NarutoZero el Dragón Ascendente de la Nube
by La Bestia
Summary: El destino reunió a dos ángeles que pudieron curar sus heridas mutuamente, uno al final pudo volar libre el otro perdió sus alas y se rompió quedándose en la tierra. Naruto gracias al sacrificio de su madre tuvo una nueva vida lejos de Konoha pero ¿Qué tan feliz es un pájaro sin alas? descubre la historia de Naruto/Zero el Dragón Ascendente de la Nube.
1. Escape de Konoha

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Universo de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no son de mi pertenencia, pertenecen a su autor y creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Escape de Konoha**

En la aldea de Konoha se celebraba por todo lo alto el fin de la tercera guerra shinobi, finalmente se firmaba una tregua luego de que Kirigakure se rindiese debido a que estalló una guerra civil dentro de la aldea, también era el décimo aniversario del ataque del Kyubi a Konoha, todos recordaban a los fallecidos que perdieron la vida ese día.

En la casa Namikaze Uzumaki se celebraba también el cumpleaños número 10 de la hija del Yondaime Hokage, la noche daba paso a los fuegos artificiales que iluminaron el cielo de Konoha.

En otro punto de la aldea, una turba enardecida ingresaba a un pequeño departamento en la peor zona de la aldea, en ese barrio solo se encontraba mendigos, burdeles, prostitutas y casas de apuestas, la turba portaba cualquier cosa que pudieran usar como arma.

\- **Maldito demonio, hoy vas a pagar, debes morir y así vengaré la muerte de mi hijo y mi esposa. –** Un tipo gordo gigante blandía un cuchillo y con este hería al pequeño rubio que trataba de protegerse usando sus pequeños brazos, estos recibían cortadas en toda su superficie.

*Niño*

\- **Yo no los maté! Yo no los maté! Les juro yo no hice nada, auxilio alguien ayúdeme! –** El pequeño trataba de protegerse y huir gateando por cualquier hueco que veía.

\- **Tú no, pero si esa cosa que vive en tu interior debe morir maldito demonio. –** Una mujer escupía a la cara al niño, el grupo se hizo más grande atraparon al niño y lo recostaron en el piso boca abajo, le rompieron la camiseta dejando desnuda su espalda, todos aprovecharon para hacerle profundas heridas con lo que pudieran.

El niño empezó a retorcerse desesperadamente tratando de zafarse de la turba, pero un shinobi le puso la rodilla encima ejerciendo todo su peso sobre el niño para inmovilizarlo.

\- **Ahora todos cuando te vean sabrán la cosa asquerosa, maldita y asesina que eres, demonio miserable! –** La turba abrió paso a un herrero que tenía en sus manos una barra que tenía en la punta al rojo vivo un kanji para marcar al niño como si fuera ganado.

*Niño*

\- **No! Auxilio!, déjenme por favor, kaachan auxilio, kaachan. –** El niño suplicaba y lloraba desesperadamente por ayuda, pero ya era tarde el hierro hacía contacto con su tierna piel dejando marcado en medio de sus omóplatos, en la base de su cuello este kanji:

* * *

 **魔**

* * *

Mientras tanto se abría la puerta de uno de los cuartos usados por las prostitutas para ejercer su profesión, de este cuarto salía un shinobi algo ebrio acomodándose su chaleco táctico, atrás de él una pelinegra con piel blanca vestía un kimono viejo muy simple y gastado, ella trataba de fingir sensualidad despidiendo al ninja, pero en realidad sentía asco de él, de toda la aldea, incluso de sí misma, no hubo día desde que llegó a la aldea como refugiada por la guerra que no deseara la muerte, y maldecía ese día que conoció a ese "gentil" hombre que la acabo vendiendo como prostituta al burdel donde ahora vivía, de pronto escuchó un grito que la estremeció agarró un cuchillo y empezó a correr.

\- **Oh no! Naruto…** \- La pobre prostituta trataba de acelerar el paso, mientras recordaba ese día hace 6 años que encontró a un niño durmiendo en la basura cobijado solo por cartones, ella empezó a protegerlo y cuidarlo desde ese día, ambos se hacían bien, ella le brindaba calor y amor y él una esperanza para seguir viva.

\- **Ya está maldito demonio, con eso el que te vea sabrá que tu cuerpo pertenece al infierno y KamiSama mandará tu alma y la de ese zorro directo para allá.** – El pequeño por el dolor se había desmayado, mientras tanto el shinobi sacaba un kunai para darle fin.

\- **Malditos!, malditos sean todos y toda esta inmunda aldea ¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle todo esto a mi hijo? Es solo un niño inocente, los mataré, los mataré a todos.** – La joven pelinegra empezó a apuñalar y cortar a cuanto aldeano se le pusiera en frente, el resto de la turba salió corriendo del lugar dejando al shinobi y a la joven solos.

\- **¿Qué vas a hacer?** – Él se había puesto de pie dejando el cuerpo del niño en el piso. – **No me digas que te preocupa este mocoso…** \- El shinobi pateó con fuerza al cuerpo del niño haciendo que esté se golpeé contra la pared.

\- **Maldito!** – La prostituta se lanzó a atacar al shinobi, este la apuñaló son su kunai, la prostituta lo hizo con su cuchillo.

El pequeño se despertó porque había caído de los brazos de quien él consideraba su madre y salvadora, estaban a las afueras de Konoha llegando al bosque que la rodea.

\- **Escucha Naruto… tú eres la razón por la cual seguí viviendo…** \- El esfuerzo que hizo para cargar al pequeño hasta sacarlo de la aldea con su herida abierta era demasiado para su cuerpo. - **…discúlpame por no haberte protegido más, hubiese querido… llevarte lejos de la aldea y que seas feliz, pero fui una esclava y ahora seré libre gracias a ti mi pequeño…** – Naruto lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el pecho de su madre. - **... huye Naruto déjame aquí, sé que te convertirás en un hombre bueno que protegerá a quien lo necesite…** \- Naruto no dejaba de llorar mientras la joven agonizaba frente a sus ojos. - **… mi niño es hora que me reúna con mi familia… pero aún no es tu tiempo debes irte, huye de aquí… ten una nueva vida, ten amigos… juró que cuando tenga nietos los visitaré, quizás formes un clan y tengas muchas esposas e hijos jeje…** \- La joven empezó a toser sangre y su vista se nublaba. - **…solo quiero agradecerte por ser mi luz en la oscuridad, mi salvavidas en el océano en el cual me ahogaba… y quiero decirte que… TE AMO.** – los ojos de la joven se cerraron por última vez, dejando a Naruto solo.

* * *

 **Saludos!**

 **Bueno finalmente publico Naruto/Zero, algunas aclaraciones esta historia tiene Harem, las edades de muchos personajes cambia, todas las incógnitas que quedan abiertas se van a ir aclarando con el paso de la historia, las técnicas usadas por los personajes en su mayoría estarán en romaji y su traducción estará en esta sección, Ahora la pregunta ¿que chicas quieren en el harem? yo ya tengo pensado 6 chicas y si habrá lemon fuerte pero la historia no girará en torno a eso. Espero sus reviews, manden la historia a follow y fav.**

 **Se despide La Bestia.**


	2. Jigoku

**Jigoku**

En la lejanía de Konoha un Anbu de baja estatura sostenía al pequeño rubio inconsciente por los pies al borde de un acantilado que en el fondo tenía un río muy corrientoso.

*Anbu máscara de Oso*

\- **Ya Cuervo suéltalo, la orden explícita del Yondaime fue: "matar y desaparecer al demonio" hace años que no aparecía el mocoso, mala la hora que se le ocurrió ir a la Academia, si permanecía oculto nada hubiera pasado… -** El Anbu con máscara de Cuervo no soltaba al pequeño. - **…lastima por esta, sí que era buena para un polvo… -** Otro Anbu con máscara de Tortuga lanzaba el cuerpo inerte de la joven prostituta al río al final del acantilado. - **…ya Cuervo suéltalo. –** Los otros dos Anbus empezaron a caminar alejándose de "Cuervo", cuando estuvo solo hizo un Kage Bunshin, envió a su clon con el niño al río y él se reunió con sus compañeros de regreso a la aldea.

El clon dejó suavemente el cuerpo del rubio en la orilla mientras fue río abajo para recuperar el de la joven, regresó cargando el cuerpo y lo puso junto al rubio.

*Cuervo*

\- **Lo siento tanto Naruto, debí haberte convencido de que no vayas a la Academia y te ruego que me perdones Lilith por no haber estado cuando me necesitaron… -** Cuervo empezó a llorar amargamente mientras hiso que el cuerpo de Lilith abrace a Naruto. - **...al menos que el mundo sepa que eres Naruto… -** Cuervo sacó un kunai en el cual grabó el nombre del pequeño, pero pronto sintió que su cuerpo original estaba ya algo lejos y desaparecería, un trazo parecido a una "Z" le quedó junto a el nombre, amarró un hilo al kunai y lo colgó en el cuello del niño, finalmente dejó ir río abajo a ambos y desapareció.

Una voz demoniaca y gutural gritaba enérgicamente.

\- **Mocoso! Despierta! –** Malditas humanos siempre se demoran demasiado en despertar.

El pequeño empezaba a moverse y a gemir como protestando para que no lo despierten.

\- **Mocoso! Ya despierta no tengo tiempo. –** De pronto de la oscuridad un enorme dragón alado de color negro con ojos rojos tocaba con su garra a Naruto para despertarlo.

- **Bien despierta, muy bien… QUE CREES QUE SOY TU NIÑERA DESPIERTA! –** El pequeño despertó asustado y de un salto ya estaba de píe, frente a él un inmenso dragón lo miraba con cara de enfado.

*Naruto*

\- **¿Do… Dónde estoy? –** El pequeño solo veía oscuridad y al dragón con los ojos rojos que lo miraba fijamente haciéndolo temblar de miedo.

*Dragón*

\- **Bienvenido al Jigoku, y por lo que veo tú perteneces aquí. –** El dragón giró a Naruto para ver el kanji que tenía en la espalda. - … **interesante eres el primero que viene voluntariamente a mis dominios y marcado para quedarse, felicidades eres el único que me ha sorprendido. –** El dragón empezaba a reír maliciosamente.

\- **Disculpé ¿quién es usted? –** Naruto temblando preguntó a la entidad que tenía frente a él.

\- **Bueno pequeño muchos me dicen de muchas maneras, algunos me confunden con otra cosa, unos me han dicho Shinigami y esa no es mi función y el que más me gusta Leviatan ajajajaja pero que te parece si me llamas Kokuryu Sama. –** El dragón se acercó y empezó a oler a Naruto.

*Kokuryu Sama*

\- **Ya veo, con que tú eres el mocoso de la profecía de los sapos, no debes estar aquí y si tú estás aquí quiere decir que… -** El dragón se alejó de Naruto y trajo al Shinigami del "Shiki Fujin", la parca apareció y bajo órdenes del dragón metió la mano en el abdomen de Naruto, la parca sonreía maliciosamente mientras en el abdomen de Naruto una mancha negra se formaba y empezaba a regarse.

\- **Me sorprende que la bola de pelos haya podido curarte con este tipo de sello, esas cicatrices no se borraran pero te mantuvo vivo, escucha humano los de tu clase no son más que seres temerosos, idiotas y crueles. –** El dragón esperaba a que el Shinigami termine. **– Por siglos han luchado sin sentido alguno que no sea dominar a los otros. –** Una luz cegadora se formó junto a Kokuryu, cuando se hizo más tenue se vio a un dragón alado blanco.

*Dragón Blanco*

- **Veo que ya te haz encontrado con el "elegido" hermano, yo por mi parte le traje un pequeño regalo. –** El dragón blanco bajo su cola y de esta bajó Lilith vistiendo una túnica blanca, ella parecía brillar.

*Lilith*

\- **Mi niño! Me alegra que estés bien. –** Ambos se abrazaron cuando el Shinigami retiró la mano.

\- **Kaachan estas viva! No quería estar sin ti, ya no quiero ser un shinobi, no quiero seguir el paso de los fundadores de los clanes, solo quiero estar contigo. –** Naruto se aferraba a su madre mientras lloraba.

\- **Hijo mío, siempre voy a estar contigo y siempre te protegeré, solo que desde aquí. –** Lilith puso su mano en el pecho de Naruto **. – hijo eres libre de elegir tu destino, olvida las historias de los ancestros shinobis, olvida a los clanes y tu sueño de ser fundador de tu propio clan, todo lo que te leí solo son antigüas leyendas de libros que encontré para enseñarte a leer, hijo mio crea tu propio destino y sé feliz. –** Lilith derramaba unas lágrimas mientras abrazaba fuertemente al pequeño rubio

\- **Lilith debemos irnos, hay que hacer lo que venimos a hacer. –** El Dragón Blanco se acercaba a ambos.

\- **Sí, Tianlong Sama. –** Lilith puso su mano en el abdomen de Naruto, la parca hizo lo mismo y la mancha negra empezó a tomar forma hasta formar un kanji.

 **愛**

\- **El sello del sacrificio máximo, completamente contrario a lo que tiene en la espalda. –** Kokuryu miró como el rubio y la pelinegra lloraban.

La parca se esfumó, dejando a los dragones y a los humanos.

\- **Bien Naruto tenemos que irnos, extiende tu brazo derecho. –** Tianlong hizo un corte en el antebrazo con una de sus largas uñas haciendo aparecer un dragón blanco y dorado en el antebrazo del rubio, Lilith se arrodilló para ver a los ojos a Naruto. – **Listo esto te estabilizara, pronto nos volveremos a ver, crece, entrena y hazte fuerte. –** Tianlong se retiró dejando que Lilith se acerqué al pequeño.

\- **Mi niño juro que nunca te abandonaré, estaré siempre contigo y gracias por ser mi luz y esperanza no vayas rápido a donde estoy, TE AMO. –** Lilith abrazó por última vez al rubio.

\- **Te amo Kaachan espera por mí… y gracias por todo… -** La pelinegra se desvaneció junto a Tianlong en una luz blanca, dejando a Naruto con Kokuryu.

\- **Bien nos veremos en 2 años que Kurama te entrene hasta la muerte, sino morirás cuando te llamemos y te entrenemos, extiende tu brazo izquierdo. –** Kokuryu repitió la acción de su hermano y un dragón negro se dibujó en el antebrazo del rubio. – **Bien humano, ahora debes regresar al mundo de los vivos y alégrate no sabes el peso que se te ha quitado, así casi lo olvido debes quitarle el sello a la bola de pelos, él ya sabrá que hacer. –** Al decir esto el dragón negro se desvaneció.

Naruto despertó ante una jaula gigantesca el lugar donde estaba era espacioso y bien iluminado, a través de la jaula se veía un zorro descomunal con 9 colas que lo miraba fijamente, del lado izquierdo había una estatua de un dragón negro y del derecho uno blanco.

*Kurama*

\- **Así que viste a las lagartijas y por eso es que estoy "libre" ¿eh? –** El zorro sonreía viendo a Naruto sin emoción en sus ojos.

\- **¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? Y ¿Dónde estamos? –** Naruto se acercó a la jaula intentando tocar al zorro.

\- **Bueno desde que naciste he estado contigo y estamos en tu subconsciente, créeme se ve mejor antes solo era oscuridad y nada más, creo que las lagartijas repararon el sello y pues soy el Kyubi la razón por la cual has sufrido tanto. –** El gigantesco zorro miraba con incertidumbre al niño, Naruto por su parte no tenía expresión alguna en sus ojos.

 **Me gustaría pedirte perdón pero no es mi culpa, si quieres odiarme está bien no me importa igual me quedaré con tu cuerpo cuando el odio te consuma. –** Kurama dio la espalda al rubio, pero este entró a la jaula y le tocó la espalda para luego escalar hasta la cabeza del zorro.

\- **No tengo razón para odiarte de todas formas estas dentro de mí, y me dijeron que te saque el sello así que ¿dónde está? –** El zorro saltó empujando a Naruto fuera de su jaula.

\- **Idiota ¿Cómo te atreves? No soy una mascota. –** Kurama veía como Naruto se acercaba nuevamente.

\- **Está bien solo quiero que seamos amigos también que me entrenes, Tianglong y Kokuryu dijeron que me ayudarías. –** Naruto sonreía inocentemente al zorro desde afuera de la jaula, el Kyubi lo miraba con asombro.

\- **¿Quieres que seamos amigos? ¿Quieres que te entrene? Ajajajaj eres extraño chico, soy una masa de odio y no pienso ayudarte, no importa lo que hayan dicho las lagartijas. –** Kurama se acostó sobre su vientre quedando frente a frente a Naruto.

\- **Ummm no entiendo porque el odio, yo solo sé que estamos juntos en esto y sería mejor que nos llevemos bien… -** Naruto trató de tocar la cabeza del Kyubi pero este se alejó.

\- ¿ **No temes que te haga daño? Para los humanos solo soy un arma destructiva y nada más ¿Por qué piensas que te ayudaría? Todos los humanos son iguales. –** El Kyubi se levantó y se sentó ignorando a Naruto.

\- **Bueno ambos para los humanos somos demonios pero yo no me considero así, por lo tanto tú tampoco eres un arma ni una masa de odio. –** Naruto se sentó imitando la pose del zorro. – **Al menos que tú lo creas así, Kaachan me enseñó a no juzgar a nadie y por lo pronto a mí me pareces mi Sensei pero pronto mi amigo. –** Naruto volvió a sonreír inocentemente haciendo que el Kyubi se vuelva acercar.

\- **Tu madre es alguien muy sabia, está bien te entrenaré pero lo de amigos… -** El Kyubi vio como el niño empezó a saltar de alegría por todo el lugar, eso provocó una sonrisa al zorro.

\- **Bien Sensei ummmm… cierto no se tu nombre ¿tienes uno? –** El niño tenía cara de estar pensando. - … **ya sé te llamaré PetChan. –** El niño sonrió inocentemente mientras el Kyubi saltó enfurecido.

\- **Tengo nombre mocoso insolente y ¿qué es ese nombre de cerdo que me quieres poner?, idiota… -** El niño empezó a reírse pero tapó su boca con sus manos para que no lo vea. – **Estas ante el gran Kurama, el más poderoso de los bijuus. –** Kurama apretaba sus puños con furia.

\- **Lo siento Kurama Sensei, bueno ahora sí te quitaré el sello y bueno no se… -** Naruto vio a Kurama esperando que le indique donde estaba, Kurama le señaló el Kanji en lo alto de la puerta de su jaula.

\- **Solo salta te darás cuenta que puedes flotar pero antes ven choquemos puños. –** Kurama y Naruto chocaron sus puños y ambos sonrieron, Naruto luego flotó y sacó el kanji de sello abriendo la jaula de Kurama.

Un grupo de Shinobis todos vestidos con un chaleco blanco de una sola tira y pantalones negros eran guiados por un hombre bastante alto y muy musculoso, avanzaban por el sendero que seguía el río en dirección norte.

\- **¿Dónde está Bee? maldito no lo ves un instante y huye, busquen a Bee y tráiganlo. –** El musculoso hombre ordenó a sus hombres, pero antes que se muevan llegó corriendo un joven parecido al primero, llevaba en un tentáculo que le salía de la espalda dos cuerpos.

\- **Tranquilo Brother! Mira lo que encontré flotando en el río bakayarou –** El joven dejó los cuerpos que estaban abrazados en el piso y el tentáculo desapareció.

\- ¿ **A quién le dices bakayarou Bee? y también eres un idiota puede ser una trampa y los traes... –** El hombre golpeó a Bee dejándolo en el suelo. – **Equipo médico verifiquen que estén vivos, y si es una trampa Bee sufrirás con la "Garra" cuando lleguemos a Kumogakure. –** Los ninjas médicos se acercaron a ambos cuerpos pero un resplandor rojo que provenía del niño los detuvo en seco, luego de que el resplandor rojo se esfumó Naruto empezó a toser agua.

\- **Muy bien Bee! Si que ha tenido suerte este niño, ¿Qué esperan? verifiquen a su madre puede estar viva –** Los ninjas médicos los revisaron, el rubio estaba bien pero la mujer ya había muerto.

\- **Bien Bee! te encargaras del pequeño y su entrenamiento, por otro lado llevaremos a su madre y la enterraremos en Kumogakure. –** Los médicos sacaron dos camillas de un pergamino y al separarlos vieron un kunai.

\- **Raikage Sama, hay un nombre aquí. –** El Raikage tomó el kunai y se lo dio a Bee

\- **Naruto "Z", tiene estilo este bakayarou konoyaro. –** El grupo avanzó llevando ambos cuerpos consigo.

Al cabo de una semana Naruto despertaba en un cuarto de hospital en Kumogakure, una niña rubia delgada con un rostro fino como un felino entró corriendo al cuarto.

\- **Ya despertaste! Hay pero qué lindo que eres! Mira esos bigotitos en tus mejillas. –** La niña pellizcaba y estiraba los cachetes del rubio.

\- **¿Quién eres? Y ¿Dónde estoy? –** El rubio sorprendido intentó zafarse de la niña pero ella no lo dejó.

\- **Estas en Kumogakure y yo soy el felino que merodea a los ratones en las noches, soy Yugito el gato espectral. –** La rubia había saltado sobre la cama del rubio y sus manos simulaban ser garras, el rubio intentaba recordar algo pero su mente estaba vacia.

En ese momento ingresaba una enfermera a la habitación y se emocionó al ver a Naruto despierto.

\- " **Zero" Chan al fin despiertas voy a notificar al Raikage y Yugito Chan déjalo descansar, estás en un hospital bájate de esa cama. –** La enfermera se fue y Yugito le sacó la lengua haciendo reír al rubio.

 _-_ _ **¿Por qué me dijo "Zero"? ¿Es mi nombre? –**_ El rubio pensaba y se encontró con la mirada de Yugito quien estaba muy cerca de su cara, haciendo que el niño se sonrojé.

\- **Ajajajajaja! Te apenaste, bueno me voy descansa "Zero" me imagino que mañana empezaras la Academia. –** La rubia salía de la habitación y regresó. – **Si le dices a alguien que estaba actuando así te mato… -** La niña expedía un aura de muerte que heló al rubio. -… **porque todos saben que los gatos somos serios… jajajajajajaj –** Ambos empezaron a reír. – **Es enserio te mato, adiós Naruto Zero. –** La rubia salió de la habitación dejando a Naruto solo.

\- **Naruto Zero, me gusta… –** El rubio se acostó apoyando su cabeza en sus manos. - **…pero no recuerdo nada. –**

 **Saludos!**

 **Bueno finalmente publico este capítulo me ha tomado un tiempo, si yo sé es el mismo kanji de Gaara pero tiene mucho significado.**

 **Jigoku traducido significa Infierno.**

 **Los dragones que se formaron en los antebrazos de Naruto son los mismos que los de la portada.**

 **Contestando a:**

 **"Sharoark" Gracias por tu review, en el primer punto tienes toda la razón es mi error no me fije en eso, el segundo punto creo que lo aclaro en este capítulo sobre lo de los clanes y también estoy tratando de salir de los parámetros típicos de los fanfics que tienen harem.**

 **"Creative Dead Soul CDS" Gracias por la review y la historia va a continuar espero que la sigas disfrutando.**

 **Bueno ya saben manden a fav, follow, comenten y compartan, también sugieran a kunoichis para que sean parte del harem, todas tendrán a cierto modo su mini historia.**

 **La Bestia.**


	3. Destinos Cruzados

**Destinos Cruzados**.

5 años han pasado desde la desaparición del niño/zorro demonio, finalmente Konoha esta expiada de demonios del pasado.

En el despacho de Konoha el equipo 7 peleaba con el Yondaime Hokage pidiendo una misión de un rango más elevado.

\- **Pero Otoosan! Ya estoy cansada de perseguir gatos, y peor siempre es el mismo. –** Una pelirroja gritaba a todo pulmón.

\- **Escúchame Akane aquí debes llamarme Yondaime Hokage o Hokage Sama, solo en casa te referirás a mí así y recién salieron de la Academia deben ganar experiencia. –** Minato rascaba su cabeza tratando de encontrar una solución a la petición.

*Hiruzen Sarutobi*

\- **Minato dales esa misión de escolta a Nami no Kuni, solo es rango C podrán manejarlo –** El Sondaime Hokage exhalaba el humo de su pipa mientras extendía un papel al Yondaime.

\- **Bien, ¿qué me dices Kakashi? -** El ninja de cabello plateado levantó los hombros y se dirigió a sus alumnos. - **Sasuke, Sakura y Akane ¿Qué dicen? –** Los tres afirmaron muy entusiasmados.

\- **Bien, salen en 2 horas vayan a alistarse. –** Minato sonreía aliviado y vio como todos se despidieron y salieron corriendo del despacho.

En Kumogakure, en la oficina del Raikage estaban en reunión con los "novatos" de la generación.

*Raikage*

\- **Bien necesito que vayan a Nami no Kuni, la nueva Mizukage pide la cabeza de un ninja renegado de su aldea, no está demás decir que la recompensa es buena y que nos ayudará con la alianza para tener un puerto cerca de ellos sin problema. –** Los 5 shinobis asintieron al unísono.

\- **También busquen a un viejo llamado Tazuna, dicen que es bueno construyendo y pregunten el costo por construir un puerto de tamaño medio exclusivo para El País del Rayo. –** El Raikage extendía una carpeta con la información de la misión a su secretaría para que se la entregue a Bee.

\- **Por cierto…** ¿ **Karin cómo te sientes luego de regresar de Genbu? –** El Raikage miraba con cierto grado de preocupación a la pelirroja del grupo.

\- **Muy bien Nii San, gracias por tu preocupación y amabilidad –** La pelirroja hizo una pequeña reverencia para agradecer la atención del Raikage.

\- **Me alegro mucho, bien entonces: Bee, Yugito, Fuu, Karin y Naruto pueden retirarse. –**

Todos al unísono menos uno

\- **Hai! –**

\- **Yeah! Brother! -** El Raikage se levantó y señaló a Yugito.

\- **Sé que Bee es el capitán de la misión pero Yugito te lo encargo a él –** Todos empezaron a echar carcajadas excepto Bee que salía con un aura de depresión, al final todos dejaron el despacho.

(Pasa lo mismo que en el anime con el equipo de Konoha, salvó que esta vez Akane no se encuentra con Haku en el bosque y ella va junto a todos al puente dejando a Inari y Tsunami solos)

El equipo de Kumogakure había llegado hace unos días a la aldea de Tazuna, ellos habían visto la pelea entre Zabuza y Kakashi pero decidieron no interferir por el momento, ellos solo esperaban que los de Konoha dejen al constructor para hablar con él, como no tuvieron la oportunidad se habían dedicado a recopilar información sobre Gato y a eliminar sigilosamente a sus mercenarios.

2 delincuentes secuestraron a la madre de Inari este corría tratando de salvarla pero fue golpeado.

\- **Tranquilo chico ella se va a divertir… -** el delincuente gordo pasaba la lengua por la oreja de Tsunami. - … **esto les pasa por oponerse a Gato. –** El delgado pateó al niño y empezaron a retirarse dejando al niño llorando.

De pronto ambos delincuentes se partieron por la mitad, sus vísceras se esparcieron por el piso y sus torsos cayeron sacudiéndose mientras su vida se esfumaba, Tsunami fue sostenida por Bee y Zero aparecía del lado derecho con sus brazos extendidos hacia atrás, sus katanas goteaban la sangre de los delincuentes de un momento a otro la sangre se fundió en la espada dejándolas limpias.

Fuu, Yugito y Karin se acercaron al niño intentándolo calmarlo y para preguntar dónde estaba el constructor, luego de dejar al niño y a su madre se retiraron en dirección al puente no sin antes Zero los exhortará a sublevarse en contra de Gato.

Una espesa neblina cubría el puente, Kakashi se enfrentaba a Zabuza ambos se veían esperando el ataque del otro, por otro lado Akane y Sasuke estaban atrapados en un domo formado de espejos de hielo a merced de Haku.

\- **Maldita sea, Sasuke reacciona tenemos que coordinarnos para salir de aquí. –** La pelirroja que tenía algunas senbon clavadas en el cuerpo trataba que el Uchiha reaccione. – **No dices que eres el mejor, que tú debes ser temido al igual que tu clan, reacciona de una vez. –** Sasuke temblaba y en sus ojos se activó el Sharingan con dos tomoes pero Haku lanzó más senbon.

\- **Ahora si mueran! –** Sasuke usó de escudo humano a Akane la cual cayó inconsciente al piso.

\- **Pero que bajeza, cobarde eres un asqueroso cobarde, uno debe dar la vida por su compañero no sacrificar a los compañeros por uno, me das asco Uchiha. –** Haku se ocultaba en un espejo preparando el último ataque

\- ¿ **Tú qué sabes?, mil veces ella muerta que yo, soy un Uchiha y debo vivir para ser el más poderoso!** – Sasuke trataba de ver los movimientos de Haku quien volvía a saltar de un espejo al otro.

Mientras tanto Zabuza se volvió a ocultar en la neblina.

\- **Tranquilo Kakashi, es hora de terminar esto ajajajaj –** Zabuza se desvaneció y solo se escuchaba su risa psicópata.

\- **Sakura! quédate con Tazuna, esto va a acabarse ahora! –** Kakashi se internó en la neblina buscando a Zabuza.

\- **Raiton: Sou Ryu Sen! –** Dos rayos en forma de un dragón negro y otro blanco atravesaron a Zabuza, la neblina de pronto se disipó y un rayo negro con blanco se detuvo a poco metros de Sakura revelando a un shinobi rubio con ropa de Kumogakure, esté tenía dos katanas la una de un brillo dorado enceguecedor y la otra de un color negro como si su filo absorbiera la luz a su alrededor, este regresó unos metros y agarró la cabeza de Zabuza que parecía aún querer respirar, esta visión provocó que Tazuna y Sakura vomiten de la impresión.

*Kakashi*

- ** _No puede ser, de un solo corte de esas katanas mató a Zabuza y él parece… no puede ser se ve más alto y musculoso de lo que debería con 15 años… pero es idéntico… –_**

En ese momento el domo de hielo desapareció y Haku se arrojó a atacar al rubio pero de una nube aparecieron los compañeros de él, Bee la abrazaba por la espalda, Yugito, Karin y Fuu estaban paradas frente a ella con kunais listas para asesinarla.

\- **Bueno Haku, me imagino que tienes una respuesta. –** El rubio se levantaba mirando a la enmascarada mientras se aproximaba a ella, Zero selló en un pergamino la cabeza de Zabuza, Fuu le quitó la máscara a Haku revelando el rostro de una hermosa mujer.

\- **No tienes que ser una herramienta, eres más que eso mucho más solo depende de ti, digo es tu vida señorita. –** Los otros dejaron libre a Haku cuando ella dejó de resistirse.

\- **Soy un hombre, no una mujer. –** Todos se quedaron impactados por la revelación del shinobi excepto el rubio.

\- **Escucha si quieres decir que eres hombre está bien pero cuando salgas a recoger hierbas y uses un kimono flojo deberías usar algo abajo porque te vi los senos. –** La pelinegra se sonrojó pero las tres compañeras del rubio se pusieron detrás de él emanando un aura de muerte y destrucción.

\- **Bee Sensei, dime que lo que siento es el shinigami que viene a juzgar mis pecados por favor –** El musculoso Jinchuriki no pudo decir nada pues las tres golpearon al rubio hasta dejarlo en el piso tendido.

*Todas por turnos*

\- **¿Cómo que estás viendo los senos de otras Zero? - - Deberíamos matarte aquí mismo - - No mejor te empalamos y te dejamos como monumento ajajaj –** Las tres se reían maniáticamente, mientras los shinobis de Konoha estaban sorprendidos por las acciones de los ninjas de Kumo.

Kakashi se acercó y levantó a la inconsciente Akane llevándola junto con Sakura, Sasuke miraba enfadado al quinteto.

Zero se levantaba con dificultad y tomó la espada de Zabuza sellándola también en un pergamino.

\- **Shinobis de Konoha lamentamos la interrupción, pero la cabeza de ese hombre vale mucho para nuestra aldea. –** Zero hacía una pequeña reverencia a manera de disculpa, su equipo se acercaba cauteloso a los shinobis de Konoha.

- **Zero no hagas el tonto, no es momento de hacer amigos recuerda la misión. –** Yugito miraba con atención los movimientos de los de Konoha.

\- **Hai! Yugito Senpai. –** A manera de burla Zero hizo un saludo militar, Yugito se enfadó pero mantuvo la compostura por la situación cada paso podría ser decisivo.

\- **Bien imagino que el viejo que vomitó es Tazuna ¿verdad?** **Entonces podemos completar la misión. –** En ese momento Kakashi apareció junto a Zero con un kunai apuntando al cuello del rubio pero este desapareció y en un parpadeo estaba de pie junto a Tazuna, mientras que Kakashi estaba rodeado por los ninjas de Kumogakure, las chicas emanaban un aura de muerte que hacía estremecer el puente.

\- **Vuelves a hacer un chiste de esos y estás muerto. –** Karin tenía casi clavado un kunai en el costado del ninja que copia.

Sakura al ver que tenía al rubio tan cerca empezó a llorar y suplicar a Sasuke para que la ayudé, pero este no se movió estaba paralizado al igual que ella, Sasuke y Zero cruzaron miradas, los ojos fríos del rubio aterraron al Uchiha dejándolo inmóvil.

\- **Muy bien, entonces a completar la misión. –** Los shinobis de Konoha vieron con terror como Zero se arrodilló junto a Tazuna, pero nadie se esperaba lo que pasó.

\- **Señor Tazuna… ¿Cuánto nos cobraría por hacer un puerto para Kumogakure, aquí en su aldea? –** Los de Kumogakure dejaron libre a Kakashi y junto a Zero aparecieron del otro lado del puente donde "Gato" había hecho su aparición escoltado por decenas de matones.

\- **Con que ustedes son los que están matando a mis hombres, tontos ahora morirán. –** Gato esta frente a sus matones y encaraba desafiante a Bee y su equipo.

\- **Yeah!**

 **El equipo más extremo entra acción**

 **Listos muchachos a causar la rebelión**

 **A dejar sin Gato la aldea y ojala Tazuna**

 **Nos alimenté para ya no estar en hambruna yoh!**

Las shinobis de Kumogakure tenían una gota que bajaba de sus nucas al igual que los de Konoha y Tazuna por la tan mala rima y estrafalaria actitud del gigante musculoso de Kumo.

\- **Bee Sensei solo diga ataquen –** Fuu riendo se preparó al combate, Karin sacó un kunai, mientras Yugito hiso crecer las uñas de sus manos a manera de garras muy afiladas, Zero volvía a sacar sus katanas que estaban una de cada lado de la cadera, pero él tomaba la de la izquierda con la mano derecha y viceversa.

\- **Ok! Ataquen bakayarou konoyaro –** Los Shinobis de Kumo chocaron sus puños y se lanzaron al ataque moviéndose como rayos entre los mafiosos, pronto un río de sangre empezaba a bajar por los bordes del puente, muchos pedazos de algo que una vez fue un humano quedaban regados por el puente.

Kakashi no podía creerlo, esos shinobis de Kumo aniquilaban sin piedad a sus enemigos, y se movían de una manera que solo el sharingan podía ver con detenimiento, Akane ya había despertado pero pronto deseó no haberlo hecho, la carnicería humana que se llevaba a poco menos de 50 metros de ella era algo demencial no duró mucho sin que sus nauseas la obliguen a buscar un lugar donde vomitar, Sakura solo cerraba los ojos y escondía la cabeza entre sus piernas temblando, rogaba que todo acabé pronto y que si era un sueño despertar y estar en su casa.

\- **Maldición, yo debería estar matando a todos y estoy aquí con estas inútiles. –** Sasuke no aguantaba su ira e intentó ir también a pelear con los mafiosos pero Kakashi lo frenó.

\- **Escúchame Sasuke, deja tu orgullo a un lado pondrás en riesgo tu vida si te unes a ellos, esto no es la Academia es la vida real, madura. –** Kakashi enfadado con el Uchiha regresó a ver como estaban sus otras alumnas.

Haku por su parte estaba sentada junto al cuerpo o lo que quedaba de Zabuza, ella meditaba del encuentro que tuvo con el rubio que le dicen Zero, esa vez él la encaró de frente diciéndole que había visto como salvó a Zabuza de Kakashi y que debería dejar de servir a alguien que la usa, él sacó esa conclusión luego de que ella le contó la historia de cómo conoció y empezó a servirle al demonio oculto en la neblina, finalmente él le ofreció unirse a ellos para luego desaparecer del bosque.

A los pocos minutos llegó toda la aldea encabezada por el nieto de Tazuna, quién fue salvado de los mafiosos por los de Kumo, los secuaces de Gato intentaron secuestrar a su mamá pero los shinobis habían llegado milagrosamente a preguntar dónde estaba Tazuna y los ayudaron.

\- **Bien aquí tienen a este bastardo… –** Yugito aparecía en frente de la gente de la aldea arrojando frente a ellos a Gato. –… **y espero que en la siguiente vida no vuelvas a mancillar el buen nombre de los gatos. –** Yugito se reunió con su equipo.

\- **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu –** Zero hiso un jutsu de dragón de agua con el fin de limpiar el puente y a ellos mismos que estaban bañados en sangre de los mafiosos.

*Kakashi*

\- **_El control de chakra de ese shinobi es impresionante, puede manipular un jutsu asesinó para limpiar a sus compañeros sin matarlos y también está el hermano del Raikage que es el jinchuriki del Hachibi esto escaló muy pronto de una misión clase "A" a una muerte potencial. –_** Kakashi estaba preocupado por la seguridad de sus alumnos y la suya propia.

Todo el puente quedó limpio como si no hubiera pasado nada, el agua se llevó los restos y sangre de los mafiosos y limpió a los shinobis de Kumo.

El grupo de Kumogakure volvió a acercarse al grupo de Konoha, esta vez más relajados y tranquilos.

\- **Creo que podemos ser amigos, me gusta tener muchos amigos… -** Fuu miraba entusiasmada al grupo de Konoha quienes se levantaron y acercaron tranquilamente a saludar al grupo.

Kakashi y Bee como líderes de grupo se saludaron primero e intercambiaron los datos que podían hacer públicos de sus respectivas misiones con el fin de generar un poco de confianza, los de Kumo querían hablar con Tazuna que obviamente era protegido por los de Konoha, Kakashi por su parte no quería pelear con el Jinchuriki del Hachibi y las cosas se empeoraban si comparaba a los grupos.

Unas horas más tarde ambos grupos de shinobis estaban en la casa del constructor de puentes, él los había invitado a pasar la noche y de paso discutir con los de Kumogakure lo del puerto que pedían.

* * *

 **Saludos!**

loko89772: **Gracias por tu review, Naruto solo dijo eso porque quería que su madre siga junto a él, todos abandonaríamos todo para salvar la vida de nuestras madres, creo yo.**

 **Traducción.**

 **"Genbu" : Isla Tortuga.**

 **"Raiton: Sou Ryu Sen" : Elemento Rayo, ráfaga de dragones gemelos.**

 **"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" : Elemento Agua, misil dragón de agua.**

 **Finalmente vuelvo a publicar, he estado en un mal momento pero la inspiración ha regresado.**

 **Esta historia recién empieza y créanme les va a volar la cabeza, el harem tiene un propósito muy definido y ya está completo, solo va a ser de 6 chicas.**

 **Agradezco que "B" sea tan mal rapero, no se me da las rimas para ese género.**

 **Visiten mi otra obra: "Sucesor del Sabio de los 6 caminos y su legado" que está próxima a acabarse, También ingresen a "Odio Humanidades" una historia NaruKarin en un Universo Alterno y para los que ya la leyeron pronto publicaré "Amo Humanidades" espérenla va a estar realmente interesante y muy buena.**

 **No olviden de compartir, mandar a fav y si quieren sus reviews.**

 **La Bestia.**


	4. El Puente de Lilith

**El Puente de Lilith**

Al momento de la cena en casa de Tazuna, los de Kumogakure comían desesperadamente y en gran cantidad dejando absortos a los demás, más a Sakura y a Akane no podían creer que las 3 shinobis de Kumo coman tanto y tengan unos cuerpos de infarto, el ambiente se había hecho muy relajado para los de Kumo que conversaban y reían parecían amigos de toda la vida, Haku que se había unido recientemente tímidamente sonreía pero como estaba callada muchas veces era el centro de las burlas, un poco más seria se veía la rubia con mirada felina pero también ella sonreía y debes en cuando bromeaba también, el constructor y su familia también eran blancos de las bromas pero sin llegar a ofenderlos.

Por su lado los de Konoha no dejaban de mirar el comportamiento tan extraño y diferente del grupo, habían dado un giro de 180 grados, ellos habían asesinado fríamente a un grupo de 100 personas y ahora estaban ahí actuando como si fueran niños.

\- **Kakashi Sensei, ¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos luego de haber matado a tantos? –** La pelirroja miraba con desconfianza al grupo, en especial al rubio él era el que más bromeaba y reía sin remordimiento alguno pero extrañamente sus ojos no dejaban de ser fríos y penetrantes.

\- **Bueno Akane a veces una misión se torna complicada, pero hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer, recuerda siempre tu entrenamiento psicológico. –** Kakashi fingía tranquilidad pero la cercanía del grupo de Kumogakure le daba mala espina ellos podían matarlos cuando quisieran.

\- **Y señor Tazuna su puente va a quedar maravilloso, la verdad la fama que lo antecede por sus proyectos se justifica viendo su obra. –** Yugito se ganó la atención de todos que luego también empezaron a elogiar la valentía y el ingenio del viejo.

\- **Debo agradecerles a todos por su ayuda, han "expulsado" a Gato de estas tierras y motivaron a la gente a rebelarse, y por cierto me contó Inari que tú jovencito… -** Tazuna señaló a Zero - **…salvaste a mi nieto y a mi hija de esos delincuentes… -** El viejo se quedó en silencio un momento, perdido en su pensamiento. -… ¿ **qué te parece si le ponemos tu nombre al puente como agradecimiento cuando esté listo? –** El rubio se sorprendió por la oferta de Tazuna.

\- **Escuché Tazuna gracias por el honor, pero solo cumplía con mi deber: ayudar a quien lo necesite… –** El rubio sonreía mientras levantaba su pulgar. - … **ese es mi camino y tampoco estuve solo, todo el equipo intervino. –** Las tres shinobis de Kumo miraban con ojos de amor al rubio y Bee se mostraba orgulloso de su pupilo.

\- **Pero insisto muchacho, ponemos tu nombre al puente o dinos uno y lo bautizaremos así –** Tazuna sonreía y se admiraba de la humildad del rubio.

\- **Bueno si hay un nombre… ¿Podría nombrar Lilith al puente? –** Los de Kumo pusieron una cara de aflicción tras el pedido del rubio.

\- **El Puente de Lilith será entonces muchacho. –** El rubio se levantó y se arrodilló frente al constructor inclinando su cabeza hasta tocar el piso y con la voz entrecortada agradeció a Tazuna, sus compañeras imitaron la acción mientras Bee escondía una lágrima tras sus gafas.

Los de Konoha se quedaron impactados por la acción de los shinobis, una cosa tan simple no ameritaba una acción tan dramática.

\- **Disculpa ¿puedo preguntar quién es Lilith? –** Akane rompió el silencio de la sala, todos salvó los Kumo estaban expectantes por la respuesta del rubio.

\- **No es, era mi kaachan ella dio su vida por salvarme y siempre le voy a estar agradecido… –** Zero miraba con frialdad en los ojos a la pelirroja de Konoha. - Zero fue interrumpido por un ligero codazo por parte de Fuu quien tenía los ojos llorosos. – **Pero bueno no es momento de estar tristes, señor Tazuna gracias por ayudarme a dar un homenaje a kaachan, y para alegrarnos que Bee Sensei nos canté algo. –** Todos se levantaron y gritaron que no.

\- **Es decir mejor que descanse la garganta Bee Sensei para el regreso a Kumo. –** Fuu sonreía con cierto miedo en sus ojos.

\- **Bakayarous Konoyaros –** Bee fingió enfado y se sentó pesadamente junto a Zero.

Los de Kumo empezaron nuevamente a bromear entre ellos y con la familia del constructor, de pronto Sasuke se levantó y se puso junto a Zero.

\- **Ya me cansé! Dejen de estar haciéndose los payasos, ¿Por qué se entrometieron? Nosotros ya teníamos ganada la pelea, no los necesitábamos. –** Los de Kumo lo vieron sorprendidos y empezaron a reír ruidosamente, mientras Haku miraba con odio al Uchiha.

\- **De que se ríen idiotas, ¿no se dan cuenta con quien están hablando? –** Los de Kumo dejaron de reír y el ambiente se puso muy tenso, Zero y Bee ignoraban a Sasuke, las 3 kunoichis y Haku tenían puestos los ojos fijamente en Sasuke.

\- **Nos reímos de ti alfiletero humano –** Yugito rompió el silencio y los de Kumo empezaron a reír nuevamente, Akane y Kakashi miraban asustados el panorama mientras Sakura animaba a Sasuke.

\- **Sí Sasuke Kun eres el mejor. –** Las otras kunoichis la vieron con pena a la pelirosa.

\- **Escúchenme bien soy Sasuke Uchiha miembro del clan más poderoso, así que les ordenó que dejen de reírse y me den esas katanas que por derecho me pertenecen. –** Bee y Zero seguían ignorando al Uchiha, Haku iba a hablar pero la interrumpió Karin.

- **Ajajajaja mira quien se dice el más poderoso, él que usó a su compañera de escudo y él que no defendió a la pelos de chicle a pesar de que le rogó por ayuda, me das asco señor poderoso. –** El Uchiha se descontroló y apuntó de atacar fue detenido por Kakashi.

\- **Ya Sasuke cruzaste la línea, cálmate. –** Kakashi estaba nervioso, la situación había alcanzado un punto muy peligroso y Sakura solo empeoraba las cosas alentando al Uchiha.

\- **Sasuke Kun es el más poderoso, y si ustedes ganaron solo fue porque él tiene esas katanas, sino las tuviera no pudiera contra Sasuke Kun. –** Akane la golpeó con el codo para callarla pero seguía echando leña al fuego – **Y a quien le dices pelos de chicle, tú cuatro ojos sabes que Konoha es mejor que Kumo deberían agradecer que Sasuke Kun no los mate a todos. –** Kakashi y Akane vieron aterrorizados a Sakura, ella sola podía provocar sus muertes y una guerra con lo que dijo.

\- **Eres una fanática loca, no te das cuenta que ese miedoso solo le importa él mismo, se nota que tienen problemas de equipo, cada quién mira por su lado y… -** Fuu quien pocas veces se enfadaba ahora estaba histérica por las palabras que dijo Sakura, pero fue callada por Zero quien golpeó con sus katanas la mesa y las dejó ahí.

\- **Bien, está bien si el señor Uchiha quiere pelear pues démosle gusto a Sasuke Sama… –** Zero se levantó y recogió las mangas de su abrigo revelando los tatuajes de dragones, pero lo que más asustó a los de Konoha fueron sus brazos llenos de cicatrices. – **Bee Sensei por favor hágalo oficial con el Sensei de Sasuke Sama, para no provocar una guerra innecesaria. -** Zero se paró en el borde la puerta abriéndola y fue directo al patio trasero a esperar.

\- **Zero regresa acá, no tienes que hacer esto, es una orden –** Yugito miraba con enfado al rubio y le señalaba el sitio donde había estado sentado.

\- **Zero, Yugito Chan tiene razón disculpa también nos extralimitamos y provocamos esto Zero regresa. –** Fuu un poco apenada estaba parada junto a la puerta, llamando a Zero.

\- **Yo sí quiero que lo golpees y de una vez que lo bajes de su nube. –** Karin levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación, Haku apareció arrodillada junto a Zero en el patio.

\- **Zero Sama, déjeme a mi pelear se lo debo. –** Zero empezó a reír y obligó a pararse a Haku.

\- **Aquí "Sama" solo es Sasuke Sama yo no, por favor dime Zero, o Zero chan o como tú quieras, pero nada de deudas ni otra cosa tú decidiste unirte no yo, regresa a la casa y Fuu, Yugito tranquilas todo va a estar bien, Karin gracias por el apoyo. –** Todas asintieron sonrientes y tomaron asiento juntas.

\- **¿Qué dice Kakashi? Una pelea amistosa de práctica, los dejara tranquilos. –** Esta era la primera vez que veían a Bee tan serio.

\- **Esta bien, Sasuke ten cuidado. –** Kakashi solo suspiró y dejó ir al Uchiha a pelear.

 **\- No me va a poder tocar ese don nadie. –** Sasuke se disponía a salir y Akane lo detuvo.

\- **Sasuke contrólate, no es necesario esto… -** Sasuke la empujó.

\- **Solo porque eres la hija del Hokage no significa que puedes darme órdenes. –** De un salto Sasuke estaba frente al rubio y con el sharingan activo.

\- **Si Sasuke Kun mátalo, que aprenda a respetarte. –** Sakura se acomodó más cerca para ver la pelea.

\- **Sakura cállate, por alentarlo es que estamos en este problema. –** Akane se sentó junto a Sakura, ella estaba viendo con miedo a Zero y a la vez sentía cierto aire de familiaridad, como si ya lo conociera, la pelirroja notó que era muy parecido a su padre luego pensó que todo era por empatía, ella sentía solo con ver los ojos fríos sin emoción del rubio que había sufrido mucho.

\- **Bueno Sasuke Sama, me alegra que me dé el honor de pelear con usted y déjeme decirle que me alegra pelear por primera vez con alguien que tiene el sharingan. –** Zero se puso en guardia pero no era común su estilo, sus manos simulaban garras a la altura de la cabeza.

\- **Si se emociona lo detienen, me escucharon lo detienen bakayarou konoyaro**. – Bee que se había sentado junto a sus alumnas daba la indicación a todas, ellas asintieron incluso Haku que de a poco se sentía miembro del grupo.

\- **Vas a morir maldito –** Sasuke se lanzó al ataque.

Sasuke trataba de golpear al rubio pero todos sus golpes eran bloqueados por Zero que parecía fluir como aire con cada movimiento, en un momento Sasuke falló un golpe dejando abierta su defensa, una patada directa a la cabeza lo mandó al piso.

\- **Vamos Sasuke Sama, recién empezamos. –** Ahora Zero cambió de guardia ambas piernas estaban casi a la misma altura, sus manos permanecían en posición de garras pero ahora a la altura del pecho.

\- **Kakashi Sensei, ¿Sasuke puede ganar? –** Akane lo miraba preocupada, sabía que el rubio solo estaba jugando.

\- **Que dices Akane obvio, Sasuke Kun lo va a matar, ese no puede pelear al mismo nivel –** Sakura seguía gritando animando al Uchiha.

\- **No creo Akane, el shinobi de Kumo usa un taijutsu basado en su afinidad de chakra… -** Kakashi señaló los movimientos del rubio. -… **podría decirse que tiene más de una afinidad por cómo se mueve, ese es taijutsu muy avanzado. –** Kakashi trataba de fingir calma pero estaba preocupado por Sasuke y también no dejaba de pensar que el chico era idéntico al hijo muerto de su Sensei.

Akane regresó a ver a los de Kumo ellos estaban tranquilos, incluso parecían aburridos con la pelea.

Ahora Zero se lanzó a atacar, Sasuke pudo esquivar algunos golpes pero la velocidad del rubio aumentó y un codazo entró de lleno en su mandíbula, Zero lo tomó del cuello acercándolo a él y empezó a conectar rodillazos al abdomen del Uchiha quien se empezó a quedarse sin aire, el rubio lo soltó lanzándolo al piso.

\- **Bien Zero –** Fuu gritó entusiasmada, todos los de Kumo parecían ahora si interesarse en la pelea.

Sasuke se lanzó nuevamente a atacar, el rubio lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrojó contra la pared.

\- **Vamos Sasuke Sama, ya pongámonos serios hay que dar espectáculo. –** El rubio se tronó los nudillos, y vio como una esfera de fuego se dirigía hacia él.

\- **_Que idiota, si la esquivo quema la casa y lastimara a todos. –_** Zero en su mente reprochaba al Uchiha por su desconsiderada actitud.

\- **Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu. –** Una pared de tierra se levantó frente a Zero, esta paró el ataque del Uchiha y evitó que lastimara a todos o quemara la casa. – **Eres un idiota no puedes destruir la casa de alguien es algo sagrado. –** Zero furioso reclamó al Uchiha pero este volvió a atacarlo, sin embargo el rubio respondió los golpes rápidamente y conectó varios golpes directos haciendo tambalear a Sasuke y para terminar un codazo directo en la sien dejó inconsciente al Uchiha.

\- **Aquí tienes a tu amado pelo de chicle, una decepción realmente. –** Zero dejó el cuerpo del Uchiha a los pies de Sakura quien empezó a llorar sobre este, Akane y Kakashi solo lo veían con enfado por la insensatez del Uchiha

\- **Lamento el incidente shinobis de Konoha, y a usted también Tazuna que por poco y dañamos su casa… -** Zero hacía una reverencia a todos. - … **bueno fue entretenido y todo pero es hora dormir. –** Todas las shinobis de Kumo como si hubiera sido una orden se levantaron y salieron atrás de él, también llevaron a Haku junto a ellas.

\- **Buena Noche y disculpen por todo. –** Bee se retiró también haciendo una pequeña reverencia dejando a los de Konoha desconcertados.

* * *

Saludos!

Bueno hasta que publico algo, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo.

 **Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu:** Elemento Tierra: Jutsu Pared de Tierra.

Ya saben: Follow, Fav y sus reviews son bienvenidas.

Pasen a mis otras historias en mi perfil: "Naruto: El sucesor del Sabio de los Seis Caminos" que está próxima a terminarse; "Odio Humanidades" un dramático "Narukarin" y la más reciente "El Luchador" un NaruIno muy interesante, hoy mismo publicaré el segundo capítulo.

Que tengan una excelente semana.

 **La Bestia.**


	5. Inicio del Examen Chunin

**Inicio del Examen Chunin**

Kakashi estaba en la oficina del Hokage dando el informe de la "exitosa" misión en Nami no Kuni, también informó sobre su tan "afortunado" encuentro con los shinobis de Kumo.

- **…y bueno como siempre Sasuke arruinó las cosas con su complejo de superioridad, en parte es comprensible su actitud pero… -** Minato lo interrumpió, mientras un Anbu entraba con una carpeta a la oficina.

\- **Entiéndelo su hermano mató a su clan salvo a su madre y a él, a ti Kakashi te tomó un tiempo superar lo de Obito y Rin, dale tiempo pero no lo dejes ir se puede perder en la oscuridad, por otro lado lo que me cuentas de los shinobis de Kumogakure es preocupante, ya puedes retirarte pero antes ten... –** Minato extendió unas hojas a Kakashi. -… **si piensas que ya están listos que lo llenen y participen en el examen chunin. –** Kakashi las tomó, suspiró y se marchó.

\- **Hokage Sama el informe que pidió de los movimientos de Kumo y el informe de raíz que solicitó. –** Minato tomó la carpeta del Anbu y dejó que se marché. Hiruzen lo miró intrigado por ambos papeles.

\- **Minato yo aún creo que cometiste un error y ¿para qué quieres saber los movimientos de Kumogakure? –** El Sondaime exhalaba el humo de su pipa.

\- **Ya le dije Sondaime ese ya no era mi hijo y no puede ser el shinobi de Kumo que vio Kakashi, también quiero volver a leer lo que ha hecho Kumo últimamente… -** Minato buscaba en el informe y algo llamó su atención. - … **miré aquí dice que hace un año se terminó el conflicto que tenían con Iwagakure, no dice cómo exactamente ganaron solo que les quitaron "algo" y eso hizo que los de Iwa se retiren. –**

\- ¿ **Y sobre que era el conflicto que tenían? –** Hiruzen se puso de pie junto a Minato revisando los informes. – **Ya veo dos pequeñas aldeas productoras de metales tenían al mismo feudal, al morir este y no dejar testamento causó una guerra civil en donde intervinieron Iwa y Kumo pues estas aldeas están cerca de sus fronteras y a ambas las proveían de metales para armas e insumos. –** El viejo Hokage miraba a la ventana tratando de imaginar que pudo haber perdido Iwa para que se rindieran. - **…sea lo que sea que perdieron fue algo importante Oonoki es alguien muy ambicioso y como Tsuchikage nunca hubiera dejado esas aldeas a manos de Kumo. –**

 **\- Aquí también dice que llegaron al convenio de dejarlas independientes, pero tuvieron voz en la elección del nuevo feudal y al parecer ganó el que propuso Kumo. –** Minato siguió buscando en los informes.

\- **Aquí está algo que no recordaba bien según inteligencia, Kumo ha estado últimamente trabajando en la caza de criminales rango "A" y "S" también afirma que tienen un grupo especializado en ataque y defensa. –** Ambos miraban intrigados los informes. - **…también dicen que han estado viajando liberando aldeas de tiranos, eso explica la economía en crecimiento de Kumo que ahora ya van a tener un puerto directo cerca de nosotros, esto es un problema. –** Minato y Sarutobi analizaban la situación y buscaban una alternativa.

En la oficina del Raikage este gritaba enfurecido a sus shinobis.

\- **Es el séptimo gimnasio que destrozan! Y no me han dejado ni un solo campo de entrenamiento al aire libre en buen estado, además sus gritos me vuelven loco y ya tomé una decisión muy drástica. –** "A" sonreía maliciosamente mientras abría un sobre que le entregaba Mabui su secretaria.

\- **Bien esto me interesa mucho, a veces el destino esta de nuestro lado. –** El Raikage cambió el semblante y se sentó en su sillón.

\- **Pero brother! Tenemos que entrenar y… -** Con un gesto el Raikage calló a Bee.

\- **Muy bien debido a que ustedes son los únicos genin que tenemos por el momento irán a los exámenes chunin que invita Konoha. –** Todos protestaron ya que se habían llevado una pésima impresión de los de Konoha.

\- **Pero Nii San ellos son raros y débiles no los quiero de amigos, solo tú tienes que decir que somos Jounin y ya está. –** Fuu revoloteaba con sus alas por la oficina, mientras protestaba por la decisión del Raikage.

\- **Es cierto lo que dice Fuu Chan, yo creo que no es necesario Nii San, a Yugito Chan la nombraste Chunin y Bee Sensei es Jounin e hiciste Anbu a Haku Chan y ella apenas llegó entonces ¿para qué ir? –** Karin limpiaba sus lentes distraídamente.

\- **Escuchen no subestimen a sus rivales por eso la maldita víbora se les escapó, solo pudieron recopilar información y liberar a un prisionero de esa base cercana. –** El Raikage gritaba enfadado por el exceso de confianza de sus shinobis. -… **y recuerden que Yugito es dos años mayor, Haku tiene mucha más disciplina y también es una orden directa no solo van a pasear, quiero recopilar información sobre la serpiente y ver el nivel de Konoha también me interesa. -**

 **\- Hai! Nii San no hay problema, además nos vamos a divertir mucho también allá. –** Naruto guiñaba un ojo a sus compañeras de equipo haciendo que se sonrojen.

\- **Gracias, Naruto y hablando de eso hoy mismo van a dejar la casa, nos cansamos de sus gritos, he mandado a construir una casa bastante grande en el "Valle del Sellado" ahí vivirán y tendrán espacio para entrenar, Darui y "C" les darán las instrucciones, vayan y prepárense para salir. –** El Raikage bastante enfadado despidió a sus shinobis de la oficina.

\- **Ajajaja nos escucharon, yo les dije que no hagan ruido. –** Naruto se reía de sus "amigas" pero ellas lo golpearon mandándolo a volar unos 200 metros por el cielo.

En el consejo de Konoha el Sondaime y el Yondaime daban a conocer las novedades de los exámenes chunin, empezó un debate muy fuerte entre los civiles y los shinobis.

\- **Escuchen bien hemos perdido demasiado tiempo gracias ustedes, ahora los aspirantes deben entrar a los 10 años y salir en 5 años de instrucción en la Academia debido a que los hijos de los civiles no pueden seguir el ritmo de los hijos de clanes… –** Danzo enfadado señalaba a los civiles en el consejo. - **…hemos tenido suerte que las otras potencias hayan tenido problemas internos o entre ellas y por eso estamos casi al mismo nivel en poder militar. –** Todos los shinobis aplaudían la intervención de Danzo.

\- **Pero ustedes ganan dinero gracias a nosotros, así que no pueden echarnos la culpa además a hora salen más maduros al campo y no morirán tan pronto. –** Un civil regordete intervenía generando más discusiones.

\- **En primer lugar miembros civiles del consejo eso es lo que vamos a ver en estos exámenes, todas las otras 4 naciones shinobis y las aldeas alrededor han aceptado participar en los exámenes chunin, así que vamos a ver qué tan lejos llegan sus hijos… –** Minato señalaba a los civiles. - … **y lamentó decir que no estamos al mismo nivel que todas, Kumogakure está encima de nosotros, su economía ha llegado a un sitio tan alto que va a ejecutar ya grandes proyectos como un puerto exclusivo para ellos en Nami no Kuni, su diplomacia ha avanzado mucho ya que tienen tratados y alianzas con muchas aldeas y países pequeños, una con Kirigakure muy importante y una tregua con Iwagakure, su poder militar al parecer es superior. –** Minato repartía hojas de inscripciones entre todos los presentes.

\- **Bien los exámenes están programados para dentro de 2 meses, será mejor que preparen a sus hijos y estudiantes para que estén aptos para las pruebas, no es necesario decir que se pone en juego el honor y futuro de la aldea. –** Minato miro muy serio a todos y cuando se encontró con la mirada de Danzo este desvió la mirada con enfado.

 _*Kushina*_

 _-_ _ **Si lo que me dijo Akane es verdad estamos en problemas pero ¿qué quieres con estos exámenes?… Minato no me digas que… -**_ La pelirroja escuchaba la intervención de su esposo y pensaba en las razones de los exámenes.

\- **Ósea que lo que quieren decir es que van a usar a nuestros niños como carne de cañón para probar la fuerza del enemigo –** Una señora delgada del lado de los civiles gritaba escandalizada.

\- **Querida señora si ustedes o sus hijos deciden formarse como shinobis deben acatar las normas como tal, por favor levanten la mano quien pasó por los exámenes compitiendo con otras aldeas. –** Hiruzen inhalaba su pipa mientras veía como casi todos los presentes levantaban la mano, muchos ya eran shinobis de elite y Senseis con sus propios grupos. - **…si ya no quieren seguir las reglas pueden retirarse y dejar la parte militar a los shinobis exclusivamente. –** Los civiles tras las palabras del viejo se retiraron enfadados de la sala.

Luego de la tan accidentada reunión del consejo Kushina y Mikoto caminaban y conversaban por las calles de Konoha.

\- **Kushi Chan este año nos va a tocar un grupo de genin. –** Mikoto entraba a una tienda de vivires y seleccionaba tomates.

\- **Miko Chan lo dices cómo si fuera un pesar, anímate puede ser que tu hijo esté bajo tu tutela, yo espero que Minato me deje con Akane. –** Kushina compró algunas manzanas, ambas pagaron y salieron.

\- **Prefiero seguir con las misiones de espionaje, Jiraiya no se da abasto él solo y peor ahora que anda de "amigo" con Tsunade Sensei. –** Mikoto empezó a reír a carcajadas imaginando al pobre Sannin volando cada vez que intente propasarse con ella.

\- **Es bueno que haya superado la muerte de Dan y Nawaki, espero que sean felices juntos… -** Kushina miraba al cielo como esperando una estrella fugaz para que cumpla su deseo. - … **y Kakashi aún se hace el tonto con Shizune Chan, deberíamos darles un empujoncito ¿no crees? –** Kushina ponía una risa malévola a Mikoto, ella solo negó con la cabeza.

\- **Solo tienen 20 años, déjalos que vivan. –** Mikoto se detenía en una bifurcación y tomaba el camino al barrio Uchiha, Kushina tomó la otra dirección para ir a la mansión Namikaze Uzumaki.

Al pasar las semanas todas las delegaciones ya habían llegado a Konoha sin novedad alguna, salvo un pequeño conflicto con los hermanos de Sunagakure.

El grupo de Kumogakure había llegado para los exámenes chunin, todos vestían un pantalón azul oscuro estilo Anbu, peto blanco, las chicas usaban una camiseta azul con manga corta y guantes negros sin dedos, Bee solo usaba el peto sin nada debajo, una larga bufanda blanca y guantes con muñequeras con franjas rojas, Zero usaba una chaqueta negra con frangas rojas verticales a lo largo de las mangas.

Luego del registro en la puerta de Konoha fueron escoltados a la oficina del Hokage para la asignación de residencia mientras estén en el País del Fuego.

\- **Y bien díganme los participantes y su líder a cargo. –** Minato estudiaba detenidamente al grupo de Kumo que se acoplaba muy bien a la descripción que Kakashi le dio.

\- **Yo soy el líder Bee un gusto volver a verte Minato, es decir Hokage y estos son mis alumnos que van a participar: Fuu, Karin y Zero todos tienen 15 años. –** Minato y los presentes se sorprendieron no parecían tener la edad que decían, las chicas tenían un cuerpo muy desarrollado y formado para ser solo adolescentes, el muchacho rubio era muy alto y musculoso para solo tener 15. – **Y ella es Yugito que nos da soporte. –** Un silencio incomodo se formó en la oficina del Hokage, muchos de los presentes veían con desconfianza al grupo de Kumo pero otro era el pensamiento general, el muchacho se parecía demasiado a Minato para no decir que era un espejo.

\- **Bueno en verdad que es difícil de creer que tengan esa edad, son más desarrollados que los genin de nuestra generación, hasta ya parecen adultos. -** Hiruzen había roto el silencio para no levantar sospechas.

El rubio les sonrío – **Es que el Raikage nos hace comer mucha proteína y el ejercicio es demasiado extenuante y nos encanta estar musculosos. –** Zero posaba exhibiendo sus músculos mientras que Karin y Fuu babeaban y Yugito se sonrojaba, Bee empezó a posar también junto a él.

\- **Si entiendo, bueno este va a ser su hotel pueden pedir las habitaciones que necesiten. –** Minato despidió a los shinobis, los cuales salieron riéndose estrepitosamente por los pasillos de la mansión del Hokage.

\- **Anko ¿si escuchaste todo? Quiero que los vigiles, aquí está la dirección donde se van a hospedar. –** La domadora de serpientes entraba por una ventana detrás del escritorio del Hokage.

\- **Hai! Hokage Sama, me retiró. -** Anko se retiró en una espiral de hojas.

(Advertencia Lemon fuerte)

La noche había caído en Konoha en uno de los hoteles asignados para las delegaciones de las otras aldeas, la maestra de las serpientes llegaba al balcón de una las habitaciones.

\- **Bien veamos que traman estos de Kumo. –** Anko se asomó a la ventana y vio lo que en ninguno de los escenarios pensó ver.

Ahí estaban en la cama Fuu y Karin junto al rubio que le dicen "Zero" en un trio salvaje y muy pasional, Karin cabalgaba violentamente al rubio mientras era besada por Fuu quien estaba sentada en el rostro de Zero recibiendo sexo oral, Karin empezó a masajear los pechos de Fuu, ella por su parte se alejó un poco de el rubio para lamer y besar los pezones rosa de la pelirroja.

\- **Karin Chan, déjame subir es mi turno siento que quemó aquí adentro. –** Fuu metía sus dedos en su vagina mientras se ponía de pie para ocupar el lugar que había dejado Karin, poco a poco empezó a meter el pene de Naruto en su vagina y de pronto se sentó con furia sobre este.

\- **Fuu… -** Naruto se quejaba por la brusca maniobra de la kunoichi pero ahora él era que daba los embates haciendo chocar su cadera violentamente contra la ingle de Fuu.

\- **Naruto Kun, me… vas… a… hacer… venir… -** Fuu ponía sus ojos en blanco por el placer de las embestidas mientras su respiración se entrecortaba y sus gemidos se convertían en gritos, en ese momento Karin la abrazó por la espalda apoderándose de uno de sus pechos y empezando a lamerle la oreja.

\- **Fuu Chan eres una niña muy mala, debes en pensar en las demás no es solo tu pene y mereces un castigo. –** Karin tomó el rostro de Fuu haciendo que la regresé a ver para empezar un beso profundo entre ellas, una guerra de lenguas. - **…y este va a ser tu castigo. –** Karin tomó entre sus dedos el clítoris de Fuu haciendo que pegué un grito ensordecedor lleno de éxtasis, Naruto por su parte solo sonreía lleno de morbo por tan sensual escena y bajaba el ritmo de las penetraciones para dejar que Karin estimulé a Fuu.

Anko por su parte acariciaba uno de sus pezones por debajo de la ropa mientras chupaba los dedos de su otra mano. – **_Cielos los ninjas de Kumo están bien desarrollados y "avanzados", ¿me dejaran unirme? –_** Los pensamientos de Anko se mezclaban entre ser penetrada por el rubio y ser manoseada por ambas kunoichis.

\- **Ah!… ah!... ah! Karin Chan, me vas… hacer venir… AAAAA! –** Con un gritó que pudo haber sido escuchado hasta en Kumo, Fuu se corrió salvajemente y se acostó sobre el rubio besándolo con pasión.

\- **Te amo Naruto Kun. –** Fuu estaba exhausta y empezaba a quedarse dormida sobre Naruto.

\- **Te amo Fuu Chan. –** Naruto la abrazaba tiernamente, abrazo que fue interrumpido por Karin.

\- **Ejem… Ejem… no se olviden de mí… yo también quiero atención. –** Karin tomaba a Fuu por la espalda haciendo que se levante de Naruto, él a la vez se puso de rodillas sobre la cama.

Anko ya tenía una mano bajo su falda acariciando su clítoris mientras con la otra masajeaba con firmeza su pezón.

\- **Ya saben cómo me gusta, mételo Naruto Kun –** Karin que estaba sobre Fuu haciendo un 69 mientras levantaba la cadera invitando al rubio para que la penetre, él la penetró con fuerza y empezó a bombear rápidamente.

\- **Karin… estas mojada y apretada... –** Naruto nalgueó a Karin para luego tomarla por las caderas acelerando el ritmo.

\- **Es hora de mi venganza Karin Chan eres una niña mala y muy sucia jeje. –** Fuu se adueñaba con los labios del clítoris de Karin mordiéndolo y chupándolo haciendo que la cadera de Karin se descontrolé.

\- **Si! Me encanta… Naruto Kun me los estas metiendo muy profundo… me estas volviendo loca… sigue por favor… ah!…ah!... –** Ahora Karin gritaba y gemía a todo pulmón mientras Fuu Y Naruto sobre estimulaban las zonas erógenas de la pelirroja.

\- **_Estos… son… más… pervertidos… que… yo… me encanta yo también quiero… Naruto…-_** Anko había liberado a ambos pechos de su blusa de red y frotaba su vagina con desesperación pero un ruido la sorprendió y se escondió en las sombras, se acomodó su ropa y se alejó del hotel.

\- **_Demonios estaba tan cerca, regresaré en un par de horas a espiarlos nuevamente, mientras tanto… -_** En la oscuridad de la noche Anko desapareció.

Pasadas una horaa y luego de haber ido a su casa a masturbarse, Anko regresó al balcón y nuevamente se quedó en blanco viendo lo que pasaba en la habitación.

\- **Si Naruto Kun… si… ah… ah… soy una gata en celo y necesito que me calmes… -** Yugito estaba acostada sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas y apoyadas en los hombros del rubio, mientras que él arrodillado frente a ella buscaba el ángulo correcto para penetrarla más profundamente.

\- **No me importa compartirte… ah!... si siempre me lo vas a dar… déjame quiero chuparlo me encanta su sabor mezclado con el mío. –** Naruto sacaba su pene de la vagina de Yugito y se lo ofrecía, ella lo tomó entre sus labios tragándolo entero con cierta dificultad.

\- **Me gusta el sabor también de ellas, por eso Nii San nos mandó de la casa. –** Yugito hacía acostar a Naruto y ahora ella lo empezaba a cabalgarlo.

\- **Es que ustedes… son muy ruidosas… –** Naruto tomaba firmemente el trasero de la rubia y aceleraba con sus manos el ritmo de la penetración.

\- **_Creo que en Kumo es cama comunal, todos se divierten, debería cambiar de aldea jeje. –_** Anko seguía viendo la escena pero ya más calmada luego de las sesiones que tuvo ella sola en su departamento - **…** ** _Pero no estaría nada mal ese pedazo de carne dentro mío. –_** Anko se relamía los labios y se imaginaba a ella misma siendo penetrada por el rubio y manoseada y besada por las 3 kunoichis de Kumo.

\- **Yugito… me voy a venir… -** Naruto aceleraba el ritmo de penetración mientras Yugito jalaba sus pezones y gritaba perdiéndose en el éxtasis.

\- **Ah… ah… adentro… Naruto…. adentro… -** Ambos terminaron juntos cayendo rendidos en la cama, cuando recuperaron el aliento empezaron a besarse.

\- **No me compartes Yugito Chan, todos somos uno, Te amo. –** Naruto la volvía a besar.

\- **Te amo Naruto Kun, tienes razón a mí también me gusta hacerlo con ellas. –** Yugito se acomodaban en el pecho del rubio y empezaba a caer dormida.

 _-_ _ **Bueno creo que más información que no sea para cuando me siento sola no he conseguido hoy, pero esto sí que es interesante. –**_ Anko se desvanecía en un tornado de hojas.

\- ¿ **Crees que le gustó el espectáculo Naruto Kun? –** Yugito regresaba a ver a la ventana.

\- **No lo sé mañana lo averiguaremos, en tal caso ella es uno de nuestros objetivos, dime que no me van a dejar solo hoy Yugito Chan. –** Naruto se acomodaba para abrazar a Yugito y en ese instante ingresaron Karin y Fuu.

\- **No nos van a dejar dormir solas ¿verdad? –** Fuu dijo fingiendo enfado mientras que junto con Karin se metían a la cama del rubio.

\- **Como si les molestará estar solas en el mismo cuarto. –** Yugito hiso una mueca de enfado y las recibió con un beso en los labios a cada una, al final los cuatro se acomodaron y durmieron juntos.

\- **_Menos mal que pusimos sellos de supresión de ruidos, claro excepto en la ventana y que nos dieron la habitación con la cama más grande_** **. –** Naruto miraba con cariño a sus tres compañeras que ya descansaban abrazándolo. –

* * *

Saludos!

Bueno regreso con un suculento capítulo, en el siguiente van a conocer la historia de Fuu...

Ya saben: Follow, Fav y sus reviews son bienvenidas.

Pasen a mis otras historias en mi perfil: "Naruto: El sucesor del Sabio de los Seis Caminos" que está próxima a terminarse; "Odio Humanidades" un dramático "Narukarin" y la más reciente "El Luchador" un NaruIno muy interesante que próximamente voy a estar actualizando.

Que tengan una excelente semana.

 **La Bestia.**


	6. El Bosque de la Muerte Fuu

**El Bosque de la muerte.**

 **"Fuu"**

A la mañana siguiente el grupo de Naruto estaba desayunando en el restaurante cercano al hotel.

*Kurama*

\- **_Bien hoy dejamos el entrenamiento a la mitad, pero cuando pase esto del examen entrenaran más duro. –_** _Kurama sonreía maliciosamente._

 **\- Kurama Sensei dice que… -** Naruto iba a hablar pero lo interrumpieron todos.

\- **Ya me dijo Matatabi Sensei. –** Suspirando Yugito terminó de beber su té

\- **También Chomei Sensei me dijo lo del entrenamiento… -** Fuu chocaba su cabeza contra la mesa.

\- **Son Goku Sensei dice que mejor sería aumentar el entrenamiento. –** Karin lloraba cascadas por sus ojos.

\- **Bakayaros Konoyarous a mí Gyuki no me dijo nada. –** Bee solo se reía del infortunio de sus alumnos.

*Gyuki*

\- **Bee! Mentiroso ahora entrenaras el doble. –** El hachibi gritaba dentro de Killer B.

Naruto vestía un pantalón Anbu negro junto con una chaqueta blanca con 3 franjas rojas verticales en sus mangas, porta la banda regulatoria de Kumo en su frente, Fuu tenía un cilindro rojo en su espalda, vestía una mini falda blanca con filos rojos, un top blanco dentro de este un top de red y unas muñequeras largas hasta los codos que tienen 3 franjas rojas verticales, porta su banda en el brazo izquierdo, Karin vestía un short corto negro, medias negras hasta medio muslo y su chaqueta cerrada desde el cuello hasta el ombligo que es de color blanco lleva en el brazo derecho la banda de Kumo. Yugito y Bee no tienen cambio en su vestimenta.

\- **Naruto Kun me sorprende que estés tan tranquilo en Konoha… -** Karin caminaba junto a Naruto mientras regresaban al hotel. - … **pensé que estarías ansioso. –** Todas afirmaban y Bee caminaba pensativo con los brazos cruzados.

\- **Bueno Karin Chan eso paso hace mucho y no me importa, gracias a esta aldea tengo todo lo que una vez quise, una familia, amigos y recuerden solo si nos atacan responderemos sin piedad. -** Al llegar al hotel se dieron cuenta que dos pelirrojas estaban en la puerta, una tenía el uniforme de jounin de Konoha y la otra usaba un pantalón corto negro tipo licra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una chaqueta anaranjada pegada al cuerpo con el cierre abierto en el área de las clavículas y una camiseta de red por abajo, ambas tenían la banda regulatoria en la frente.

\- **Luego seguimos hablando. –** Zero terminó de hablar y se acercaron a las shinobis de Konoha.

El grupo de Kumo llegó al encuentro con las dos pelirrojas.

\- **Ohayou Gozaimasu, soy Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki y ella es mi hija Akane Namikaze Uzumaki, el día de hoy voy a escoltarlos al lugar del primer examen y cuando este concluya al del segundo. –** Kushina hiso una pequeña reverencia al presentarse, Akane se mantenía inmóvil analizando al grupo con la mirada.

\- **Ohayou Gozaimasu Kushina Sama y a usted también Akane San. –** El grupo entero hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

\- **Gracias por su hospitalidad, aunque me sorprende que la esposa del Hokage haga trabajo de escolta. –** Yugito miraba con desconfianza a ambas pelirrojas.

\- **Bueno no es que sea algo malo tampoco, me gusta conocer gente nueva. –** Kushina sonreía amablemente pero se sentía cautivada con el rubio de mirada fría.

\- **Si nos dan unos minutos bajamos y salimos. –** Yugito entró al hotel acompañada por todo el equipo que fueron a la habitación de Zero.

\- **Bee Sensei ¿Cómo procedemos? No creíamos que más personas nos espían excepto la que está en la ventana. –** Fuu gritó la última parte para que Anko la escuché.

\- **_Maldición, me descubrieron… el problema es cuando… -_** Anko desapareció en un remolino de hojas del balcón.

\- **Bien conocen la orden de Brother! Debemos recopilar información y ya… –** Bee salió de la habitación pero se detuvo en la puerta. - … **al menos que Zero quiera regresar yeah! –** Bee miraba entusiasmado al rubio.

\- **No! Ahora todos somos de Kumogakure y nada más importa, ahora nuestra vida es diferente por ende somos diferentes y Bee Sensei solo quiere regresar para ver a Samui. –** Bee se sonrojó y cerró la puerta.

\- **Pero Zero… -** Karin fue interrumpida por Zero quien la apuntó con su katana dorada enfundada.

\- **Está bien gracias por preocuparte pero no es necesario, solo cumplimos la misión y ya está. –** Todas afirmaron, tomaron sus cosas y salieron.

Al encontrarse con las kunoichis de Konoha empezaron a caminar en dirección al primer lugar del examen.

 **\- Okaasan, ¿es mi idea o ese rubio se parece a Otoosan? –** Akane le susurró al oído a su madre, Kushina por su parte regresó a ver al rubio.

\- **Tienes razón pero tu padre nunca ha sido muy musculoso jiji. –** Kushina se había sonrojado al igual que Akane cuando el rubio clavó su mirada fría en ellas que iban adelante del grupo.

Los de Kumogakure iban callados analizando los lugares por los que pasaban.

(La primera etapa del examen pasa igual que el anime, Sasuke pelea con Lee, se dan cuenta del genjutsu en el aula falsa, Neji exige saber el nombre del Uchiha.)

En el salón indicado estaba el grupo de novatos de Konoha hablando con Kabuto un genin de Konoha de cabello gris con lentes que les daba información de los demás concursantes.

\- … **Bien esos son los datos de Gaara, ¿alguien más? –** Kabuto barajaba las fichas de los shinobis, Akane y Sakura miraban como los de Kumo estaban conversando tranquilamente.

\- **De ellos ¿tienes información? –** Akane y Sakura señalaron a Fuu y los demás.

\- **Déjame ver… -** Kabuto revolvía las tarjetas y separó tres. - … **el chico es Zero de Kumogakure, tiene 15 años como ustedes y no registra misiones, la chica de cabello verde es Fuu Uzumaki, la misma edad, no tiene misiones y Karin Uzumaki misma edad y tampoco tiene misiones. –** Todos se quedaron admirados de que los manden sin experiencia a unos exámenes.

\- **Esas cartas están mal, ellos estaban en una misión hace unos meses. –** Sasuke miraba con enfado a Kabuto sintiendo que lo habían engañado.

\- **Lo siento Sasuke pero es todo lo que hay, quizás la información es confidencial. –** Kabuto fue interrumpido por Ibiki el sensor a cargo de la prueba.

Todos fueron asignados a sus asientos separando a los grupos, Zero se sentó junto a Hinata y cuando él estuvo cerca le sonrío amistosamente haciendo que la Hyuga se ponga tan roja como un tomate.

(El examen sigue la misma historia, pero Akane es la que anima a todos, Karin hiso el examen y gracias a su conexión Zero y Fuu lo terminaron también.)

En la entrada del área 44 Anko daba su discurso de introducción y Zero hiso su bailecito repitiendo lo que decía Anko de manera cómica, ella lanzó un kunai en su dirección e intentó aparecer atrás del rubio pero Zero se adelantó a ella tomando el kunai y apareciendo detrás de ella dejando a todos anonadados.

Zero está en la espalda de Anko sujetando la mano de ella que tenía un kunai para defenderse, la Jounin intentó decir algo pero el rubio la interrumpió.

\- **Espero que hayas disfrutado el espectáculo de anoche… -** El susurro del rubio provocó un ligero temblor a Anko quien regresó a ver asustada a Zero. - **…sino dices nada de lo que viste ayer y más importante sino dices mi identidad te puedo ayudar con algo. –** el rubio se había pegado más al oído de la maestra de las serpientes.

\- **Eso sería traición a mi aldea no puedo… -** Anko había empezado a temblar y sudar.

\- **Dime, es mejor un pequeño secreto o vivir con dolor provocado por esto… -** Zero puso su quijada en donde estaba la marca que le hizo Orochimaru hace años. - … **nos vemos en medio del bosque en dos días a partir de hoy y yo mismo lo sacaré es una promesa. –** Zero se alejó de Anko regresando junto a Karin y Fuu.

\- **Bien shinobi de Kumogakure gracias por tu demostración y por mi kunai, recuerden firmar los consentimientos y vayan a esa mesa ahí les darán los pergaminos. –** Anko aun temblando pero ya con compostura se acercó a Zero.

\- **Más te vale que me digas la verdad, me entendiste… -** Anko se acercó al oído del rubio lamiéndole la oreja con su larga lengua. - … **Naruto. –** Con eso la maestra de las serpientes se esfumó para luego aparecer en la puerta dando iniciada la prueba.

Al entrar al bosque el equipo de Zero ingresó corriendo y a diez minutos de correr se detuvo.

\- **Bien Karin Chan y Fuu Chan saben qué hacer, sí hay un problema ya saben cómo contactarnos. –** Todos chocaron sus puños y tomaron direcciones distintas.

(La pelea entre Orochimaru y Sasuke esta vez junto a Akane pasa igual que en el anime y la de Anko con Orichimaru igual)

En el bosque de la muerte Fuu caminaba tranquilamente cuando fue detenida por un grupo de Takigakure, ellos amenazantes se acercaron a atacar a Fuu.

\- **Escúchame ya estuvieron buenas tus vacaciones, tú eres el arma de nuestra aldea y debes regresar. –** El ninja intentaba atacar a Fuu pero esta desplegó sus alas y se alejó de sus atacantes.

\- **Ajajaja yo no soy nada parecido a un arma, ahora soy libre, me aman y soy feliz, ustedes intentaron matarme muchas veces y me maltrataron reduciéndome a menos que un objeto… -** Fuu dejó su cilindro rojo y se precipitó a atacar.

\- **Fuu eres una idiota solo te usan en Kumogakure, para ellos también eres un arma. –** El otro shinobi de Takigakure lanzaba kunais a Fuu.

\- **Ellos no intentaron matarme como ustedes ¿o ya lo olvidaron? –** Fuu molesta se cubrió por el chakra de Chomei.

 _Flashback_

 _Hace unos años en un bosque cercano a Takigakure un grupo de Anbus perseguían a Fuu que estaba muy herida y cansada, ella parecía que había sido perseguida por días, su ropa estaba hecha girones._

 _-_ _ **Maldita hoy morirás, no haz cumplido con tu deber y ya no nos sirves, te extraeremos el bijuu para intentarlo otra vez. –**_ _El Anbu con máscara de salamandra tomaba el brazo de Fuu mientras los otros la rodeaban._

 _Cuando Fuu intentó sacar sus alas para escapar le pusieron un sello en la frente para evitar que usara el chakra de su bijuu._

 _-_ _ **Muere! –**_ _El Anbu Salamandra iba a apuñalarla con el kunai._

 _En ese instante un tentáculo, una cola azul y una anaranjada golpearon a los tres Anbus alejándolos de la jinchuriki._

 _-_ _ **Ustedes no interfieran, ella es nuestra y este es un tema de Takigakure no les concierne. –**_ _Uno de los Anbus se levantaba y se ponía en posición de ataque._

 _-_ _ **Bien Zero a pelear y Yugito llévatela al campamento yo las cubro. –**_ _Bee chocó el puño con Naruto y Yugito._

 _-_ _ **No! Ellos son Anbus él es solo un niño, parece de mi misma edad no quiero que muera por mi culpa. –**_ _Fuu intentaba pararse pero Naruto se arrodilló frente a ella._

 _-_ _ **No te preocupes somos iguales pero ahora te protegeré… ayudar a quien lo necesite ese es mi camino. –**_ _Naruto le sonreía mientras se cubría con el manto del chakra del Kyubi._

 _*Kurama*_

 _-_ _ **Bien chico a la carga! –**_ _Kurama chocó los puños con el rubio dentro de la mente de este._

 _Fuu mientras se alejaba cargada por Yugito, vio como el rubio corría a atacar a 2 Anbus mientras Bee usó su Lariat sobre el otro matándolo al instante, ella debido a su cansancio se desmayó._

 _Pasadas unas horas ella se despertó dentro de una tienda de campaña con ropa algo grande para su talla pero estaba más cómoda y abrigada, al salir vio al niño rubio sentado frente a una pequeña fogata._

 _-_ _ **Que bueno que despertaste, Yugito Chan y Bee Sensei pronto vendrán con la comida, ven toma agua si quieres y aquí tengo dorayakis toma algunos si quieres pero no le digas a Bee Sensei se los acaba todos. –**_ _Naruto sacaba una pequeña cajita con los bizcochos rellenos de "anko"_

 _-_ _ **Hai! –**_ _Fuu se acercó temerosa al rubio, tomó un gran bocado de agua hasta casi ahogarse y tomó algunos bizcochos y los devoró al instante. –_ _ **Gracias, ¿Cómo te llamas? Y nuevamente gracias por salvarme. –**_ _Fuu un poco nerviosa trataba de mantener la mirada con el rubio pero le era difícil confiar en alguien._

 _-_ _ **Bueno en primero lugar siempre voy a ayudar a quien lo necesite y en segundo lugar tú y yo somos iguales…–**_ _Naruto levantó su chaqueta dejando su torso desnudo, él mostró el sello que contenía al Kyubi, Fuu se asustó al ver la terrible cantidad de cicatrices en el cuerpo del rubio._ _ **\- …pronto veras que la gente si nos puede querer. –**_ _Naruto sonreía y se sentó junto a Fuu y le susurró al oído._

 _-_ _ **Me llamo Zero… pero mi verdadero nombre es Naruto, no le digas a nadie es un secreto… –**_ _Fuu se había sonrojado por la cercanía del rubio. -_ _ **…por el momento dime Zero y ¿Cuál es tu nombre y el de él? –**_ _Naruto le apuntó al pecho en la zona del esternón._

 _-_ _ **Soy Fuu y a ¿quién te refieres? –**_ _Fuu miraba desconfiada al rubio._

 _-_ _ **Mi Bijuu que ahora es mi Sensei se llama Kurama y dime ¿cuál es el nombre del tuyo? –**_ _Naruto le sonreía con cierta candidez propia de su edad._

 _*Mente de Fuu*_

 _-_ _ **¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un nombre? Pensé que éramos amigos. –**_ _Fuu le gritaba al Nanabi._

 _-_ _ **Nunca me lo preguntaste y me llamó Chomei, ese chico tiene adentro a mi hermano mayor el Kyubi. –**_ _Chomei agitaba sus colas dentro de la mente de la kunoichi._

 _-_ _ **Se llama Chomei… -**_ _Cuando Fuu iba a seguir hablando llegaron Yugito y Bee con muchos pescados empalados en ramas._

 _-_ _ **Bien mira quien ya despertó, debes tener hambre pronto vamos a comer, por cierto me llamó Yugito tengo 13 años y soy la jinchuriki de Matatabi. –**_ _La rubia sonreía amistosa a Fuu mientras acomodaba los pescados para que empiecen a asarse._

 _-_ _ **Yeah! Yo soy el único y envidiado por todos, el gran Sama y ahora Sensei, jinchuriki de Gyuki, soy Killer Bee yoh! –**_ _Bee hacía la pose de cuernos con ambas manos, esto hiso reír a Fuu y Naruto mientras una gota bajaba con la cabeza de Yugito._

 _-_ _ **Mucho gusto yo soy Fuu, tengo 11 años y soy la jinchuriki de Chomei. –**_ _Fuu sonreía tímidamente a sus nuevos amigos._

 _-_ _ **Tienes mi misma edad jeje nos vamos a llevar bien. –**_ _Naruto abrazaba juguetón a Fuu, esta solo se sonrojó, Yugito miraba con enfadó a los dos se acercó con los primeros pescados cocidos y los obligó a separarse._

 _-_ _ **Ejem… bueno ya están los pescados, Fuu si quieres puedes venir a Kumogakure a entrenar para que controles a tu bijuu, sean amigos y te unas a nuestro grupo… –**_ _Yugito compartía los pescados con los presentes. - …_ _ **te advierto que el entrenamiento físico será agotador y luego ya veremos qué pasa en tu relación con Chomei Sama. –**_ _La rubia empezó a comer sus pescados al igual que todos._

 _*Chomei*_

 _-_ _ **Creo que es la mejor opción, no pudiste haber caído en mejores manos, ellos me dan confianza acepta Fuu, yo también te entrenaré como lo hacen mis hermanos con ellos. –**_ _Fuu saltó de alegría luego lloró un poco y abrazó a cada uno de sus nuevos amigos._

 _-_ _ **Acepto, acepto, acepto. –**_

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

\- **Y ahora su destino esta sellado. –** Fuu se cubrió con el manto de chakra de Chomei y saltó eludiendo a sus oponentes los cuales se juntaron en fila.

\- **Futon: Shinkuha. –** Fuu aspiró una gran cantidad de aire inflando su pecho al máximo, luego lo expulsó de golpe creando una ola cortante de viento.

Esta ola iba tan aprisa que fue imposible de eludir, al impactar con los de Takigakure fueron cortados por la mitad terminando con sus vidas.

\- **Ahora soy discípula de Chomei Sensei y kunoichi de Kumogakure, Soy Fuu Uzumaki. –** Fuu miraba con ira los cuerpos de los shinobis, luego tomó el pergamino de "cielo" que ellos tenían y desapareció en un remolino.

Continuara...

 **Futon: Shinkuha: Elemento Viento: Ola del vacío.**


	7. El Bosque de la Muerte Son Goku

**El Bosque de la Muerte.**

 **"Son Goku"**

A pasado un día desde que empezó la segunda etapa del examen Chunin, Naruto saltaba entre los árboles, mientras conversaba con Kurama.

*Kurama*

\- **Y bien chico ¿qué sentiste al ver a tu madre? –** Kurama en posición de loto miraba al rubio con una mirada seria.

\- **Ya te dije y se los dije antes, yo solo conocí a una madre. –** Naruto miraba con indiferencia al zorro.

\- **Está bien chico no pregunto más, por otro lado no encuentro el chakra de la víbora ni de ninguno que tenga la marca de maldición, hace horas se me perdió el rastro. –** Kurama cerró sus ojos concentrándose.

\- **No queda más que esperar a la Jounin de Konoha, espera un momento. –** Naruto vio a una chica de cabello morado oscuro corriendo siendo perseguida por ninjas de Kirigakure.

\- ¿ **Vas a ayudarla? –** Kurama se acostó pesadamente mientras bostezaba.

\- **No sé, es decir si los atacó podría dar un mal entendido… -** Naruto empezó a seguir al grupo de Kirigakure. - **…creo que debo hacer una transformación y así no tendré un problema por la alianza que tenemos con los de Kiri. –** Naruto se esfumó en una nube y apareció transformado frente a los de Kiri.

\- **Ajajajajajajajajajajajajaaj, estar rodeado de mujeres te dañó chico, sabía que eras raro. –** Kurama se revolcaba de la risa viendo lo que hiso Naruto.

*"Sakura"*

\- **Luego hablamos… -** Zero convertido en Sakura plantó cara a los de Kiri.

\- **Escuchen dejen a mi… amiga en paz… -** "Sakura" sintió como la chica dejó de correr y se acercó para verla.

\- **¿Sakura San? Gracias… pe… pero yo… -** Hinata intentó decir algo más pero se quedó muda cuando "Sakura" se lanzó a atacar a los de Kiri venciéndolos fácilmente.

\- **Bien… eso es todo… -** "Sakura" revisó a los shinobis pero no tenían ningún pergamino. - **…creo que ya habían perdido y querían atacarte por eso. –** "Sakura" se acercó a Hinata y la cargó como una damisela rescatada.

\- **Sa… Sakura San… ¿qué haces?… -** Hinata miraba sonrojada a la pelirosa por su extraño comportamiento.

Luego de alejarse unos metros "Sakura" dejó a Hinata sentada en una rama de un árbol bastante alto.

\- **Bien, este cuerpo es poco desarrollado y es muy frentona mejor… -** Zero deshizo la transformación revelándose ante Hinata.

\- **Ha pasado mucho tiempo, me hubiera gustado haberte saludado en el examen escrito pero hubiera quedado en evidencia. –** El rubio se sentó junto a ella, la Hyuga al verlo empezó a temblar del miedo, lo recordó del examen pero no lo conocía en absoluto.

\- **¿Quién eres tú? No… no… te conozco… -** Hinata quiso ponerse de pie pero Naruto la detuvo.

\- **Cuando recién entré a la Academia me presenté y juré que un día me volvería Hokage… -** Naruto empezó a sonreír. - … **todos obviamente se empezaron a reír y cuando tuvimos la prueba de taijutsu todos me llamaron perdedor y se burlaban por mi falta de habilidad… -** Hinata abría los ojos mientras sus manos cubrían sus boca. - … **en el receso nadie quiso jugar o comer conmigo y luego… -** Hinata se lanzó a abrazar al rubio mientras que de sus ojos perlados unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a caer. - **…tú fuiste la única que se acercó a mí, compartió todo su manjar de almuerzo conmigo y también aceptó lo que mi kaachan había preparado para mí… –** La chica de los ojos perla lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Naruto la abrazaba para confortarla. - **…solo quería darte las gracias por eso Hinata. –** Naruto separó a la Hyuga para verla y regalarle una sonrisa.

\- **Pe… pero dijeron que habías muerto… la academia entera supo de tu muerte, Naruto Kun. –** Hinata volvió a abrazarlo aunque su rostro estaba rojo como un tómate no quería separarse de él.

\- **Hinata es una historia larga, pero te pido que no le digas a nadie que estoy vivo y refiérete a mí como "Zero"… -** Naruto se acomodó. - **…ese...es… digamos mi nombre, me lo dio Bee Sensei, te voy a contar algunas cosas. –** Hinata afirmó y empezó a escuchar la historia del rubio.

En otro lado del bosque Karin saltaba entre los árboles a una gran velocidad.

\- **Maldita sea lo perdí, sentí su chakra por esta dirección, esa víbora es buena para esconderse. –**

 ***Son Goku***

 **\- Tienes compañía Karin Iiiaaaa! –** El Yonbi estaba sentado sobre una plataforma frente a él una gigantesca reja de color rojo.

\- **Gracias Son Goku Sensei, pero no hay necesidad de gritar. –** Karin sonreía frente al bijuu que está dentro de ella.

\- **Sí sí lo que quieras, veamos qué tanto has avanzado controlando mi chakra Karin. –** Son Goku extendió su puño.

\- **Hai! Son Goku Sensei hagámoslo. –** Karin chocó su puño con el Yonbi y la reja se abrió.

Un grupo de shinobis se puso delante de ella.

\- **Bien hasta que te encontramos "medicina"** – El shinobi se reía maliciosamente frente a Karin.

\- **Tenemos orden de llevarte con nosotros, necesitamos de tus "habilidades" para resurgir como una poderosa aldea. –** Un shinobi un poco más pequeño sacaba su kunai poniéndose en guardia.

\- **No podrán conmigo, ahora son demasiado débiles para luchar contra mí. –** Karin se ponía en posición de ataque.

\- **Bien esto será así, te rindes ahora y volvemos a Kusagakure, te cuidaremos igual que a tu madre ajajajaja. –** El grupo de Kusagakure se acercó para atacar a Karin.

 ** _\- Esto va por ti kaasan… -_** Karin recordó el lugardonde su madre yacía muerta y desnuda, Karin se cubrió del manto de una cola dejando estupefactos a sus adversarios.

\- **Yoton: Kekkai Doroutoumu. –** Karin tocó el suelo a pocos segundos de que sus oponentes la ataquen, cuando ellos llegaron al suelo donde estaba ella fueron atrapados por un domo de lava.

*Son Goku*

\- **Iiiaaaa! Vas a superar a Roshi, Karin elegí bien a mi jinchuriki. –** Son Goku sonreía desde la plataforma.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _En un campo de la península de Bizen que está ubicada entre Takigakure y Otogakure un escuadrón de Iwagakure hace frente al escuadrón de Kumogakure encabezado por el Raikage._

 _-_ _ **Es suficiente Tsuchikage acepté la propuesta y todo seguirá como antes así evitaremos esta pelea innecesaria. –**_ _El Raikage tenía su armadura de Raiton activada haciendo que su cabello esté electrificado parado en puntas._

 _-_ _ **No Raikage ustedes pueden darse el lujo de decir eso, su economía ha ido en alza y su ejército es poderoso, no dejaré que mi aldea decaiga y si tengo que arriesgar todo lo haré. –**_ _En ese momento llegó Bee acompañado por Naruto, Yugito, Fuu y Karin todos con el uniforme táctico de Kumo._

 _-_ _ **Brother! Ya todos los heridos están a salvo cruzando la frontera yoh! También capturamos a los que se infiltraron. –**_ _Bee tocaba el hombro del Raikage saludándolo, este regresó a verlos y afirmó con la cabeza._

 _-_ _ **Mira Raikage con esto ganaremos -**_ _En eso momento Roshi el jinchuriki del Yonbi era arrojado al suelo frente al Tsuchikage. -_ _ **…libérenlo. –**_ _El viejo Oonoki dio una mirada fría a Roshi quien solo miraba al piso sabiendo cuál era su destino._

 _Un anciano hiso unos sellos de mano y colocó un papel con el Kanji de liberar en la frente de Roshi._

 _-_ _ **Retirada Iwagakure! –**_ _El Tsuchikage ordenó a todo su ejército y estos empezaron a huir despavoridos del campo de batalla._

 _Roshi empezaba a gritar desesperadamente mientras un chakra rojo salía desde su cuerpo._

 _-_ _ **Malditos! No somos unas armas, somos… -**_ _Naruto gritaba desesperado al ver que habían roto el sello de Roshi e iba a morir, cuando iba a correr a donde estaba, Bee lo abrazó impidiendo que vaya._

 _-_ _ **Bakayarou el mundo no lo entiende pero Kumo es diferente, cuando salga el bijuu estará descontrolado y debemos proteger a la gente. –**_ _Bee soltó a Zero que estaba tranquilo._

 _-_ _ **Brother! Déjanos esto a nosotros retrocedan podrían salir heridos. –**_ _El Raikage dio la señal y todos se alejaron dejando solo al equipo de Bee._

 _-_ _ **Escuchen, Karin prepara tus cadenas, Yugito, Fuu y Zero a mi señal entramos en modo bijuu y cuando sea el momento Karin lanzas las cadenas y lo atrapas. –**_ _Bee se acercó junto a su equipo a donde Roshi yacía inerte mientras, lo último de chakra rojo salió y se transformó en el Yonbi._

 _-_ _ **Al fin libre! Iiiaaaa! Destruiré todo, malditos humanos. –**_ _Violentamente el Yonbi golpeaba el suelo haciendo pozos de lava._

 _Alejados del poder del bijuu el Raikage y sus shinobis miraban el poder del Yonbi._

 _\- ¿_ _ **Raikage Sama cree que estén bien?, son fuertes pero, podrían morir y luego el bijuu nos atacaría, vamos a llorar y gritar "Iiiiaaaa me quema la lava" pero solo yo sobreviviré y tendré que hacerme cargo de la aldea, entonces desapareceremos del mapa. -**_ _Omoi fue silenciado por Karui por un contundente golpe._

 _-_ _ **Ellos van a estar bien idiota, Bee Sensei es grandioso, Yugito Senpai es muy hábil, Fuu Chan es rápida, Karin Chan es excelente con el Katon y no se diga si usa sus cadenas de chakra… –**_ _Karui levantó del piso a su compañero y lo sacudía con fuerza. -_ _ **…y no te olvides de Naruto Kun, podrá ser un payaso pero en combate no hay quien pueda vencerlo. –**_ _Karui soltó a Omoi y cuando iba a seguir hablando fue interrumpida por Darui._

 _-_ _ **Es Zero, Karui San en este momento es Zero, disculpen por la interrupción. –**_ _Darui con una mirada que mostraba aburrimiento seguía viendo el avance de sus compañeros._

 _-_ _ **Ahora! Bakayarous Konoyarous. –**_ _Bee dio la señal transformándose en el Hachibi, todos imitaron la acción liberando a sus bijuus._

 _-_ _ **No me digan que van a detenerme para defender a los humanos IIIAAAA! –**_ _El Yonbi miró con enfado a sus hermanos que habían llegado a detenerlo. - …_ _ **me decepcionan todos, en especial tú bola de pelos IIIIAAAA! –**_ _El Yonbi apuntaba desafiante a Kurama._

 _-_ _ **Es que todo es diferente con nuestros Jinchurikis y la aldea donde viven, todos los respetan y admiran y a nosotros también, Son Goku puedes unirte a nosotros. –**_ _Matatabi se acercaba cautelosa._

 _-_ _ **Es cierto el mocoso es idiota, torpe, ingenuo, cabeza hueca, masoquista, tonto… -**_ _Dentro de Kurama Naruto lloraba cascadas mientras hacía el gesto de que ya paré. - …_ _ **pero muy decidido. –**_ _Kurama se ponía de pie frente a Son Goku._

 _-_ _ **Hoy es tu día, parece que el 7 de la suerte llegó contigo. –**_ _Chomei voló sobre el Yonbi._

 _\- ¿_ _ **Y bien vienes con nosotros? –**_ _Gyuki protegía con sus tentáculos a Karin quien estaba concentrando chakra en su espalda._

 _-_ _ **Nunca! –**_ _EL Yonbi cargó chakra pero todos los bijuus lo atraparon._

 _-_ _ **Karin ahora! –**_ _Gyuki dio la orden y las cadenas de chakra atraparon al Yonbi._

 _-_ _ **Bien vamos a sellarlo momentáneamente y lo llevaremos a Kumo. –**_ _Gyuki hiso un clon de tinta y sujetó a Son Goku para sellarlo, pero este se sacudió liberándose y arrojando a Karin violentamente contra unos árboles._

 _Kurama desapareció y Zero corrió a rescatarla._

 _-_ _ **Te atrapé Karin Chan ¿estás bien? –**_ _Karin estaba abrazada de Naruto, agitada por el uso de chakra._

 _-_ _ **Sí pero soy una inútil no puedo ayudarlos… -**_ _Karin con un aire de depresión dejó correr una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo. -…_ _ **después de tanto lo que han hecho por mí. –**_ _Naruto la abrazó._

 _-_ _ **No llores, eres importante para todos, también muy fuerte y te necesitamos… -**_ _Karin lo vio con emoción por sus palabras y lo besó, Naruto correspondió el beso. –_ _ **Karin quédate aquí. –**_ _Zero la dejó en lo alto de un árbol, ella estaba sonrojada._

 _Los bijuus seguían forcejeando con el Yonbi, hasta que una rubia de exuberante cuerpo se acercó corriendo con un jarrón muy grande._

 _-_ _ **Bee! Ten esto –**_ _Gyuki desapareció y Bee corrió en el encuentro de la rubia._

 _-_ _ **Pero que haces reina esta lava esta que quema yoh! –**_ _Bee agarró el jarrón pero ella lo golpeó._

 _-_ _ **Conmigo no hagas rimas y sabes que no te dejaría solo nunca. –**_ _La rubia volvió a alejarse sonriendo mientras Bee estaba completamente rojo._

 _-_ _ **Bee Sensei! Ayúdenos. –**_ _Zero estaba cubierto por el manto de tres colas de Kurama, tratando de acercarse a Son Goku_

 _-_ _ **Bien déjenlo ir y se sellará aquí, muévanse bakayarous konoyarous. –**_ _Una corriente de aire absorbió al Yonbi sellándolo dentro del jarrón._

 _Habían pasado unas semanas desde el enfrentamiento en Bizen, Son Goku había sido liberado en una laguna cercana al "Templo del Sellado", los primeros días permanecía rodeado por los otros bijuus, pero poco a poco su comportamiento era menos violento dejando solo a un bijuu a su cuidado, al final solo Karin se quedaba con él aunque ya no era necesario que ella use las cadenas ya que el Yonbi estaba tranquilo._

 _-_ _ **Kurama quiero que me digas la verdad… –**_ _Son Goku estaba sentado en la laguna y Kurama supervisaba el entrenamiento del grupo de Bee. - … ¿_ _ **si yo quisiera irme podría hacerlo? –**_

 ** _\- Claro Son, la aldea te dejará ir ni siquiera el Raikage tiene la intención de mantenerte aquí, solo te vigilamos para que no hagas daño a nadie. –_** _Kurama se sentó frente al Yonbi._

 _-_ _ **Ya veo, ¿Por qué esa chica pelirroja se esfuerza tanto? Sé que es una Uzumaki su chakra descomunal y las cadenas la hacen una gran shinobi pero no está a la altura de los otros que son Jinchurikis y manejan muy bien el chakra de ustedes. –**_ _Son Goku y Kurama veían como Karin se esforzaba al máximo para seguir el paso de sus compañeros._

 _-_ _ **Bueno son un equipo consolidado de Kumogakure, ella fue rescatada, integrada y entrenada por ellos, también quiere a Naruto y como buena Uzumaki es tan terca como el mocoso así que no dejará de entrenar y tratar de estar a la altura. –**_ _Kurama miraba orgulloso como Karin se levantaba luego de haber recibido un golpe de Fuu en su práctica de Taijutsu. –_ _ **incluso sobrevivió al entrenamiento con las lagartijas. –**_ _Kurama sonreía mientras veía que ahora Karin derribaba a Fuu._

 _-_ _ **Kurama quiero ayudarla, es agradable y me cae bien… -**_ _El Yonbi desvió la vista del zorro y este empezó a reír._

 _-_ _ **Sabía a donde iba esta conversación, está bien Son hablaré con ellos cuando terminen…. –**_

 _FIN FLASHBACK._

 _*_ Son Goku*

 **-** ** _Karin tu persistencia y dedicación es asombrosa has dominado mi chakra en poco tiempo, te has puesto a la par de tus compañeros, estoy orgulloso de ti. –_** _Son Goku sonreía perdido en sus pensamientos._

Karin saltó dejando presos a sus contrincantes en la celda de lava.

\- **Esto es por mí Okaasan, esto es por mí, nunca más me usaran, soy Karin Uzumaki de Kumogakure. –** Karin se envolvió en lava y roca creando una poderosa armadura.

\- **Yoton: Shakugaikoken: –** Cuando Karin impacto con su puño blindado la prisión de lava se disolvió y su puño golpeó a dos de los shinobis aplastándolo y derritiéndolos, el otro murió calcinado por el calor de la armadura de lava, Karin tomó el pergamino del cielo y vio a lo que quedaba de los shinobis mientras tenía una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

Continuara...

 **Saludos!**

 **Bueno hasta que regreso a publicar y por eso hoy tocó doble, el próximo capitulo llegaremos a las preliminares...**

 **Ya saben: Follow, fav y sus reviews son bienvenidos.**

 **Pasen a mis otras historias en mi perfil: "Naruto: El sucesor del Sabio de los Seis Caminos" que hoy estrena capítulo, "Odio Humanidades" un dramático "Narukarin" y hoy llega el final de "El Luchador", también un One Shot de estreno...**

 **Que tengan una excelente semana.**

 **La Bestia.**

 **Yoton: Kekkai Doroutoumu: Elemento Lava: Prisión de Lava**

 **Yoton: Shakugaikoken: Elemento Lava: Puño ardiente blindado**


	8. Maldición y Liberación

**Maldición y Liberación.**

Naruto conversaba con Hinata en una rama de un árbol gigantesco.

\- **Hinata tengo que irme, debes seguir adelante vas a convertirte en una extraordinaria kunoichi siempre y cuando seas más segura de ti misma, encuentra tu camino. –** Zero desapareció en un remolino de aire.

Al amanecer del segundo día de la prueba, Sakura y Lee son atacados por los shinobis de Otogakure que dejaron en mal estado a Lee, Sakura fue salvada por Ino y su grupo sin embargo los shinobis de Konoha están recibiendo una paliza por los de Otogakure

\- **Escuchen dejen de protegerlo solo queremos al Uchiha y ustedes no tendrán que sufrir más. –** El shinobi vendado como momia destapaba su brazo mostrando su arma conductora de sonido.

\- **Bien Dosu no hay de otra, mátalos y luego vamos por el Uchiha… –** Kin la chica del grupo de Otogakure dejó en mal estado a Ino y Sakura. - … **empieza por estas ya no sirven para nada. –** Ino y Sakura eran sujetadas por sus blusas.

Oculto en un árbol estaba Zero viendo la escena, no llevaba mucho de haber llegado.

\- **Kurama Sensei informa a Chomei Sensei y Son Goku Sensei para que vengan, encontramos a unos secuaces de la víbora. –** Kurama afirmaba mientras Zero se lanzaba al ataque.

\- **Bien esto será un deleite, como saben el sonido viaja rápidamente y su muerte también lo será. –** La momia corrió hacia las kunoichis de Konoha descubriendo su antebrazo para atacarlas.

\- **Ryu Tsui Sen –** Zero caía haciendo roles frontales a gran velocidad anteponiendo sus katanas juntas, cuando golpeó el antebrazo de Dosu con sus katanas el instrumento conductor de sonido se rompió y las katanas continuaron su camino cercenando el antebrazo de la momia.

\- ¿ **Que me hiciste? Maldito! –** El shinobi que vestía como momia se alejó de Zero, un charco de sangre se formaba debajo de él, el muñón que antes era su antebrazo latía y se desangraba.

\- **Y ¿Quién demonios eres tú? –** Zaku el compañero de la momia dejaba en el suelo a Chouji y Shikamaru para acercarse a su compañero.

\- **Ay! Pobrecito te corté el brazo, disculpa no me fije que lo necesitabas, tranquilo ya te crecerá. –** Zero miraba despectivamente al vendado mientras Kin sacaba un kunai y lo ponía en el cuello de las kunoichis de Konoha.

\- **Das un paso y se mueren, no entiendo que hace un shinobi de Kumo ayudando a estos inútiles. –** Kin sonreía mientras acercaba el kunai aún más a la garganta de las kunoichis **.**

 **\- No me importan ellas en lo más mínimo, si quieres mátalas, comételas, córtales el cabello o lo que quieras pero antes dime ¿Dónde está la maldita víbora? –** Zero guardaba sus katanas y miraba fijamente a Kin.

\- ¿ **A quién te refieres? Yo no sé de ninguna víbora. –** Kin ganaba tiempo mientras sus compañeros de Otogakure vendaban el muñón sangrante.

*Ino*

\- **_Debí haberle hecho caso a Chouji, por hacernos los valientes estoy rodeada de monstruos y voy a morir sin haber besado a Sasuke… -_** Ino miraba atentamente al rubio que las miraba fríamente.

De pronto Zero desapareció de la vista de todos para luego aparecer detrás de Kin y de un solo golpe enviarla a donde estaba su grupo.

\- **La luz viaja más rápido que el sonido, ustedes son mucho ruido y pocas nueces. –** Zero tocaba los hombros de Sakura e Ino y se ponía delante de ellas.

\- **Gra… gracias… -** Sakura e Ino empezaron a llorar aliviadas de que no iban a morir.

\- **Agarren a los dos shinobis de Konoha y tráiganlos. –** Zero gritó al aire e Ino se iba a mover pero este la detuvo. – **A ti no rubia. –** Zero le sonrió produciendo un leve sonrojo en la Yamanaka.

En ese instante Fuu y Karin aparecieron junto Shikamaru y Chouji llevándolos a donde estaban las kunoichis.

\- **Llévenlos junto al del traje verde y los que están durmiendo en el árbol. –** Karin dejando a Chouji en el piso les ordenó a las de Konoha las cuales obedecieron inmediatamente.

\- **Y bien ahora si ¿Dónde está Orochimaru? –** Zero volvía a preguntar, Sakura recordó con temor al que había mordido a Sasuke, sin embargo ella sentía un poco de alivio al saber que ellos no eran el objetivo del rubio psicópata, en ese instante un aura morada envolvió a Sasuke y manchas en forma de olas de color negro empezaron a envolver el lado izquierdo del Uchiha. El grupo de Otogakure reconoció las marcas de maldición y prefirieron dar pie a su retirada.

\- **Que se diviertan, hasta luego. –** Los shinobis de Otogakure lanzaron su pergamino y desaparecieron dejando a los de Kumo con los de Konoha.

\- **Sakura ¿Quién te hizo eso? -** Sasuke con el sharingan activo vio a Zero. – **Con que fue él…** Sasuke emitió una risa sicopota, misma que hiso retroceder a Sakura. - **momento perfecto shinobi de Kumo, él me dio este regalo ahora podré vencerte. –** Sasuke miraba con odio a Zero que mantenía su mirada fría puesta en Sasuke, por su parte la pelirosa temorosa intentó calmar al Uchiha

\- **No Sasuke, él nos salvó… -** Sin embargo sus palabras fueron ignoradas por Sasuke.

El grupo de Kumogakure se reagrupó en formación triangular con Zero como vértice frontal.

\- **Zero esa es la marca de maldición, la víbora debió haberla puesto cuando sentimos su chakra. –** Fuu susurró al rubio quien solo asentó y dio la señal para retroceder.

\- **Maldito, ahora yo seré el ganador. –** Sasuke se lanzó a atacar a Zero quien también corrió a su encuentro, las kunoichis de Kumo retrocedieron mientras que las Konoha miraron con temor el encuentro.

Ambos contrincantes chocaron sus puños generando un sonido seco, los movimientos eran rápidos y fluidos; patadas, puños y cortes de kunais eran intercambiados por ambos shinobis.

\- **Ha mejorado mucho Uchiha Sama lo felicito. –** Zero se alejó repelido por una patada de Sasuke.

\- **Hum! Estás lejos de saber mi verdadero nivel. –** Sasuke frenó su ataque al sentir una fuerte punzada en su hombro derecho, Zero solo lo miro y espero a que se recupere.

*Sasuke*

\- **_Esta maldita marca me está dando un poder increíble lo siento en todo mi cuerpo… -_** Sasuke se reincorporó volviendo a atacar, el dolor atenuaba pero el chakra emitido aumentaba cada vez.

Sasuke llenó sus pulmones al máximo para exhalar una bola fuego de gran tamaño, Zero bloqueó el ataque con una pared de agua produciendo vapor y una pequeña llovizna se hiso presente en el sitio.

\- **Esa marca traerá consecuencias Uchiha déjame ayudarte. –** Zero se detuvo frente a Sasuke con la esperanza de hacer entrar en razón al Uchiha.

\- **Este es un regalo, un don no necesito ayuda de nadie, te mataré y también a… -** Sasuke no pudo continuar porque Sakura había corrido para abrazarlo con la esperanza de apaciguar la situación.

\- **No te metas, estorbo… -** Sasuke iba a patear a Sakura pero Zero intervino pateando al Uchiha, la pelirosa llorando vio al Uchiha chocar contra un árbol.

\- **Rubia llévatela, si tienes que noquearla para que se quedé quieta hazlo! –** Zero miró con cierto enfado a Ino, la rubia corrió, tomó a Sakura quien estaba en shock y solo atinaba a balbucear el nombre del Uchiha.

Sasuke tomó carrera con un kunai en la mano, él mandaba chakra hacía sus piernas en pos de aumentar su impulso al correr, Zero se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante flexionando las rodillas y giró su torso para agarrar la espada del lado izquierdo con la mano derecha.

Sasuke en pocas zancadas llegó al encuentro del rubio, Zero se mantuvo en esa posición distribuyendo la mayoría de su peso en la pierna adelantada, al momento de chocar Zero desenvainó su katana dorada y como resortes actuaron sus piernas dándole un veloz impulso, el rubio golpeó la quijada del Uchiha con la empuñadura dorada, Sasuke recibió de lleno el golpe y su cuerpo fue disparado en dirección de la copas de los arboles, Zero apareció detrás del Uchiha con su katana enfundada y con ella golpeó fuertemente la espalda de su rival el cual terminó cayendo violentamente al suelo donde un pequeño cráter se formó.

\- **Sasuke Kun! –** Sakura miraba asustada a Sasuke que no se movía en el piso, Ino la detuvo por los hombros evitando que nuevamente entre en la zona de conflicto.

\- **Y ahora el golpe final… -** Zero desfundó ambas katanas mientras empezaba el descenso, las impregnó de chakra. - … **Fuuton: Shogekiha no Jutsu. –** Con ambas katana hiso un corte en forma de "x" en el aire y una ráfaga de viento salió en dirección de Sasuke cuando intentaba levantarse, la velocidad y potencia del aire sorprendieron al Uchiha que no pudo hacer nada ante el ataque del rubio

\- **Sasuke! –** Las kunoichis de Konoha se asustaron al ver la manera violenta en la que golpeó el suelo, Zero cayó al suelo y guardó su katana pero Ino salió corriendo en dirección a donde Zero había caído, ella se aproximaba gritando mientras inconscientemente sacó un kunai y lo empuñaba en su mano.

\- **¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Sasuke? Eres un desalmado. –** A pocos metros de confrontar al rubio fue detenida por Karin y Fuu quienes aparecieron a sus costados sosteniendo sus brazos, Karin por poco y rompe la muñeca de la rubia al desarmarla, Zero miro la escena y con un gesto de su mano pidió que la suelten.

\- **Escucha rubia, él tiene una marca de maldición que potencia su poder pero si se descontrola puede matarlos a todos, por suerte recién se la colocaron y no controla bien ese poder. –** Zero se acercó a sus compañeras y pareció por un momento querer decir algo pero vio como Chouji y Shikamaru se levantaban.

\- **Mira! Tu amigo el gordito y el cabeza de píña están bien… -** Fuu sonrió alegre mientras le señalaba al resto del INO – SHIKA – CHO, el Akimichi se lanzó a querer golpear a quien lo había insultado, hecho que lleno de terror a Ino quien junto al Nara pudieron calmarlo.

Pasados unos minutos luego de calmar al Akimichi los de Konoha se acercaron a agradecer a los de Kumogakure, Zero les entregó el pergamino que dejaron los de Otogakure y el extra que tenían pues Karin y Fuu tenían el mismo pergamino de "Cielo", finalmente Karin y compañía se retiraron dejando a los de Konoha en el pequeño claro del bosque.

Cerca a media noche Anko caminaba junto a la delegación de Kumo, se dirigían a la parte más oscura y alejada del famoso bosque de Konoha, llegaron a un claro lo suficientemente iluminado por la luna.

\- **Bien Anko San debe quitarse la ropa. –** Zero lo decía muy convencido mientras guiñaba un ojo a Karin y Fuu.

\- **Pero… no creo… la… -** Anko un poco sonrojada vio como Zero se quitaba su chaqueta exponiendo sus brazos llenos de cicatrices las cuales perturbaron a Anko, el rubio pusó la chaqueta en el piso e indicó que Anko se arrodille encima.

\- **Es parte del proceso Anko San, además tú ya nos viste desnudos así que no te hagas la muy recatada… -** Anko desvió la mirada de Zero quien solo sonreía burlonamente. - … **bueno ¿lo vas a hacer o no? –** Anko obedeció y se desnudó frente al grupo de Zero.

\- **Ves no es la gran cosa, ahora arrodíllate dándome la espalda. –** Anko se arrodilló sobre la chaqueta blanca.

\- **Fuu y Karin hagan una barrera puede ser que algo intenté escaparse. –** Ambas kunoichis hicieron sellos de manos y tocaron el piso haciendo aparecer 4 columnas de fuego morado, las mismas que se convirtieron en paredes translucidas de color morado rodeando al grupo.

\- **Anko San esto te va a doler pero solo por un momento, por favor resiste. –** Anko afirmó con la cabeza, Zero se mordió el pulgar haciendo brotar sangre y la esparció sobre el tatuaje del dragón blanco sobre su antebrazo, este empezó moverse y extenderse hasta alcanzar el codo, la katana dorada empezó a brillar y Zero la desenvainó.

\- **Bien Fuu, Karin sujétenla, Anko San resiste –** En ese momento Zero levantó la katana y la clavó donde estaba la marca de maldición de Orochimaru, Anko gritó hasta dejar sus pulmones vacios hiso un vago intento de zafarse pero Fuu y Karin la sostenían con una fuerza sobrehumana.

\- **Un poco más resiste. –** Zero empezaba a sudar, mientras su katana brillaba más absorbiendo el chakra del rubio, en ese momento Zero la sacó y cuando al fin salió en la punta tenía una serpiente blanca que se retorcía moribunda, la cabeza tenía un aspecto grotesco y guardaba un tétrico parecido a Orichimaru, finalmente la katana brilló más haciendo que la serpiente se quemé y se vuelva cenizas.

Anko cayó al suelo exhausta, su cuerpo estaba empapado por el sudor y sus pulmones jalaban aire con desesperación, instintivamente llevó su mano al sitio donde estaba la esperando encontrar un profundo corte y una incontrolable hemorragia; sin embargo su piel estaba intacta.

\- **Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? No tengo ni un rasguño, estoy segura que sentí como se desgarraba mi piel. –** Anko se incorporó y trató de mover el brazo este lo hiso sin ninguna dificultad.

\- **Es una katana muy especial Anko San, bueno al fin eres libre he cumpli… -** Anko no lo dejó terminar al rubio porque se abalanzó a abrazarlo mientras lloraba, habían sido años de dolor y sufrimiento por esa marca y ahora finalmente ya no estaba.

\- **An… Anko San… esta… -** Naruto tenía una hemorragia nasal muy fuerte, mientras tanto Karin y Fuu estaban rojas de la ira y celos.

\- **Gracias… gracias… gracias… te juro que no diré nada, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho… -** Anko sin pensarlo lo besó metiendo su lengua en la boca de Naruto, Fuu y Karin separaron a Anko y juntas golpearon al rubio hasta dejarlo inconsciente tumbado en el piso.

\- **Ya vístete Anko San. –** Fuu miraba con enojó a la domadora de serpientes, Karin también la miraba con odio y tenía una vena que le iba a reventar en la sien, por su lado Anko sonreía como una niña traviesa.

Naruto se levantó con toda la cara hinchada, Fuu y Karin deshicieron la barrera, se despidieron de Anko y se llevaron arrastrando al rubio.

(La historia sigue su curso hasta los combates preliminares)

Los Hokages, Sensores y Senseis de los que habían llegado a esa ronda estaban frente a los genin, el Sondaime y Yondaime sonreían satisfechos al ver que la mayoría de clasificados eran de Konoha.

Minato felicitó a todos los que llegaron a esta etapa, para agrado de los shinobis de Konoha los hijos de los civiles se rindieron antes de llegar al bosque de la muerte.

Minato explicó las reglas de los combates y empezó el sorteo para las peleas, un Jounin de apellido Hayate sirvió como sensor a pesar de sus ataques de tos crónicos.

En la primera pelea Yoroi puso en dificultades a Sasuke, el Uchiha luego de imitar la técnica de Lee y conectar la ráfaga de leones se declaró ganador al Uchiha pero por la marca de maldición tuvo que ir con Kakashi para que la selle, luego fue al hospital a recuperase por su pérdida de chakra.

En la Segunda pelea Shino Aburame enfrentó a Fuu Uzumaki, Kushina se sorprendió al ver una Uzumaki con las características de la kunoichi; en el encuentro Shino no pudo hacer nada pues sus insectos no quisieron atacarla y Fuu aprovechó el desconcierto del Aburame para noquearlo con un jutsu de Fuuton, se declaró ganadora a Fuu.

En el tercer encuentro Kankuro derrotó a Misumi usando su marioneta.

En el cuarto encuentro Ino derrotó a Sakura obligándola a rendirse con su jutsu de intercambio de mentes, nadie gritó para apoyarla y así no pudo romper el jutsu firma del clan Yamanaka.

En el quinto encuentro Temari derrotó fácilmente a Tenten a pesar del esfuerzo de la experta en armas.

En el sexto enfrentamiento, Karin peleó con Takuritsuchi un shinobi de Iwagakure que llegó solo a la torre, ambos tuvieron un encuentro entretenido usando armaduras de Doton, sin embargo Karin uso un clon de rocas y luego un jutsu Katon hiriendo gravemente al shinobi, Hayate declaró vencedora a Karin.

Todos los shinobis presentes estaban admirados de la capacidad de las kunoichis de Kumogakure, ciertamente estaban a otro nivel.

Shikamaru derrotó a Kin la kunoichi de Otogakure, el Nara demostró un ingenio para las estrategias muy por encima de un genin.

Akane Namikaze derrotó en un complicado encuentro a Zaku el otro shinobi de Otogakure, ella sorprendió a todos usando el rasengan de su padre.

La novena lucha tuvo como protagonistas a la momia Dasu y Chouji, la momia sin problemas derrotó al Akimichi usando solo un brazo.

La décima pelea fue una muestra de valentía y deseo de superación por parte de Hinata, ella recibió una salvaje paliza de parte de su primo Neji sin embargo ella seguía levantándose una y otra vez, esto alegró a Zero quien sabía que Hinata podía llegar a ser muy fuerte y también emocionó mucho a Akane que considera su mejor amiga a la Hyuga, finalmente el encuentro tuvo que ser detenido por los Jounin de Konoha pues Neji iba a atacar a Hinata con el fin de matarla, Zero juró venganza desde el palco pues no se acercó para no revelar su identidad.

La penúltima batalla se realizó entre Lee y Gaara, el cejón de leotardo verde mostró un nivel monstruoso de taijutsu, inclusive los Jounin más experimentados como Kakashi y el mismo Minato estaban impresionados, lamentablemente Gaara pudo soportar las arremetidas de Lee y usando su arena hirió gravemente a Rock Lee terminando con la pelea, Gaara fue declarado ganador.

*Hayate*

El Jounin tosió fuerte y apenas pudo hablar. – **Bien… para la última pelea… Zero de Kumogakure y cof… cof… cof… Kiba Inuzuka, bajen a la arena. -**

 **\- No te exhibas Zero. –** Yugito le susurró al oído a Zero, mientras que Bee solo hacía unos cuernos con su mano derecha.

Antes de ir a la arena Zero entregó sus espadas a Yugito para que las cuide, él no quería usarlas en este encuentro.

\- **Tú puedes Zero… animo –** Fuu y Karin animaron a Zero mientras descendía por las escaleras.

Ya frente a frente Zero y Kiba intercambiaron miradas.

\- **Te voy a derrotar y demostraré que soy el alfa en esta aldea y de cualquier otra. –** Kiba señalaba amenazante a Zero.

Mientras tanto Minato y Hiruzen miraban concentrados a Zero, la figura de Kushina se acercó al Hokage para susurrarle al hombro.

\- **Minato voy a ir con Mikoto y Akane a ver a Sasuke, ya regreso –** Kushina salía con su hija y la madre de Sasuke a verlo en el hospital, Minato solo afirmó con la cabeza viendo salir a ambas pelirrojas.

\- **Bien no sé qué es un alfa pero te ganaré. –** Zero se mantuvo de pie esperando el ataque de Kiba.

Kiba se lanzó a atacar transformando a Akamaru en una copia de él y usó el Gatsuga, Kiba y Akamaru giraban a gran velocidad formando dos tornados muy potentes, Zero solo los esquivaba.

\- **_Kurama Sensei crees que me pueda exhibir un poco, es que quiero usarla… -_** _En el subconsciente Naruto hablaba con el Kyubi._

 _-_ _ **No se me ocurre nada que decirte, igual yo sé que lo harás. –**_ _Kurama solo se recostó pesadamente y se durmió._

 **\- ¿Qué pasa lento? Esto es muy rápido para ti verdad. –** Kiba sonreía burlándose del shinobi de Kumo pensando que no lo podía atacar.

\- **Sí eres muy rápido y el más "perrón" aquí, pero llegó la hora de terminar con esto. –** El rubio apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos, cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensó hasta que la armadura de Raiton del Raikage se formó alrededor de él.

Minato al ver esto lanzó un kunai en dirección a donde estaba Kurenai, en un rayo amarillo apareció Minato junto a la kunoichi.

\- **Dile a Kiba que se rinda Kurenai, va a salir muy herido si pelea. –** Kurenai impactada por la orden del Hokago gritó a Kiba para que se rindiese, sin embargo este no hiso caso.

*Minato*

\- **_Maldición no puedo interferir, ese shinobi cada vez me sorprende más… -_** Minato miraba con enojó al rubio.

Mientras tanto los compañeros de Zero.

\- **_Naruto no entiende el significado de "no exhibirse"_** **… –** Yugito miraba al rubio algo ruborizada - … ** _aunque debo admitir que es genial en todo sentido y por eso es que lo amo tanto. –_** Yugito se arrimó a la baranda junto a Karin y Fuu, ellas miraban con orgullo al rubio.

Regresando a Minato.

\- **Kakashi activa tu sharingan, quiero confirmar algo. –** Kakashi descubrió su ojo izquierdo y miraba atentamente al shinobi de Kumo.

\- **Gatsuga! –** Kiba atacó a Zero pero este no se movió, detuvo a ambos tornados con sus manos desnudas, el suelo en el que estaba parado empezó a hundirse y resquebrajarse generando un cráter de buen tamaño.

\- **No puede ser es el ataque más fuerte de Kiba y ese shinobi solo lo detuvo con sus manos. –** Kurenai la sensei de Kiba miraba sorprendida al rubio que era rodeado por un aura azul que despedía pequeños rayos eléctricos.

Akamaru y Kiba salieron disparados hacia el techo y Zero los siguió, Kakashi temblaba mientras veía como Kiba caía al suelo y Zero aparecía junto a Hayate.

\- **Equipo médico. –** Gritó desesperado el ninja que copia.

\- **Kakashi ¿Qué paso? –** Minato tomó de los hombros al Hatake para que reaccione.

\- **30 golpes… 30 golpes ese shinobi lo golpeó 30 veces en menos de 3 segundos. –** Todos no podían creer la rapidez del rubio era algo sobrehumano incluso para alguien con entrenamiento de años.

El equipo médico al llegar confirmó que Kiba tenía todas las costillas rotas al igual que sus brazos, en cambio Akamaru no tenía ni un rasguño, Kurenai bajó a ver a su discipulo y al cachorro que salió corriendo a esconderse en las piernas de la Jounin.

\- **Es que me gustan los perros y no lo iba a lastimar. –** Zero sonreía mientras el aura azul se desvanecía y el cabello que estaba erizado regresaba a su estado normal.

\- **Ganador Zero de Kumogakure. –** Solo las de Kumo aplaudieron y gritaron con énfasis, el resto miraba con gran temor al rubio excepto Gaara quien sonreía maniáticamente.

Minato y Hiruzen anunciaron que en las finales se sortearía los combates, pues a palabras de ellos: _"En el mundo shinobi nunca sabes con quien pelearas"._

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Ryu tsui sen** : Martillo del dragón

 **Fuuton: Shogekiha no Jutsu** : Estilo viento: Jutsu de la Onda de Choque


	9. La Verdad Revelada

**La verdad revelada.**

Ha pasado un mes desde la brutal paliza que Kiba recibió por parte de Zero en los exámenes Chunin, la prueba final empezaría en unos días, distintas personalidades del mundo shinobi llegaban junto a sus delegaciones a Konoha, los Kages y los Daimyo del continente elemental estarían presentes para ver los encuentros, la gran mayoría querían ver al "último" Uchiha varón en acción.

Por una de las calles secundarias de Konoha, Kushina camina casi arrastrando sus pies tratando de contener las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, las últimas horas habían sido un golpe duro para ella y para toda la familia Namikaze Uzumaki.

\- **_Minato… eres un imbécil…. –_** La pelirroja se arrimó a una pared y dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas para desahogarse en un callejón solitario.

En otra parte de la aldea de Konoha la comitiva del Raikage se separaba tomando direcciones contrarias.

\- **Bien voy a hablar con el Hokage sobre lo que planea Orochimaru, C y Darui acompáñenme. –** El musculoso A ingresaba a la mansión del Hokage seguido por su guardia.

\- **Bien entonces ya que estamos de vacaciones deberíamos ir a comprar, la otra vez vi muy buenas tiendas. –** Fuu sonreía alegremente a su grupo que ahora también integra Samui, la voluptuosa kunoichi de Kumogakure y novia de Bee.

Naruto y Bee vieron con espanto a sus 4 compañeras tras la idea de ir a comprar, ellas podían tardar días enteros recorriendo tiendas.

\- **Lo siento creo que el Raikage me llama. –** Naruto desapareció en un remolino eléctrico dejando a Bee llorando cascadas siendo arrastrado por las 4 kunoichis.

Kushina había salido del callejón y nuevamente a su cabeza llegó la conversación que tuvieron con Jiraiya y Tsunade.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-_ _ **Minato envía a todos los Anbus a ver si ya apareció el gato de la esposa del Señor Feudal y sella la habitación esta conversación es importante y privada. –**_ _Jiraiya junto Tsunade tomaban asiento._

 _Todos los Anbus obedecieron y cuando Kushina iba a salir Tsunade la detuvo._

 _-_ _ **Tú también tienes que escuchar esto Kushi Chan. –**_ _La maestra de las babosas miraba con tristeza a su alumna, sabiendo que lo que iba a oír le dolería, Kushina solo afirmó y se sentó junto a su Sensei._

 _-_ _ **Minato hay cuatro cosas muy importantes, en primer lugar un grupo de Kumogakure destruyó una base de Orochimaru cercana a sus fronteras, pienso que sería bueno tratar de averiguar que secretos obtuvieron. –**_ _Todos en la sala estaban sorprendidos por la capacidad ofensiva de Kumo, ellos derrotaron y destruyeron una base del Sannin de las serpientes._

 ** _Segundo la profecía ya no existe… -_** _Jiraiya apretaba los puños con ira mientras que Minato lucía confundido._

 _-_ _ **Pero Sensei el Sabio dijo… y se supone que la elegida es Akane incluso ya empieza a dominar el chakra del Kyubi… -**_ _Jiraya lo interrumpió sin entrar en conversación._

 _-_ _ **Tercero, Kumogakure tiene a 5 jinchurikis y tienen tan buena relación con ellos que los bijuus están fuera de sus contenedores por mucho tiempo. –**_ _Todos se quedaron admirados ante la revelación del increíble poder de Kumo._

 _\- ¿_ _ **Pero y la gente no está en peligro?… –**_ _Kushina se levantó de su asiento mientras recordaba lo hostil que era el Kyubi._

 _-_ _ **Todo lo contrario, los jinchurikis y sus bijuus son muy queridos y respetados por toda la aldea**_ _,_ _ **incluso dejan que los niños se acerquen a los bijuus sin temor alguno. –**_ _Tsunade miraba triste al piso._

 _\- ¿_ _ **Y que bijuus tienen Sensei? –**_ _Minato pronto iba a maldecir la hora que le pidió a su maestro que se infiltrara en Kumogakure._

 _-_ _ **Al Nibi, Yonbi, Nanabi, Hachibi que ya conocías al jinchuriki, el hermano del Raikage y… -**_ _Jiraya dudó en contar la verdad pero ya era tarde Tsunade lo dijo casi gritando._

 _-_ _ **Al Kyubi… -**_ _Kushina cayó desplomada de nuevo en su asiento mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos._

 _-_ _ **Esa es la cuarta, Naruto está en Kumogakure ahora lo llaman Zero, la gente dice que es un shinobi excepcional aunque un payaso sino está combatiendo y… -**_ _Jiraya fue interrumpido por Kushina quien empezó a gritarle a su esposo._

 _-_ _ **A que se refieren Minato, me dijiste que Naruto murió porque no soporto el sello… -**_

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

\- **_El sello falló… shinigami… murió –_** Una tras otra estas palabras se repetían en la cabeza del habanero sangriento de Konoha.

Kushina ingresó a Ichiraku quizás una ración de su comida favorita la calmé un poco pero al ingresar se encontró con el rubio que quería ver y pensó que tenía que esperar al día de la prueba final.

*Kurama*

\- **_Chico!... –_** _Kurama despertó violentamente al sentir el chakra de Kushina._

 **\- Lo sé Kurama Sensei. –** Zero recibía el plato de ramen que le servía Teuchi, en ese momento una Kushina muy triste se sentó junto a él.

\- **Hij… shinobi de Kumo que bueno que te guste el ramen. –** Kushina pedía el tazón más grande, mientras su cabeza era un enjambre de ideas y sentimientos, ella quería abrazarlo y hacerle saber que era su madre pero por otro lado no sabía cuál sería la reacción del rubio.

\- **Kushina Sama… -** La manera en que la saludo había hecho otra herida en el corazón de Kushina. - … **que honor tan grande encontrarme con la esposa del Hokage… –** Zero le sonreía amistosamente a la pelirroja. - … **y hace años esta era mi comida favorita pero últimamente las pocas veces que he intentado comerlo siempre se me hace un hueco en el estómago y al final no como nada. –** Zero miraba su plato como esperando que algo salga a flote.

\- **No me digas que es tan malo en Kumogakure, no te preocupes este es el mejor que podrás probar alguna vez ttebane. –** Kushina le sonreía mientras tomaba el plato que Teuchi le entregó.

\- **No es por el sabor es por el recuerdo… -** Naruto seguía con la vista en el plato. - … **antes podía comer de estos y de los instantáneos miles pero desde que Kaachan murió ya no he vuelto a comer ninguno. –** Kushina sintió un vacío en su pecho al escuchar esa palabra que el rubio debía pronunciar para referirse a ella.

 ** _-_** **Kaachan…** ** _–_** Susurró Kushina pero Zero la escuchó y fingió no haberlo hecho.

\- **Si ve Kushina Sama no lo voy a comer, mi estómago tiene un nudo… lastima huele delicioso. –** Zero se levantó llamando a un niño que tenía rostro de tener hambre y le entregó el plato.

\- **Lo siento señor su ramen debe ser el mejor, pero no creo volver a comer ramen nunca… -** Zero sacó un monedero en forma de zorro. - … **tenga con esto también cubro el plato de Kushina Sama. –** Kushina trató de negar con la cabeza para que no pagué por ella. – **No se preocupé Kushina Sama, donde estarían mis modales si la dejó pagar luego de acompañarme. –** Zero salió del local acariciando la cabeza del niño que devoraba el tazón de ramen.

\- **Sabe ese chico de Kumogakure se parece a un niñito que sabía venir junto a su madre, lástima que hace años desapareció era un buen chico, siempre decía que sería Hokage. –** Teuchi limpiaba la barra y Kushina empezó a llorar.

Naruto había estado deambulando por las calles de Konoha, él no quería regresar junto a las de Kumogakure porque estaba seguro que seguirían comprando y por otro lado su mente estaba un poco confusa, Zero se detuvo un momento en medio de la calle y se acercó a un callejón cercano a él.

\- **Bueno yo quisiera saber porque me has estado persiguiendo, estoy casi seguro que no voy a pelear con ningún shinobi de Iwagakure. –** Zero apuntaba al tejado de una casa al final del callejón, en ese momento una pelinegra de cabello corto con un chaleco café sobre una camisa roja con cuello de tortuga y una sola manga saltó en dirección al rubio, al acercarse también se pudo ver que ella usaba un short rojo y medias de red altas pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos de color rosa.

\- **No te espiaba solo… buscaba información. –** La nieta del Tsuchikage se paraba desafiante ante el rubio.

\- **Bien, déjame decirte que hay 2 personas más que buscan información… -** Zero regresó a ver a dos puntos distintos y volvió a ver a la kunoichi - … **bien y que le parece señorita si me acompaña a comer y yo le doy toda la información que quiera. –** Zero sonreía despreocupado aunque sus ojos eran fríos y de mirada penetrante.

\- **Insolente hablas con Kurotsuchi nieta del Tsuchikage y chunin de Iwagakure. –** La pelinegra con enojo en sus ojos miró al rubio, él seguía sonriendo mientras sus ojos parecían ver directo a su alma.

\- **Disculpe, no sabía su posición tan noble pero creo que luego de seguirme todo el día también debe tener hambre, todos debemos comer Kurotsuchi San, así que yo invito y me preguntas lo que quieras saber. –** Zero regresó a ver nuevamente atrás de él y de regreso clavó la mirada sobre la pelinegra.

\- **Si somos enemigos ¿Por qué debería creerte? –** La pelinegra desconfiaba del rubio y su paranoia aumentaba con esos ojos que parecían abrir cada secreto en la mente y corazón de ella.

\- **No soy tu enemigo, lo que pasó entre nuestras aldeas ya pasó y hay un tratado de paz, además no hubo víctimas que lamentar y eso lo sabes bien, bueno hubo uno pero no es el tema. –** Por primera vez la expresión fría de los ojos de Zero cambio a un dejo de tristeza.

\- **Si se entera mi abuelo me mata… –** Kurotsuchi regresó a ver y afirmó con la cabeza, él solo sonrió y regresó a ver.

\- **Ustedes también están invitados, solo que prefiero que Anko San nos guie a un buen restaurante de carnes. –** Zero gritó al aire y tomó el brazo de Kurotsuchi para empezar a caminar, la kunoichi de Iwa se sonrojó pero se zafó de la mano de Zero violentamente, él solo hiso una mueca pidiendo perdón.

De pronto un chico con lentes cuadrados, cabello azul vistiendo pantalones de camuflaje azul y celeste, un saco con cuello de tortuga celeste con rayas negras y unas orejeras salió de detrás de un puesto de golosinas y Anko apareció junto al rubio en un remolino de Hojas.

\- **Bien solo nos falta alguien de Sunagakure, en fin mi nombre es Zero soy de Kumogakure, en 2 días voy a patear el trasero del Hyuga y ojala pueda con el Uchiha. –** Zero sonrió mientras señalaba al chico de gafas, él algo temeroso intentó no responder pero Zero seguía apuntándolo con el dedo.

\- **Bueno soy Chojuro de Kirigakure también soy un espadachín, estoy de apoyo a la guardia de la Mizukage y… -** El chico dudó pero se acercó para solo susurrar. - … **queremos confirmar si es que en verdad eres el más fuerte de todos. –** Zero comenzó a reírse escandalosamente y negó con la cabeza luego apuntó a Kurotsuchi de igual manera insistentemente hasta que hablé.

\- **Ya ya, idiota… bueno soy Kurotsuchi de Iwagakure nieta del Tsuchikage y estoy por la misma razón que él. –** La kunoichi parecía molesta pero se sentía incomoda ante la mirada del rubio.

\- **Anko Mitarashi, tengo que espiar sus movimientos… -** Anko se volvió a acercar al grupo para susurrar. - … **aunque no reportó todo. –** Anko y Zero rieron burlonamente.

\- **Esta bien solo les voy a pedir algo, que lo de hoy se quedé entre nosotros, por mi parte no voy a decir que mandaron a espiarme ni nada y espero los mismo de ustedes… -** Zero miró a todos, ellos afirmaron con la cabeza produciendo una sonrisa de confianza en el rubio. - … **bien Anko guíanos a la carne. –** El grupo de shinobis se dirigieron a un restaurante de carnes que según Anko era el mejor, la ventaja del local es que era poco concurrido así evitan generar sospechas sobre el grupo tan extraño que se formó.

El restaurante en verdad tenía una carne excelente, al parecer había tenido tiempos mejores pero eso no le quitaba el encanto que tenía, los shinobis de a poco se fueron soltando y empezaron a compartir sus historias a contar chistes todo motivado por la actitud tan relajada y jovial de Naruto, pronto el lugar se había convertido en una mini fiesta a la cual se habían unido los 2 ancianos dueños del local, ellos también compartieron sus historias de vida.

Al finalizar la tarde todos salieron del local satisfechos y contentos por el buen momento que habían pasado, para despedirse Naruto estiró el puño y pidió que los demás choquen los puños, al preguntar la razón de tan raro acto el contesto algo que los dejó pensativos y también alegres.

\- " ** _Es que ahora somos amigos"_** **. –** Todos chocaron sus puños y volvieron junto a las delegaciones de sus aldeas.

Gracias a la advertencia del Raikage, Konoha había tenido un movimiento inusual de Anbus por las noches, Hayate no murió pues la reunión de Kabuto y Baki nunca se dió.

El día tan esperado por todos llegó, finalmente la prueba final iniciaba.

*Minato*

\- **Bien vamos a proceder con el sorteo para ver cómo se emparejan las peleas. –** El tablero electrónico empezó a iluminarse emparejando las peleas.

En la primera pelea Temari gana luego de un increíble despliegue de estrategias de Shikamaru pero este se rindió al ya no tener chakra.

En la siguiente lucha Akane derrotó a Dasu con la ayuda del chakra del Kyubi que Kushina le enseño a usar, la momia de Otogakure no murió contra Gaara pues prefirió atención médica y no ir a investigar los verdaderos planes de Orochimaru, al final todos felicitaron a la hija del Hokage por el control del chakra del zorro.

Karin y Fuu se enfrentaron en la siguiente lucha, ambas dieron un espectáculo de taijutsu y ninjutsu impresionante, desde hace un tiempo ambas tenían una especie de rivalidad y eso se vio en la pelea, luego de una hora de combate todo terminó en doble K.O pues ambas se golpearon al mismo tiempo, Karin con un jutsu Doton y Fuu con uno Fuuton, la concurrencia aplaudía entusiasmada, el Raikage y el Feudal del País del Rayo sonreían orgullosos.

Sasuke recibió una prorroga al no llegar a tiempo;

Kankuro se rindió para no frustrar el plan de invasión dando como ganadora a Ino.

Otra prórroga para Sasuke por ser el último Uchiha, los altoparlantes llamaron a Zero y a Neji a la arena.

*Genma*

\- **Bien la pelea se detiene cuando alguno no pueda continuar, se rinda o muera. –** El Jounin daba inició a la pelea.

Zero miraba con enfado a Neji quien activaba el byakugan.

\- **Sabes es una pena que te haya tocado conmigo pero ese es el destino y nadie puede contra eso. –** Neji se lanzó a atacar a Zero que solo esquivaba los constantes golpes de Neji.

En el palco más alto los Daimyos sonreían alegremente, los combates habían sido entretenidos aunque el plato fuerte según ellos no llegaba todavía.

Los Kages estaban el palco inferior, Minato junto a Kushina, Tsunade y Jiraiya observaban el encuentro, a la izquierda de ellos el Kazekage junto a su comitiva entre ellos Baki, después el Raikage junto a Bee, Yugito, Darui, Samui y "C" ellos miraban entusiasmados el encuentro de Zero, a continuación la Mizukage, Mei estaba con su comitiva entre ellos Chojuro que daba ánimos al rubio desde su interior y finalmente el Tsuchikage, Onoki miraba atentamente al rubio, según informaciones ese chico era un prodigio mucho mayor que el Uchiha, en verdad la Mizukage y él solo vinieron a ver a Zero poco o nada les importaba la pelea de Sasuke.

*Kurotsuchi*

\- **_Mas te vale no perder idiota… yo sé que puedes ganar. –_** Algo sonrojada y enojada a la vez la kunoichi apoyaba a Zero obviamente desde su mente, su abuelo la castigaría si apoyaba a un shinobi de Kumogakure.

\- **Es muy rápido pero aún no demuestra nada extraordinario. –** Jiraiya hablaba en el oído de Minato quien afirmaba con la cabeza.

Kushina miraba el combate y algunas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, Tsunade le tomó la mano para animarla.

De regreso a la arena…

\- **Deja de correr y enfréntame no huyas de tu destino. –** Neji se enfurecía pues no podía conectar ningún golpe.

\- **Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Hinata, eres un desalmado Hyuga. –** Zero miraba con enojo a Neji.

\- **A ti que te importa, ella es una fracasada que trató de huir de su destino y le pasó lo que le pasa a los que huyen de él –** Neji había desactivado el byakugan y le empezó a contar toda la historia de la rama principal y secundaría a la vez que descubría su frente mostrando el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

\- **Todos tenemos un destino, el mío ya está trazado y marcado por este sello en mi frente, eso no se puede borrar, todos tenemos un destino, nacemos con marcas y esas nos dicen quiénes somos y a dónde vamos. –** Neji se volvía a colocar su protector en la frente.

\- **Ajajajaja eres un idiota Hyuga. –** Zero saltó tan rápido que Neji no tuvo tiempo de protegerse, el rubio empezó a golpearlo repetidas veces codazos, rodillazos, puños y patadas llovían sobre el Hyuga.

\- **Ummm sí que es bueno peleando… -** Anko estaba en las gradas viendo a Zero pelear.

\- **Que taijutsu formidable, su velocidad y precisión, ese no es un shinobi cualquiera, su llama de la juventud brilla con intensidad. –** Gai tenía llamas en sus ojos mirando el combate, Tenten miraba nerviosa como el rubio golpeaba a su compañero.

\- **Levántate Neji, no voy a tener piedad contigo no la mereces, Hinata se esforzó en su pelea contigo y no merecía que la golpees así. –** El rubio miraba con odio al Hyuga, Neji con dificultad se puso de píe.

Hinata sonreía mientras veía como el rubio reconocía todo su esfuerzo

\- **Ella tiene un destino al igual que yo, mi marca y mi destino ya están grabados! –** Neji gritó a todo pulmón.

Lanzó unos shurikens y sacó un kunai corriendo para atacar al rubio, Zero sonrió y el aura azul eléctrica lo rodeó nuevamente.

\- **Bee! ¿Cuándo aprendió a hacer eso? –** El Raikage tomaba de la bufanda a Bee quien solo encogía los hombros,"A" estaba admirado de Zero, sus compañeros le habían ocultado el detalle de la armadura de Raiton al Raikage a petición del rubio que quería sorprenderlo.

\- **Ese jutsu solo lo manejan los Raikages y parientes cercanos a este, definitivamente Naruto es de otro nivel. –** Jiraiya le susurraba al oído a Minato tratando de que no lo escuchen.

\- **Ese idiota sí que le gusta presumir. –** Darui miraba aburridamente el encuentro.

\- **Bien que lo quieres Darui Kun, hasta creo que son casí como hermanos. –** Yugito sonreía burlonamente y Darui solo desvió la mirada a cualquier lado.

Mikoto se sentó junto a Kushina y Tsunade.

\- **Sasuke no aparece, se le están pegando las costumbres de Kakashi. –** La Uchiha bufó mientras miraba al rubio en la arena.

\- ¿ **Ese es Kushina? –** Mikoto señalaba al rubio que tenía el protector de Kumogakure, Kushina solo cerró los ojos y Mikoto entendió el mensaje que debía guardar silencio.

Un rayo negro y blanco empezó a recoger los shurikens mientras volaba en dirección de Neji.

\- **El Hiraishin no Jutsu! –** Tsunade se levantó de asiento al igual que Mikoto y Kushina, no podían creer que el chico use el jutsu de Minato, él y Jiraiya negaron con la cabeza.

\- **Es otra cosa, su cuerpo se mueve a gran velocidad no solo por el jutsu del Raikage sino por algo en él... –** Jiraiya se miraba pensativo analizando a Zero. - … **como si en verdad fluyera como electricidad.**

*Mizukage*

 ** _\- Creo que estuve en lo correcto en firmar la alianza con Kumo, ese chico y las mocosas son demasiado buenos y peligrosos. –_** Mei miraba con una sonrisa un tanto malvada al Raikage, ella sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener la alianza con Kumogakure.

* **Tsuchikage***

 _-_ _ **Casi voy por lana y terminó trasquilado, debería reconsiderar la alianza con los inútiles de Kumo. –**_ El Tsuchikage veía el combate con un rostro muy serio.

Zero propinó un fuerte golpe a Neji mandándolo lejos y al mismo tiempo desactivó la armadura de Raiton.

\- **Bien Neji te voy a mostrar lo que es una marca, te voy a enseñar lo que es dolor, te dejaré ver que el destino cambia y depende de cada uno. –** En ese momento Naruto se quitó la chaqueta blanca y luego su camisa de red, dejando su musculoso torse expuesto

\- **Raikage Sama… -** Yugito se arrodillaba frente a "A". -… **déjeme ir a detenerlo. –** El Raikage negó con la cabeza, todo los presente en el palco regresaron a ver curiosos al Raikage.

Toda la atención está en el rubio con el torso desnudo en la arena, Neji se había quedado sin habla y estático.

Naruto extendía los brazos para que todos puedan verlo, su torso mostraba innumerables cicatrices, sus hombros, brazos y antebrazos también estaban plagados de marcas que alguna vez fueron heridas profundas.

La nieta del Tsuchikage silenció un grito mordiendo su lengua y tapando su boca con ambas manos, ahora entendía el porque esos ojos fríos.

\- **No puede ser… Naruto… -** Fuu y Karin miraban preocupadas al rubio, sabían que algo malo podría pasar.

Un murmullo empezó en las gradas, los aldeanos y algunos shinobis de Konoha habían reconocido al chico.

\- **Cuando era un niño soñaba en ser quien proteja a la aldea y fundar un clan… -** Naruto empezó a hablar mientras sonreía maliciosamente, - … **cuando lo dije el primer día de clases todos se burlaron… -** Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru y los demás recordaron al niño rubio que gritó que sería Hokage en clases. - **…si tú me hablas de marcas Neji, te voy a mostrar la que el destino me regaló. –** Naruto que estaba frente a Neji y al palco de los Kages giró para que vean el kanji que tenía grabado en la espalda.

Kushina no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

\- **Mal…. mal… maldad... –** Kushina empezó a temblar mientras cientos de lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

En las gradas, se escuchaba a la gente decir que ese era el demonio que habían marcado y asesinado.

\- **Como puedes ver esta "marca" me la hicieron con placas de hierro y yo la resalté para no olvidar. –** Naruto empezó a sonreír de manera siniestra, el kanji había sido remarcado tatuando los filos con un ligero sombreado negro y rojo.

Kushina no soportó más y se dirigió amenazantemente al Raikage

\- **Que le hicieron a mí… -** Kushina fue detenida por Darui y Yugito ambos habían desenfundado sus espadas cortas poniéndolas en frente de la Uzumaki, 2 Anbus de Konoha plantaron cara a los de Kumogakure protegiendo a Kushina, los demás Kages se mantenían expectantes querían saber todo sobre el chico y no querían meterse en una pelea que podía desencadenar otra guerra.

\- **Dejenla… -** El Raikage gruñó la orden, Darui y Yugito volvieron a sus posiciones guardando sus armas, los Anbus desaparecieron al mismo tiempo. - ... **Kushina Sama le pido que escuché atentamente a la gente de su aldea. –** El Raikage seguía viendo al frente ignorando a la pelirroja, los Kages abrieron sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, el chico no había nacido en Kumo sino en Konoha.

*Murmullo*

\- **Es el demonio… si ya estaba muerto… esa marca se la hicimos… -** Kushina al escuchar a la gente de Konoha regresó a ver a MInato, el Hokage solo desvió la mirada.

\- **No… puede ser… -** Mikoto y Tsunade llegaron para retirar a Kushina de enfrente del Raikage.

De vuelta a la arena, Los ojos de Naruto cambiaron de azules a rojos color sangre.

 ** _-_** **Escúchame Neji, yo soy un jinchuriki yo jamás pedí serlo pero la gente nunca analizó eso, ellos pensaron que yo y el bijuu que habita dentro de mí somos el mismo ser. –** Los dientes de Naruto empezaron a crecer y su sonrisa se volvía cada vez más diabólica.

Kurotsuchi salió corriendo lejos de la vista de su padre y su abuelo, cuando estuvo en el corredor del estadio se sentó y comenzó a llorar profundamente.

\- **Roshi. –** Fue todo lo que pudo susurrar Kurotsuchi, empezó a llorar sin consuelo ahora ella entendía todo lo que había sufrido el amable Roshi y la razón por la que se había ido de la aldea, el rubio y él habían sido tratados como demonios y no como personas.

\- **Neji no eres el único que tiene marcas que no se borran, lo único que tenía también me fue arrebatado… mi kaachan murió salvándome de la ira de todos ustedes. –** Ayame empezó a llorar con la historia del rubio y ahora entendían la razón de la desaparición del niño rubio, Fuu y Karin se habían agarrado de las manos mientras miraban espectantes.

\- **Mi destino sería destruir Konoha, es inevitable… -** En ese momento un gran chakra rojo empezó a emanar del rubio y cada vez se intensificaba más. - … **pues sería consecuente con el destino es decir: yo sufrí, sobreviví y regresé a destruir todo y así vengarme de todos y cada uno de ustedes. –** El chakra se hizo más grande hasta formar la cabeza de un zorro espectral y este empezó a rugir haciendo que la gente grite despavorida del estadio, el chakra regresó al cuerpo del rubio y se formó alrededor de él un manto de kyubi con 4 colas.

Gaara miraba sorprendido a Zero, ahora eran 2 jinchurikis que había visto, primero la hija del Hokage usando un poco de chakra y ahora el rubio quien domina el poder del bijuu con mucha facilidad.

\- **Mejor prepárate Neji porque este golpe es por Hinata y para acomodarte tu destino. –** Zero saltó en dirección de Neji, el Hyuga uso su rotación para cubrirse pero no fue suficiente, el poder de Zero atravesó el campo de protección enviando al Hyuga a chocar con la pared, Nejí aún estaba consciente y vio como Zero se acercaba a él.

\- **Pero no lo haré, no destruiré nada ni mataré a nadie, mi Kaachan me dio algo que necesitaba algo que siempre necesité con desesperación, eso que cura cualquier herida y esa marca está aquí, mírala Neji. -** Neji intentó levantarse pero solo alcanzó a levantar la cabeza.

 **\- Cada quien escoge la marca que seguir y yo escogí la de mi Kaachan. –** Naruto le mostró el kanji en su abdomen.

\- **Amor. –** Neji alcanzó a leerlo y luego se desmayó finalizando el encuentro dando como ganador a Zero.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Saludos!**

 **Lo siento yo sé que publico cada mes pero he estado ocupado, espero que hayan disfrutado estos capítulos y sigan la historia que se va a poner muy buena, solo les recuerdo que es para público "maduro" y pronto la temática será bastante fuerte.**

 **La Bestia.**


	10. Comisión a Kumogakure

**Comisión a Kumogakure.**

Orochimaru canceló el intentó de invasión unilateralmente, él sabía que no podía vencer teniendo a los 5 kages con su escolta y al mocoso de Zero como sus adversarios, Sunagakure si atacó a Konoha terminando en una masacre de sus shinobis, Orochimaru aprovechó la confusión para escapar junto a Kabuto y sus secuaces.

Zero pudo frenar a Gaara convertido en el Shukaku, Kurama y Naruto trataron de convencer a Gaara y Shukaku de unirse a ellos pero declinaron la propuesta debido a que Gaara quería reivindicarse con su aldea, finalmente Naruto pudo reparar el sello de Gaara usando la espada dorada con esto Gaara podrá dormir tranquilamente.

En la casa de la familia Namikaze Uzumaki el ambiente de las últimas semanas había sido muy tenso, Kushina no perdía ni un momento para empezar una pelea con Minato siempre por el mismo tema Naruto, la tensión se había vuelto tan insoportable que Minato prefirió refugiarse en su trabajo y evitar ir a casa.

Kushina pasaba su tiempo libre fantaseando sobre la vida que pudo haber tenido su hijo, cada pensamiento terminaba siempre en llanto pues no podía olvidar el cuerpo de Naruto todo lleno de cicatrices y lo que era peor que las habían provocado los mismos aldeanos de Konoha, ellos quienes la saludaban cortésmente sin saber todo el daño que le habían causado a su hijo.

Sin embargo las cosas fueron mejorando y el punto de inflexión para que la pareja vuelva a estar tranquila fue el ataque que sufrió Akane, el equipo 7 había salido a una misión junto a Jiraiya, Tsunade y Kakashi, cierto día Sasuke, Sakura y Akane se quedaron solos practicando sus jutsus en el bosque pero fueron atacados por Kisame e Itachi, ellos buscaban el chakra del Kyubi dentro de Akane por fortuna Jiraiya llegó a auxiliarlos justo a tiempo.

Al amanecer de una fría mañana en Kumogakure las nubes habían descendido tanto que parecía que la aldea estaba en el cielo.

Bee y su equipo se encontraban entrenando en el "Valle del Sellado", llamado así por el templo dónde se realizan los sellos para crear jinchurikis, junto a ellos un grupo de shinobis de Kumogakure habían decido unirse a ellos y formar un escuadrón especial de asalto conocido como "Kamikaze".

Los Bijuus vigilaban el entrenamiento, ellos dejaban una porción pequeña de chakra en su contenedor y podían quedarse afuera por días.

*Kurama*

\- **Vamos basuras son solo 50 vueltas a la laguna, ahora no tienen peso ni sellos de gravedad no debe tomarles mucho tiempo. –** Kurama sentado en la orilla amenazaba con comerse a quien no corra.

Los shinobis sudaban y jadeaban luego de haber terminado los ejercicios, los jinchurikis por su parte seguían corriendo a gran velocidad alrededor de la laguna.

Son Goku había creado unas rocas esféricas de gran tamaño y muy pesadas.

*Son Goku*

\- **Iiiaaaa humanos, deben llevar esas rocas hasta la cima de la colina de allá pero cuidado si las dejan bajar libres los aplastaran. –** Los shinobis de Kumogakure miraban con terror la "colina" que les señalaba, Omoi miró al Yonbi con cierta duda.

\- ¿ **Y qué hacemos cuando lleguemos a la cima? –** Darui, Karui, Samui, Izumi, Haku y el mismo Omoi movían sus cabezas esperando la respuesta del Yonbi.

\- **Ya les dije que cuidado si las dejan BAJAR libres morirán aplastados. –** Son Goku empezó a reír maliciosamente mientras los de Kumo empezaban a rodar las gigantescas rocas.

*Chomei*

\- **Muy lentos! Corran! Solo son 200 –** El Nanabi descendió a gran velocidad haciendo que Naruto y los que seguían dando vueltas en la laguna corran a máxima velocidad terminando la prueba, luego se unieron a sus compañeros a subir y bajar las rocas pero estas eran el triple de grandes y pesadas.

Luego de llegar a 100 repeticiones de subir y bajar la roca se dirigieron a donde estaba Matatabi

 ***** Matatabi*

\- **En esta parte del entrenamiento van a escalar el acantilado y descender hasta que YO diga que paren. –** Matatabi miraba amenazante a todos, los nuevos en el entrenamiento dudaron al principio pero como vieron que Yugito y los demás empezaron a subir los siguieron.

A la mitad de la pared Matatabi derivó a Izumi para luego atraparla con su pata.

\- **Sin chakra, ahora todos harán diez más por culpa de la Uchiha, adelante. –** Todos tenían lágrimas en sus ojos mientras subían la pared de roca de unos 100 metros de altura.

Mientras tanto el Raikage junto a Mabui miraban como entrenaban los shinobis.

\- **No crees que es mucho, bueno ellos pidieron hacerlo pero… -** Mabui quien tenía un abrigo largo que la cubría del frío, dejó una taza caliente de té para el Raikage en un borde de piedra.

\- **No lo creo, Naruto, Yugito y Bee empezaron entrenando así, luego Fuu se unió, Karin sin tener el chakra extra de un bijuu también lo hiso, ella probó que si se podía así que estarán bien. –** El Raikage rodeó con sus brazos a la kunoichi y puso una mano en el vientre abultado de ella.

\- **Y cuando tú nazcas también lo harás… -** Mabui se sonrojó y dio un beso en la mejilla del Raikage.

De regresó al campo de tortura, todos tomaban aire y se dirigían a la orilla de la laguna.

*Chomei*

\- **Bien! Deben nadar a buena velocidad de orilla a orilla, cuando yo diga nadarán lo más rápido que puedan, todo se acaba cuando yo indiqué. –** Los shinobis se metieron al agua helada y empezaron a nadar rápidamente, Fuu tomó la delantera seguida de cerca por Karin y los demás.

La prueba dejó a todos respirando con dificultad, Son Goku hiso una fogata para que se calienten.

\- **Y ¿Dónde nos cambiamos? –** Izumi preguntó al aire, pronto su respuesta fue contestada, Naruto y su grupo se quitaron la ropa mojada y se vistieron ahí mismo sin perder tiempo.

\- **Izumi Chan no hay de otra… -** Haku completamente sonrojada se desvistió y vistió lo más rápido que pudo, todos la imitaron y fueron a donde estaban los bijuus reunidos.

*Kurama*

\- **Quiero felicitar a todos ha sido un excelente trabajo, me alegro que quieran unirse a entrenar con nosotros, yo sé que al principio es duro pero con el tiempo se acostumbraran, pronto usarán pesos y sellos de gravedad… -** Kurama señaló a Naruto que tenía unos parches pegados a su ropa con el Kanjis de gravedad. - … **no olviden la constancia y dedicación le ganan al talento, ahora todos choquemos puños. –** Los bijuus y los shinobis chocaron sus puños, esta acción curó las heridas a los nuevos pero no les alivió el cansancio.

\- **Bien ahora Naruto. –** Kurama acentuó con la cabeza, Naruto mordió su pulgar y la sangre que emanó de su herida la esparció en ambos dragones en sus antebrazos.

\- **Kuchiyose no jutsu. –** Naruto al tocar el suelo produjo un temblor bastante fuerte y de pronto las nubes que cubrían el cielo se despejaron dejando ver una luz muy brillante.

En Konoha Minato salía de su hogar en dirección a su despacho, hoy tenía que empezar el plan "Trayendo de vuelta a Naruto"

Mientras tanto Kushina y Akane terminaban de limpiar la cocina y se preparaban para salir.

\- **Okaasan ¿Por qué te tocó el equipo 10? Hubiera preferido el de Hinata. –** Akane con cierto tono de enfado caminaba junto a su madre luego de haber salido de casa.

\- **Bueno creo que necesitan algo de unión como grupo y yo les ayudaré con eso. –** Kushina sonreía inocentemente mientras su hija solo fruncía el ceño.

\- **Si pero no me cae bien Ino es demasiado molesta, vive obsesionada con Sasuke. –** Akane suspiraba mientras acomodaba su cabellera roja, parecida a la de su madre, ella usaba un pantalón pegado al cuerpo corto negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una chaqueta anaranjada pegada al cuerpo con el cierre abierto en el área de las clavículas y una camiseta de red por abajo, lleva la banda regulatoria en el cuello como Hinata, Akane había heredado no solo el cabello de su madre sino también sus ojos gris-violeta.

\- ¿ **No me digas que te gusta Sasuke Chan? –** Kushina quien vestía su uniforme de Jounin se detuvo fingiendo sorpresa frente a su hija.

\- **NO! De hecho me cae mal, quizás de niños me pareció simpático pero ahora solo vive con su venganza y odio a flor de piel… -** Akane hacía una mueca al recordar que él la uso de escudo humano pero eso ella no había contado. - … **Ino me cae mal, siempre vive alabando a Sasuke y eso que él es grosero con ella. –** Akane acomodaba su banda mientras Kushina la miraba atentamente, la pelirroja menor continuó.

\- **Pero Sakura es peor, ella en verdad me preocupa vive, respira y hace todo solo por Sasuke, creo que ambas nos hacen ver mal como kunoichis. –** Kushina se detuvo frente a una tienda comprando algunos ramen instantáneos y los selló en un pergamino.

\- **Bueno tienes razón, es decir si quieren un chico sería mejor que no sean kunoichis y eviten la vergüenza de vivir por y para un hombre, en fin trata de soportarlas sí. –** Kushina dio una palmada en la espalda de su hija y sonrío alegremente.

\- **Y dime ¿Qué pasa con Hinata? –** Kushina quería saber que pasaba con la Hyuga y su equipo, después de todo tenía que informar a Mikoto cuando regresé de la situación del equipo que tenía que entrenar.

\- **Ella me cae bien, es muy tímida pero desde que se encontró con Nii San en el bosque parece que dio un giro de 180 grados, ahora entrena mucho y es más segura, Kiba ya está casi recuperado y parece que le dieron un golpe a su autoestima. –** Akane sonreía al recordar a su mejor amiga entrenando junto a ella, Kushina por su parte sonreía al escucharla hablar de Naruto ya como su hermano.

\- **Okaasan ¿crees que regresé? –** Akane ahora se veía algo triste y Kushina también tenía los ojos algo brillantes por unas lágrimas que querían salir.

\- **Eso espero Akane Chan. –** Kushina se limpió sus ojos e ingresó junto a Akane a la torre del Hokage.

En la oficina del Hokage el equipo 7 y 10 estaban esperando a Anko, mientras tanto Minato empezó a hablar e indicar de qué se trataba la misión.

\- **Me alegra que estén todos ya recuperados de su anterior misión equipo 7, hoy saldrán nuevamente en una misión pero esta vez serán acompañados por el equipo 10. –** El Ino- Shika – Cho afirmó al ser nombrados, Ino y Sakura tuvieron un encontrón con sus miradas, Akane le dio un codazo a su madre para que se fije en las dos, en ese momento Anko ingresó por la ventana que por suerte estaba abierta.

\- **Como saben, Kurenai y Asuma tienen licencia por su matrimonio y Kakashi esta fuera por el momento, así que su Sensei a cargó será Kushina Uzumaki y también los acompañara Anko Mitarashi, ellas los acompañaran y entrenaran en este viaje, su misión será ir a Kumogakure y entregar documentos de alto confidencialidad, tienen una hora para alistarse.** – Todos los shinobis iban a salir pero Minato los detuvo. – **Por cierto deben ir a tomar una embarcación en Nami no Kuni, ahora tienen una línea naviera que va directo al País del Rayo y ahí Kakashi los estará esperando. –** Dicho esto todos los shinobis salieron para alistar sus cosas.

\- ¿ **Minato no crees que te estas precipitando? No creo que el Raikage dejé que su shinobi más prometedor abandoné Kumo. –** Hiruzen quien fumaba su típica pipa miraba intrigado al Yondaime.

Minato se quedó pensativo viendo un punto cualquiera.

\- **Tengo que reparar todo el daño que hice. –** Minato apretó sus puños mientras rogaba que todo salga bien.

En el camino que lleva a Nami no Kuni los shinobis de Konoha avanzaban caminando tranquilamente ya cercanos a su destino, Kushina y Akane iban felices ya querían llegar a Kumo y poder ver a Naruto.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Kushina y Mikoto se encontraban conversando en la sala de la residencia Namikaze, ambas bebían un poco de té._

 _-_ _ **Dime Kushina ¿estas segura de esto? Creo que solo vas a presionar la situación, recuerda toda Konoha siente miedo de Naruto, disculpa sé que es tu hijo pero… -**_ _Mikoto sintió la mirada asesina de Kushina sobre ella, ella siguió hablando sin importarle que su amiga la quiera matar._

 _-_ _ **…también recuerda, él ya es un shinobi de Kumo no puede abandonar su aldea de un día para el otro y no creo que sea bueno que llegues y le digas que eres su madre. –**_ _Mikoto tomó un sorbo de té._

 _-_ _ **Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? es mi hijo y debo…. –**_ _Kushina fue interrumpida por Akane quien había llegado a la casa._

 _\- ¿_ _ **Quién es tu hijo Okaasan? -**_ _Kushina y Mikoto se sobresaltaron incluso Kushina dejó caer su taza que se hizo pedazos, ella aún no quería decirle a Akane que tiene un hermano._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

 _-_ _ **No puedo creer que tenga un hermano tan fuerte y genial, lo obligaré a que me entrené. –**_ Akane sonreía despreocupadamente mientras en su cabeza repasaba todas las escenas de pelea que había visto de Zero.

Al llegar la noche ya estaban transitando el recientemente inaugurado "Puente de Lilith" nombrado así en honor a la madre del rubio.

\- " **Inopuerca" más te vale que no hagas un comentario hiriente esta gente es muy pobre –** Sakura miraba con enojo a Ino.

\- **Yo si sé guardar la compostura y más si estoy junto a Sasuke Kun… -** Ino abrazaba a Sasuke pero este la aparto y siguió caminando. - … **además no soy una salvaje como tú "frente de marquesina" –** Sakura empezó a corretear a Ino ambas fueron derribadas por Anko.

\- **Explícate Haruno ¿Por qué dices que son gente muy pobre? –** Anko tenía puestas ambas botas en las espaldas de las kunoichis, a decir verdad no era necesario eso pero ambas la habían hartado por sus peleas por Sasuke en todo el camino.

\- **La última vez que estuvimos aquí vimos que no tenían casi nada para comer, no había verduras, carne, pan, no sé cómo han podido sobrevivir. –** Ino y Sakura se pusieron de pie y cuando iban a reclamar Anko les sonrío tétricamente haciendo que ellas solo den media vuelta y sigan caminando.

\- **Ósea que no vamos a comer. –** El estómago de Chouji rugía del hambre mientras este lloraba.

\- **Que problemático, si es así no comeremos hasta que lleguemos a Kumo. –** Shikamaru bostezó pesadamente, todos siguieron avanzando a través de la densa neblina, cuando esta se despejó y finalmente vieron la pequeña aldea se quedaron impresionados.

\- ¿ **No que eran muy pobres? "frente de marquesina" si hasta parece una mini Konoha. –** Ino le reclamaba con enfado a Sakura por su mentira.

\- **Espera Ino, Sakura tenía razón esta aldea hace pocos meses se caía a pedazos y ahora parece otra. –** Akane intervino separándolas para evitar una pelea.

\- **Seguramente es por el puerto que ese rubio idiota dijo que Kumogakure quería construir. –** Sasuke que casi no había hablado en el viaje recibió las miradas fulminantes de Kushina y Akane aunque nadie más que ellas sabían la razón.

\- **Sasuke Chan no te refieras así a los demás. –** Kushina tratando de calmarse lo que más pudo, acarició la cabeza de Sasuke provocándole un leve sonrojo.

\- **Siiii! miren tienen hasta una parrilla de carnes, hoy si comeré hasta hartarme. –** Chouji jaló a Shikamaru y entró corriendo a la aldea los demás los siguieron.

Pasadas unas horas los shinobis se alojaron en la casa de Tazuna, quien los había encontrado en el centro de la aldea regresando de la construcción del puerto.

\- **Y dígame Tazuna San ¿Cómo reactivaron su economía a ese nivel? –** Kushina sentada junto a Anko y Akane sonreía animadamente.

\- **Todo fue gracias a los shinobis de Kumogakure y su petición del puerto… -** Tazuna tomó la taza de té que Tsunami su hija le ofreció. - … **una semana después de que partieran de regreso a Konoha el mismo Raikage vino a firmar el contrato y la compra de los terrenos para dar inicio a la obra, el pueblo estaba muy animado todos finalmente tenían trabajo y también sin que alguien nos extorsioné fue fácil que los comerciantes locales y foráneos se queden e inviertan en la aldea. –** Tazuna bebió su té.

\- **Pero ¿y la seguridad? No son una aldea shinobi, cualquier momento podrían volver a ser atacados por alguna mafia. –** Anko preguntó a Tazuna mientras veía con enfado a Sakura que trataba distraídamente de acercarse a Sasuke pero este se levantó y abandonó la sala sin dar explicación.

\- **La aldea esta militarizada por shinobis de Kumogakure, al principio a la gente le preocupó esto pero pronto se dieron cuenta que no interferían en nuestros asuntos y es más han ayudado en pequeñas cosas además de evitar robos, extorsiones etc. –** Tazuna sonreía aliviado.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se encontraba en el bosque practicando sus jutsus de fuego, él había podido dominar un poco la marca de maldición pero lo mantuvo en secreto.

\- **_Maldición aún soy muy débil para pelear con Itachi y tampoco puedo hacerle frente a ese idiota de Kumo. –_** Sasuke seguía entrenando mientras recordaba su encuentro con Itachi y como este lo venció fácilmente.

*Voz*

\- ¿ **Así que lo que quieres es poder? Yo te lo puedo dar, solo debes venir conmigo. –** Orochimaru emergía del suelo sonriendo maliciosamente. – **Sasuke Kun yo te puedo dar lo que necesitas para vencer a Itachi y a ese tal Zero, solo únete a mí y potenciare todas tus habilidades… pronto nos veremos nuevamente. –** Orochimaru se desvaneció dejando solo a Sasuke.

\- **Sasuke a no debes salir sin supervisión, Orochimaru está siguiéndote. –** Kakashi que recién había llegado se encontraba parado en una rama de un árbol.

Sasuke solo movió la cabeza y empezó a formar un chidori, siguió entrenando bajo la supervisión de Kakashi.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo de Konoha caminaba en dirección al puerto provisional de Kumo para tomar un bote que los lleve directo al País del Rayo, conforme avanzaban podían darse cuenta de la presencia de shinobis de Kumogakure que lejos de ser hostiles parecían llevarse bien con la gente.

\- **Bueno este puerto de aquí lo usamos para la movilización de personas y materiales para la construcción y el de allá será el futuro puerto de Kumo. –** Tazuna señalaba a la construcción que se realizaba a poco menos de 100 metros, aun estando en construcción la obra se veía imponente.

\- **Y este edificio será la futura sede de la Academia y regimiento shinobi de Nami no Kuni. –** Tazuna sonreía orgullosamente mientras los shinobis de Konoha se quedaron estupefactos.

\- **Disculpe Tazuna pero si ya tienen la fuerza de Kumo ¿para que la academia? –** Kakashi miraba con atención al edificio en construcción, sabía que una nueva armada cercana a Konoha sería un riesgo.

\- **Bueno el Raikage nos dijo que no es de su interés mantener a sus shinobis en esta aldea, es un gasto de recursos y no quiere causar conflictos por su presencia. –** Tazuna llegó al área de embarque junto con los de Konoha. – **así que nos propuso crear nuestra propia fuerza shinobi y que nuestros propios shinobis cuiden la seguridad de esta aldea, ahora mismo mi nieto Inari junto a otros jóvenes están siendo formados como shinobis en Kumogakure para ser la primera generación, una vez esté lista la Academia regresarán junto a Senseis de Kumogakure para terminar su formación aquí. –** Tazuna se apartó del grupo y se dirigió a un pequeño puesto donde se indicaban los horarios de viajes navales.

\- **No entiendo la actitud del Raikage y en general de todos los de Kumo. –** Shikamaru se ganó la atención de todos. – **es simple y a la vez muy problemático, ningún Kage dejaría ir la oportunidad de controlar una aldea extranjera, mi papá me contó que también se han movilizado ayudando a pequeñas aldeas alrededor del continente y tampoco se han hecho con el control de ellas simplemente han hecho lazos de amistad, comercio o apoyo. –** Shikamaru bostezó aburrido y dejó de hablar.

\- **Bueno Shikamaru puede ser que son buenos… -** Akane sonreía recordando el lema de su hermano "Ayudar a todos que lo necesiten", ella fue interrumpida por Kakashi.

\- **No lo creo Akane solo piensa, la mayoría de aldeas tienen una fuerza militar o una posición estratégica es decir manejan recursos necesarios en el caso de una guerra, ahora los de Kumo tienen repartidas relaciones de amistad con muchas aldeas cercanas a sus potenciales enemigos. -** Anko miraba al mar que se extendía frente a ella mientras hacía cálculos y cuando Kakashi dejó de hablar ella intervino

\- **Es decir las otras grandes aldeas shinobis y en el caso de una guerra las pequeñas aldeas no dudaran en dar toda su ayuda a Kumogakure. –** Todos los de Konoha tenían cierto miedo en sus caras.

\- **Eso quiere decir que no son gigantes musculosos tontos. –** Sasuke sonreía con aire de superioridad, Sakura lo miraba con ojos de amor, los demás lo vieron con desapruebo incluso Ino.

Tazuna regresó e indicó la hora en la que partiría el próximo bote, el viaje tomaría un día entero navegando

Al amanecer del siguiente día el bote atracaba en costas del País del Rayo, en el puerto los esperaban una comitiva de Kumo encabezada por la secretaría del Raikage.

\- **Bienvenidos al País del Rayo mi nombre es Mabui secretaria y asistente personal del Raikage, por favor síganme tenemos aún un camino de media hora hasta la aldea. –** Mabui y sus acompañantes sonreían amistosamente y los de Konoha los siguieron, las chicas sonreían al ver el vientre de embarazada de Mabui.

Kushina se acercó a Mabui, ellas empezaron una conversación sobre cuantos meses le faltaban para el parto, cuidados de mamá etc.

En lo alto de una colina se podía ya divisar la puerta de Kumogakure, la aldea era rodeaba por montañas y nubes, en lo más alto de una ellas se veía el palacio del Raikage.

Al atravesar la puerta todos los shinobis de Konoha se quedaron asombrados por la aldea que se divisaba bajando la colina, se podía ver edificios lujosos, mucho movimiento en la zona comercial, a los costados se veían residencia incrustadas en las laderas de las montañas, una más lujosa que otra.

 **\- Bienvenidos a Kumogakure, como pueden ver nos preparamos para un festival el día de hoy… -** Mabui señalaba a un edificio muy alto y lujoso. -… **ese será su hotel y tendrán todos los gastos pagos, solo sus consumos personales no están cubiertos. –** Chouji se detuvo frente a la kunoichi de Kumo.

\- **Es decir que podemos comer todo lo que queramos. –** Unas flamas se dibujaban en sus ojos.

\- **Siempre y cuando coman dentro del hotel. –** La kunoichi siguió su camino mientras Chouji era arrastrado por sus compañeros alejándolo del hotel.

Mientras caminaban por la calle principal Kushina prestaba atención a los habitantes de Kumo, los niños y jóvenes vestían yukatas coloridos y lo que más llamaba la atención eran los estampados, un mono de 4 colas, un gato azul de 2 colas, un escarabajo de 7 colas, un toro pulpo con 8 tentáculos como colas y un zorro anaranjado con 9 colas eran los diseños más usados entre los jóvenes mientras los adultos usaban unos más tradicionales.

\- **Okaasan mira… –** Akane le señalaba un puesto que vendían peluches de los bijuus, muchos niños hacían fila para comprarlos. - … **¿ese no es el Kyubi? –** Una niña abrazaba a su peluche con forma de Kurama.

El comerciante trataba de atender lo más rápido que podía a la cantidad de niños que querían los peluches, lo que alertó a Akane era lo que dijo una niña al abrazar al peluche del Kyubi, ella ingresó a su subconsciente, en el fondo del laberinto de alcantarillas estaba Kurama pero mucho más pequeño que el que tenía Zero.

\- **¿Tienes nombre? –** Akane se paraba frente al zorro detrás de la jaula esté solo la ignoró dándole la espalda, Akane suspiró y rompió la comunicación.

\- **Disculpen la cantidad de gente pero hoy son los fuegos artificiales… -** Conformen avanzaban a través de la aldea los artículos, juegos y demás cosas de la feria hacían su aparición, muchos eran tradicionales como: atrapar el pez con una caña de papel, tiro al blanco, medidor de fuerza etc, otros puestos de comida parecían ofrecer platillos provenientes de todo lugar del continente elemental. - … **la feria** **está en su punto más alto, tenemos comerciantes de todo lado que han venido a ofrecer sus productos. –** Llegaron a las gradas que ascienden hacía el palacio del Raikage, luego llegaron a la oficina.

\- **Bien sigan adelante, el Raikage los espera. –** La secretaria abrió la puerta dejando entrar a los shinobis de Konoha.

Ellos entregaron los documentos al Raikage y solicitaron un lugar donde poder entrenar con sus alumnos.

\- **Bien veo que han aceptado ciertos términos de la negociación de alianza e intercambio… -** El Raikage leía los pergaminos cuidadosamente mientras Darui miraba con cierto aburrimiento a la comitiva de Konoha. - … **Pueden usar el campo de entrenamiento #25 recién lo acaban de reconstruir, imagino que Mabui Sama les mostró donde es su hotel ¿verdad? –** Los shinobis de Konoha afirmaron.

\- **Disculpe Raikage Sama ¿podríamos ver a Zero San? –** Kushina trató de mantenerse calmada pero sus piernas temblaban.

\- **Es para agradecerle su ayuda en el intento de Sunagakure de destruir Konoha. –** Kakashi trató de justificar la petición de la pelirroja en ese momento "C" entró corriendo a la oficina del Raikage.

\- **Raikage Sama, el equipo de Bee Sensei dañó el campo de entrenamiento 20. –** El Raikage de un golpe partió su escritorio.

\- **Kushina Sama su petición será atendida en este momento sígame. –** El Raikage saltó por la ventana destrozando el vidrio, los de Konoha tenían una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca, C también saltó por la ventana siguiendo al Raikage.

\- **Yo usaré la puerta, mejor síganme. –** Darui guio al grupo de Konoha al campo de entrenamiento que había sido destrozado.

* * *

 **Saludos!**

 **Lamento el retraso en la historia pero finalmente está aquí este capítulo, ya tengo la idea bastante clara de la historia y su desarrollo, ahora me será más fácil tener inspiración.**

 **También quiero invitarlos a leer "Amo Humanidades" que es el Universo Alterno de "Odio Humanidades"; esencialmente es igual pero con detalles que cambian el desenlace y un buen limón para el taco.**

 **La Bestia.**


	11. El Tesoro del Raikage

**El Tesoro del Raikage.**

El equipo de Konoha tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado a Kumogakure, apenas y habían entrado a la oficina del Raikage y ahora recorrían los campos de entrenamiento.

Darui caminaba junto a los de Konoha en el área de entrenamiento, muchos shinobis estaban en ese momento entrenando.

\- **Como pueden ver estos son los campos principales al aire libre, aquí se preparan los aspirantes y shinobis de la aldea… -** Darui señaló un grupo en particular que estaba cercano a ellos. - … **esos son los estudiantes de Nami no Kuni, ellos serán la primera generación de shinobis de esa aldea. –** Se podía ver a Inari practicando el uso de la espada con una pelirroja de tez morena, una niña de casi igual edad que Inari entrenaba el uso de senbon con Haku, los demás estaban sentados escuchando una explicación de un chico de cabello blanco con tez morena que comía un "chupa chups".

\- **El de allá es el campo 25 asignado para ustedes, encontraran blancos y muñecos de entrenamiento… –** Darui se detuvo y vio como Bee era arrastrado en dirección a él. - … **bueno por allá es el campo 20 pero ahí viene el Raikage, así que Zero ya no debe estar por ahí. –** Darui señaló a una pendiente que descendía hasta perderse y por la cual el Raikage arrastraba a Bee.

\- **Pero Brother! Ellos quisieron entrenar ahí, yo solo los seguí bakayarou konoyaro. –** Bee lloraba cascadas mientras el Raikage lo soltó.

\- **Pero tú eres su líder Bee, se supone que estas a cargo para evitar eso, ellos tienen un área específica de entrenamiento. –** El Raikage ahorcaba a Bee mientras los demás se acercaban nerviosos a los hermanos.

\- **Bro… bro… -** Bee fue salvado por Samui quien llegó corriendo atrás del Raikage.

\- **Raikage Sama, déjeme que yo castigo a Bee. –** El Raikage soltó a Bee y la exuberante rubia se lo llevó de la mano, El Raikage sabía lo temible que podía ser la novia de su hermano así que prefirió evitarse problemas.

\- **Darui escolta al grupo de Konoha a la casa del grupo y Kushina Sama le pido que luego de ver a Zero se acerqué a conversar a la oficina. –** El Raikage se esfumó en un rayo dejando solos a los de Konoha con Darui. –

\- **Creo que en esta aldea todos están locos… -** Ino le tapó la boca a Chouji para que no siga hablando.

\- **Bien creo que tienes razón gordito, pero que se le va a hacer. –** Darui empezó a caminar y Chouji empezó a botar humo por sus orejas y todos debieron controlarlo para que no ataque al moreno.

\- **Disculpa… podemos acercarnos a saludarlos. –** Akane señalaba a Haku y los demás, Darui señaló con su cabeza para que continúen y se quedó parado esperando a que regresen, Anko se había quedado con el shinobi de Kumo para conversar.

\- **Oye ¿Por qué se molesta tanto el Raikage por un campo dañado? Para eso sirven ¿no? –** Darui por primera vez sonrío aunque en un tono burlón.

\- **Sígueme –** Darui empezó a caminar junto a Anko de regreso a la pendiente, Sasuke los vio alejarse y los siguió para espiar un poco.

Mientras tanto el grupo de Konoha se acercó a los shinobis que entrenaban en los campos.

\- **Mi nombre es Inari, me gusta el pescado, estar con mi familia, mi sueño es ser un héroe como Zero Nii San y mi padre Kaiza, no me gustan las malas personas. –** Inari se sentó y Akane le señaló empezando a gritar.

\- **¿No dijiste que no creías en los héroes? –** Todos la regresaron a ver intrigados, mientras los de Konoha se cayeron al piso de espaldas.

Luego de las presentaciones y saludos regresaron a donde Anko y Sasuke con un rostro de asombro y temor los esperaban, Darui por su parte mantenía su mirada aburrida de costumbre.

\- **Bien síganme la casa está un poco lejos. –** Darui siguió caminando y el grupo lo acompañó.

\- **Anko Chan ¿Qué pasó? A ¿Dónde fueron? –** Kushina se mostraba un tanto preocupada por su alumna ella estaba pálida, Sasuke fingía estar tranquilo pero en su mente la rabia no se contenía.

\- **Kushina Sensei fue a ver el campo de entrenamiento, está completamente destruido. –** Todos se juntaron para oír la historia de Anko.

\- **Todo está lleno de cráteres, una ladera de una montaña de rocas tiene un túnel en la mitad, algo grande debió haberlo perforado… -** Anko trataba de recordar más cosas. - **…había lava, fuego, un polvo dorado esparcido por todo lado, ni una guerra pudo haber ocasionado tal daño. –** Anko terminó de contar lo que había visto, todos tenían una mirada de incredulidad, pensaban que solo estaba exagerando para asustarlos.

Luego de caminar por un buen trecho y alejarse un poco de la aldea llegaron a un valle que tenía en el fondo una laguna y al costado un templo bastante grande de forma circular, las nubes parecían abrirse en esta zona dándole un brillo agradable.

\- **Bien aquí es el valle del sello, ahora es la residencia de Zero y su "grupo". –** Darui empezó el descenso por unas escaleras esculpidas en la montaña y cuando se acercaban a la base vieron una mansión gigantesca, alejada un poco del templo.

\- ¿ **Ellos viven ahí? Cielos es más grande que la mansión Hyuga. –** Sakura miraba con asombró la gran casa que se presentaba ante ella.

\- **Que problemático va a ser subir de regresó –** Shikamaru miraba por donde habían bajado mientras seguía al grupo.

Dentro de la mansión Yugito, Karin, Fuu discutían airadamente en la sala.

\- **Chicas ya cálmense, llevan poco más de un año en la misma situación y siguen peleando por lo mismo. –** Izumi entraba a la sala mientras traía una jarra en sus manos, ella llevaba un vestido purpura largo y sencillo de cuello alto, sus ojos negros eran resaltados por su cabello castaño, lo más notable en ella es pequeño lunar debajo del ojo derecho.

\- **Pero es que alguna vez una debe dormir sola con Naruto, ¿Por qué no nos ponemos de acuerdo? –** Fuu golpeaba la mesita de la sala con su mano tratando de sonar autoritaria.

\- **Yo seré la primera soy la mayor. –** Yugito miraba a otro lado ignorando a las demás.

\- **No! Yugito yo seré la primera, siempre los últimos serán los primeros. –** Karin servía un poco de té de la jarra que trajo la castaña.

\- **Karin y Yugito, yo debó ser la primera después todo… ay que importa yo seré y punto. –** Fuu tomó de un bocado su té y arrojó la taza a la cabeza de Yugito, ella atrapó la taza y la lanzó hacía Karin, la Uzumaki exhaló fuego y convirtió en cenizas la taza.

\- **Y si mejor dejan a Naruto escoger. –** La castaña sonreía inocentemente.

\- **Callaté Izumi! –** Las tres le gritaron a la Uchiha haciéndola temblar del miedo.

Las tres kunoichis ya habían sacado una cola de su bijuu y se disponían a atacarse, pero Karin regresó a ver a la puerta.

\- **Izumi escóndete, los de Konoha están aquí –** La Uchiha salió corriendo y se encerró en un cuarto alejado de la puerta.

Afuera en la puerta principal Darui golpeaba la puerta e ingresaba a la casa seguido por los de Konoha.

\- **Zero? Karin San? Yugito San? Fuu San? –** Darui llamaba a los shinobis pero parecía no haber nadie.

\- **Disculpa Darui San ¿todos viven en la misma casa? –** Kushina tenía una vena en la frente del enojo aunque trataba disimularla.

\- **Mejor que se lo expliquen ellas. –** Darui quitó la mirada de Kushina cuando escuchó pasos en el corredor.

Las tres kunoichis habían ideado un plan para sorprender a los de Konoha y así evitar que sigan mandando más pretendientes, últimamente muchas aldeas mandaban a sus hijas para que Zero las despose y eso no les gustaba nada.

Al llegar a la puerta y ver que estaban paradas 5 kunoichis de Konoha iniciaron su plan para marcar territorio

\- **Ohayou Gozaimasu –** Las tres se arrodillaron y bajaron la cabeza en señal de bienvenida.

\- **Déjennos presentarnos… -** Yugito empezó a hablar ella vestía un yukata azul con negro y por una extraña razón llevaba un remolino con un ying-yang central, todo rodeado de 2 dragones. - … **soy Yugito Nii futura esposa de Zero Sama, sean bienvenidos a nuestro hogar. –** Yugito hiso una reverencia más corta.

\- **Soy Karin Uzumaki… -** El apellido de la pelirroja hiso recordar a Kushina y Akane que hay más Uzumakis en algún lado, Karin vestía un yukata rojo y negro con el mismo símbolo en la espalda - **…futura esposa de Zero Sama. –** Kushina en ese momento quería acabar con las chicas que osaban ya darse el título de esposa de su hijo.

\- **Soy Fuu Uzumaki… –** Fuu como nunca conoció ningún pariente o si era miembro de un clan adoptó el apellido del rubio y de Karin tiempo después de haber llegado a Kumo. - … **futura esposa de Zero Sama. –** Fuu se inclinó mostrando respeto a los visitantes, ella vestía un yukata verde oscuro con negro y también con el símbolo de los dragones.

\- **Un momento ¿todas ustedes se van casar con el mismo hombre? –** Ino no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba de las kunoichis, ellas afirmaron alegremente mientras Akane y Kushina tenían los ojos apuntó de salirse de sus órbitas viendo a las tres que decían ser futuras esposas de Naruto.

\- **No ves Ino, es una bendición que afortunado debe ser Zero. –** Chouji empezó a reír pero sintió la mirada asesina de las 5 de Konoha sobre él.

\- **Yo más bien diría problemático, si con una mí papá sufre… -** Shikamaru fue golpeado por Sakura estampándolo en el suelo **.**

*Kakashi*

 ** _\- Que novela podría escribir Jiraiya Sensei, si tan solo estuviera aquí haría muy buenos apuntes. –_** Kakashi sonreía animadamente pensado en una hipotética obra del sabio pervertido basada en las tres kunoichis y el rubio.

\- **Vinimos a ver al tonto, ¿Dónde está? –** Sasuke provocó que la sala se llené de un aura asesina emitida por las tres que estaban arrodilladas en el piso, todo fue interrumpido cuando Naruto gritó buscando a las 3 chicas.

\- **Chicas! ¿Dónde están? Han visto mí… -** Naruto estaba parado frente a todos completamente desnudo, Ino tuvo una hemorragia nasal al igual que Anko, las tres de Kumo se quedaron estáticas y con el rostro rojo viéndolo ahí parado como si nada, Kushina y Akane trataban de no reírse.

 ** _\- Definitivamente es hijo mío. –_** Kushina pensaba mientras se controlaba para no morir de la risa.

\- **Guarda al "elefante" idiota tienes visitas. –** Darui le señaló la entrepierna a Zero, este salió corriendo a vestirse.

\- **Ya entiendo porque se quieren casar con él. –** Anko que tenía un pañuelo en la nariz, sonreía morbosamente.

Luego de las formalidades y agradecimientos a Zero y su grupo por haberlos ayudado durante la invasión a Konoha, todos bebieron un poco de té y compartieron unos dangos que Anko se comió casi todos.

Darui guio a los de Konoha al hotel, excepto Kushina que fue a hablar con el Raikage, ella fue escoltada por Haku quien había sido enviada a buscarla.

\- **Bien Kushina Sama, ahora que ya vio a Naruto estará más tranquila al ver que está bien cuidado en la aldea. –** El Raikage había enviado a todos sus Anbus a ver si ya estaban listas las costillas para la noche y había sellado la sala para que ningún ruido salga de su oficina.

\- **Raikage ¿usted sabe? –** Kushina se quedó admirada del Raikage que hablaba con total normalidad.

\- **¿Qué el Hokage y usted son los padres de Naruto? claro que lo sé, hace años que lo sé, luego de una crisis que tuvo en una ocasión y con el testimonio de Kurama Sama supimos la verdad del origen de él. –** El Raikage miraba por la ventana y reflexionaba sobre lo que tenía y no tenía que decir.

\- **Entonces entenderá el porqué de la última clausula ¿verdad? –** Kushina señala a los papeles sobre el nuevo escritorio.

\- **En parte sí, obviamente debe entender también el porque me reusaría a complacerlos ¿verdad? –** El Raikage miraba fríamente a Kushina quien se debatía entre el llanto y la desesperación de no poder tener a su hijo.

\- **Pero debe entender Raikage… es… es mi hijo y debo estar junto a él –** Kushina perdía el control sobre sus emociones y unas cuantas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

\- **Kushina Sama, no voy a juzgar a nadie, no voy a traer a colación el trágico pasado que sufrió en Konoha y estoy seguro que luego de su exhibición en los exámenes chunin ya se abra enterado de todo. –** El Raikage invitó a Kushina que se siente en una silla que acercó a su escritorio.

\- **Kushina Sama, nosotros lo encontramos hace poco más de 5 años y a quien él considera su madre abrazados flotando río abajo, bueno para ser sinceros Bee los encontró… -** El Raikage se sentaba en sillón mirando a Kushina frente a frente. - … **desde que llegó supimos que era un Jinchuriki y aquí en la aldea es muy querido, respetado y hasta lo que sé es uno de los más deseados por las jovencitas, claro está que sus compañeras y "futuras esposas" no dejan que ninguna fémina se acerqué. –** Kushina seguía llorando pero un calor interno producido por la ira la invadía.

\- **Raikage ¿Cómo es posible que tenga ya tres comprometidas? Bueno solo es un puberto. –** Kushina miraba con enfado al Raikage esperando que le tema pero este se mantenía tranquilo.

\- **Todo a su tiempo, déjeme contarle las cosas en orden de importancia, como le decía cuando llegó a la aldea enterramos a su madre como heroína pues al parecer ella fue atacada al igual que Naruto aquel día, Lilith que es su nombre mostraba una herida muy profunda en su abdomen y Naruto muchos cortes y laceraciones, nada tan grave como lo que grabaron en su espalda sin embargo ella lo mantuvo a flote y lo salvó de una muerte segura. –** Kushina lloraba sin importarle que el Raikage la vea, él por su parte no parecía tener emociones su rostro se mantenía estoico ante las lágrimas de la Uzumaki.

\- **Aquí se formó como shinobi siendo un prodigio sin duda alguna, tanto así que a los 6 meses en la Academia se graduó y decidimos que debía ir a entrenar directamente con Bee para que aprenda a controlar al Kyubi, nuevamente él nos sorprendió porque no solo lo controlaba sino que también Kurama Sama lo había estado entrenando, esa era la razón de su talento y habilidades, el intenso entrenamiento y la relación tan estrecha con su bijuu. -** El Raikage abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un cuaderno grande y grueso para entregarselo.

\- **Aquí en Kumogakure ya teníamos a dos jinchurikis, Yugito que es 2 años mayor que Naruto y Bee que es el Sensei y capitán de su grupo, Yugito salió de la Academia al mismo tiempo que Naruto, Bee quien ya tenía una estrecha amistad y control sobre Gyuki Sama los entrenó y preparó. –** Kushina abría el cuaderno y era un álbum de fotos, muchas eran del Tercer Raikage junto a "A" adolescente y Bee de unos 14 años, otras eran de ellos entrenando junto a otros shinobis, al pasar de páginas ya solo estaban "A", Bee y una niña pequeña que era Yugito.

\- **Como podrá ve ahí están las fotos y recuerdos de mi familia. –** Raikage sonreía mientras Kushina pasaba las páginas, ella miraba con atención cada foto sin entender por qué el Raikage le entregó ese álbum.

Kushina seguía viendo las fotos, muchas eran del día que se convirtió en el Cuarto Raikage, cuando llegó casi a la mitad del álbum la sorprendió ver a Naruto junto al Raikage en lo que parecía ser un hospital, también tenía una foto junto a Bee, el gigante musculoso hacía una pose rara y graciosa, en la última foto estaban Yugito y Naruto haciendo la señal de victoria.

\- **Este es… este… –** Kushina apenas y podía hablar viendo a su hijo de pequeño

\- **El primer día que Naruto despertó en el Hospital de Kumo. –** El Raikage sonreía discretamente, Kushina miraba cada foto de esa sección una y otra vez, Naruto estaba muy delgado, sus ojos no tenían nada de inocencia por lo contrario mostraban miedo e inseguridad, Kushina apenas y podía contener las lágrimas no podía creer por lo que había pasado su hijo.

Ella pasó la página, parecían unos meses más tarde el semblante de Naruto era diferente, en las fotos el Raikage se mostraba serio mientras Naruto sonreía junto a él, en las otras junto con Bee hacían poses raras vistiendo ropas muy extrañas lo que sacó una sonrisa a Kushina, en las que estaba junto a Yugito ambos salían abrazados sonriendo muy alegres.

\- ¿ **Cuánto tiempo paso en estas fotos? –** Kushina le mostró el álbum al Raikage, él lo tomó y pensó un momento.

\- **Unos 3 meses aproximadamente. –** El Raikage devolvía el álbum a la pelirroja.

Ella seguía viendo las fotos, en una foto estaban frente a la academia los cuatro, todos sonreían mientras que el Raikage tenía una leve sonrisa, en otra foto estaba Naruto junto a Darui, Karui Omoi y Yugito todos haciendo la señal de victoria, Kushina se alegraba de que tuviera amigos, en otra foto un tímido Bee estaba junto a una sonrojada Samui posando uno junto al otro, mientras atrás de ellos los chicos de la foto anterior hacían corazones con sus manos.

\- ¿ **Esta es del día que se gradúo de la Academía? –** Kushina nuevamente le mostraba el álbum al Raikage.

\- **Sí ese es el día, y como puede ver los chicos hicieron de cupidos con mi hermano y Samui, ella es una Jounin. –** El Raikage dejó que Kushina siga viendo las fotos.

La última foto de esa sección mostraba a Bee, Naruto y Yugito en la puerta de Kumogakure despidiéndose de sus amigos y mucha gente también los rodeaban.

\- **Esa es del siguiente día después de su graduación, ellos salieron a explorar el continente elemental, entrenar y ayudar a quien lo necesite. –** El Raikage señalaba la foto que Kushina veía con detenimiento.

Kushina cambió de páginas pero solo habían fotos del Raikage firmando papeles, dando discursos, estrechando manos, luego una junto a Mabui ambos sonriendo alegremente, Kushina siguió cambiando las paginas, hasta que encontró una de Bee junto a Naruto, Yugito y dos niñas una de cabello verde y otra de cabello rojo, ella las identificó como las que decían ser futuras esposas de Naruto.

\- **Esa es de cuando regresaron, quizás unos 5 meses después. –** El Raikage trataba de recordar, Kushina siguió viendo las fotos.

En una de ellas estaban todos: El Raikage, Bee, Naruto, Yugito, Fuu, Karin, Samui y Mabui frente a la mansión del Raikage, alrededor de ellos muchos shinobis de Kumogakure sonriendo, en otra fotos mostraban la boda del Raikage con Mabui, los chicos iban vestido muy elegantes acorde a la ocasión, en una Naruto y Bee estaban aún con los trajes formales subidos a una tarima con micrófonos en las manos, en algunas fotos estaban los chicos en restaurantes junto a Bee, su novia y el Raikage con su esposa, siguió pasando las fotos muchas mostraban a los cuatro chicos sonriendo y abrazados, una nuevamente los mostraba en las puertas de Kumogakure junto a Bee despidiéndose del Raikage y por lo que se veía casi toda la aldea.

\- **Esa es después de un año salieron a entrenar nuevamente. –** El Raikage se acomodaba en su sillón dejando ver a Kushina las siguientes fotos.

En las últimas fotos se mostraban a los chicos muy cambiados, se notaba que habían dado "el estiron" las chicas no parecían ya niñas ahora tenían cuerpos que cualquier mujer envidiaría, Naruto ahora se veía más alto y musculoso.

\- **Esas fotos son cuando regresaron quizás un año y medio, ellos volvieron cuando el conflicto con Iwagakure empezó. –** Kushina siguió viendo las fotos, hoja tras hoja tenía fotos de los chicos comiendo, posando en algunos lados de Kumo junto al Raikage y su esposa también junto a Bee y su novia.

Siempre tenían una foto grupal de los chicos pero ahora Naruto tenía una foto con cada chica, siempre se mostraban abrazándose y riendo, Kushina sentía enojo de que las chicas ya hayan conquistado el "inocente" corazón de su hijo, pero una foto le llamó la atención era única en su tipo.

Esta foto en particular mostraba a los 5 bijuus todos formados en fila y parecían estar ¿sonriendo?, debajo de ellos en el centro estaban sus jinchurikis levantando su puño en alto, junto a ellos el Raikage, Mabui, Samui, los ancianos consejeros y alrededor de ellos muchos shinobis y aldeanos de Kumogakure, Kushina analizaba esa foto detalle a detalle no quería dejar un espacio de esa foto sin explorar.

*Kushina*

\- **_Hay niños, ancianos, mujeres algunas embarazadas, shinobis y civiles_** , **_todos sonríen sin temor alguno pero eso no es nada, los bijuus están sonriendo también… -_** Kushina estaba perdida en su pensamiento, el Raikage la sacó de su mente hablando con ella.

\- **Esa es la foto del día que sellamos a Son Goku Sama o como le conocen el Yonbi en Karin, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con el sello pero como necesitaba tiempo Karin para dominar el chakra del bijuu y poder sacarlo como lo hacen los demás, quisimos inmortalizar el día. –** El Raikage parecía haber leído la mente de Kushina viendo esa foto, la pelirroja cambió de página y en la siguiente foto que había era la de Mabui sonriendo y sosteniendo una prueba de embarazo positiva, en las dos últimas fotos estaban todos, Haku también se había unido a ellos, esa foto mostraba un avanzado estado de gestación de Mabui, todos sonreían mientras ponían una mano en el vientre de la kunoichi.

En la última foto, Naruto, Yugito y Haku de pie y adelante Fuu y Karin sentadas, todos vestían yukatas con sus bijuus estampados excepto Haku que tenía copos de nieve sobre su yukata negro, sonreían animadamente mientras hacían el símbolo de victoria.

Kushina devolvió el álbum al Raikage, este lo guardó de nuevo en el cajón.

\- **Raikage Sama ¿Por qué tiene fotos con Naruto y los demás? Pensé que solo era de su familia. –** Kushina miraba intrigada al Raikage.

\- **Todos, Bee, Fuu, Yugito, Karin, Haku y por supuesto Naruto son mis hermanos, ellos fueron recibidos en la casa del Raikage y nos convertimos en una familia, junto a mi esposa, mi futuro hijo y bueno mi futura cuñada, todos ellos son mi tesoro. –** El Raikage sonreía un tanto melancólico, Kushina entendió porqué el Raikage le había enseñado el álbum.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Saludos!**

 **Bueno el capitulo de hoy llegó y quizás es un poco "crack" la personalidad del Raikage pero creo que es adecuado.**

 **Como pueden leer este ha sido un resumen de la vida de Naruto en Kumo y si no escribí eso a modo de "Flashback" es porque he leído (creo que también ustedes) centenares de Fanfics con entrenamientos y cosas así, por lo tanto no me pareció importante detallar las cosas.**

 **Pasen a mi perfil y disfruten de mis historias, pronto subiré otro One Shot...**

 **La Bestia.**


	12. Festival Bijuu

**Festival Bijuu.**

Kushina había estado hablando con el Raikage en la oficina, ella había podido ver las fotos que el Raikage coleccionaba de su familia.

\- ¿ **Es decir que todos son familia? ¿Cómo es posible que ahora sean pareja y planeen casarse? –** Kushina un poco alterada increpaba al Raikage sobre el porqué Naruto esté ya comprometido con las que son sus "hermanas"

\- **Bueno ese tema tiene que ver con su clan Kushina Sama y con las chicas… -** El Raikage se acomodaba en su sillón. - … **luego de que Naruto recordó su pasado en Konoha también recordó que Lilith su madre solía leerle leyendas de como fundaron los míticos clanes shinobi de la antigüedad, él soñaba con formar su propio clan y así tener una gran familia donde la cabeza principal sea su madre y él sea el primer descendiente, sin embargo él abandono esa idea y tampoco quería hacer sufrir a las pretendientes que tenía… -** El Raikage con una sonrisa burlona recordaba esos días. - … **muchas veces las niñas terminaban peleando por salir con él y le llenaban de cartas, obsequios entre otras cosas, él siempre las desalentaba porque sabía que si aceptaba a una las demás sufrirían. –** Kushina parecía más molesta que al principio pero quería seguir escuchando.

\- **Pero Yugito siempre estuvo con él, con el tiempo se fue enamorando de la determinación y ese deseo que tiene Naruto de ser más fuerte para ayudar a la gente que lo necesite, Lilith también le había pedido eso en su lecho de muerte. –** Kushina se sobresaltó ante esta última frase.

\- **¿El vio morir a Lilith? –** Kushina poco a poco armaba el rompecabezas de la trágica vida de su hijo.

\- **Tristemente sí, ahora él vive empeñado en cumplir con todo lo que le dijo ese día, regresando al asunto, Yugito no es de las chicas fanáticas que por poco y solo respiran por el chico que quieren, ella es muy orgullosa y determinada recuerdo que de niña era igual de traviesa que Naruto y creo que aún lo es pero solo cuando esta con él y las chicas, ella decidió que quería estar junto a Naruto para ambos crecer como shinobis y personas, ella quería estar a su lado para superarse a sí misma y eso fue lo que a Naruto le atrajo de ella, su determinación, su orgullo y al final ambos estaban enamorados pero no lo decían, quizás temían el rechazo de parte del otro. –** Kushina se daba cuenta de a poco que su hijo no era un pervertido, la última hora había pensado que le fascinaban las chicas solo por sus cuerpos.

\- **Cuando llegaron las chicas la cosa se complicó, Karin y Fuu fueron rescatadas por Naruto claro con ayuda de Bee y Yugito pero él fue quien las encontró, así ambas también empezaron a seguirlo e imitarlo, ambas también querían estar junto a él para convertirse en grandes shinobis y en mejores personas. –** El Raikage miraba al techo como si buscara algún recuerdo.

 **\- Naruto y Yugito por su lado creo que si tenían una especie de relación sin embargo con la llegada de las dos esto se alteró y provocó cierta rivalidad entre las tres… -** El Raikage se levantó del sillón y miró por la ventana. - … **el problema llegó el día que en un "entrenamiento" que entre ellas era una batalla campal y no un entrenamiento sencillo, todas confesaron que querían como pareja a Naruto y eso provocó que él se alejé de ellas, claramente él no quería lastimar a nadie. –** El Raikage sonreía recordando las ocurrencias de sus hermanastros.

\- **Karin que es una habida lectora encontró un día en la biblioteca un pergamino con la ley de restauración de clanes, ella comentó eso a las chicas y luego de investigar de que se trataba se acercaron a preguntar si Naruto podía entrar o no bajo esta ley. –** Kushina entendió a lo que se refería con lo del clan.

\- **Es decir que por ser el último varón Uzumaki podía restaurar el clan. –** Kushina golpeó la mesa luego de decir esta frase.

\- **Exactamente, las chicas resolvieron "el problema" pero Naruto no aceptó formar parte de ello. –** El Raikage contenía la risa mientras Kushina agradecía a todos los dioses que su hijo no sea un pervertido.

\- **Y para mala suerte, todos tenían que salir nuevamente de la aldea a entrenar y no pudieron resolver el problema aquí, al final ellas agradecieron ese tiempo fuera porque finalmente Naruto aceptó entrar bajo esta ley. –** El Raikage vio como Kushina estaba pensando en algo y él ya sabía que era.

\- **El problema es que una vez dentro de esta ley, cualquier Feudal, Kage o Jefe de Clan, puede tratar de comprometer a su hija o hijas con Naruto, como se habrá dado cuenta, no hay constancia de que clan es Naruto, oficialmente es de un clan extinto y misterioso, ni el mismo Feudal del País del Rayo dispone de esta información confidencial. –** Kushina y el Raikage afirmaron con la cabeza, luego de conversar un poco más llegaron al acuerdo de respetar las decisiones que el rubio tomé en el futuro, luego se despidieron y Kushina salió un poco más tranquila.

La hora del almuerzo había terminado y el grupo de Konoha arrastraba a Chouji del restaurante del hotel pues había comido demasiado y no se podía mover, Kakashi fue a su habitación a descansar, Anko por su parte acompañó a Akane y Kushina a explorar la aldea y comprar algún recuerdo.

\- **Sasuke Kun vamos a la feria, sería una cita ¿Qué te parece? –** Sakura abrazaba al Uchiha mientras él y Shikamaru lanzaban a Chouji en la cama de su habitación.

\- **No me interesa, ya cargue a este inútil eso es suficiente convivencia con ustedes. –** Sasuke salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

\- **Que fastidio! Ese Uchiha necesita que alguien le de ajuste de actitud. –** Shikamaru se acostó en su cama mientras Ino y Sakura salieron de la habitación en dirección a la suya.

\- **Frentona debes dejar a mi Sasuke en paz… -** Ino quería empezar una pelea pero Sakura entró a la habitación que compartían y se arrojó a la cama a llorar, Ino por su parte prefirió salir a buscar a Sasuke para ver si ganaba terreno, cuando cerró la puerta escuchó como Sakura puso el pestillo y tarde se dio cuenta que olvidó su llave.

En la casa del "Valle del Sellado" estaban reunidas las chicas junto a Haku e Izumi discutiendo que hacer para que la Uchiha asista al festival y no la descubran los de Konoha.

\- **Ya tengo la solución es muy simple en realidad. –** Haku sacaba de un pergamino de sellado una máscara Anbu de tigre y se la entregó a la castaña.

\- **Hoy serás un Anbu, te queda bien Izumi Chan. –** Yugito junto a Karin y Fuu daban su aprobación mientras Haku le entregaba un uniforme táctico de Kumo.

\- **Todo sea por el deseo de Itachi Kun. –** Izumi se vistió y se miró al espejo, la ropa de Haku le quedaba algo apretada marcando mucho su figura pero igual era conveniente para la ocasión.

\- **Por cierto ¿Dónde está Naruto Kun? –** La Uchiha se sacó la máscara y el chaleco blanco dejándolos en la mesa.

\- **Fue a hablar con el novio de Haku Chan para que ya se casen. –** Fuu reía inocentemente mientras Haku se sonrojó tanto que parecía arder en fiebre.

\- **No es cierto pero si fue con Darui, ya saben esos dos se viven retando, compitiendo y diciendo que se odian pero son como hermanos. –** Todas empezaron a reírse animadamente mientras Haku aún seguía sonrojada.

En un pequeño claro de un bosque cercano a Kumo, Bee supervisó un combate de Kenjutsu que habían tenido Naruto y Darui, habían elegido ese lugar para evitar miradas curiosas de la gente que estaba por el festival.

\- **Bien han mejorado mucho, Naruto te falta coordinar mejor tu concentración para completar el Nobori Ryu y Darui tu manejo del Kuroi Kaminari es excelente pero te falta rapidez. –** Bee tenía a ambos shinobis frente a él jadeando apoyadas sobre sus katanas.

\- **Ja! pero yo te gané esta vez lento, ya vamos 20 a 25 a mi favor. –** Naruto le golpeó el hombro a Darui, este lo golpeó también pero más fuerte.

\- **Solo por tu armadura Raiton idiota, casi terminas asado como costilla de ternera. –** Darui de las pocas veces que sonreía y se veía feliz era con Naruto, ambos se habían vuelto mejores amigos desde la Academia.

\- **Sabes solo cuando peleamos te ves alegre pero… -** Naruto se reincorporó guardando sus katanas. - … **ahora con Haku también sonríes mucho y no me lo niegues. –** Bee aguantó la risa, Darui se puso nervioso guardó su katana y desapareció en un torbellino de rayos negros.

\- **Bee Sensei me debe 1000 ryo, sabía que esos dos tienen algo. –** Naruto extendía su mano esperando su pagó pero en ese momento llegó Samui llevándose a Bee a cumplir con su cita.

Naruto solo los miró alejarse y empezó a caminar en dirección a la aldea pero un ruido cercano lo alertó.

En el bosque que rodea Kumogakure Sasuke se encontraba con Ino, ella lo había seguido para hablar con él y conquistarlo finalmente.

\- **Dime Sasuke Kun soy más bonita que Sakura ¿verdad? –** Ino le guiñaba el ojo al Uchiha mientras desataba su cabello.

\- **No me importa eso son cosas de ustedes no me metan. –** Sasuke solo la ignoraba, él había estado buscando a Orochimaru que tiene la costumbre de aparecer cuando el Uchiha está solo.

\- **Pero tú y yo debemos estar juntos, es el destino. –** Ino le mandó un beso volado y Sasuke la empujó contra un árbol.

\- **¿Esto es lo que quieres? –** Sasuke arrinconaba a Ino y empezó a besarla bruscamente, al principio ella accedió y luego trató de separarlo.

\- **Se más delicado Sasuke Kun y si es lo que quiero pero tienes que pedirme que sea tu novia. –** Ino con dificultad había logrado que el Uchiha le dé un poco de espacio.

\- **¿Novia? ajajajaja estás soñando lo único que me interesa es matar a mi hermano y a ese imbécil de Zero… -** Sasuke volvió a arrinconar a Ino contra el árbol pero esta vez empezó a manosear y apretar sus pechos con malicia. - … **también voy a restaurar mi clan, lo único que tú puedes aspirar es convertirte en mi esclava y tener todos los hijos que puedas. –** Ino lo empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo.

\- **No! Así no Sasuke eso yo no quiero, déjame en paz. –** Ino trató de irse pero el Uchiha la tomó de la mano y la estrelló contra el mismo árbol.

Zero por su parte recién había llegado y pensó que eran novios pero al momento de alejarse.

\- **Entonces ¿para qué me sigues? Tú y Sakura siempre me buscan y si no es para esto no lo entiendo…** Sasuke de un tirón rompió la blusa de Ino, también rompió su brassier exponiendo sus delicados pechos. - … **en tal caso tienes suerte vas a ser mi primera vez ahora, todo un honor ¿verdad? –** Sasuke empezó a lamer y morder bruscamente el cuello y senos de Ino, ella trataba de gritar pero en su boca tenía la mano de Sasuke evitando que grité.

\- **Disculpa, pero me parece que la rubia no está dispuesta en este momento. –** Zero se encontraba parado a espaldas del Uchiha.

\- **Piérdete idiota, esto es entra ella y yo no te interesa. –** Sasuke sin dejar de tapar la boca de Ino regresó a ver con despreció al rubio, Ino por su parte trató de cubrir sus pechos con su brazos mientras lloraba en silencio.

\- **Pues resulta que sí es de mi interés, veras en Kumogakure el intento de violación está castigado y ni se diga una violación, no me importa si eres de Konoha en este momento estás en Kumogakure y debes acatar la ley. –** Zero sacó su katana negra y la sostenía con su mano izquierda apuntando al Uchiha.

 **\- ¿Cuál es el castigo? –** Sasuke dejó a Ino poniéndose de frente a Zero, Ino cayó de rodillas en el piso tapando su torso desnudo con ambos brazos.

\- **La muerte! –** La katana negra se prendió en llamas, Zero activó la armadura de Raiton mientras miraba con odio al Uchiha.

Sasuke solo miró a Ino en el piso.

\- **Si vas a actuar como perra debes ser una, no vales la pena. –** Sasuke se desvaneció en un remolino de hojas dejando a Ino, ella empezó a llorar y gritar hundiendo su cara en el césped.

Ella de pronto sintió como algo la cobijaba, cuando alzo la vista vio a Zero tapando sus ojos con ambas manos como un niño pequeño.

\- **Me avisas cuando te hayas puesto la chaqueta. –** Zero giró dándole la espalda dejando que Ino se vista, ella rápidamente se deshizo de su blusa rota y se vistió con la chaqueta blanca, le quedó enorme pero al menos no estaba desnuda.

\- **Gracias, lamentó que hayas visto eso. –** Ino aún sentada en el césped se secaba las lágrimas, Zero se sentó junto a ella.

\- **Cuanta inmoralidad hay en este mundo, lo importante es que estás bien. –** Zero miraba distraído al bosque mientras Ino lo miraba curiosa.

\- **No deberías hablar de moralidad, tú vas a tener 3 esposas… -** Ino casi gritando increpó al rubio, él solo sonrió ante lo dicho por la rubia. - … **lo siento, es que estoy molesta conmigo, como pude ser tan tonta. –** Ino nuevamente dejó escapar unas lágrimas.

\- **No pasa nada entiendo y con lo de mis matrimonios solo te puedo decir que yo no obligué a nadie y mucho peor forcé a alguien, yo no me acercó con intenciones sexuales a ninguna mujer sin que antes ella dé su aprobación. –** Zero se levantó y extendió la mano a la rubia para ayudar a que se levante. - **bueno vamos a la aldea a comprar una blusa, sí llegó sin la chaqueta tendré que responder muchas preguntas. –** Ino se levantó mirando los ojos de Zero, esos ojos fríos le causaron un leve sonrojo.

\- **Esta bien pero no tengo dinero aquí, debo ir al hotel primero. –** Naruto la miró riendo y le señaló para que ponga su mano en el hombro de él.

\- **Si prometes no demorarte mucho escogiendo te la compró yo. –** Dicho esto desaparecieron dejando un rayo blanco y negro tras de ellos.

Horas más tarde Sakura finalmente salió de la habitación y vio sentada a Ino sonriendo alegre en un sillón del pasillo del hotel, ella vestía una blusa sin mangas anaranjada con filos negros y bordado el kanji de "Amor" a la altura del ombligo.

\- **Sakura al fin sales, debemos prepararnos para salir, Kushina Sensei dice que luego de cenar debemos asistir al discurso ceremonial del Raikage, luego de eso podemos pasear. –** Ino entró dando pequeños saltos a la habitación, Sakura regresó con ella y cerró la puerta.

Sakura se acercó a Ino mirando su nueva blusa, ella procedió a tocarla y frotarla entre sus dedos.

\- **Ino esto es seda pura y tiene hilos de oro en los bordados debió contestar una fortuna. –** Sakura frotaba su rostro sobre la blusa, Ino solo sonreía algo sonrojada.

\- **No me digas que el hijo de un Feudal te la compró, que suerte Ino. –** Sakura se apartó de Ino y fue a cambiarse de ropa, cuando regresó siguió preguntando sin conseguir respuesta de la rubia hasta luego de tanto insistir.

\- **Es un secreto. –** Ino le guiñó un ojo al momento de dejar la habitación.

La tarde agonizaba y las luces empezaban a dar color a la aldea de Kumogakure, los últimos preparativos para los fuegos artificiales se realizaban y la tarima para el discurso del Raikage estaba lista.

Naruto junto a Yugito, Fuu, Karin, Izumi y Haku caminaban en dirección al restaurante de carnes más popular de Kumogakure, Naruto vestía un yukata anaranjado con flamas negras y un espiral rojo en su espalda, Izumi vestía uno purpura con un estampado de flores rojas, Haku llevaba su yukata negro con copos de nieve y las demás tenían los mismos yukatas de hace unas horas.

El grupo de Konoha por invitación de Kushina se dirigía al mismo restaurante, todos vestían sus clásicas ropas a excepción de Ino quien portaba con orgullo su nueva blusa, todas la veían con cierta envidia a la rubia ella solo se limitaba a sonreír y caminar con garbo por la calle.

\- **Miren son los de Konoha y olvidamos de disfrazar a Izumi Chan. –** Haku señalaba a los de Konoha que ingresaban al local.

\- **No importa solo has una transformación, lo importante es cubrir tu lunar bajo tu ojo. –** Yugito junto a las chicas entraron a un callejón mientras Zero se quedó esperando a Darui que llegaba corriendo a encontrarse con ellos.

Darui vestía su yukata blanco con un tigre de color negro bordado en su espalda, cuando se encontró con Zero golpearon el hombro del otro con tal fuerza que una cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, luego llegaron Omoi y Karui vistiendo yukatas negros con nubes blancas a lo largo de la prenda, ellos solo chocaron los puños con Zero y Darui.

\- **Chicos! Llegan tarde… –** Karin miraba con enfado a los recién llegados - … **bueno no importa y ¿qué les parece? –** Karin estirando sus brazos presentando a una rubia con el cabello hasta la cadera y ojos azules.

Todos asintieron por la perfecta transformación de la Uchiha, ella sonrió agradeciendo a sus amigos y volvieron a enrumbarse al restaurante.

Dentro de el, Bee y Samui estaban en una mesa privada y solo saludaron con sus manos al grupo que ingresaba.

\- **Chouji tienes que controlarte, no es un concurso de comer. –** Akane miraba como el Akimichi seleccionaba todo en el menú.

\- **Es que todo se ve delicioso, debo probarlo todo ¿Cuándo podré volver a comer aquí? –** En ese momento los de Kumo pasaron junto a la mesa de los de Konoha, Sasuke desvió la mirada de manera culposa.

\- **Y tienes razón es la mejor comida que podrás probar alguna vez. –** Zero se acercó junto al Akimichi con una sonrisa malévola.

Todos saludaron nerviosamente al grupo que llegó.

\- **Zero ¿nos vas a acompañar a comer? –** Ino saludo amablemente al rubio y con un brillo particular en sus ojos, todos los de Konoha se sorprendieron al escuchar como Ino hablaba de manera tan casual con él.

\- **No creo, pero puede ser Ino San, Anko San que bueno verte a ti también. –** Zero sonreía amigablemente a ambas, esto causó celos en Kushina y Akane que apenas eran unas desconocidas y se suponía que venían a conocer mejor al rubio.

Un aura pesada empezó a sentirse en el ambiente, los shinobis de Kumo se alejaron temerosos de Fuu y las demás.

\- **¿Dónde conociste a la rubia Zero? –** Fuu arrastró cada palabra mientras disimuladamente pellizcaba la pierna del rubio.

\- **Tranquilas, tranquilas, Ino se perdió en el bosque y cuando regresaba de mi práctica con "Lento" me la encontré, ustedes saben hay tanta criatura babosa y peligrosa que debía traerla de regresó. -** Zero disimuladamente vio a Sasuke quien solo miró hacia otro lado.

Las tres se quedaron tranquilas con la respuesta.

\- **Bien como decía ¿Qué les parece una competencia amistosa? Claro hay una apuesta. –** Zero miraba a todos con mucho ánimo.

\- ¿ **Y de que sería la competencia? y ¿cuál sería la apuesta Zero San? –** Kushina miraba feliz como el rubio por sí mismo se acercaba a ellos.

\- **Bien la competencia es para ver quién puede comer más muslos de jabalí rostizados y la apuesta es quien pierda paga. –** Los de Kumo sonreían maliciosamente ante la apuesta mientras los de Konoha tenían una gota corriendo por su frente.

\- **No creo, es demasiado… -** Kakashi intentó salir airoso del reto pero Kushina, Akane y Chouji aceptaron la apuesta.

Los de Kumo hicieron una seña para que un mesero se acercará luego de recibir la orden salió rumbo a la cocina, el dueño del local entró al salón con el signo de dinero en sus ojos sonriendo y abrazando a Zero, los meseros hicieron una mesa grande para que entren los competidores, Darui y Haku se habían sentados juntos y listos para la competencia.

\- **Lo siento Darui Kun y Haku Chan ustedes ya tienen reservación, no pueden participar. –** Yugito manteniendo su tono de voz neutral señaló a una mesa privada adornada con flores y una vela en la mesa, Haku muy sonrojada camino junto a Darui a su "cita" confabulada por sus amigos.

Omoi, Karui, Yugito, Karin, Fuu y Zero estaban ya sentados esperando a sus contendores, Chouji junto a las pelirrojas se sentaron en la gran mesa para empezar el concurso, Anko también se animó de último minuto.

Izumi se sentó en una mesa cercana y solo pidió una orden costillas de ternera, una ensalada y té para beber.

Por su parte los de Konoha que no participarían pidieron una cena especial cada uno.

El concurso llevaba ya una media hora, los muslos salían constantemente de la cocina, los platos se acumulaban frente a los contendientes, la primera en rendirse fue Akane quien salió directo al baño, para sorpresa de muchos Chouji ya no pudo más luego de 10 de muslos completos, Omoi y Karui solo llegaron a los 12 y se retiraron, los de Konoha excepto Sasuke quien se retiró apenas terminó de comer apoyaban a Kushina y Anko, el resto del restaurante excepto ambas parejas en sus privados apoyaban a sus shinobis.

Luego de otra media hora Anko dejó de comer en el 18, luego Karin y Fuu en el 20, Yugito seguía a buen paso, Kushina y Zero devoraban sin más los muslos, Yugito llegó a los 30 y se rindió, ahora era un duelo entre aldeas, Kushina de Konoha frente a Zero de Kumogakure la gente de todas partes se habían acercado al restaurante al ver la contienda incluso el mismo Raikage junto a su esposa estaban sonriendo desde una mesa que adecuaron para ambos.

\- **Bien ya solo nos quedan 5 muslos quien termine la mayor cantidad ganará. –** El dueño que no salía de su alegría ordenó que retiren la montaña de platos y pusieron 5 bandejas con los muslos más grandes de todos frente a ellos.

Cada uno tomó un muslo, Zero y Kushina habían olvidado sus modales desde que empezó el concurso y comían desesperados, luego de terminar el primero continuaron con el segundo ambos bajaron el ritmo un poco en un momento sus miradas se encontraron y Zero le sonrió amigablemente provocando que Kushina casi se atoré pero recuperó el ritmo, Zero terminó el suyo primero y puso su mano en el último, Kushina un poco con enfado aceptó la derrota pero Zero partió el último y le entregó la mitad a la pelirroja, ella lo aceptó y juntos terminaron de comer al mismo tiempo.

\- **Es un empate!... entonces ¿Quién me paga? –** El dueño miraba con duda a ambos, el Raikage se levantó e indicó que mandé la cuenta a su oficina y también la cuenta de Konoha.

Luego del concurso la gente salió del restaurante que ya no iba a atender más, los shinobis de Kumogakure solo se despidieron y se retiraron junto al Raikage, Zero chocó sus puños con Anko e Ino al despedirse de ellas y luego fue donde Kushina estirando su puño ella inmediatamente lo chocó con él y cuando lo hiso sintió una energía cálida que parecía dirigirse a su corazón, Zero solo sonrió y siguió a sus compañeros.

Ya entrada la noche toda la aldea excepto los centinelas y guardias de turno estaban frente a la tarima, el Raikage y su esposa se encontraban sentados en una especie de tronos en medio de la tarima y junto a ellos de pie los jinchurikis y atrás de cada uno en una tela gigantesca el bijuu que poseen dibujado.

Luego de que un shinobi pida silencio el Raikage se levantó y se puso en frente de todos.

*Raikage*

\- **Aldea de Kumogakure, hoy es para mí un placer dirigirme a todos ustedes para conmemorar el célebre discurso y muerte del Sondaime Raikage, quien en vida también fue mi padre.**

 **Él siempre confío en la fuerza y el poder para conquistar el mundo físico sin embargo; él sabía que más allá de la fuerza bruta, cada ser sin importar su poder tiene un corazón tan vulnerable como un bebé.**

 **Y es precisamente ese corazón el que nos da más fuerza para seguir adelante en tiempos difíciles, el cuerpo lo podemos entrenar todos los días y fortalecerlo hasta el punto de superar al humano promedio y seguir más allá sin más limites que los que pone nuestra mente.**

 **El corazón solo se puede hacer fuerte rodeado por quienes amamos y nos aman, proteger a quien consideramos nuestros amigos, familia y en general todos quienes son importantes para nosotros.**

 **Es así que hoy quiero revivir ese discurso que dio el Sondaime antes de ir a la guerra y encontrar la muerte protegiendo a sus shinobis y su amada aldea, él luchó contra mil shinobis de Iwa peleando durante 3 días y 3 noches sin descanso hasta que encontró su fin con orgullo de su deber cumplido. -** Mabui le pasó un cuaderno negro de mediano tamaño y regresó a su asiento, la gente en ese momento encendió velas y las pusieron a la altura de su pecho, el Raikage empezó la lectura.

 ** _"Es para mí un gran pesar informar la muerte de Fukai quien en vida fue el jinchuriki del Hachibi, él entregó cada lagrima, cada hora de insomnio, cada segundo de su vida para mantener esta aldea segura del poder del Hachibi._**

 ** _Y con vergüenza y asco de mí mismo y de mi propia aldea, lo he enterrado luego de que el bijuu fue extraído de él al momento de morir._**

 ** _Todos y cada uno saben a lo que me refiero, él soportó por mucho tiempo la soledad, el aislamiento, los maltratos y vejaciones de la mayoría de la gente a la cual él protegía._**

 ** _Él nunca vino a quejarse, jamás tuvo odio ni con la aldea ni con nadie de ella, estaba feliz con la misión que se le encomendó, no solo fue ser el jinchuriki de esta aldea también fue proteger a la gente de su poder y a pesar de todo él amaba esta aldea y a cada uno de sus habitantes._**

 ** _Murió con una sonrisa sabiendo que tenía un sucesor preparado para tan difícil tarea, sus últimas palabras quiero compartirlas y con esto invitar a la reflexión de nuestro tan idiota, cobarde y pusilánime accionar:_**

 ** _"Ser Jinchuriki te produce un vacío en tu corazón,_**

 ** _Pronto el odio y la tristeza lo llenan, solo quiero_**

 ** _Que sepas cuál es ese vacío, es la soledad solo_**

 ** _Es la soledad, cada día, cada hora la soledad_**

 ** _Destruye tu alma y tu corazón, el bijuu lo sabe_**

 ** _Y usa eso para usarte y encontrar su libertad_**

 ** _Procura que el próximo no esté solo, llena su corazón_**

 ** _Con amor, esperanza, afecto y rodéalo de personas_**

 ** _Estoy seguro que solo así el bijuu y su jinchuriki verán_**

 ** _Que no son armas desechables sino seres importantes "_**

 ** _Luego de decir esto, cerró sus ojos no sin antes sonreír viendo el símbolo de Kumogakure en su habitación…"_**

 **Desde ese día Kumogakure aprendió a valorar el coraje, determinación y amor de sus jinchurikis y hoy los tenemos aquí. –** El Raikage señaló al grupo de Bee, la gente empezó a gritar con algarabía, muchos en especial los más ancianos limpiaban las lágrimas que produjeron el recuerdo de su tan vergonzoso pasado.

Continuara...

 **Saludos!**

 **Yo sé, yo sé comen demasiado pero me parece un rasgo muy "Uzumaki" creo yo, últimamente ando inspirado y les agradezco la paciencia que han tenido con esta historia.**

 **Ya empecé a escribir el final de "Naruto: El Sucesor del Sabio de los 6 caminos y su legado." será bastante extenso y de un solo capítulo, a los seguidores de esa historia les pido paciencia para conocer el desenlace.**

 **Kuroi Kaminari: Rayo Negro.**

 **La técnica que usó Naruto en el siguiente capítulo sabrán que significa y como funciona.**

 **La Bestia.**


	13. El Dragón que asciende

**El Dragón que asciende.**

La lectura de un fragmento del discurso del difunto Sondaime Raikage había tocado fibras sensibles en el corazón de muchos, la mayoría abrazaba y lloraba sobre el hombro de alguien.

En la tarima todos se pararon casi al filo acercándose a la audiencia, se pidió un minuto de silencio y la gente empezó a apagar sus velas dejando una oscuridad tenue, todos los presentes incluyendo a los de la tarima levantaron su puño en alto a la vez que inclinaron sus cabezas, el minuto de silencio se extendió a 5 minutos cada quien reflexionaba sobre diferentes cosas.

Los de Konoha se mantuvieron en silencio guardando respeto por la ceremonia, Kushina y Akane derramaron unas cuantas lágrimas pero no fueron las únicas, Anko lloró disimuladamente agachando su cabeza recordando el martirió que vivió luego de haber sido abandonada por Orochimaru, Kakashi dejó escapar algunas lágrimas recordando a su padre a Rin y a Obito, por su parte Sasuke se alejó del grupo para caminar y reflexionar.

\- **Gracias por su silencio, cada día hemos de mejorar un poco, cada día hemos de buscar consuelo y priorizaremos el reparar los errores del pasado. -** Luego de que el Raikage dijera estas palabras la gente se dispersó buscando un lugar adecuado para ver los fuegos artificiales.

\- **Chicas voy a ver fuegos con Kaachan nos vemos en la casa. –** Naruto desapareció entre rayos negros y blancos dejando a las chicas, ellas se quedaron juntas con toda la familia esperando los fuegos artificiales.

\- **Okaasan busquemos a Nii San e invitémoslo a ver los fuegos con nosotras. –** Akane susurró en el oído a Kushina quien asintió y se acercaron a la tarima pero no vieron en ningún lado al rubio.

\- **No suele ver los fuegos artificiales con nosotros, este tiempo lo usa para reflexionar y visitar a su madre, les pido que lo dejen tranquilo. –** El Raikage se acercó a las pelirrojas apenas las vio aproximarse a la tarima, ellas solo hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron tristes.

En el cementerio de Kumogakure una espesa neblina no dejaba ver nada en metros, el rubio dejó un ramo de flores gigantesco junto a la tumba de su madre.

\- **Kaachan pronto van a empezar los fuegos artificiales ¿quieres verlos conmigo?; Sabes aún no puedo comer ramen, no te culpó pero era tan especial que solo en mis cumpleaños podías comprarme el tazón más grande, yo sé todo el esfuerzo que hacías para poder pagarlo… -** Naruto empezó a llorar sentado junto a la tumba - … **¿crees que no debí haber hecho todo ese escándalo en Konoha? Nii San dice que exageré, pero las chicas y Bee Sensei creen que hice lo correcto, Kaachan lo malo que no conseguí una foto tuya para tenerla de recuerdo… -** Naruto secaba sus lágrimas y sacaba de su bolsillo dos dorayakis. - … **mira nuestra cena favorita, ¿viste lo que pasó con la rubia? no entendió como puede la gente aprovecharse de quien los quiere, ella parece querer al Uchiha y él solo la maltrata igual que a la pelos de chicle… -** Los fuegos artificiales empezaron a iluminar el cielo nocturno, Naruto cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa pensando que era la presencia de Lilith. - … **sé que me dijiste que no vaya pronto donde tú estás pero no me gusta vivir, sé que no debería quejarme tengo amigos, familia, tres increíbles chicas que me aman, yo las amo y mucho pero me haces falta tú, cambiaría todo para que estés conmigo, quisiera ser a ti a quien le compré la ropa, joyas y todo cuanto pidas, hubiese querido que tú aceptaras a Yugito Chan, Karin Chan y a Fuu Chan… -** Naruto se acostaba junto a la tumba poniendo sus manos debajo de la cabeza. - **…a veces pienso que soy una estrella fugaz, que de pronto brillaré y puff! Desapareceré. –** Luego de que terminaran los fuegos artificiales Zero se levantó y se alejó dejando el dorayaki sobre la tumba.

\- **Gracias por respetar mi privacidad, vamos Anko hace frío. –** De un árbol cercano a la entrada del cementerio Anko saltó parándose junto al rubio.

\- **Aún es temprano ¿crees que podemos conversar? –** Anko se aferraba al brazo del rubio, él solo afirmó con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar adentrándose en el bosque.

\- **Antes de empezar te pido que dejes de ser Zero y seas Naruto, por favor. –** Anko se sentaba en la base de un árbol, ambos se habían adentrado en el bosque hasta un pequeño claro.

\- **Esta bien, pero dime ¿qué me delató? –** Zero se sentó junto a ella mientras sonreía.

\- **Tus ojos, cuando estás con tus amigos, familia o te estas divirtiendo ellos brillan parecen zafiros que iluminarían la oscuridad absoluta, en cambio cuando peleas, desconfías de alguien y en general todo el tiempo se vuelven fríos parecen escarbar en la mente y corazón de quien mires. –** Anko sonrío triunfal como si hubiera ganado una gran apuesta, ella vio como los ojos del rubio empezaron a brillar nuevamente. – **Exactamente esos ojos son de Naruto. –** Anko sonrió alegremente al igual que Naruto.

\- **Kurama Sensei dice que soy inestable según él. –** Naruto empezó a reír mientras empezaba a ver un punto en la oscuridad del bosque.

Ambos empezaron a contarse sus historias, Anko le contó que después de ser discípula de Orochimaru y que él le dé la marca de maldición este la abandono en un pueblo lejano a su suerte, cuando regresó a la aldea todos la miraban con resentimiento y miedo luego de que atraparan a Orochimaru experimentando con humanos, ella se refugió en el bosque de la muerte y luego en su trabajo en el departamento de torturas e interrogación.

Naruto le contó su pasado en Konoha, como vio morir a su madre frente a sus ojos y como había terminado en la ley de restauración de clanes.

\- **Naruto ¿te puedo pedir ayuda? –** Anko se arrodillaba frente a Naruto que estaba sentado arrimado a un árbol.

\- **Claro Anko dime. –** Naruto y Anko se miraban fijamente.

\- **Quiero irme de Konoha pero no sé cómo hacerlo. –** Anko mantenía su mirada clavada en el rubio, él hiso una mueca mientras pensaba.

\- **No te puedo ayudar con eso pero te puedo dar soluciones. –** Naruto se alejó del árbol acercándose más a Anko.

\- **Te escuchó. –** Anko sonrió esperando que la conversación vaya por el rumbo que quería.

\- **Bien la más obvia, te vas de Konoha sin decir "hasta la vista baby"… -** Anko y Naruto se rieron ruidosamente. - … **pero eso te pondría en el libro Bingo como desertora y tendría que ir a cazarte por la recompensa y eso no queremos. –** Ambos sacudieron sus cabezas negando esta opción.

\- **La otra aunque no es permanente es aceptar ser una espía en algún sitio alejado, igual tendrías que reportarte y regresar en algún momento. –** Ella negó con su cabeza.

\- **Bueno la más viable es que te consigas un pretendiente de otra aldea y te cases, lamentablemente las kunoichis son arrastradas por sus maridos a donde sea, así podrás alejarte definitivamente de Konoha. –** Anko se levantó y sonrió de manera traviesa.

\- **Bingo! –** Anko apuntó con ambas manos al rubio, él solo sonrió esperando haberla ayudado.

\- **No será difícil para ti encontrarlo, eres bonita, tienes muy buen cuerpo y una personalidad arrolladora, difícil pero es agradable. –** Naruto se puso de pie y se arrimó al árbol.

\- **Y si te digo que ya lo tengo visto y es de Kumogakure. –** Anko se veía muy feliz aunque algo nerviosa.

\- **Pues adelante, bueno siempre y cuando no sea Bee Sensei, Darui o el Raikage, ellos ya tienen novia. –** Naruto fingió amenazar con un dedo a Anko, ella solo negó con la cabeza y se quedó callada.

*Anko*

\- **_Vamos Anko dile, dile no te acobardes has enfrentado peores cosas. –_** Anko se quedó callada perdida en su cabeza, Naruto se acercó viendo que no tenía respuestas de ella.

\- **Anko regresa, la tierra te dice buenos días. –** Naruto a pocos centímetros de la cara de Anko pasaba sus manos frente al rostro de ella, de pronto ella lo regresó a ver y se lanzó sobre él, ambos cayeron al piso y ella comenzó a besarlo, por su parte Naruto sorprendido se quedó quieto pero terminó correspondiendo el beso.

Luego de unos minutos Naruto retiró a Anko gentilmente y se levantó.

\- **Anko disculpa no puedo. -** Anko se levantó y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Naruto acercándolo a ella.

\- **Tú eres el hombre que yo quiero y ahora que sé lo de la ley de restauración de clanes no hay un impedimento. –** Naruto se soltó de Anko y se alejó un poco.

\- **Puede ser cierto pero no quiero que sufras, debes entender que conmigo no tendrás ninguna historia de amor como las pintan, no estarás nunca completamente sola conmigo y tampoco depende solamente de mí también de ellas. –** Anko se acercó a Naruto pero no intentó a abrazarlo.

\- ¿ **No te gusto verdad? o ¿que mentira vas a decir?, solo dime la verdad y no inventes historias baratas, claro que ya sabía todo eso que me dices y obvio pocas mujeres aceptarían eso pero. –** Anko se veía algo molesta y empezó a caminar en círculos.

\- **Pero que dices, claro que me gustas la única razón por la que te pedí que te desnudez ese día fue para verte, disculpa solo soy un mocoso siendo cortejado por una mujer y creo que mereces algo mejor. –** Naruto estaba un poco alterado. – **Escúchame Anko, antes muchas mujeres fueron traídas por su padres para comprometerse y todas se negaron a aceptar las condiciones que planteamos las chicas y yo. –** Anko se detuvo y miró atentamente al rubio.

\- **¿Qué condiciones? –** Anko ya más calmada se daba cuenta que el rubio no mentía.

\- **Bueno en primer lugar ninguna esposa será la "primera" jamás, no importa su estatus, su clan, incluso no importa si es que ella tiene mi primer hijo, todas se mantendrán al mismo nivel ni arriba ni abajo todas igual. –** Anko afirmaba con la cabeza y hacía un ademán para que siga.

\- **Desde hace un tiempo no he dormido solo con ninguna de ellas, solo cuando se pongan de acuerdo en los turnos podré dormir con alguna, solo ella y yo. –** Anko tuvo una duda.

\- **Y ¿Cuándo si pudiste? –** Naruto suspiró y se puso rojo.

\- **Cuando fue la primera vez de cada una de ellas, solo ahí pasé toda la noche con alguna de ellas. –** A Anko le parecía lógico, salvó por masturbarse ella no había tenido una experiencia real.

\- **Bueno como ya nos espiaste te imaginaras que, la que quiera casarse conmigo deberá aceptar el hecho de que tengamos orgías, la "afortunada" no está obligada a unirse pero no puede quejarse. –** Naruto estaba demasiado rojo que parecía que irradiaba luz y calor.

\- **Y ¿sí yo aceptó todo? –** Anko volvió a abrazar al rubio, él tembló al sentir los brazos de Anko rodeándolo.

\- **Deberás dejar que lean tu mente, la esposa del Raikage está casi al mismo nivel que los Yamanakas ingresando en mentes y desvelando secretos. –** Naruto temblaba de los nervios por estar tan cerca de Anko, ella empezó a aplastar sus bien dotados atributos en el pecho de él provocándole una ligera hemorragia nasal.

\- **Y eso ¿para qué? –** Anko seguía presionando su pechos sobre el rubio disfrutando de ver la creciente excitación en él.

\- **Para probar que te quieres casar conmigo porque que quieres y no que tengas motivos ocultos, como espionaje, interés económico o cualquier otra cosa. –** Naruto trató de separarse pero ella lo apretó más.

\- **Bien aceptó todo eso y luego. –** Anko tomó la cara del rubio con sus manos sintiendo lo caliente que estaba.

\- **El siguiente paso no te lo puedo decir ahora pero de ese último depende todo. –** Anko besó al rubio y este correspondió el beso, ambos empezaron a besarse con mucha pasión hasta que él se detuvo.

\- **Mañana ven a la casa y habla con las chicas, por el momento pon tu mano en mi hombro te dejaré en el hotel. –** Zero bruscamente se separó de Anko, ella miró decepcionada el cambio en sus ojos, ambos desaparecieron dejando rayos negros y blancos.

En la mañana siguiente el grupo "Kamikaze" no tuvieron entrenamiento sin embargo tenían que supervisar a los de Nami no Kuni, ellos estaban en el campo de entrenamiento 18.

\- **Bien recuerden siempre respirar y controlarse, con el tiempo sus cuerpos se volverán fuertes pero de igual manera su mente debe fortalecerse, aprender a controlarse ante nuestras propias emociones es la clave para una victoria. –** Zero al igual que su grupo vestían los uniformes tácticos de Kumogakure, Izumi y Haku tenían mascaras de Anbu.

- **Pero entonces ¿por qué los grandes mueren en batalla? –** Inari levantó la mano llamando la atención de todos.

\- **Ellos son conocidos como los héroes, su pensamiento ha trascendido su propia vida y han decidido sacrificarse por un futuro para los suyos, les preguntó ¿conocen un héroe con estas características? -** Zero señaló a cada uno de los presentes, muchos nombraron a algún Kage, samurái o shinobi celebré caído en batalla.

\- **Bien ellos murieron protegiendo, salvando y convencidos que su sacrificio ayudaría a miles, pero hay muchas personas que sin ser guerreros se han convertido en héroes, solo quiero que piensen en esa madre que deja de comer para dar alimento a sus hijos, ese monje budista que recorre países enteros convencido de llevar esperanza y alivio a los más desvalidos, ese hombre que comparte lo poco que tiene con alguien que no tiene nada, todos podemos ser héroes sin dar nuestras vidas en un campo de batalla solo debemos ser solidarios con quien lo necesite. –** Zero sonreía terminando su discurso luego los chicos se dividieron en grupos, para practicar taijutsu, control de chakra y ninjutsu básico.

Los shinobis de Konoha habían llegado al campo 25 excepto Sasuke que no quiso ir con ellos, Kakashi lo acompañó al bosque para entrenar.

\- **Bien veo que madrugan en Kumogakure después del festival. –** Kushina se acercaba a Zero que estaba escribiendo en un pergamino sentado en el césped.

\- **Buenos días! Kushina Sama, si debemos preparar a los chicos para que protejan su aldea lo más pronto posible, el Raikage no quiere mantener nuestras tropas en Nami no Kuni, podrían pensar en Kirigakure y Konoha que planeamos algo. –** Zero invitó a sentarse a la pelirroja, ella rápidamente se sentó junto al rubio que por su parte seguía escribiendo.

\- **Puedo preguntar ¿Qué estas escribiendo? –** Kushina le apuntaba al pergamino que Zero tenía.

\- **Debo dar reporte de las actividades, por ejemplo el grupo de allá practica kenjutsu con Darui Karui y Omoi, allá con las kunoichis Anbus practican el uso de senbon y con las chicas practican control de chakra y un ninjutsu básico de transformación, luego debo llevarlo para que sus profesores sepan en qué nivel están. –** Zero dejó de escribir y empezó a conversar con Kushina del entrenamiento de los chicos de Nami no Kuni, un poco de la aldea y también le dijo que las chicas y él ahora eran Jounin.

Kushina se retiró pues el grupo de Konoha la necesitaba.

\- **Ya era de que te acerques Anko, no quiero pensar que una pretendiente mía sea cobarde. –** Anko apareció junto a Naruto y se sentó junto a él, ella sintió como tres pares de ojos la fulminaban con la mirada.

\- **No me digas que ya saben. –** Anko podía sentir como las tres querían matarla.

\- **Ajajajaja, me rompieron las costillas por el beso pero quieren hablar contigo, debe ser hoy. –** Naruto sonreía viendo como las chicas desviaron la mirada cuando él las miro. – **También me dijeron que no haríamos el amor hasta que arregle esta situación. –** Naruto miró como Anko se ponía azul del miedo.

\- **No debiste haberles dicho. –** Anko un poco molesta trató de alejarse del rubio.

\- **No puedo mentirles, también esa es una regla básica como sea te esperamos hoy en la noche. –** Zero vio como Anko regresó con su grupo y miró sonriendo a Karin y Fuu que se acercaban.

\- ¿ **Y bien? –** Karin roja de la ira se paró frente a Zero.

\- **No me digas es una miedosa y ya rompió el compromiso. –** Fuu que también estaba enojada pero su personalidad hacía difícil saber cuándo.

\- **Ya lo veremos hoy y aún no le agradecen a Kurama Sensei que me curó las costillas. –** Naruto riendo en tono burlón miró a las dos.

\- **Tú agradece que no te cortamos otra cosa. –** Yugito apareció detrás del rubio mientras ponía su mano con sus uñas como garras sobre la entrepierna de él.

\- **Yo creo que sufrirían más ustedes que yo. –** Naruto se levantó y vio como las tres se fueron sonrojadas.

Los de Konoha por su parte entrenaban, el Ino – Shika – Cho practicaba un jutsu de cooperación que Asuma había diseñado y Shikamaru lo perfeccionó, Akane entrenaba taijutsu con Sakura pero ella no le resultaba mucha competencia.

\- **Bien pueden tomar un descanso, luego vamos a cambiar las parejas de entrenamiento. –** Kushina y Anko se sentaban junto a sus alumnos, ellos por su parte respiraban agitados y comenzaron a sacar botellas de agua para rehidratarse de sus mochilas.

Los de Kumogakure seguían enseñando a sus estudiantes, Zero estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados meditando, Kushina al verlo reconoció la posición del Senjutsu generando muchas dudas en ella pero decidió dar espacio al rubio.

Los tatuajes de dragones se movían debajo de la chaqueta como si de una animación se tratase, las pulsaciones de Zero cayeron a tal nivel que podían haberle causado un infarto, él con los ojos cerrados podía percibir cada corriente de aire, la respiración y circulación de cada persona cercana a él, las vibraciones del terreno le obligaron a dejar de meditar pues alguien se acercaba a él.

\- **Zero quiero tener una pelea contigo. –** Akane estaba parada frente a él, sonriendo confiada en sus habilidades.

\- ¿ **Su Sensei está de acuerdo? –** Zero mantenía su fría mirada sobre ella, Akane solo afirmó con la cabeza. – **Bien comencemos. –** Ambos se pararon frente a frente, pronto todos se dieron cuenta que iban a pelear y los rodearon.

\- **Akane! ¿Se puede saber que vas a hacer? –** Kushina sonando autoritaria reprendió a su hija.

\- **Solo voy a pelear con Zero, él está de acuerdo. –** Akane seguía sonriendo, Kushina miró como el rubio solo movió la cabeza, ella aceptó y dejó que su hija pelee.

Zero dejó sus katanas en el piso, Akane se lanzó a atacar al rubio con taijutsu puro, este respondió rápidamente bloqueando y esquivando cada golpe, La pelirroja lo perseguía tratando de acertar un golpe pero él los esquivaba con mucha facilidad.

\- **Bien que te parece esto: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. –** 10 Akanes se lanzaron a atacar al rubio, esta vez él rubio tuvo problemas y una contundente patada lo arrojó algunos metros.

\- **No soy tan mala como creías ttebayo. –** Akane sonreía triunfal pero el rubio apareció junto a ella derivándola con una barrida, ella cayó pesadamente sobre su espalda ocasionándole que se quedé sin aire.

\- **No te distraigas, es lo más básico en una pelea. –** Zero sin emociones miraba como respiraba con dificultad la pelirroja.

\- **Está va a ser una lección muy buena para ustedes, miren como el idiota pelea. –** Darui ordenó a todos los estudiantes que se fijen en la pelea.

Akane una vez recuperada volvió a atacar al rubio, este nuevamente la esquivaba pero no lanzaba un golpe, la pelirroja se desesperaba no solo por no poder golpearlo también porque él está jugando con ella.

\- **Vamos pelea de una vez. –** Akane hiso otros diez clones y volvieron a atacar frenéticamente al rubio esta vez no pudieron golpearlo y con mucha facilidad los hiso explotar.

\- **Está bien, ven y pelea. –** Zero empezó a atacar Akane, ella bloqueaba sus ataques pero la gran fuerza de los golpes disminuía la defensa de la pelirroja, de pronto el rubio empezó a retroceder y Akane contraatacó.

\- **Miren atentos esto va a ser increíble. –** Fuu saltaba emocionada mientras Karin y Yugito miraban atentamente los pasos del rubio.

\- **Ya la atrapó espero que no se emocioné con el ataque. –** Karui pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Omoi apoyando su peso sobre el moreno que comía una chupa chups.

Kushina asustada se acercó al rubio de mirada aburrida.

\- ¿ **Qué está haciendo Zero? ¿Mi hija está en riesgo? –** Kushina con miedo esperaba la respuesta del rubio.

\- **No creo que la maté, tranquilícese. –** Darui como si no hubiera dicho nada siguió viendo como Zero seguía retrocediendo y Akane lo atacaba con todo lo que podía.

\- **Eso no contesta mi pregunta, te exijo que me contestes si mi hija está en peligro o no. –** Kushina entrando en su modo sangriento amenazaba a Darui, el aura de muerte provocó en los de Konoha terror, todos ahora miraban con miedo la pelea.

\- **No le haga caso, Zero no lastimaría a nadie que no lo merezca… -** Haku golpeó a Darui estrellándolo contra el piso. - … **solo fíjese en lo que va a pasar. –** Haku se retiró la máscara y sonrió amablemente haciendo que Kushina se calme pero aún estaba preocupada por su hija.

El rubio había aguantado los enérgicos golpes de la pelirroja, de pronto se detuvo y una corriente ascendente empezó a emerger del piso.

\- **Bienvenida al Akuma no Rasen. –** Zero sonreía tranquilo mientras Akane se dio cuenta que no se podía mover.

\- **Ahí va! –** Todos los de Kumo gritaron enérgicamente, mientras los de Konoha vieron con terror lo que paso.

\- **Nobori no Ryu! –** Del centro del espiral un gran tornado se levantó, este tomó forma de dragón y se llevó en la mandíbula el cuerpo de Akane elevándose por muchos metros y girando a gran velocidad, Kushina gritó desesperada al igual que los de Konoha.

Todos regresaron a ver al rubio pero había desaparecido, de pronto Zero apareció frente a Kushina cargando a Akane quien sonreía muy feliz, salvó que estaba despeinada, llena de polvo y hojas no parecía tener ningún rasguño.

\- **Fue increíble, sentí que volaba y luego empecé a girar tan rápido que la sangre se agolpó en mi cabeza, una vez más Zero, por favor. –** Los de Konoha estaban desconcertados, la técnica parecía ser demasiado poderosa y mortal pero ahí estaba ella emocionada por haber recibido ese golpe.

\- **Oye tranquila tú no enfocaste el chakra solo volaste por ahí. –** Zero algo agitado dejó a Akane en el piso y se sentó. – **bueno al menos ya pude ejecutarla más rápido. –** Zero estaba feliz mientras los de Kumogakure lo felicitaban.

\- **Esperen, esperen ¿Qué paso aquí? –** Kushina algo molestó se acercó junto a los de Konoha esperando una respuesta.

\- **Ajajajajaaja, perdón Kushina Sama creo que la asusté un poco. –** Zero sonreía alegremente y por segundos sus ojos tuvieron un brillo que Anko notó.

\- **La técnica del Nobori no Ryu consiste en usar la misma energía que usa el atacante en contra de el… -** Zero hiso la señal para que todos los que lo rodeaban se sienten. - … **el primer paso es obligar al rival que ataqué con furia, que sus golpes lleven mucho poder, luego se ejecuta el Akuma no Rasen en este paso recibimos el ataque y retrocedemos dibujando una espiral en el suelo con nuestros pasos esa es una de las maneras de hacerlo, en ese momento hemos empezado a absorber la energía de los ataques del rival y luego en el preciso centro del espiral perfecto liberamos esa energía. –** Zero levantó ambos brazos bruscamente haciendo mímica del dragón que asciende. – **Luego ya todo es cuestión de completar el ataque. –** Todos miraban sorprendidos a Zero.

\- **Pero ya rebelaste el secreto ¿no te parece imprudente? –** Sakura con su voz chillona intervino, Shikamaru le tocó el hombro y negó con la cabeza.

\- **El truco está en cómo absorbe la energía, ese es el secreto y también está el detalle que está incompleta. –** Shikamaru luego de dar su punto de vista regresó a ver al rubio quien le mostraba su pulgar en alto.

\- **Se nota que eres un Nara chico, inteligente y analítico. –** La Anbu de cabello castaño y ropa ajustada intervino, todos también elogiaron a Shikamaru por su análisis.

*Ino*

\- **_Zero es demasiado genial. –_** Ino miraba un poco sonrojada al rubio perdida en su pensamiento.

\- **Y entonces ¿Qué parte falta? –** Chouji comiendo una bolsa de chips miraba con rostro ingenuo al rubio que colocaba sus espadas en su cinto.

\- **El ataque Chouji, el ataque por eso Akane no sufrió ningún daño. –** Kushina miraba con alivio a su hija que trataba de acomodarse el cabello.

\- **Bueno gracias Akane San por ayudarme en mi entrenamiento, chicos debemos marcharnos pronto será la hora del almuerzo y tenemos invitación de Mabui, ya saben que pasa si llegamos tarde. –** Todos los shinobis de Kumogakure se despidieron de los de Konoha y empezaron a caminar en dirección a la aldea, Yugito, Fuu y Karin aparecieron detrás de Anko con un aura de muerte que heló la sangre de la kunoichi de las serpientes.

\- **Hoy en la noche te esperamos. –** Fue todo lo que las tres dijeron luego desaparecieron en un remolino de hojas.

* * *

 **Saludos!**

 **Y finalmente llega la que será la técnica insignia de Zero, para los que se pregunten, es una mezcla de: El puño Dragón de Goku, El dragón volador de Ranma (Que le enseño la abuelita de Shampoo) y una leyenda nipona real sobre dragones.**

 **Pronto seguiré actualizando esta historia que créanme esta agarrando vuelo con potencia.**

 **Akuma no Rasen: Espiral del demonio.**

 **Nobori no Ryu: Dragón que asciende.**


	14. Naruto y Zero

**Naruto y Zero**

El almuerzo en la mansión del Raikage pasó sin mayores problemas, los estudiantes de Nami no Kuni recibieron la noticia que dentro de un mes tendrían que regresar a su aldea pues pronto la Academia Shinobi ya estaría lista, por otro lado Zero fue notificado que uno de los puntos para llegar a la alianza con Konoha era que él debía vivir un mes en dicha aldea.

Llegando al "Valle del Sellado" Yugito y el grupo empezaron el descenso por las escaleras esculpidas en la montaña.

\- **Naruto Kun ¿piensas cumplir la misión? –** Karin caminaba tomando la mano izquierda del rubio, mientras Yugito su mano derecha y Fuu era cargada como mochila en la espalda del rubio.

\- **Es una misión Karin Chan, no te preocupes. –** Naruto sonreía feliz mientras veía cercana la mansión donde vivían.

\- **Pero a mí me preocupa que destruyas esa aldea, no deberías ir solo. –** Yugito muy seria se separó del rubio y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

\- **Y es por eso que lo de Anko San pasó en el momento justo, vamos si existe el destino definitivamente va todo en curso… -** El grupo entró a la casa pero Fuu no quería bajarse de la espalda del rubio. - … **ya tienen pensado que hacer con Anko en la noche ¿verdad? –** Naruto dejó a Fuu en un sofá blanco bastante grande.

\- **Sí ojala pase la prueba es agradable algo pervertida pero… -** Fuu y todas empezaron a reír despreocupadamente. - … **creo que embonara bien, sin embargo todo depende del último paso. –** Todos afirmaron y salieron a la cocina a preparar té.

En la habitación del hotel que comparten Sakura e Ino ambas descansaban luego de haber almorzado en el restaurante del hotel, Sakura había notado el cambio drástico en el trato de Ino con Sasuke, ella ahora se mantenía distante y ya no peleaba con Sakura por él.

\- **Ino ¿ya no te interesa Sasuke? –** Sakura tratando de simular tranquilidad empezó la conversación con la rubia, Sakura sabía que su principal enemiga por el amor del Uchiha era la Yamanaka.

\- **Solo te diré que un rubio me abrió los ojos pero te recomiendo que busques un propio camino. –** Ino acostada en su cama jugaba con sus manos, Sakura la miró intrigada pero fue interrumpida cuando golpearon la puerta de la habitación, Akane entró con la blusa de Ino colgada en un gancho.

\- **Ten dejaron esto por error en mi habitación, venía a decirles que Kakashi Sensei dice que mañana salimos temprano. –** Akane le lanzó la blusa a Ino y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, La pelirroja aunque ahora estaba feliz de que ya no estén peleando por Sasuke aún las detestaba.

Akane regresó a la habitación que comparte con su madre, los de Kumogakure habían asignado la suite más grande solo para Kushina, Akane debía compartir habitación con Anko pero estuvieron de acuerdo que ambas pelirrojas estén juntas.

Llegada la noche en Kumogakure, Zero caminaba junto a una rubia de muy buena figura, ambos vestían el uniforme táctico de Kumogakure, ella por su parte llevaba los brazos descubiertos usando una top de red debajo del chaleco blanco, Zero siempre lleva cubiertos los brazos y en esta ocasión con una chaqueta negra con franjas rojas verticales a lo largo de ambas mangas.

\- **Zero ¿crees que Anko San pase la prueba? –** Ambos rubios ingresaron a una cafetería y todos los presentes los saludaron amablemente.

\- **No lo sé Izumi pero espero que no sean muy duras con ella. –** Zero miraba el menú que les habían entregado.

\- **Detesto esos ojos Zero, me recuerdan a "Cuervo" ambos fríos y vacíos… -** Zero negó con la cabeza haciendo callar a la Uchiha, el rubio sabía que si ella perdía la transformación los de Konoha la reconocerían.

Mientras tanto afuera de la mansión del "Valle del Sellado" Anko se encontraba nerviosa y dubitativa si entrar o no, ella sabía que lejos de ser una conversación tranquila sería violenta si al hombre que aman le rompieron las costillas.

\- **Las chicas la esperan en la laguna Anko San y si me disculpa tengo una cita. –** Haku apareció junto a Anko asustándola y luego desapareció nuevamente como si fuera un fantasma.

Anko caminó en dirección a la laguna al casi estar en su orilla, voces que producían ecos la obligaron a detenerse.

\- **¿Por qué te interesa Naruto? –** La voz de Karin muy estridente como si fuera un trueno retumbó en todo el valle.

\- ¿ **Estarías dispuesta a morir por él? –** La voz de Fuu algo más baja que la de Karin pero también provocó que el corazón de Anko se acelerará.

\- **Si estás segura demuéstralo. –** De pronto Anko pudo ver a lo lejos al rubio amarrado y muy lastimado siendo rodeado por las tres chicas, cada una portaba una espada corta.

\- **Pero ¿qué hacen?, es el hombre que aman ¿Por qué lo lastiman? –** Anko impactada por la imagen sacó su kunai y se puso en guardia.

\- **Solo de nosotras o de nadie. –** Todas gritaron al mismo tiempo, Anko vio cómo iban a apuñalarlo y enseguida corrió a atacarlas.

\- **No dejaré que lo maten, me escucharon. –** Anko corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero las tres chicas desaparecieron.

Anko las buscó pero no estaban en ninguna parte, cuando alzó la vista vio como una bola azul y negra, una bola de fuego y un tornado de polvo gigantescos caían al suelo y al tocar tierra revelaron al Nibi un gato espectral formado por fuego azul y negro, Al Yonbi un primate gigantesco rojo con una especie de corona de hueso en donde debería tener sus cejas y al Nanabi un escarabajo azul descomunal.

\- **Solo de ellas o de nadie. –** Los Bijuus gritaron nuevamente y Anko por un segundo dudó pero se lanzó a atacarlos aun sabiendo que moriría.

\- **Bien pasaste la primera etapa. –** Las chicas abrazaron a Anko quien lloraba y temblaba por todo lo acontecido, los bijuus solo sonrieron y regresaron al cuerpo de las chicas.

Luego de mostrarle que el "Naruto" amarrado solo era un muñeco entraron a la casa y repitieron las condiciones que el rubio ya le había dicho.

\- **Bien si aceptas todo eso hay algo que debes saber. –** Yugito muy seria le sirvió algo de té a Anko y dejó que Karin comience a hablar.

\- **Yo nací y crecí en Kusagakure mi padre había sido un shinobi con cierta autoridad en la aldea, lamentablemente murió luchando en la guerra dejándonos solas y pronto nos dimos cuenta que el paraíso que pensábamos era Kusagakure solo fue una ilusión. –** Karin tomó algo de té y prosiguió.

\- **Mi madre es una Uzumaki descendiente de sobrevivientes de la masacre de Uzushiogakure en la segunda guerra shinobi, ella podía sanar a cualquiera incluso a alguien que esté al borde la muerte y para eso debía solo morderla, al morir mi padre y como la guerra continuaba no dudaron en capturarnos y llevarnos al frente de batalla sin ninguna preparación solo fuimos como carga… -** Karin secó unas cuantas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas y bebió algo de té para controlarse. - … **ellos la usaron y no solo por su poder sino también para satisfacerse, día tras día la violaban y ella sumisamente aceptaba porque sabía que si se resistía me matarían o peor aún me harían daño también, al pasar los días el ejercito de Kusagakure se vio envuelto en la batalla entre Konoha y Kirigakure en la frontera con Sunagakure, el resultado fue cientos de heridos y obviamente todos o los que pudieron regresar mordieron a mi madre hasta sanarse, el don de mi madre es un kekkei genkai único de los Uzumakis este consiste en sanar mediante una mordida, el herido absorbe el chakra y se recupera milagrosamente, ese día ella murió al quedarse sin chakra pero eran tantos los heridos que también tuve que soportar sus mordidas… -** Karin trataba de controlarse pero sus lágrimas no la dejaban hablar Fuu sugirió que no continúe pero ella siguió. - … **lo última vez que vi mi madre ella yacía muerta desnuda en una carpa que funcionaba como morgue y no contentos con haberla matado algunos aún seguían violando su cuerpo inerte. –** Karin tomó té y respiró profundo.

 **\- El Tsuchikage había cortado el financiamiento a Kusagakure, la aldea había estado sirviendo a Iwagakure como mercenarios y al ver que no iban a recibir un pago decidieron regresar a la aldea, tiempo después la guerra terminó con la rendición de Kirigakure. –** Karin dejó de hablar y continuó Fuu.

\- **Yo había sido rescatada de morir a manos de shinobis de Takigakure la aldea donde nací, yo había fracasado en controlar completamente a Chomei Sensei así que decidieron que debía morir y pasar el bijuu a alguien mejor, ese día Bee Sensei y su equipo me rescataron, me ofrecieron unirme a ellos cosa que acepté. –** Fuu con una sonrisa inocente miraba a Anko quien estaba sorprendida por todo lo que pasaron ambas kunoichis, Yugito comenzó a hablar siempre seria como ella es.

\- **Nosotros para entrenar y ganar experiencia nos dedicamos a cazar a los criminales en el libro Bingo de cada aldea, también luchamos contra mafias y caudillos que oprimían algunas aldea, cierto día llegamos a Kusagakure en ese momento Fuu ya se nos había unido y entrenaba con nosotros. -** Yugito bebió té y continuó. – **Naruto salió a pasear solo mientras Fuu y yo fuimos a comprar provisiones y accesorios que necesitábamos, Bee Sensei había ido a averiguar si uno de los espadachines renegados de Kiri se encontraba en la zona. –** Yugito miró a Karin quien tomó la palabra

\- **Después de la guerra la aldea se olvidó completamente de mí, muchos de los aldeanos me llamaban "hija de puta" pues los shinobis de la aldea habían esparcido el rumor que mi madre se fue para ser prostituta en otra aldea, tuve que refugiarme y sobrevivir como pudiera muchas veces me golpeaban y algunas otras intentaron violarme pero gracias a mi kekkei genkai logré sobrevivir y evitar que me ultrajaran, las cadenas de diamantina que tengo me protegieron de todos los que me intentaron hacer daño, esto empeoró mi situación porque pronto averiguaron que yo hería gravemente a mis atacantes y muchas veces los mataba, empezaron también a llamarme monstruo. –** Karin sonreía para no llorar otra vez.

\- **Cierto día buscaba algo que comer entre los botes de basura, yo en ese momento estaba realmente delgada y vestía harapos que apenas y cubrían mi desnudez, de pronto sentí una presencia muy cálida, inocente pero inmediatamente una muy oscura, fría, malvada que heló mis huesos traté de ocultarme pero un niño se acercó donde yo estaba y me extiendo la mano, pero… -**

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Naruto se encontraba frente a Karin quien mostraba una desnutrición severa ella vestía unos harapos sucios que apenas y la cubrían._

 _-_ _ **Hola no tengas miedo, me llamo Zero ven te puedo ayudar. –**_ _Los ojos de Naruto derraman lágrimas sin control pero él no parecía verse afectado por esto, a pesar de llorar sus ojos se mantenían sin mostrar emoción alguna, Karin tomó su mano y se levantó pero cuando iba a agradecer el niño cayó al piso sosteniendo su cabeza mientras se retorcía del dolor._

 _En la mente del rubio se escuchó como un cristal se rompió y miles de imágenes empezaron a bombardear el cerebro del pequeño, de pronto estaba en posición fetal rodeado de sombras que lo golpeaban y gritaban._

 _*Voces*_

 _-_ _ **Monstruo! Debes morir maldito! eres monstruo! maldito ser no eres más que una abominación. –**_ _Las voces repetían una y otra vez los insultos, las sombras empezaban a rodear al niño hasta que de pronto todo fue oscuridad._

 _Naruto flotaba desnudo en medio de la nada, ya no había sonido, dolor ni nada solo él flotando._

 _Karin vio como un aura negra rodeó al niño y esté empezó a gritar desesperado, la aldea entera empezó a temblar muchos cristales se rompían y las casas se agrietaban. Yugito y Fuu corrieron en dirección al inmenso poder que sentían, sus bijuus les decían que Naruto y Kurama estaban en peligro mortal, Bee llegó al callejón al mismo tiempo que Yugito y Fuu, Bee tomó a Naruto con un tentáculo pero el aura negra lo quemaba sin embargo lo sacó de ahí y también ordenó que se lleven a la pelirroja que lloraba asustada._

 _Naruto seguía flotando en la oscuridad, no estaba seguro si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados de todas formas no podía moverse, una brillante luz disipó completamente la oscuridad y apareció Lilith quien abrazó a Naruto y este empezó a llorar desesperadamente en el regazo de su madre._

 _Bee y las demás habían llegado a un bosque cercano y vieron como el aura negra desapareció dejando a Naruto muy herido pero pronto fue cubierto por el manto rojo de Kurama que empezó a curarlo._

 _*Kurama*_

 _Naruto despertó frente a Kurama quien lo miraba con tristeza._

 _-_ _ **Lo siento había bloqueado tu memoria… para que no sufra. –**_ _Zero solo sonrió y salió del espacio mental donde estaba Kurama._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Karin continuaba su relato mientras Yugito y Fuu miraban tristemente la taza en sus manos.

\- **La memoria de Naruto había sido bloqueada por Kurama Sensei pero ese día al verme ese bloqueo se rompió bruscamente… -** Anko miraba llena de dudas a Karin. - … **Naruto tiene la mente rota, él ha sufrido tanto que como mecanismo de defensa su mente se dividió, Zero era el apodo que Bee Sensei le dio pero desde ese día Zero surgió como la parte fría y hermética es el escudo de Naruto. -** Karin al igual que las chicas empezaron a llorar. - **Naruto por otro lado es cálido, sociable, busca contacto y amor pero él... -** Un silencio inundó la sala y la atmosfera era de tristeza como si alguien hubiese muerto, Anko se mantenía en silencio sabía que hay algo más sobre el rubio.

 **\- Ambos fluctúan en su mente, ambos tienen los mismos pensamientos e ideales pero Naruto… -** Fuu solo miro el techo tratando de que sus lágrimas no salgan, Karin prosiguió.

 **\- Yo sé que nos ama estoy segura, sé que quiere a la familia y MALDITA SEA! Estoy segura que… -** Karin se calló por culpa de su llanto, Fuu también intentó hablar pero no pudo, Yugito tratando de usar todo su autocontrol habló.

- **Naruto quiere morir para reunirse con su madre. –** Anko sintió como si hubiese caído de una gran altura y sus lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin control.

En el hotel Kakashi y Sasuke habían regresado de entrenar, ellos habían salido luego de la hora del almuerzo y estuvieron en el bosque cercano a Kumogakure.

Todos preparaban sus maletas para salir a primera hora el día de mañana, Ino y Sakura apenas y cruzaban palabras la rubia estaba pensando en Zero y constantemente negaba que le gustase después de todo lo consideraba alguien sin corazón y pervertido, Sakura por su lado meditaba a que se refería la Yamanaka con que busque su propio camino.

\- **Okaasan ¿crees que acepté Nii San? –** Akane cerraba su mochila y la lanzaba junto a la puerta de la suite que compartía con Kushina.

\- **Eso espero, Kumogakure no necesita tanto la alianza así que él podría negarse. –** Kushina lejos de estar convencida de que acepté ir, ella temía lo que pasaría si aceptaba ir, ella sabía que la aldea tenía miedo y podían volver atentar contra la vida de Naruto.

Anko salió de la mansión acompañada por las chicas, ellas la habían aceptado como pretendiente pero tendrían que esperar pues ella ya regresaba a Konoha el día de mañana.

\- **Anko San espera. –** Fuu la agarró por el brazo y le estampó un beso en sus labios, Karin y Yugito repitieron la acción, Anko estaba sonrojada y cuando iba a hablar escucharon unos aplausos sonoros.

\- **Bravo, bravo sabía que lo conseguirías. –** Zero había llegado hace unas horas pero dio espacio para que las chicas hablen, Izumi ingresó por la puerta trasera de la mansión y entró a su cuarto sin hacer ruido.

Anko sonrió y camino a donde estaba el rubio.

\- **Mañana salgó temprano, por favor déjame ver a Naruto. –** Anko miraba con amor al rubio el cual solo sonrió y dejó que sus ojos vuelvan a brillar, Anko lo besó y se despidió de todos.

 _En la mañana siguiente._

En la puerta de Kumogakure el Raikage y su comitiva despedían a los de Konoha, Kushina, Akane, Anko y algo Ino estaban desilusionadas por no ver al rubio para despedirse pero el Raikage les informó que salieron a una misión en la madrugada encabezados por Yugito.

En la frontera del País de la Tierra la nieta del Tsuchikage estaba acostada en el piso con algunas heridas, Kisame tenía su Samehada a la altura de su cabeza, Itachi está parado atrás de este viendo sin emoción la escena.

\- **Y dime princesita ¿Dónde está el Gobi? –** Kisame mostraba sus dientes afilados.

\- **No sé de qué me hablas, aquí no tenemos eso. –** Kurotsuchi desviaba sus ojos rosas del hombre tiburón, su padre Kitsuchi un hombre alto robusto con barba yacía a poco metros de ella bastante herido, Akatsuchi un hombre más regordete estaba en la misma situación solo que un poco más lejos.

\- **Mira yo no tengo paciencia mocosa, estoy siendo amable al no matarlos aún. –** Kisame levantó a Samehada listo para destrozar el cráneo de la pelinegra pero Yugito y Fuu atacaron a Itachi obligándolo a escapar y ellas lo siguieron, Karin lanzó sus cadenas contra Kisame enviándolo a chochar contra un muro de rocas, Zero entró corriendo y se arrodilló junto a Kurotsuchi para verificar su estado, el padre de ella al verlo con el uniforme de Kumogakure empezó a gritar.

\- **Claro así son los cobardes de Kumo, nos ven heridos y aprovechan para matarnos que todo el mundo shinobi sepa qué clase de basura hay en Kumogakure. –** El corpulento Kitsuchi trató de levantarse para salvar a su hija de Zero pero sus heridas se lo impidieron.

\- **Karin llévatelos, Kisame regresará y yo lo enfrentaré. –** Zero le sonrió a Kurotsuchi provocándolo cierto sonrojo.

\- **Idiota te va a matar... –** La pelinegra no pudo hablar porque fue alejada del rubio por una cadena de Karin quien se llevó a todos los de Iwagakure a un lugar seguro.

Kisame regresó y sonreía de una manera macabra viendo al rubio frente a él.

\- **Bien, bien, bien quién diría que el ejército de bijuus de Kumo llegaría a entregarse como corderos al matadero. –** Kisame se acercaba a Zero con Samehada en el hombro.

\- **Yo más diría que el tiburón solito se metió a la barra de sushi. –** Kisame cayó al piso por el mal chiste del rubio.

\- **Pero ¿qué clase de frase es esa? es horrible. –** Kisame empuñó a Samehada con su brazo izquierdo apuntando al rostro del rubio.

\- **Igual que tu cara. –** Zero sonrío y se escuchó un "clic" proveniente de sus katanas, Kisame iba a decir algo más pero Zero lo interrumpió.

\- ¿ **Hace frio aquí? O ¿son mis nervios? –** Ambos se lanzaron al ataque blandiendo sus armas.

 ** _CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

 **Saludos!**

 **Ya llegamos al fin del arco en Kumogakure y estamos en el interludio al siguiente, pronto tendrán un especial que no tenía contemplado escribirlo pero bueno lo hice.**

 **He decido que el Harem aumentará, por el momento será de 7 y posiblemente suba a 8 aún no lo sé.**

 **¿Por qué? Bueno para escribir esta historia he estado investigando algunas cosas y reinventado los climax futuros para adecuarlos más a mi idea, quizás si aumente pero por el momento: ¿cual les gustaría como la octava "waifu"? con respecto a la séptima la he incluido por capricho (he leído unos fanfics muy buenos de ella) y por necesidad támbien, ya pronto sabrán quien es...**

 **La Bestia.**


	15. Kisame vs Zero

**Kisame vs Zero**

El sol hacía su aparición en la fría madrugada en el País de la Tierra, Yugito comandó una misión para asesinar al "Monstruo de Kirigakure" Kisame Hoshigaki, el Raikage recibió informes del paso de Itachi y Kisame en dirección al País de la Tierra, ellos pasaron por una aldea aliada cercana a la frontera de ese país.

Kisame lanzó un enérgico golpe con Samehada, Zero lo bloqueó anteponiendo sus katanas en forma de "X" pero dio un salto hacía tras pues la fuerza de Kisame es brutal.

\- **Vamos chico recién empieza, demuéstrame esa fuerza por la que te alaban. –** Kisame sonreía buscando intimidar a Zero, este solo sonrió y ladeó su cabeza tronando sus vertebras.

\- **Vamos cara de pez. –** Zero se lanzó a atacar a Kisame, sus espadas chocaron produciendo sonidos huecos.

Zero lanzó una estocada con la katana en su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha bloqueó un golpe directo de Samehada que iba a su cabeza, Kisame tuvo que retroceder pero la estocada cortó la túnica simbólica de Akatsuki.

\- **Eres rápido chico. –** Kisame sonreía con sus dientes afilados y regresó al combate, esta vez amago con golpear con Samehada y lanzó un golpe contundente con su pie enviando a Zero a chocar contra unas rocas, Zero apareció junto a él e intentó cortar su cabeza pero Kisame lo esquivó solo recibiendo un corte en su mejilla.

Ambos sonreían con cierta locura en su mirada sabían que de este encuentro solo uno saldría con vida, Kisame y Zero empezaron a chocar sus espadas con mucha fuerza cada estocada era bloqueada y contratacada, Kisame lanzó un ataque circular con Samehada en su mano derecha, Zero lo bloqueó con su katana negra en su mano izquierda, Zero empezó avanzar y girar con sus katanas extendidas golpeando a Samehada de pronto dejó de girar y lanzó una patada giratoria a los pies de Kisame este saltó esquivando la patada y empezó a hacer unos sellos de manos.

\- **Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu. –** Kisame arrojó un torrente de agua con forma de tiburón que avanzaba a gran velocidad, Zero envió chakra a su katana negra.

\- **Fuuton: Do Ryu Sen**. – Una poderosa corriente de aire fue despida de la katana negra al hacer un corte vertical en al aire, esta corriente se iluminó al tomar forma de dragón viajando por el suelo cortando todo a su paso y cuando impacto con la técnica Suiton de Kisame la partió al medio pero el destello de aire continuó y cortó la manga de Kisame.

\- **Maldito eres bueno, muy bueno. –** Kisame se despojó de la túnica y vio como Zero lo miraba sin emoción en sus ojos.

Kisame volvió al ataque, Zero lo recibió con estocadas directas al cuerpo pero él las esquivó y pudo dar un golpe al rubio con tal fuerza que lo envió contra unos árboles, Zero salió de los árboles y se desmaterializó en un rayo negro y blanco apareciendo a pocos centímetros de Kisame con las Katanas empezando a formar una "X" pero Kisame lo detuvo con Samehada.

\- **No funciona si tú rival está prevenido. –** Kisame empezó a quitar el vendaje de su espada mostrando el desgarrante filo de Samehada.

\- **No te ganaste tu apodo por nada Kisame, sin embargo el día de tu muerte ha llegado. –** Zero empezó a rodearse del chakra rojo de Kurama llegando a tener 5 colas.

\- **Bien esto va enserio, me gusta tu actitud chico lástima que no hay un futuro para ti. –** Kisame ya con Samehada desnuda empezó a atacar rápidamente al rubio, él gracias al chakra del Kyubi pudo contrarrestar los ataques y acertó dar una patada a Kisame que lo obligó a retroceder mientras escupía saliva, Zero inmediatamente saltó en dirección de Kisame pero esté ya tenía listo su jutsu.

\- **Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu. –** Samehada estaba envuelta en agua y de ella salió un misil en forma de tiburón que impacto directamente en el rubio, él alcanzó a bloquear el jutsu con sus katanas pero fue expulsado violentamente.

\- **Jajajaja! Te falta experiencia chico, el rival siempre tiene trucos. –** Kisame sonreía burlonamente mientras veía como Zero impactaba contra una pared de rocas.

\- **Todos tenemos trucos bacalao. –** Zero se materializó junto a él y cortó el hombro izquierdo de Kisame con su katana negra, mientras el rubio que había sido golpeado por la técnica desapareció en rayos eléctricos.

Zero intentó volver a atacar pero tuvo que desistir porque la boca de Samaheda casi le arranca un brazo.

\- **Raiton Bunshin eh? Ahora entiendo porque te temen. –** Kisame respiraba agitado mientras sostenía su hombro herido que tenía una fuerte hemorragia.

Kisame rasgó una basta de su pantalón e hizo un vendaje improvisado, Zero por su parte pudo sentir que el chakra los tres shinobis de Iwa estaba en parte restablecido y ahora sí podía pelear con más libertad.

\- **Bien Kisame eres formidable pero debes entender que de aquí solo uno saldrá con vida. –** Zero llegó a sacar las ocho colas mientras Kisame empezó a reír maniaticamente.

\- **Chico serás el primero en ver el máximo de mi poder. –** Samehada empezó a tragarse a Kisame, Zero desconcertado miró la escena, Kisame salió trasformado en un tiburón completo con piernas y aletas con manos.

Itachi estuvo huyendo hasta encontrar un claro en el bosque ahora estaba frente a frente con sus perseguidoras.

\- **Esto no es asunto suyo les sugiero que se retiren o sufrirán las consecuencias. –** Itachi activó su mangekyou sharingan y se disponía a atacar, pero ambas kunoichis gritaron al mismo tiempo.

\- **Tenemos a tu secreto y quiere verte. –** Esto hizo que Itachi desactive su dojutsu y las escuché.

Los shinobis de Iwagakure habían sido curados por Karin, ella era la shinobi médico del grupo o más bien la única que le interesó aprenderlo.

Kisame al fusionarse con Samehada adquirió un chakra monstruoso y una fuerza destructiva incomparable, Zero se vio obligado a guardar sus espadas y pelear a puro taijutsu contra el Monstruo de Kirigakure.

Zero recibió una buena cantidad de golpes por parte Kisame y luego recibió un golpe con la cola de tiburón, el rubio cayó violentamente al piso generando un cráter.

\- **Ajajajaaj no me digas que eso es todo, que decepción. el gran Zero solo tiene este nivel. –** Kisame mostraba sus dientes aserrados, pero Zero con la armadura de Raiton lo golpeó tan fuerte que le rompió un par de ellos.

\- **Aún no calamar, mírame sigo de pie. –** Con el cuerpo electrificado y las ocho colas de Kurama Zero regresó a la pelea.

Kisame y Zero se lanzaron a atacar con tal rapidez que habían desaparecido y al chocar o bloquear sus golpes se escuchaban estruendos como truenos, Zero pudo conectar una buena combinación enviando a Kisame a chocar contra el piso, Kisame empezó a escupir sangre su cuerpo había recibido daño como nunca antes.

\- **Vamos Kisame esta pelea me está fascinando ¿a ti no? –** Zero ahora sonreía maníaticamente mientras Kisame se levantaba limpiando la sangre de su boca.

\- **Eres el primero en dañarme tanto, pero esto va a terminar. –** Kisame deshizo su transformación y con Samehada apoyada sobre él levantó su brazo izquierdo dañado lo más que pudo para hacer precariamente sellos de manos.

\- **Doton: Dochu Senko –** Kisame desapareció hundiéndose en la tierra, Zero no podía sentirlo hasta que fue muy tarde, Kisame apareció junto al rubio y con Samehada desgarró el hombro izquierdo de Zero, él automáticamente respondió el ataque con su puño derecho pero Kisame se alejó de él sonriendo, Zero cayó sobre sus rodillas tratando de cubrir la herida con su mano derecha pero no había tiempo Kisame preparaba su ataque final.

\- **Muere maldito, Daikodan no Jutsu. –** Kisame lanzó un tiburón de agua descomunal con miles de dientes que iba a gran velocidad para matar al rubio, Zero al ver esto acercándose se transformó en Kurama quien recibió todo el impacto del tiburón que no solo lo golpeó también le robó el chakra al zorro que cayó inconsciente dentro de su jaula luego del ataque.

\- **Ajajajajajajaja brillante pero ya te quedaste sin chakra ajajajaja, mejor te capturo ahora. –** Kisame levantó a Samehada y empezó a caminar en dirección al rubio lentamente pues estaba bastante cansado y muy lastimado.

Zero destrozó la chaqueta y el chaleco de Kumo durante la transformación quedando con el torso desnudo, con su mano derecha tomó sangre de la herida en su hombro izquierdo y la esparció sobre el dragón negro en su antebrazo izquierdo luego con esfuerzo frotó su antebrazo derecho en la sangre que bajaba por su brazo izquierdo e impregnó el dragón blanco con el líquido rojo.

Zero dio un gritó que heló la sangre de Kisame, de pronto los tatuajes en el antebrazo del rubio empezaron a moverse como si tuvieran vida extendiéndose hasta llegar al pecho y al juntar los dragones sus garras en el esternón se formó un "Yin Yang" en medio de ambos, el cuerpo del rubio brilló intensamente por unos instantes, Kisame por un segundo vio como alas emergían del cuerpo del rubio que luego se desvanecieron tan pronto como aparecieron, el brillo desapareció dejando ver a Zero que ahora tenía el cabello parado en picos de color negro en la base y rojo sangre en las puntas, los iris en sus ojos ahora eran amarillos, las pupilas se tornaron rojas y tenían forma como las de un reptil, Zero mostraba un gran colmillo saliendo de la comisura de sus labios, la boca del rubio solo emitía gruñidos y rugidos pero Kisame en su mente escuchaba la voz gutural del rubio que parecía que provenía de dos personas al unísono.

\- " _ **Ahora solo tenemos un brazo sano y este será el último ataque prepárate".**_ **–** Zero aún sangraba por la herida de su hombro pero miraba a Kisame con ojos de querer sangre, Kisame vio como el rubio parpadeo con un tercer parpado que salía desde su lagrimal.

\- ¿ **Qué clase de monstruo eres maldito? –** Kisame empezó a correr para atacar, iba a poner todo en esta última arremetida, Zero también empezó a correr poco a poco la muerte de alguno se acercaba.

\- " _ **Soy el mismo demonio, da gracias a la vida que me has podido ver en la primera fase del Ryu no Senjutsu antes de morir"**_ **. –** Zero desenvaino su espada dorada a gran velocidad y golpeó de manera circular a Samehada que había sido lanzada de manera descendente, ambas fuerzas chocaron y las espadas temblaban, parecía que en cualquier momento se romperían; de pronto Kisame pudo romper el bloqueo y volvió a levantar a Samehada mientras el rubio giraba sobre su propio eje, pronto Kisame se dio cuenta que era jalado hacía el rubio y no podía moverse.

\- " _ **Bienvenido al Akuma no Rasen**_ **" –** Una poderosa corriente de aire empezó a levantarse del suelo mientras la espada dorada empezó a emanar una poderosa corriente eléctrica parecida al chidori de Kakashi, la corriente ascendente se transformó en un tornado gigantesco envolviendo a ambos.

\- " _ **Y ahora tu muerte Kisame, Raiton: Nobori no Ryu**_ **" –** El tornado de energía cambió su naturaleza de Fuuton a Raiton y un dragón eléctrico dorado, muy brillante surgió al momento que Zero dio un corte ascendente en el vientre de Kisame con su katana, el dragón espectral se llevó en la mandíbula al espadachín mientras despedía una intensa luz que cubrió a Zero por completo.

El dragón ascendía vertiginosamente mientras alrededor de el se formaba un huracán gigantesco, este giraba expidiendo rayos y truenos que retumbaban con tanta intensidad que se escucharon en los poblados más cercanos.

Al terminar el ataque el dragón descendió a tierra con una esfera de luz roja en una de sus garras, al tocar la garra el suelo, el dragón se desvaneció por completo junto con la intensa luz finalizando la técnica, la cabeza de Kisame cayó al suelo sin un ojo y con todos los dientes destrozados. En el campo de batalla los órganos y sangre del espadachín se extendían por metros, finalmente Samaheda cayó clavándose en la tierra, cerca de la cabeza de su antigüo portador.

Zero perdió la transformación cayendo boca abajo sobre el suelo, los dragones en su cuerpo comenzaron a retroceder hasta regresar a su tamaño normal en el antebrazo del rubio.

\- **Zero! –** Karin llegó corriendo junto con los de Iwa, ella lo giró para revisarlo mientras tanto el rubio solo sonreía respirando agitado.

\- **Le gané je je je le gané… me merezco un premio. –** Naruto extendió su brazo sano tomando el rostro de Karin.

\- **Sí mi amor mereces todo. –** Ella se agachó y besó al rubio tiernamente en los labios, esta acción produjo enfado en cierta kunoichi de ojos rosa, el rubio se desmayó después del beso y Karin luego de verificar el extenso daño en el cuerpo del rubio, comenzó a curar primero el hombro de Naruto.

Días después Naruto despertó en su habitación completamente curado luego de verificar que Kurama esté sano y disculparse de todas las maneras posibles hasta tener que besar sus patas, bajó a comer algo.

Las chicas lo esperaban ya con la comida lista pero si algo lo sorprendió fue ver a cierta pareja de Uchihas saludándolo alegremente, Naruto corrió a abrazar a Itachi.

\- **Gracias Cuervo, gracias. -** Naruto e Itachi sin querer derramaron una lágrima de su ojo derecho, las chicas por su parte habían ido a servir la comida dejándolos solos luego ellos se unieron a la mesa para disfrutar de su almuerzo.

En la guarida de Akatsuki Pain bastante molesto ordenaba salir a buscar pronto al Rokubi, Gobi y al Ichibi, por lo pronto no podían hacer más que localizarlos y buscar más miembros.

En el despacho de Konoha Minato enfrentaba al papeleo interminable, parecía que cada vez que resolvía algo aparecían más problemas.

Jiraiya junto Tsunade entraron a la oficina luego Kushina y Mikoto todos con cara de sorpresa, todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y Minato no podía entender lo que decían.

\- **Silencio todos, vamos uno por uno. –** Minato consiguió silencio y cuando parecía que resolvió el problema, todos empezaron a hablar uno encima de otro nuevamente.

\- **Bueno en orden de importancia. –** Nuevamente luego de un breve silencio comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, Minato con una vena palpitante en su sien volvió a pedir orden pero de una manera más inteligente

\- **Bueno del más mayor al más joven. –** Todos se callaron y se señalaban unos a otros para que hablen, Minato suspiró aliviado mientras Hiruzen solo sonreía feliz porque a pesar que aún estaba en funciones solo era consejero.

\- **Bien Minato, voy a hablar yo pero no porque esté viejo… -** Jiraiya con una gota bajando de su frente dio un paso al frente. - … **hay que borrar del libro Bingo a Kisame Hoshigaki. –** Cuando Jiraiya dijo esto, nuevamente todos empezaron a hablar sin ningún orden.

\- **Bien, bien me imagino que todos están aquí por lo mismo ¿verdad? –** Minato se levantó de su escritorio a buscar una carpeta con la información de todos los criminales rango SS, Mikoto tomó la palabra y todos ya cansados dejaron que hable.

\- **Sí, los reportes oficiales de Kirigakure lo borran de su libro Bingo, Iwagakure confirma el deceso en al Pais de la Tierra y Kumogakure cobró el dinero de la recompensa. –** Hiruzen dejó la pipa a un lado y se unió a Minato a revisar las fichas de los criminales.

\- **Bien, Kisame Hoshikage, el "Monstruo de Kirigakure" criminal rango SS, condenado por desertor, asesinato, intento de magnicidio contra la actual Mizukage y miembro de Akatsuki. –** Minato se volvía a sentar en su sillón y miró la recompensa.

\- **Wow! 100 millones de ryo por su cabeza y 50 millones por Samehada, excelente recompensa que se lleva Kumogakure y ¿Quién lo asesinó? Me imagino que el Raikage y todo un batallón, según estos datos le decían el "bijuu sin cola" por su casi inagotable chakra. –** Minato dejó la carpeta y empezó a redactar un pergamino ordenando borrar su nombre de todos los libros Bingo.

Kushina ahora tomó la palabra su mirada se notaba orgullosa pero a la vez preocupada.

\- **Minato fue Naruto, él acabo con Kisame y fue completamente solo. –** Minato dejó caer su pincel machando de tinta el pergamino que había redactado y miró incrédulo a los cuatro que estaban parados frente a él todos afirmando con la cabeza, Hiruzen por su parte se atoró con el humo de tabaco y se estaba asfixiando.

\- **No bromeen conmigo es cierto que es muy poderoso ya lo vimos todos, pero hay un gran trecho entre ser muy avanzado en ninjutsu y taijutsu a pelear con criminales tan monstruosos. –** Minato empezó nuevamente un pergamino limpio mientras sonreía pensando que le jugaban una broma.

\- **Es verdad Minato, Naruto derrotó el solo a Kisame luego estuvo unos días en coma según nos enteramos pero es verdad. –** Tsunade había depositado un papel redactado con el informe de la batalla y estado de Naruto escrito por los sapos espías.

\- **Increíble ¿en verdad es tan poderoso? y ¿a ese nivel? ¿Pero se encuentra bien? –** Minato se mostraba pensativo y a la vez preocupado por el estado de su hijo, Kushina sonrío feliz al ver a su esposo preocupado por el hijo de ambos.

\- **Si al parecer perdió todo el chakra, pasó unos días en coma pero ya despertó. –** Tsunade y Jiraiya salieron de la oficina dejando a Mikoto y Kushina con ambos Kages.

\- ¿ **Y que creen que deberíamos hacer? –** Minato vio intrigado a la pelirroja y a la Uchiha las cuales solo alzaron los hombros mostrando duda.

En el local de dangos de Konoha, Anko devoraba sus tan amadas bolitas de masa hervidas, ella estaba sentada revisando el viejo libro Bingo que tenía y se dio cuenta que la mayoría de criminales en ese libro habían sido borrados del nuevo.

\- **Anko San informe del Hokage, lea esto. –** Un Anbu apareció junto a la domadora de serpientes, ella tomó el papel y su cara no pudo mostrar mayor alegría y orgullo.

\- _**Bien hecho futuro esposo mío bien hecho. –**_ Anko sonriendo tachó el nombre de Kisame mientras en su cabeza sus pensamientos recordaban los brillantes ojos de Naruto.

En los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha los genin se habían reunido con sus Senseis todos formaban un círculo y Kakashi empezó a hablar

\- B **ueno como saben a todos se nos entrega un libro Bingo el cual contiene el nombre de los criminales más buscados en el continente elemental…** \- Todos los genin sacaron el suyo, ninguno lo había abierto salvó Sasuke que yo lo tenía moldeada en una página. - … **este libro nos recomienda Ojo! ¿Entienden? ojo... –** Kakashi se señalaba su ojo que no estaba cubierto provocando que todos tengan una gota bajando por sus nucas, solo una pelinegra de cabello corto sonreía sonrojada. - … **olvídenlo, les decía que nos recomienda dar cacería a estos criminales solo si podemos enfrentarlos, pocos son los que se dedican a cazarlos pues es muy peligroso, bueno los reunimos aquí para informarles que pueden tachar el nombre de Kisame Hoshigaki. -** Todos lo buscaron hasta que en las últimas páginas lo encontraron junto a Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke miró con odio la foto de su hermano, los demás lo tacharon pero Sasuke se puso de píe.

\- **Kakashi aquí dice que era compañero de Itachi, me imagino que deben tener noticias de él. –** Sasuke cada vez se volvía más distante y arrogante, Danzo secretamente lo alentaba y fomentaba ese engreimiento.

\- **Te faltó el Sensei, Sasuke. –** Mikoto lo regañó, Sasuke solo frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada de su madre.

\- **Bueno por el momento se cree que esté muerto pero no hay confirmación. –** Sasuke se sentó en el césped sintiendo algo de alivio al escuchar las palabras de su Sensei, aunque él quería matarlo alguien ya lo había hecho, Mikoto se mostraba algo triste pero trató de disimularlo.

\- **¿Quién lo mató Kakashi Sensei? –** Akane levantaba la mano y ganaba la atención del ninja que copia.

\- **Esa confirmación es confidencial. –** Al equipo 7 y al equipo 10 se les vino la imagen del rubio, Hinata por su parte estaba segura que Naruto lo había hecho.

En ese momento llegó un Anbu pidiendo la presencia de Kushina y Akane en la oficina del Hokage, la reunión terminó y todos regresaron a sus actividades.

En la oficina del Hokage ambas pelirrojas entraron conversando y riendo alegremente, Minato al verlas lanzó un pergamino que golpeó en la cabeza de Kushina haciendo que ella entré en su modo sangriento pero cuando leyó el pergamino regresó a ver a Minato con lágrimas en sus ojos.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Saludos!**

 **Finalmente he vuelto a publicar algo, tranquilos ya voy a empezar a actualizar más seguido.**

 **Como pudieron leer, Zero no es para nada invencible, tendrá combates muy poderosos y posiblemente los pierda pero eso lo veremos más adelante.**

 **Ya saben: Review, Fav, Follow y compartir.**

 _ **La Bestia**_

Técnicas:

 **"Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu":** Elemento Agua: Jutsu Bala Tiburón de Agua

 **"Fuuton: Do Ryu Sen":** Elemento Aire: Luz de dragón terrestre

 **"Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu":** Elemento Agua: Jutsu Bala Tiburón de Agua

 **"Raiton Bunshin":** Clón Eléctrico.

 **"Doton: Dochu Senko":** Elemento Tierra: Viaje Submarino bajo Tierra

 **"Daikodan no Jutsu":** Elemento Agua:Bala Tiburón Gigante

 **"Ryu no Senjutsu":** Senjutsu del Dragón.

 **"Raiton: Nobori no Ryu** ": Elemento Rayo: Dragón que asciende.


	16. 12 Horas

**12 horas.**

En la mansión del Valle del Sellado, Naruto dormía plácidamente hasta que un fuerte y desesperado llamado a la puerta de su hogar lo despertó.

El rubio somnoliento se dirigió a la puerta para ver quien se atrevía a molestarlo a media noche, al abrir la puerta vio a Haku que vestía su uniforme Anbu pero sin la máscara.

\- **Naruto Kun lamento molestarte pero es una emergencia, el Raikage solicita nuestra presencia en el consejo en media hora… -** Naruto quien trataba de asimilar la información se frotó los ojos con los dorsos de sus manos tratando de despertarse al cien por ciento.

\- **Es mejor que despiertes a todas… -** Haku tenía una mirada de enfado pues el rubio parecía no entender lo que pasaba, ella tenía que regresar y prepararse. - **... código negro. –** Haku se esfumó y al instante que se fue Naruto corrió a los cuartos de sus compañeras a despertarlas para ir al consejo de la aldea.

El consejo de Kumogakure tenía una reunión extraordinaria, a diferencia de las otras aldeas, Kumo tenía un consejo militar exclusivo de los Shinobis y todos sus temas eran tratados por ellos y un consejo Civil que se enfocaba en asuntos de la aldea, ambos tenían reuniones periódicas pero no interferían en los asuntos de cada uno al no ser que sea necesario o pedido por alguna de las partes.

El ambiente era tenso, Naruto revisaba el informe de inteligencia y su rostro mostraba un enfado casi colérico.

\- **Como pueden ver han asesinado a la comisión de mercaderes y a su guardia… -** El Raikage que precedía la reunión repasaba los informes, el representante de los civiles había llegado para ser informado de los próximos movimientos. - **... también atacaron a shinobis de Konoha, se desconoce su estado, en las próximas horas esperamos respuestas de las comunicaciones que han sido enviadas, tenemos que entender que será un movimiento arriesgado pero esta rebelión terminará en un baño de sangre mayor. –** Pronto muchas manos se levantaron pidiendo la palabra, la anciana consejera fue la primera y única en tomar la palabra.

\- **Escúchenme todos, hemos vividos momentos como estos antes y la experiencia nos dice que hay que actuar pronto… -** Todos secundaron la moción de la anciana, pronto el Raikage hiso la pregunta definitiva al consejo y la votación fue unánime.

\- **Kumogakure va a la guerra! –** El grito fue dado por todos los miembros del consejo e inmediatamente se empezó la movilización del personal.

En el hospital de Konoha la madrugada se tornaba larga y desesperante, los genin y sus senseis habían sido atacados por samuráis rebeldes del País del Hierro, se había perpetuado un golpe de estado contra Mifune quien era el líder del país y general de los samuráis, ese mismo día los shinobis de Konoha tenían que pasar por esas tierras.

Ellos habían ido escoltando a la hija del Feudal de dicho país pero se encontraron en el medio de una batalla campal entre los rebeldes y una comitiva de mercaderes de Kumo, los samuráis renegados tomaron ventaja por su número y terminaron masacrando a la comitiva de Kumo, pronto se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los shinobis a los cuales también atacaron, el resultado fue unos cuantos muertos del lado de los rebeldes y heridos graves por parte del grupo de Konoha.

Shizune salió de la sala de emergencia con un rostro afligido, las familias de los novatos se reunión alrededor de ella gritando por información, ella como pudo logró alejarlos y empezó con el informe.

\- **Neji Hyuga tiene heridas profundas pero que van a sanar, Kiba Inuzuka tendrá una larga recuperación, sus tendones de Aquiles han sido reconectados pero tardaran en sanar, Sakura Haruno ha sido inducida a un coma pero su condición es estable, el hígado y estomago perforados sanarán… -** Los parientes de los ya mencionados respiraron aliviados mientras los otros esperaban más información, Tsunade emergió de la sala y susurró al oído de su aprendiz que solo dio media vuelta y regresó a la sala.

\- **Ino Yamanaka necesita pintas de sangre, la herida en su pierna izquierda pudo ser peor pero por suerte no tocó la arteria femoral… -** La Senju entregaba un formulario a los padres de la rubia para que lo llenen para que sean los donantes. - **…Shikamaru Nara fue intervenido con éxito salvando sus brazos de una amputación, igual necesita transfusiones de sangre pero se recuperará, Hinata Hyuga tendrá que estar un tiempo en observación las quemaduras en su piel no son graves pero si extensas, con los cuidados adecuados no tendrá cicatrices… -** Los demás padres esperaban información pero se mantenían en silencio. – **Tenten tiene fracturadas 3 vertebras dorsales y la pierna derecha presenta una fractura expuesta de tibia y peroné, le tomará 6 meses volver a caminar con normalidad, Shino Aburame tiene un cuadro favorable, presenta fracturas en sus brazos al igual que sus costillas pero no son serias. –** Tsunade se quedó con Gai, los Akimichi, los Namikaze Uzumaki y Mikoto Uchiha.

\- **Lamento informar que Rock Lee y Chouji Akimichi acaban de fallecer en la sala de operación, ambos tenían un extenso daño en su red de chakra y en su sistema nervioso, ambos tuvieron un colapso general de sus órganos vitales. –** Gai al igual que los Akimichis cayeron de rodillas mientras emitían gritos de dolor, Kushina esperaba lo peor y como preparándose para la noticia escondía su rostro en el pecho de Minato quien solo miraba con temor a Tsunade, Mikoto estaba arrimada a una pared escondiendo su rostro con el cabello.

En eso momento Sasuke y Akane salieron vendados de pies a cabeza, ellos eran empujados en sus respectivas camillas hacía la sala de observación, Kushina y Mikoto se abalanzaron sobre estas pero Tsunade las detuvo.

\- **Van a recuperarse tienen múltiples fracturas, músculos desgarrados pero se repondrán, quizás tengan que usar silla de ruedas por un tiempo pero estarán bien. –** Ambas kunoichis suspiraron aliviadas, Minato reconfortado iba a preguntar por el estado de los Jounin sin embargo Kurenai acompañada de Hiruzen acaba de entrar al hospital y preguntó por Asuma apenas y vio a la Senju.

\- **Sondaime, Yondaime, Kurenai: Asuma está estable, sus heridas son profundas y aunque estuvo en riesgo la rápida llegada a la aldea lo salvó, Kakashi aparte de sus piernas rotas y haberse quedado sin chakra no tiene mayor problema, Anko tiene un profundo corte en su espalda y dislocados ambos hombros pero no tendrá problemas en su recuperación. –** Pronto las familias esperaban conocer los detalles del ataque y saber cuál sería la reacción del Hokage ante este ataque infame en contra de la aldea.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana el Raikage junto al escuadrón "Kamikaze" revisaban el mapa del continente elemental, el camino al País del Hiero no era largo a buena velocidad estarían en tres horas aproximadamente.

Anbus empezaban a vestirse con el uniforme especial "Kamikaze" y salían abruptamente hacía la puerta de la aldea, Jounins y Chunins recibían el mismo uniforme en la armería y corrían hacía sus domicilios, se dividió al personal en dos grupos, uno protegería a la aldea mientras el otro grupo saldría al campo de batalla.

A las cinco de la mañana un ejército aproximado de 100 shinobis formado por Anbus, Jounins y Chunins estaba apostado en la puerta de Kumogakure, todos vestían el uniforme táctico Kamikaze que para esta ocasión era totalmente blanco el conjunto que cubría sus cuerpos por completo, este mismo tenía una máscara con el dibujo de un cráneo en su superficie, algunos estaban despidiéndose de sus familias pues sabían que era una misión muy riesgosa para no decir suicida y quizás pocos sean los que regresen.

Alrededor de la aldea se desplegó un contingente de centinelas y una barrera de chakra se levantó a manera de alarma en contra de intrusos; en las alturas de las muralla que rodean a la aldea los shinobis empezaron a montar cañones de chakra, esta era un arma secreta desarrollada por la aldea, algunos shinobis estaban conectados mediante gruesos cables negros a estos cañones para cargarlos.

El Raikage dio la orden para que todos formen por grupos y uno detrás del otro; con un solo movimiento de su mano el grupo empezó a correr alejándose de la aldea que cerró sus puertas apenas el último shinobi salió por ellas.

En Konoha la decisión fue muy peleada pero para nada fructífera, la aldea no entraría en conflicto pues el consejo encabezado por Danzo considero que fue algo "casual" y no arriesgarían a su personal por un malentendido, también estaba el hecho de que llegarían en un día en el mejor de los casos y en ese tiempo no podrían enviar refuerzos con rapidez.

El ejercito de Kumo llegó a la frontera del País del Hierro en poco menos de tres horas, ahora montaban el campamento médico, la base de comunicación y mando; los shinobis conversan entre ellos en un ambiente ceremonial, revisan su equipo y se dividen en sus pelotones asignados.

La tercera parte de Anbus, junto con Jounins de rango medio salían comandados por Yugito y Zero, este pelotón era el de reconocimiento y su misión era crear una abertura para el segundo grupo, conformado por un grupo de Jounins de rango alto, Anbus y todos los Chunins; estos eran comandados por el Raikage y Bee, ellos avanzarían terminando con remanentes del enemigo y dispondrían el relevo para el primer grupo, el grupo de asalto aéreo que sería comandado por Karin y Fuu avanzarían en la espalda del Nanabi y descenderían abruptamente sobre la zona donde los primeros grupos se encuentren, esta facción del ejercito lo conformaban: Omoi, Darui, Karui, Izumi, Haku y Samui.

El equipo médico y de comunicación sería cuidado por el remanente de shinobis, ellos avanzarían esperando las comunicaciones entre los jinchurikis, Itachi comandaría este grupo con el fin de no ser descubierto su orden era la de no entrar en combate al menos que sea necesario.

Yugito junto a Zero corrían por los senderos cubiertos de nieve, detrás de ellos los shinobis a los cuales comandaban; pronto se encontraron con el primer obstáculo en su avance, un grupo de shinobis mercenarios los esperaban, todos ellos lucían ropas desgarradas y muy sucias, se cubrían del frío con la tradicional capa blanca de los samuráis.

\- **Vaya vaya, llegaron rápido… -** Un sujeto delgado encorvado, con un tono verdoso en su piel pero que más destacaba era su exceso de salivación, él se dirigió a ellos con un tono de burla. - … **no me digan que vienen por sus mercaderes… esperen y los buscamos. –** Pronto dirigió la vista a un fornido hombre muy alto y de tés negra que tenía un espasmo en su rostro, una mirada vacía coronaba su extraña apariencia, el sujeto caminó unos metros hacia atrás y trajo un gran costal manchado de sangre, el gigante lo entregó y el delgado sujeto saco cuatro cráneos carbonizados y los mostró al equipo de Kumo, sus compañeros que hasta el momento mantenían su vista enfocada en los de Kumo empezaron a reír como hienas mientras abrían sus ojos a su máxima capacidad.

\- **Aquí están! Jijiji adelante tómenlos, déjame decirte que fueron un banquete muy bueno… -** Un gran hilo de saliva salía de la boca del sujeto, Naruto pudo ver bien la boca del enemigo, sus dientes estaban afilados pero muchos de esos se podrían dentro de esa boca llena de llagas. - … **pero creo que mejor carne será la de ustedes… -** el tipo los miraba con cara maniaca y una sonrisa tenebrosa ordenó atacar a sus subordinados los cuales entraron en combate contra los de Kumo, muchos mercenarios salieron de distintos lados y pusieron la batalla en su favor con una proporción de 10 a 1.

Zero y Yugito se separaron cada uno con un grupo de Shinobis para empezar el combate, los mercenarios los imitaron pero el sujeto de color verdoso y el de tés negra se quedaron atrás viendo el combate.

Pronto Zero desenvainó sus espadas y empezó a pelear con los mercenarios, estos presentaban un aspecto tétrico, sus huesos sobresalían sobre su piel, sus ojos parecían confundidos pero mantenían una risa maniática mientras espasmos musculares los hacían dar pequeños saltos, sin embargo atacaban velozmente, siendo su taijutsu difícil de contrarrestar pues era demasiado irregular e impredecible.

Yugito con su espada corta se arrojó a un grupo de cinco mercenarios, mientras los Anbus perseguían a otros cuantos, los Jounin empezaron a enviar jutsus de medio alcance haciendo disipar los pequeños grupos de mercenarios y poniendo en efecto su plan.

Naruto dio una estocada a uno perforando el corazón en el acto, el rubio tuvo que patear el cadáver de su enemigo pues esté antes de morir agarró la katana con sus huesudas manos, más mercenarios corrían en dirección al rubio que al verse rodeado hizo sellos de manos.

\- **Raiton: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki no jutsu. –** Naruto brilló generando una descarga eléctrica, empezó a girar en su propio eje con sus katanas extendidas que servían como conductor de la electricidad, un dragón emergió de la electricidad creando un remolino eléctrico que lo cubrió, sin embargo los enemigos en lugar de ser repelidos se arrojaron de manera vehemente hacía él, todos terminaron electrocutados cuando el jutsu se disipó.

Yugito había dado un tajo a un enemigo exponiendo sus entrañas que se habían desparramado sobre la nieve, ella rápidamente pateó a otro que se le acercaba por la espalda y hábilmente pudo dar un salto para esquivar una estaca del enemigo, esta estaca era hecha de hueso posiblemente de alguna víctima de este ejercito de antropófagos.

Los Anbus se habían desecho de algunos pero seguían siendo rodeados por los mercenarios, los Jounins tuvieron que entrar en la pelea pues por número los mercenarios pudieron contrarrestar el ataque a distancia.

El segundo grupo avanzaba a buena velocidad con Bee y el Raikage a la cabeza del pelotón, los Anbus iban detrás del grupo, ellos habían podido desactivar algunas trampas y los Chunins que a pesar de ser la elite de ese rango carecían de experiencia real en combate iban en el medio del grupo, los Jounins se distribuyeron entre los tres flancos priorizando el cuidado de los novatos.

El grupo llegó hasta el inicio de un bosque que tenía 1 km cuadrado de extensión, según los reportes que recibía Bee, Zero y su grupo estaban en el otro lado del bosque, apenas entraron al bosque una lluvia de filosas cuchillas en forma de cuarto de luna los recibieron, algunos Chunin resultaron heridos, pronto los Anbus y Jounins se disiparon entre las ramas, los Chunin se reagruparon algunos cargaron a los heridos sacándolos del bosque.

El sonido metálico de armas chocando inundaba el ambiente, apenas manchas y chispas podían verse saltar entre las ramas de los árboles, El Raikage se enfrentaba a un grupo de cinco samuráis, ellos vestían su armadura blanca y negra especial, esta vestimenta era capaz de soportar algunos tipos de jutsus, todos portaban una máscara plateada con una ventila especial que es capaz de disipar hasta el más potente veneno del aire que respiran, el casco con cuernos y extensiones laterales que llegaban hasta los trapecios completaban el atuendo de guerra.

Los Chunin lograron alejarse del campo de batalla escoltados por Bee, un zumbido potente y aturdidor se empezó a oír en las inmediaciones, Chomei descendía abruptamente mientras Darui y Haku se lanzaban en dirección del bosque como primeros refuerzos, los heridos fueron trasladados de regreso al campamento médico mientras los Chunin y Bee regresaron al terreno de batalla.

Zero y Yugito habían terminado con sus contendientes, los Anbus iniciaron la persecución de los mercenarios que la verse vencidos empezaron a huir, los Jounins se quedaron a pelear con algunos enemigos y a cuidar a los heridos quienes habían sido mordidos, las heridas apenas abiertas empezaban a engagrenarse de manera acelerada por lo cual tuvieron que amputar las extremidades afectadas inmediatamente.

El hombre delgado y el gigante de ébano sonreían satisfechos al ver como Yugito y Zero se ponían en posición de combate frente a ellos.

\- **Bien, sabía que este sería un reto muy grande, sin embargo tengo hambre y es necesario que me alimenté… -** El delgado sujeto se despojó de la túnica y sus gastadas ropas quedando desnudo, pronto de su espalda las marcas de maldición empezaron a hacerse presentes en todo el cuerpo del sujeto, su piel ahora tenía un tono café oscuro, sus manos se hacían más grandes mientras sus uñas crecían y se ennegrecían, sus orejas crecieron de manera puntiaguda y se cubría de pelo toda su espalda. - … **ahora es cuando esta pelea empieza. –** El aspecto atemorizante del sujeto heló la sangre de los Jounins que por fin habían terminado con los pocos mercenarios que quedaban, cuando Zero se iba a lanzar a la batalla vio como un manchón negro se acercó al grupo de Jounins, el gigante había crecido mucho más y su piel ahora parecía estar hecha de roca, este tomó a un jounin y lo levantó sobre su cabeza para luego partirlo al medio mientras tomaba la sangre de su víctima.

Zero quiso ir por él peor Yugito lo detuvo y ella fue a plantar cara al gigantesco sujeto, quien sonreía mientras recibía el ataque frenético de los Jounins.

En el bosque los shinobis de Kumo ganaban terreno, Haku y Darui abrían una brecha grande entre los enemigos con sus especializados jutsus, Bee y el Raikage ejecutaban el "Lariat" contra quien había sido el capitán de este contingente del enemigo, la cabeza del samurái con todo y casco terminó entro los matorrales cercanos.

Los Anbus y Jounins seguían con una pelea encarnizada con los samuráis, el encuentro se realizaba a taijutsu y kenjutsu puro pues los trajes especiales de los renegados bloqueaban la mayoría de jutsus; sin embargo estaban haciéndolos retroceder.

Los Chunin se habían reunido y juntos pudieron terminar con 10 samuráis ejecutando una trampa con papeles bomba, todos estaban celebrando pero un samurái salió de una copa de un árbol y con su katana cargada chakra logró atravesar a 3 Chunin quienes cayeron muertos al instante, los demás entraron en pánico y cuando quisieron huir fueron rodeados por 20 enemigos, temblando y tratando de controlar su respiración empuñaron sus kunais y espadas cortas, en ese instante del cielo cayeron cadenas doradas, la mayoría de sus enemigos fueron atravesados por estas terminando con hoyo gigantesco en el pecho o abdomen y algunos con el cráneo partido al medio, los que sobrevivieron se reagruparon y vieron como Karin caía frente a sus compañeros.

\- **No se distraigan! Sellen a nuestros compañeros y sigamos adelante, nos necesitan al frente. –** Karin luego de gritar esto se arrojó contra los samuráis quienes la esperaban con sus katanas impregnadas de chakra.

Ella lanzó sus cadenas mientras con su armadura de roca fundida golpeó a uno, los samuráis cayeron muertos y los Chunins vieron como Karin se adentraba en el bosque y la siguieron.

Los Anbus y Jounins consiguieron vencer en el frente del bosque, capturaron a algunos samuráis y los tomaron de regresó al medio del bosque.

Darui y Haku habían terminado de matar a sus enemigos y empezaron a inspeccionar a los samuráis en busca de información.

Bee había enterrado sus ocho espadas en sus enemigos mientras que un tentáculo tenía a otro que trataba de zafarse del agarre estrangulador pero terminó muerto con todos los huesos rotos, el Raikage esperó en un pequeño claro del bosque a que todos se reúnan para seguir avanzando.

Zero peleaba desenfrenadamente contra la abominación que era su enemigo, sus largas extremidades trataban de dar zarpazos al cuerpo del rubio sin tener éxito, la boca salivante llena de dientes que parecían cuchillas regalaba sonrisas sádicas mientras se acercaba al saco ensangrentado.

\- **Sabes, los huesos tienen una increíble resistencia, son capaces de resistir impactos inimaginables… -** En ese momento el sujeto sacó un fémur completamente ennegrecido producto de una larga exposición al fuego. - **…pero si se le añade un poco de trabajo son más fuertes incluso que una espada. –** Nuevamente unos hilos de saliva y sangre fueron absorbidos por esa horrible boca, el sujeto desapareció para aparecer junto a Zero, el rubio ágilmente pudo bloquear el golpe con la masa de hueso pero no la patada que le propino enviándolo a cuantos metros.

\- **Interesante ¿verdad?, la carne humana tiene un sabor característico, casi como cerdo rancio… -** El sujeto lamió el fémur y cuando iba a volver hablar, Zero lo golpeó con su puño mientras intentaba clavar su katana negra en su enemigo que la esquivó por pocos milímetros.

\- **Es repugnante lo que dices… -** Zero se alejó del tipo y lo miraba desafiante.

\- **Mejor morada para un muerto es tu cálido vientre que la fría tierra. –** Luego de decir esta frase volvió a atacar a Zero quien respondió el ataque velozmente.

Yugito peleaba cubierta del manto de chakra de Matatabi, los golpes eran poco eficaces contra el gigantesco rival que estaba frente a ella, los otros shinobis se alejaban por órdenes explicitas de Yugito.

\- **_Maldición este tipo es demasiado fuerte, golpearlo es como dar contra una pared de hierro. –_** Yugito esquivaba las arremetidas del poderoso sujeto que de a poco se acercaba.

En un momento el gigante acertó un golpe en el estómago en la rubia quien salió disparada a 6 metros, gotas de saliva y sangre se escurrían por las comisuras de sus labios.

\- **_Debo buscar un punto débil pero este maldito no lo tiene. –_** Yugito extrajo un poco de chakra de Matatabi para materializarlo en su forma física a escala, se separaron con el afán de distraer y poder atacar con un certero ataque combinado.

Sorpresivamente el sujeto se convirtió en una gigantesca bola negra que giraba a una velocidad alucinante, el avance era estrepitoso, todo a su paso era aplastado y por poco golpea a Yugito de frente pero ella pudo dar un salto hacía su costado.

Matatabi corrió en dirección de la rueda y se lanzó sobre esta para detenerla mientras Yugito se transformó en bijuu y empezó a preparar una bijuudama para impactar a su contrincante.

La bijuudama ganó un buen tamaño, Matatabi ejercía presión contra la rueda que seguía girando produciendo un agujero bajo el suelo y empezaba a lastimar las patas frontales del bijuu; la esfera de chakra fue lanzada y rápidamente el mini gato espectral se alejó evitando el impacto, la explosión fue gigantesca, el resplandor cegó por instantes a los shinobis en los alrededores, los shinobis que estaban en el bosque aceleraron el paso para encontrarse con sus camaradas.

La esfera de fuego azul y negro se disipo dejando ver un cadáver con quemaduras que consumían la piel hasta los huesos.

Zero corrió contra su opositor cubierto de chakra de Kurama, ambas espadas empuñadas, el sudor bajaba por su frente hasta quedarse atrapado por las cejas, las pupilas contraídas y las miradas se encontraron y en una fracción de segundo ambos estaban dándose la espalda, Zero guardó sus katanas mientras de su abdomen la sangre empezaba a mojar su traje especial, él se retiró la máscara para poder tomar aire y sintió como su contrincante cayó al suelo muerto.

El grupo de Kumogakure acampó cerca al castillo de Mifune, las tropas se veían relativamente aminoradas sin embargo el asalto sería desplegado solo por el grupo principal de "Kamikaze", Zero y sus compañeros se preparaban para empezar con la misión, el traje blanco fue cambiado por uno negro, en ambos trajes los zapatos shinobis son mejorados con una punta de acero conductor de chakra con la capacidad de deformarse para brindar más comodidad y protección para los pies de los combatientes.

Fuu se transformó en Chomei y todos subieron al lomo del Bijuu para luego despegar en dirección del castillo de Mifune.

Itachi e Izumi se avientan a la altura de las murallas del complejo, Haku y Darui saltan en el ingreso de la puerta principal, Omoi y Karui aterrizan en el techo sobre el vestíbulo y corren en dirección de los primeros samuráis que salen a su encuentro, Chomei se precipita violentamente contra el complejo y destruye el techo central para luego desaparecer dejando a Fuu y los demás listos para la batalla.

Ruidos de batalla y explosiones se escuchan a lo largo del castillo, los gritos de dolor inundan el ambiente mientras los shinobis de Kumo avanzan por los intrincados pasillos que forman una especia de laberinto.

Zero luego de arrojarse por unas escaleras para llegar al piso central más bajo donde está la prisión y la celda más custodiada en donde se asume estaría Mifune, el Feudal y la hija de este.

Yugito arremete contra los samuráis que llegan para detener el avance de los shinobis, Karin y Fuu mezclan sus ataques creando un poderoso tornado de tierra que golpea contra los samuráis repeliéndolos.

Zero corre con ambas katanas desenvainadas y llega a la puerta de la celda su camino es cortado por cuatro samuráis que se arrojan a atacarlo, Zero bloqueó el ataque de los cuatro y retrocede concentrando chakra en las hojas de sus armas extendiendo su capacidad de corte.

El rubio corre para atacar, nuevamente las armas chocan entre sí, Zero con una patada potenciada por chakra logró repeler a un adversario, el siguiente corte hirió a otro samurái que al caer logró herir un brazo de Zero que resistió el embate de los otros dos.

Itachi e Izumi lograron terminar con la resistencia de las murallas, luego de asegurar el perímetro corrieron para encontrarse con Haku y los demás quienes se habían reunidos en el vestíbulo, Omoi y Karui cayeron desde el tejado para caer directo a la batalla que empezaría en breve.

Todos se reunieron en la puerta, frente a ellos muchos samuráis descendían de las escaleras en forma de caracol que se levantaba hacía un gran ventanal por donde ingresaba la luz del atardecer.

Yugito, Karin y Fuu llegaron a donde Zero había terminado con sus contrincantes y estaba apuntó de abrir la puerta de la celda en donde efectivamente estaban los prisioneros.

Tenues luces de velas que bailaban por las frías corrientes de aire que ingresaban por los numerosos agujeros del castillo, testigos de la batalla que hace horas se había efectuado.

\- **Viejo tonto es hora que tomes un descanso, necesitaras renovar tropas pero cuentas con nosotros hasta que soluciones el problema. –** El Raikage golpeaba al vendado Mifune quien solo sonreía con cierta ironía ante las palabras del gigante líder de Kumo.

\- **Gracias "A", mañana atenderé eso, creo que por ahora todos merecemos un descanso. –** Los shinobis de Kumo afirmaban y se separaban a sus tiendas de campaña para poder descansar y al siguiente día regresar a su aldea.

Karin apoyada al hombro de Naruto le señala el reloj de pulsera de Yugito quien estaba recostada en las piernas de Fuu.

\- **Exactamente 12 horas, llegamos al País del Hierro a las 8:00 am y todo acaba de terminar a las 8:00 pm. –** Yugito y Fuu enfocaron su atención en el reloj verificando la hora.

\- **Una guerra de 12 horas… -** Naruto regresó a ver al techo de lona de la tienda de campaña. – **Será mejor descansar, mañana tendremos un regreso largo. –** Naruto sonrió y dio un beso a cada una de sus compañeras para luego recostarse y quedar dormido inmediatamente, las chicas se despidieron con un beso entre ellas, luego se recostaron junto al rubio para un merecido descanso.

* * *

Saludos:

Mañana tendrán otro capítulo.

Raiton: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki no jutsu: Elemento Rayo: Tornado del Dragón


	17. Una lección a la tradición

**Una lección a la tradición.**

Un mes ha pasado desde los acontecimientos en el País del Hierro, en el despacho del Raikage el equipo "Kamikaze" estaba reunido recibiendo las indicaciones e información de parte de su nuevo miembro Itachi Uchiha, él se había unido al escuadrón especial de asalto luego de su encuentro con el grupo de Yugito, Jounin y capitán del equipo de Zero en el País de la Tierra.

\- **Bien como ya saben Bee ahora es uno de mis guardaespaldas y será preparado para en un futuro ser el próximo Raikage… -** Todos en la sala empezaron a aplaudir al jinchuriki del Hachibi y Samui lo abrazaba muy feliz. - … **por eso Yugito es capitán a cargo no solo del grupo de Karin también lo es de todo el escuadrón "Kamikaze". –** Otra oleada de aplausos para Yugito quien solo sonrió y luego se ruborizó al sentir la mano de Naruto en su trasero quizás fue un error y nadie lo notó pero Naruto solo sonreía atrás de ella.

\- **Itachi e Izumi oficialmente entrego los títulos de propiedad de su nuevo hogar, espero que su estadía con ellos… –** El Raikage señaló a Naruto y las demás. - **…no haya sido tan "incomoda". -** Itachi negó con la cabeza y recibió los pergaminos, Izumi y él hicieron una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento, el Raikage solo sonrió y prosiguió.

\- **Bien según el informe del espía de Itachi, Akatsuki ya capturó al Sanbi que estaba libre y a Han de Iwagakure que tenía al Gobi, tendrán que esperar un tiempo para volver a sellar a otro bijuu. Esto nos da tiempo para cazarlos uno por uno, recuerden siempre en medir el riesgo. –** Todos afirmaron y la reunión terminó.

El grupo se dirigía a la mansión a preparar todo para que Zero salga a Konoha con algunas misiones, una de ellas era compartir la información sobre Akatsuki.

Días habían pasado desde la muerte de Kisame y en Kumogakure el ambiente era bueno excepto para las chicas que no querían que su amado vaya a Konoha pero debía cumplir con la misión de traer a Anko también, cuando los chicos se disponían a ingresar a su casa se dio la alarma de ataque en la puerta de Kumogakure todos a excepción de Itachi e Izumi por seguridad salieron en dirección a la puerta principal.

\- **¿Qué pasa Narui? –** Zero estaba parado junto al guardia de la puerta quien informó que un escuadrón de Iwagakure estaba en camino y era encabezado por el Tsuchikage, el Raikage ordenó esperar el ataque para responder pero toda la población fue evacuada.

A poco menos de 100 metros el Tsuchikage pudo ver un gran ejercito de shinobis encabezados por el Raikage esperando su llegada, pronto sacó una bandera blanca para indicar que no tenía intenciones de atacar, el Raikage con su armadura Raiton se aproximó escoltado por Bee, Zero, Darui y Yugito mientras el Tsuchikage se aproximó flotando acompañado de Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi y Kitsuchi todos con las manos en alto mostrando que no tenían armas, los de Kumogakure guardaron sus armas y el Raikage desactivó su armadura de Raiton al encontrarse ambos bandos comenzó a hablar el viejo Oonoki.

\- **He venido porque vengo a pedir una alianza entre Iwagakure y Kumogakure; también quiero agradecer al grupo del chico rubio por haber salvado la vida de mi hijo, mi nieta y mi escolta de manos de Kisame. –** Oonoki se puso a la altura de Raikage y extendió su mano, el Raikage llamó a Darui le susurró algo al oído y este desapareció luego se pudo ver al ejercito de Kumogakure retirarse de la puerta.

\- **Esta bien sean todos bienvenidos a Kumogakure, espero les gusté el puerco porque hoy almorzaremos en honor a esta ocasión. –** El Raikage estrechó la mano de Oonoki este hiso un gesto de dolor proveniente de su espalda, Zero cruzó miradas con Kurotsuchi que mostraba enojo, ella trató de mantener la mirada pero no lo pudo hacer terminando sonrojada mientras el rubio sonreía por su pequeña victoria.

El banquete en conmemoración por el evento se llevó a cabo en la mansión del Raikage, se firmaron muchos acuerdos que beneficiarán a ambos y se firmó el acuerdo para luchar en contra de Akatsuki que el Tsuchikage tuvo que confesar avergonzado que había usado sus servicios.

Luego del banquete Kurotsuchi junto a su padre empezaron a buscar al equipo de Yugito por toda la aldea pero no los encontraron, cuando se dieron por vencidos un shinobi les sugiero ir al "Valle del Sellado".

En el "Valle del Sellado" Naruto, Yugito, Karin y Fuu estaban "jugueteando" en la laguna mientras Haku y Darui estaban sentados en la orilla conversando, Itachi e Izumi se lanzaban agua como niños pequeños, Karin sintió el chakra de los de Iwa e informó a Itachi e Izumi que usen una transformación.

Al llegar Kitsuchi tuvo una hemorragia nasal al ver a las chicas en sus diminutos trajes de baño, mientras Kurotsuchi tuvo emociones encontradas viendo el muy bien trabajado cuerpo de Zero pero también lleno de cicatrices y rodeado de las tres esculturales chicas.

\- **Eeeh, eeh, veníamos a hablar con ustedes… -** Kitsuchi miraba al piso para no volver a sangrar por la visión de las jóvenes, Naruto, Darui e Itachi transformado en un rubio bronceado de buen cuerpo sonreían orgullosos de sus parejas, mientras tanto las chicas se pusieron ropa de verano encima. – **queríamos pedir perdón por como los traté ese día, ustedes solo llegaron a salvarnos y yo pues… -** Kitsuchi bastante apenado por sus acciones no encontraba palabras pero fue interrumpido por Zero quien extendió su mano.

\- **Todos cuando tenemos miedo de perder a alguien nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones, en su caso quería proteger a su bella hija y lo entiendo. –** Zero sonreía mientras Kurotsuchi se sonrojó, Fuu y las demás tenían una cosa en la mente "¿otra más?" al final Kitsuchi estrechó las manos con Zero y se retiró junto a su hija dejando a los jóvenes que sigan su camino hormonal.

Mientras tanto en Konoha, Kushina, Akane y Anko preparaban un departamento pequeño pero muy cómodo y elegante para la llegada de Naruto, el Hokage por su parte lidiaba con el papeleo y con la preocupación de la reacción de la aldea ante la presencia del rubio.

\- **Anko Chan es nuestra misión arreglar el lugar de vivienda de Zero San, ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada? –** Kushina vestía su clásico vestido verde largo y una blusa blanca de cuello alto que las mangas llegan hasta los hombros, Akane solo tenía puesta sobre su ropa un delantal blanco al igual que Anko.

\- **Bueno es que va a ser mi futuro es… -** Anko sintió un aura asesina que la obligó a callarse y cambiar de frase. - … **estudiante, cuando estuvimos en Kumogakure me pidió ayuda con jutsus Katon. –** Anko rio algo nerviosa y Kushina notó un rubor en su alumna pero quería terminar pronto así que prefirió olvidarlo, Akane por su parte miró sospechosa a Anko y ella si quería respuestas.

Días después un shinobi con el uniforme de Kumogakure llegó portando dos katanas en un cinto a la altura del coxis a la puerta de Konoha, al ver dormidos a los guardias golpeó la mesa fuertemente provocando que los guardias salten como gatos asustados.

\- **Disculpen pero deberían estar atentos en su turno, tengo que hablar con el Hokage -** Zero sacaba un pergamino con su identificación y propósito en la aldea.

\- **Claro esperé que llegue un chunin y lo escoltará. –** El guardia con una venda en la nariz reconoció al rubio de ojos fríos pero prefirió no decir nada, Shikamaru llegó a la puerta y miró sorprendió al rubio.

\- **Zero San ¿Qué lo trae por acá? –** Zero mostrando enfado negó con la cabeza.

\- **Nara estuviste en mi aldea, descifraste algo de mi técnica y me tratas tan ceremonialmente al verme, ¿Por qué no te relajas? –** Zero sonrió dando confianza a Shikamaru.

\- **Tienes razón acompáñame y por si acaso mi nombre es Shikamaru. –** Ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección de la mansión del Hokage, los dos comenzaron a conversar de trivialidades de la vida de las aldeas pero Zero se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

\- **Lamento mucho lo de tus camaradas. –** Zero se paró junto al Nara poniendo su mano en el hombro de Shikamaru, él trató de agradecer pero el nudo en su garganta no le permitió hacerlo.

Ambos mantuvieron esta pose por un momento hasta que dos kunoichis llegaron a su encuentro, Hinata y Hanabi caminaban con orgullo cargando algunas bolsas de compras.

\- **Zero bienvenido a Konoha, escuché algunos rumores de tu llegada pero no pensaba que llegarías tan pronto. –** Zero regresó a ver a ambas Hyuga quienes se acercaron acelerando el paso, Hinata extendió su mano y chocó su puño con el de Zero, el rubio solo sonrió ante tal muestra de confianza de la ojiperla.

\- **Oh! Casi me olvido, te presento a mi hermana Hanabi… -** La hermana menor de Hinata dio un paso al frente en dirección al rubio y extendió su mano.

\- **Soy Hanabi Hyuga, tengo 12 años y es un gusto conocerlo. –** Zero estrechó la mano de Hanabi, ella sintió un corrientazo recorrer todo su cuerpo, sentía un poder descomunal y un calor agradable que emanaban del rubio, la Hyuga se perdió en los azules ojos que no mostraban emoción alguna, un sonrojo acompañado de una mueca a manera de puchero llenaron el rostro de la menor de los Hyuga cuando Zero rompió el contacto.

 **\- El gusto es mío, señorita Hanabi… -** Nuevamente Zero tomó la mano de Hanabi para depositar un galante beso en el dorso de esta, Hanabi sintió sus piernas fallarle y a punto estuvo de caer pero su hermana la regreso a la realidad con un jalón de brazo.

\- **Zero lo lamento pero debemos irnos, nos esperan en casa, si tienes tiempo podríamos entrenar o hacer algo ¿verdad?… -** Hinata tomó el brazo de Hanabi quien solo sonrió torpemente mientras movía su mano a manera de despedida.

\- **Cuenta con ello Hinata, adiós señorita Hanabi. –** Zero despidió con su mano a ambas hermanas y luego volvió su mirada a Shikamaru quien sonreía de manera acusadora.

\- **Lolicon. –** Fue todo lo que el Nara susurró para luego seguir caminando sin ver al rubio quien mostraba cierto enfado por el comentario del Nara.

En la oficina del Hokage se abrió la puerta e ingresó Shikamaru presentando a Zero quien saludó educadamente a los presentes.

\- **Zero San bienvenido a Konoha, espero que tu estancia aquí sea agradable. –** Minato se levantó para estrechar la mano del rubio, Zero respondió muy ceremonialmente, Hiruzen por su lado solo saludo con un gesto desde su sitio.

\- **Bien Zero imagino que querrás descansar del largo viaje. –** Minato llamó un Anbu y este salió con un papel.

\- **Hokage Sama gracias por su preocupación pero estoy bien, quisiera aprovechar el tiempo para darles cierta información y que me contesten una duda que tengo. –** Zero seguía parado sin apenas moverse de donde estaba, sus ojos seguían fijos en Minato como si pudiera leer la mente del Hokage.

\- **Bien que quieres saber. –** Minato cortésmente accedió a la petición y empezó el dialogo.

Mientras tanto en Konoha una estela de polvo se levantaba en las calles, Kushina corría y arremetía como si fuese un toro recién salido del encierro en dirección a la torre del Hokage, ella apenas recibió el mensaje del Anbu salió de su casa corriendo a toda velocidad.

\- **Hokage Sama no tengo problema alguno en enseñar Kenjutsu pero entenderá que no enseñaré técnicas secretas ni mi estilo particular. –** Zero ponía ambas manos en las empuñaduras de sus katanas mientras dio un paso a la derecha; en ese momento Kushina derribó la puerta y cayó de cara en el mismo sitió que había estado el rubio.

*Hiruzen*

\- ¿ ** _Acaso también es un ninja sensor? o ¿puede ver el futuro? –_** El Sondaime miraba admirado al rubio de mirada estoica, Zero por su lado clavaba la mirada en cada persona en la sala haciéndolos sentir incomodos.

Kushina luego de saludar con el rubio lo guio a su residencia provisional, Zero conversaba animadamente pero sin perder la formalidad, esto a Kushina le molestaba pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, llegaron a un edificio cercano al barrio de los clanes Nara, Akimichi y Yamanaka el sitio era agradable y lujoso.

\- **Bien Zero este será tu hogar por el tiempo de tu estadía ¿Qué te parece? –** Kushina le daba un recorrido por el lugar, Zero no parecía impresionado en lo absoluto a pesar de ser un lugar bastante lujoso.

\- **No creo que debieron tomar tantas molestias por mí, Kushina Sama ¿Cuándo debo pagar por la renta? –** Zero sacó algunos rollos de sus bolsillos y empezó a abrirlos hasta que de uno sacó una mochila.

\- **Zero no debes pagar nada, bueno sé que no es tan lujosa como tu residencia pero… -** Kushina estaba algo triste pues parecía no gustarle el sitio al rubio pero Zero negó con la cabeza.

\- **No Kushina Sama no me malinterprete, me agrada es confortable y lo que me pasa no tiene nada ver con el departamento sino con la misión. –** Zero preguntó si podía sentarse en el sofá Kushina afirmó con la cabeza y también se sentó.

\- **Dígame la verdad ¿Por qué quieren que esté yo aquí? Sé que dar clases de Kenjutsu es solo una cortina, usted me genera confianza y me agrada por eso le pregunto. –** Zero con sus palabras había arrinconado a la pelirroja, ella por su lado solo quería decirle la verdad pero no podía tenía que esperar.

\- **Solo queremos confirmar como mataste a Kisame Hoshigaki y detalles de la guerra en el País del Hierro. –** Kushina nerviosa sonrió y el rubio solo asentó con su cabeza; luego de conversar un poco más, la pelirroja dejó solo al rubio para que se instale.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos del último año estaban sentados en el pequeño campo de entrenamiento de la academia, faltaban pocos minutos para que la clase de inicio sin embargo el "Sensei invitado" no daba señales de llegar.

Los pubertos se estaban impacientando, los adultos alrededor murmuraban entre ellos. Inesperadamente un torbellino de relámpagos negros y blancos se hiso presente en medio del campo, lo siguió un golpe seco como si algo muy pesado hubiera caído en ese punto, finalmente una ráfaga de viento golpeó a los presentes que tuvieron que cubrir su rostro por el polvo que se levantó.

Cuando la cortina de polvo se disipó pudieron apreciar al rubio mirando a todos los presentes que estaban frente a él, empezó a caminar en dirección a los chicos quienes empezaban a sentirse nerviosos por el sujeto que se acercaba, solo Hanabi se mantenía tranquila con una ligera sonrisa mientras miraba a Zero caminar en su dirección, el rubio se detuvo a poco menos de un metro del grupo para dirigirse a los chicos.

\- **Déjenme presentarme soy Zero de Kumogakure, su nuevo Sensei de Kenjutsu, tengo 15 años, mi grado es Jounin recién ascendido, espadachín con un poco de experiencia en combate y… -** Los chicos lo observaban con emoción al fornido shinobi, las chicas con un corazoncito en los ojos, Minato y Kushina supervisaban la clase, Anko, Hinata e Ino estaban escondidas en los pilares de la academia. - … **ya me olvidé que iba a decir. –** Zero sonrió nerviosamente mientras los demás se cayeron al piso de espaldas.

\- **Bueno no importa, ahora díganme ¿alguien tiene experiencia en Kenjutsu? –** Todos los niños negaron efusivamente, Minato pensó que el rubio se iba a molestar pero pasó lo contrario.

\- **Excelente! –** Zero sonreía emocionado.

\- **Disculpe pensé que se enojaría por no tener alumnos preparados. –** Un niño de lentes con un moco saliendo de su nariz alzaba la mano.

\- **Pero ¿por qué dices eso? Es mejor que no sepan nada así están abiertos a aprender. –** Todos los niños lo miraron emocionados, era de los pocos Senseis que les gustaba que no sepan nada.

\- **Bien ahora por favor todos de pie, vamos a calentar y estirar los músculos. –** Zero vio como los niños empezaron a correr y él los detuvo.

\- **No así no para eso ya tendrán tiempo, vamos a calentar y estirar a la vez que aprendemos algo muy interesante. –** Zero abrió sus brazos y adoptó una postura de cruz los niños lo imitaron. – **Bien eso es tienen iniciativa, ahora vamos a separar un poco las piernas, ponemos un pie adelante del otro y damos pequeños pasos hacia adelante alternando los pies. –** Zero en la posición de cruz empezó a caminar lentamente, los niños lo siguieron sin entender que hacían.

\- **Excelente! Ahora vamos a hacer los mismo pero dejamos la pierna dominante atrás, es decir si son zurdos la pierna izquierda se queda atrás y si son diestros la derecha y avanzamos. –** Los niños empezaron a caminar de esa manera tan peculiar y Zero empezó a retroceder y avanzar, los adultos presentes no entendían que hacían, muchos Jounin llegaron a observar al rubio y su clase.

\- **Bien ahora vamos a ponerle ritmo, avanzamos impulsándonos en la pierna de enfrente y retrocedemos con la pierna dominante. –** El movimiento se hiso más fácil.

\- **Bien ahora si vamos a dar dos pasos hacia adelante giramos el torso desde la cadera y aplaudimos. –** Zero hiso el movimiento y los niños lo imitaron.

\- **Sensei ese es un paso de danza. –** Una niña de cachetes rojos y pelo anaranjado hiso que Zero se detenga y la apunté con el dedo.

\- **Exactamente, eso vamos a hacer hoy, bailar. –** Zero empezó los movimientos con más gracia y coordinación, las niñas le seguían mientras los chicos tenían mucha dificultad para hacerlo rápido.

\- **Vamos uno, dos, giro y aplauso, cambio de pie el de atrás pasa adelante y seguimos avanzando y nuevamente uno, dos, giro y aplauso. –** Zero empezaba a caminar haciendo el paso alrededor del campo de entrenamiento, pronto descubrió a Anko que moría de la risa viendo a Zero realizar esa danza tradicional.

\- **Miren aquí tenemos a la hermosa Anko, ella también nos va a acompañar. –** Zero jaló a Anko de la mano y tomándola por la cintura hiso que ejecuté los pasos, ella estaba sonrojada no solo por hacerlo sino por el tacto de Zero y empezó también la danza.

\- **Vamos uno, dos, giro y aplauso, cambio de pie, uno, dos, giro y aplauso. –** Zero seguía haciendo los pasos mientras Kushina se reía alegre viendo la extraña lección del rubio, Zero vio Hinata esconderse y también la llevó al campo.

\- **Y ahora la hermosa Hinata también nos va a ayudar con los pasos, vamos uno, dos, giro y aplauso, cambio de pie y otra vez, uno, dos, giro y aplauso. –** Zero tomaba la mano de Hinata y seguía con los pasos, Minato y Hiruzen sin entender el punto del rubio miraban como bailaba sin vergüenza alguna.

\- **Pero miren chicos hoy la suerte está con ustedes, la hermosa Ino quiere unirse a la danza… -** Ino negaba con la cabeza pero fue muy tarde también la arrastró sostuvo su mano hasta que empezó a hacer los pasos junto con todos.

\- **Bien animo muchachos no deben quedar mal ante tanta belleza. –** Los chicos pusieron más empeño mientras las chicas disfrutaban del ejercicio, Anko, Hinata e Ino empezaron a reír a carcajadas, Naruto sin más llamó a Kushina y al mismo Hokage, Minato se negó pero Kushina lo arrastró al campo.

\- **Bien ahora si chicas su Hokage está entre ustedes a lucirse pero cuidado que su linda esposa está junto a él. –** Todos los adultos veían con gracia al Hokage perdido sin poder realizar los pasos, los chicos ya habían aprendido y seguían el ritmo, Naruto miraba y seguía bailando feliz junto al grupo marcando los cambios de píe, Anko pudo ver los ojos del rubio y sonrió por dentro, sabía que cada momento en ese estado lo alejaba de la idea de morir.

Pero en ese momento la algarabía fue interrumpida por Danzo quien apareció junto a Hiruzen y gritando interrumpió la danza.

\- **A mis futuros shinobis no les enseñas cosas estúpidas. –** Todos regresaron a ver a Danzo que lo miraba iracundo con su solo ojo descubierto, Zero lo miró con gracia.

\- **Tranquilo anciano mira tú puedes hacerlo nada más no das el aplauso. –** Zero empezó a hacer la danza pero nuevamente Danzo lo interrumpió.

\- **Esas son cosas que hacen las mujeres y no un shinobi, no me importa quien seas pero no permitiré que los vuelvas débiles a propósito. –** Danzo cayó en medio del campo de entrenamiento, lo chicos se alejaron asustados ante la presencia del vendado.

\- **No entiendo ¿Qué tiene de malo danzar? Y más aún ¿Qué tiene de malo hacer cosas que "solo" hacen las mujeres? Por eso apuesto que sigues virgen, es muy importante saber… -** Danzo lo interrumpió completamente enojado, por su parte Hiruzen, Minato y Kushina trataron de contener sus carcajadas.

 **\- Insolente ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Eres un descerebrado. –** Danzo completamente irritado gritaba a todo pulmón, Hiruzen por su lado deseaba tener una cámara y tomar una foto de su compañero nunca nadie lo había sacado tanto de sus casillas.

\- **Usted debería darse cuenta delante de quien habla y no me refiero a mí yo no soy más que un chico aprendiendo a vivir, me refiero a ellas sus kunoichis las para que sepa son mujeres y hacen estas cosas y no dejan de ser kunoichis formidables, lamentablemente seguir pensando en nuestras compañeras como débiles o solo de apoyo ha frenado su desarrollo… -** Todas las niñas miraban sorprendidas al rubio que plantaba cara al viejo, Kushina estaba orgullosa de su hijo, Hinata sonreía muy feliz, Anko por su parte no podía sentirse más enamorada del rubio e Ino solo tenía estrellas en sus ojos, una muy sonriente Hanabi miraba todo junto a sus compañeros de clase. - … **lo siento señor pero yo estoy convencido que la correcta integración entre todos nos hará más fuertes y lo digo porque la persona más fuerte, valiente y aguerrida que he conocido es mujer. –** Naruto miraba con ira a Danzo que por su parte lo miraba con odio.

\- **Bien chico pruébame que tu técnica es la correcta. –** Danzo con un gesto llamó a un shinobi muy pálido vestido de negro, él no mostraba emoción alguna.

\- **Si él te gana dejaras de enseñar cosas afeminadas a los estudiantes. –** Danzo sonreía orgulloso del chico que había llegado.

\- ¿ **Ya lo vio señor? Viste mostrando el ombligo y a mí me dice afeminado.-** Los adultos alrededor trataban de aguantar la risa, Danzo estaba rojo de la ira.

\- ¿ **Pero qué dices? si es una de mis mejores chicos. –** Danzo dio un golpe en la espalda del chico.

\- **Ahora también es pedófilo y le gusta el yaoi, demonios mejor es quedarse con la danza. –** Anko y Kushina no aguantaron la risa, Minato regresó a ver a Kushina.

\- **Kushi ¿Qué es Yaoi? –** Kushina solo se puso roja e ignoró a su esposo.

\- **Bien empecemos, señorita présteme su shinai. –** Zero se acercó a Hanabi con ambas manos extendidas y haciendo una reverencia esperando el sable de bambú, ella sin demorarse se lo entregó.

\- **Ja! ¿Vas a pelear con eso?, usa una de verdad. –** Danzo miraba burlonamente al rubio.

\- **Tranquilo yo me preocupo por la seguridad. –** Zero tomó la shinai entre sus manos y se paró con las rodillas flexionadas y en la misma postura base.

\- **Ven chicos la misma postura base, solo un poco flexionadas las rodillas y ligeramente separadas. –** Zero hiso que todos los chicos se sienten para que vean la exhibición.

\- **Bien ahora solo voy a usar los pasos que les enseñé, atención por favor. –** Los adultos pensaban que el rubio estaba loco, Anko estaba preocupado porque sabía del movimiento asesino de los de Raíz.

\- **Bien empiecen. –** El chico de Raíz se lanzó a atacar al rubio, Zero dio dos pasos golpeando las manos del chico con tal fuerza que lo obligó a soltar su espada corta.

\- **Vieron 2 pasos y 2 golpes. –** Zero como si nada explicaba a los chicos, los adultos sabían perfectamente que no era así de sencillo para poder acertar esos golpes debía ver el futuro o tener algo como el sharingan.

\- **Bueno ahora nuestro amigo… -** Zero miró al chico pálido esperando que le dé su nombre.

\- **Sai, me llamo Sai. –** El pálido chico le respondió.

\- **Bien nuestro amigo Sai nos va a demostrar el giro. –** Zero con un gesto en su mano indicó a Sai que ataque, Sai volvió a blandir su espada contra el rubio y cuando estuvo a punto de apuñalarlo este giró haciendo que Sai pasé de largo.

\- **Vieron 2 pasos y giro, no pueden lastimarte si no estás ahí, brillante ¿no? –** Los chicos estaban fascinados con el rubio que sin hacer nada estaba ganando.

\- **Bien ahora Sai nos mostrara el principio y objetivo de todo este baile que hicimos. –** Nuevamente Zero hiso un gesto con la mano y Sai se lanzó a atacar a toda velocidad, Zero dio dos pasos al frente giró eludiendo el ataque y giró de regreso golpeando salvajemente la espalda de Sai, el impacto fue tan fuerte que salió expulsado contra una pared bastante lejana.

\- **Y como pueden ver, 2 pasos para acercarme, giro para evadir y otro giro para golpear. –** Los adultos no salían de su asombro el chico logró derrotar a uno Raíz solo jugando, Danzo enfadado tomó a Sai y salió del sitio.

\- **Bueno lástima nuestro amigo Sai se fue, el asunto con el golpe y el porqué de la danza es simple en realidad, los pasos son de desplazamiento balancear tu cuerpo alternadamente al combatir te da una estabilidad mayor al momento de recibir golpes y también al ejecutarlos y respecto de los giros al golpear, bueno alguien sabe ¿qué es la fuerza centrífuga? –** Todos negaron.

\- **Bueno yo tampoco… -** Todos tenían una gota bajando por su nuca pero luego de ver lo que hiso el rubio ya nadie lo cuestionaría. - **…pero el principio básico es que al momento de girar en nuestro propio eje y lanzar un golpe este tomará mayor velocidad y fuerza, un ejemplo serían las patadas giratorias son más demoledoras que las que se dan de frente y creo que con eso terminamos, por cierto señorita Hanabi mañana le traigo una shinai nueva disculpe. –** Zero le entregó la espada de bambú con grietas en la parte central con la cual había golpeado a Sai.

Ya entrada la noche Naruto estaba en su departamento preparando algo de comer, Anko entró por la ventana de la sala y lo saludó efusivamente.

\- **Anko Chan bailas muy bien. –** Naruto con el torso desnudo y solo usando un short negro invitó a Anko a sentarse a la mesa, ella aceptó pero se sorprendió por el "Chan"

\- **Naruto hoy estuviste increíble, tus alumnos te admiran y pues la manera que plantaste cara a Danzo, wow! –** Naruto le sirvió un plato a Anko y ella al probarlo quedó encantada.

\- ¿ **También sabes cocinar? Empiezo a creer que eres perfecto. –** Anko devoraba lo que le había servido el rubio.

\- **Solo es curry con arroz, no quería hacer nada complicado y no creo ser perfecto tengo muchos defectos. –** Naruto comía pero hiso algo que provocó que Anko se atore.

\- **Naruto me estás tomando la mano. –** Anko completamente sonrojada veía como Naruto entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

\- **Disculpa ¿te molesta? –** Anko negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo mientras Naruto sostenía su mano.

Luego de comer se sentaron a conversar por horas.

\- **…según dicen que solo cuando pierdes todo estas dispuesto a hacer todo, otra frase dice que cuando abandonas las limitantes de la moral humana renaces como un nuevo ser superior a los demás. –** Naruto y Anko estaban sentados uno junto a otro en el sillón de la sala tomados de las manos con los dedos entrelazados.

\- **¿Crees que eso es cierto? –** Anko disfrutaba la conversación y la cercanía del rubio.

\- **No lo sé, para los que seguimos el bushido sería obvio esto pero… -** Naruto solo resopló y regresó a ver a Anko. - **¿Por qué estás enamorada de mí? No quiero que pienses que no me gusta pero me intriga. –** Naruto y Anko se soltaron de las manos, ahora estaban frente a frente.

\- **Es que eres distinto Naruto, pareces mucho más maduro que todos, no miras a las mujeres como débiles ni objetos, tú haces que la gente quiera seguirte y en lo personal me agrada que no juzgas a nadie y bueno tienes muy buen cuerpo. –** Anko un poco sonrojada volvió a tomar la mano del rubio. – **Creo que eres perfecto. –** Anko vio como Naruto le sonrió y la besó.

\- **Pienso que eres muy bonita, inteligente, una excelente kunoichi con un difícil pasado pero que no dejó que eso la defina y sobre toda esa fuerte personalidad existe una flor muy delicada, me alegra haberte conocido Anko Chan. –** Ambos volvieron a besarse.

\- **Ahora yo quiero preguntar algo. –** Anko quería saber algo y aunque no quiso dejar de besarlo tenía que hacerlo, Naruto solo un gesto para que continúe.

\- **¿Que sientes cuando eres Zero? –** Naruto dio la vuelta viendo al frente y puso sus manos en su mentón pensando.

\- **Siento como si mi cuerpo se hiciera gigante y yo lo controlase desde mi cabeza, también siento que tengo una percepción mayor como si tuviera más ojos, yo sigo percibiendo las cosas normalmente y puedo moverme a voluntad pero siento que no estoy solo es relajante y se siente acogedor, soy consciente todo el tiempo pero muchas veces siento que me controlara algo pero lejos de ser malo yo sé que es bueno y me dejó llevar. –** Naruto sonreía alegremente pero Anko era un mar de dudas. – **Lo siento es qué es difícil de explicar. –** Naruto regresó a estar frente a frente al rubio.

\- **Anko Chan es tarde, ¿quieres quedarte a dormir? –** Naruto se levantó y se quedó en la puerta de su habitación esperando una respuesta ella solo asintió y fue directo al cuarto.

Una vez adentro de la habitación, Anko se despojó de toda la ropa salvó su panty y se arrojó sobre Naruto, ambos empezaron a besarse apasionadamente pronto Naruto quedó encima de Anko y empezó a acariciar y lamer los pechos de ella, Anko respiraba agitada mientras sujetaba firmemente el trasero del rubio y rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura de Naruto

\- **Anko Chan disculpa pero no podemos hacer el amor aún. –** Naruto se retiró de encima de Anko y se acostó junto a ella tratando de atraerla para abrazarla pero ella se levantó de la cama y se encerró en el baño, Naruto fue tras de ella y golpeó insistentemente la puerta hasta que salga.

\- **Me rechazaste, Naruto me acabas de rechazar y quieres que regresé, no seas malvado. –** Anko con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos salió del baño y empujó al rubio que trató de abrazarla.

\- **Anko espera no es así, obvio que te deseo, no aguanto con las ganas y no me gusta esto tampoco, muero por hacerte el amor pero debemos cumplir el último paso, por favor regresa y duerme conmigo. –** Naruto tenía cara de consternación pues no quería que Anko se sienta mal.

\- **¿Cuándo me dirás el último paso? –** Anko más calmada pero aún molesta dejó que el rubio la abracé y le dé un delicado beso en sus labios.

\- **Pronto te lo juro. –** Naruto abrazando a Anko la llevó de regresó a la cama, ambos se arroparon y durmieron abrazados así semidesnudos.

Anko no pudo dormir nada, ella estaba confundida no sabía si el rubio jugaba con ella o no pero algo que la perturbó más fue su "travesura", cuando el rubio estaba dormido tuvo una erección y ella sintió como el pene de Naruto se clavó entre sus nalgas cuando la abrazó por la espalda, ella quería por lo menos verlo así que se metió bajo las cobijas y desnudó al rubio.

No pudo pegar el ojo en el resto de la noche, lo que había visto era muy grande y aunque ya lo había visto en reposo la comparación era irrisoria al estar erecto, Naruto estaba bien "armado".

En la mañana siguiente Naruto despertó de golpe al sentir una presencia familiar en la puerta, fue tarde al advertir a Anko que no abriera la puerta pues ella ya lo había hecho.

\- **Anko! ¿Qué significa esto? –** Kushina había llegado al departamento y vio a Anko en bragas usando una camiseta del rubio y a Naruto en ropa interior saliendo del cuarto.

* * *

Saludos!

Zero ha llegado a Konoha y con él algunos asuntos pendientes.

Gracias por la espera...

 **Shinai** : sable de bambú, implemento que sirve para entrenar de una forma más segura las técnicas de combate inspiradas en la katana

 **Bushido** : En la tradición japonesa, el bushidō es un término traducido como "el camino del guerrero". Es un código ético estricto y particular al que muchos samuráis (o bushi) entregaban sus vidas, que exigía lealtad y honor hasta la muerte


	18. Una Semana

**Una Semana**

Kushina temprano en la mañana había preparado el desayuno y llevaba una porción a Naruto, la noche anterior se dio cuenta del error garrafal que tuvo, Kisame murió el mismo día que ellos regresaron de Kumo así que era imposible la excusa que ella inventó.

Al llegar al departamento, Anko su alumna le sorprendió recibiéndola en pantaletas usando una camiseta del rubio y luego vio a su hijo en ropa interior saliendo de la habitación.

\- **Anko! ¿Qué significa esto? –** Kushina entró al departamento dejó las cosas que traía en el piso y empezó a interrogar a la kunoichi de pelo morado.

Zero solo miraba la escena esperando que Kushina deje de hablar, Anko no decía nada no porque no quisiera sino porque estaba confundida por la reacción de Kushina.

\- **Kushina Sama gracias por su visita pero le pido que no intimide a mi prometida. –** Zero se paró en medio de las dos protegiendo a Anko; la mencionada hubiera saltado de la alegría al escuchar al rubio pero la situación se lo impedía.

\- **¿Cómo que tu prometida? –** Kushina a punto de ingresar a su modo sangriento miraba con odio en sus ojos a quien había sido su alumna luego de haber sido abandonada por Orochimaru.

\- **Bueno hubiese querido haber hecho esto en la oficina del Hokage pero… -** Zero tomó de la mano a Anko quien estaba sonrojada y a la vez asustada por su Sensei. - … **he pedido a Anko Mitarashi Jounin de Konoha pase a convertirse en mi esposa, ella aceptó por lo cual iré hoy a pedir su salida de Konoha para que pase a ser personal activo de Kumogakure. –** Zero se alejó de Anko y luego de buscar algunos pergaminos encontró uno rojo.

\- **Aquí está la petición para el Hokage, Kushina Sama si me disculpa tengo que desayunar con mi prometida y luego ir a dar una clase. –** Zero acompañó a la pelirroja a la puerta, Kushina les señaló lo que trajo para comer y se retiró a punto de estallar por la furia.

Anko y Naruto se sentaron a desayunar, Naruto comió bastante serio y no dijeron nada hasta que terminaron de comer y fueron de regresó a la habitación.

\- **Escucha Anko, Kushina y Minato son mis padres. –** Zero luego de decir esto vio como Anko se desmayó por suerte estaban en la cama, Zero solo la arropó y salió en dirección a la Academia.

Kushina había tenido una fuerte discusión en la oficina del Hokage, ella no quería que Anko se casé con el rubio pero no por alguna cosa en específico sino que no quería que nadie se casé con su hijo siendo menor, Minato solo le dijo que poco o nada podía hacer en este caso.

En la Academia el grupo de futuros genin estaban sentados en el campo de entrenamiento dentro de la institución, Zero estaba parado frente a ellos listo para conversar no sin antes devolver un sable nuevo a Hanabi.

\- **Bien antes de empezar la clase quiero disculparme por mis acciones del día de ayer, no me retracto en absoluto en lo que dije solo quiero que sepan que mis acciones no fueron las correctas, Danzo es un veterano shinobi condecorado y con mucha experiencia. –** Zero observaba atento a quienes empezaron a llegar, Jounin y Chunin profesores llegaban a supervisar la clase.

\- **Así que les pido que no imiten mi accionar ni con él ni con nadie pero no por esto quiere decir que deben dejar que sus ideales sean menospreciados siempre protejan en lo que creen. –** Los chicos entendieron y comenzó la clase.

\- **Bien ayer vimos el principio básico del desplazamiento y rotación en ataque y defensa, chicos ahora si viene la parte divertida… -** Zero sonrió un tanto malévolo. - … **el acondicionamiento físico, así que vamos con sentadillas, planchas, saltos de rana y reptar en el piso pero al mismo tiempo correrán alrededor del campo. –** Todos los chicos lo vieron con temor en su rostro.

\- ¿ **Sensei como todo al mismo tiempo? –** La niña de cabello anaranjado preguntó temerosa.

\- **Tienes razón no expliqué eso, bien van a correr alrededor del patio y cuando diga 1 van sentadillas hasta que diga que vuelvan a correr, cuando diga 2 planchas, cuando diga 3 saltos de rana y cuando diga 4 reptan, empiecen. –** Los chicos empezaron a correr y por una media hora Zero los estuvo haciendo los ejercicios.

\- **Bien ahora caminen y empiecen a aflojar músculos. –** Zero luego de un momento tuvo a los chicos frente a él con sus espadas de madera en alto.

En el departamento Anko se disponía a salir pero se encontró con Kushina esperándola, ambas se sentaron bajo un árbol en un campo de entrenamiento muy alejado.

\- **Bien Anko ¿Por qué te quieres casar con Zero? –** Kushina miraba muy seria a Anko, ella parecía querer golpear a la pelimorada.

\- **Lo amo eso es todo. –** Anko por su lado trataba de procesar el hecho de que su Sensei sea su futura suegra, ella solo quería dejar de conversar pues había empezado a generar cierto resentimiento hacía ella por el pasado del rubio.

\- **Quiero que seas honesta conmigo Anko, él es muy chico además… -** Kushina fue interrumpida por Anko quien se veía molesta.

\- **¿Por qué le interesa tanto Kushina Sensei?... –** Anko quería presionar y conocer la verdad. - … **no me diga que está interesada, usted ya está casada… -** Kushina estampó su mano derecha en la cara de Anko, ella por su lado solo sonrió maliciosamente sabía que las cosas iban en dirección correcta, las dos kunoichis se pusieron de pie mirándose desafiantes.

\- **No vuelvas a decir esas cosas él es mi… -** Kushina miró el piso recordando la promesa de mantener en secreto la identidad del rubio, Anko volvió a arremeter.

\- **Esta bien ser pervertida pero no a ese nivel, él podría ser su hijo dejé que sus futuras esposas lo… -** Kushina golpeó a Anko en contra del árbol, una y otra vez enviaba puñetazos que terminaban en el abdomen y rostro de la kunoichi.

\- **No seas una maldita Anko, no me interesa en ese sentido, él es mi hijo idiota. –** Kushina con lágrimas de ojos no dejaba de golpear a Anko pero ella al escuchar lo último empujó a la pelirroja y sacó un kunai adoptando su postura de guardia.

\- **Entonces ¿por qué dejaron que sufra tanto en esta aldea? Son unos malditos, ¿cómo se atreve a llamarse su madre? Él ha sufrido mucho y no permitiré que lo lastime, si debo enfrentarla lo haré aunque me cuesta la vida. –** Anko se preparaba para pelear con la pelirroja pero Kushina cayó sobre sus rodillas llorando.

En la Academia los chicos se quejaban del excesivo trabajo físico que imponía Zero.

\- **Siempre tengan en cuenta que un cuerpo fuerte genera más chakra y un cuerpo fuerte puede soportar más tiempo en combate, sin embargo eso no lo es todo, la fuerza física no es nada frente a la mental y espiritual, su corazón los llevará más lejos de lo que creen y con esto terminamos la clase. –** Zero sonrió y dejó que los pubertos se vayan, ahora él debía arreglar un asunto.

Kushina y Anko regresaban a la aldea luego de haber tenido una larga charla y luego de que Kushina curé las heridas que provocó en Anko.

\- **Anko Chan aún no quiero que te cases con Naruto aún es muy chico. –** Kushina sonriendo empujó levemente a Anko.

\- **Lo siento suegra, pronto estaremos comprometidos. –** Anko empezó a correr mientras una feroz Kushina la perseguía.

Al anochecer Anko preparaba la cena en el departamento del rubio, mientras su mente asimilaba la información que el rubio le había dado.

 ** _\- En mi primera vez me van a ver… -_** Anko sonreía mientras terminaba con la cena, Naruto por su parte tomaba un baño para calmarse pues tuvo una pelea con Anko por hablar con Kushina, al final Naruto se dio cuenta que no le dijo que no hablara y se disculpó.

Los días pasaron y en la aldea de Konoha reinaba la tranquilidad, Naruto y Anko seguían durmiendo juntos pero solo exploraban sus cuerpos con sus manos esto aunque excitante empezaba a causar desesperación en ambos y un carácter de los mil demonios en Anko.

Zero seguía impartiendo su improvisado curso de Kenjutsu con muy buen resultado, los chicos empezaban a tener buena técnica aunque solo sea lo más básico.

Akane y Kushina caminaban al atardecer por la aldea, Akane había salido a una misión con su equipo; también fueron Tsunade y Jiraiya, la misión no tuvo mayor contratiempos excepto que Sakura comenzaba a ser un estorbo para el equipo pues no tenía ningún desarrollo en sus habilidades, Sasuke seguía con su actitud de superioridad.

Danzo buscaba aprovechar cualquier momento para enrolarlo en Raíz, Kushina con el equipo 10 no tuvo misiones por la ausencia de un miembro pero si entrenamientos muy buenos que provocaron un avance bastante bueno en Ino y Shikamaru, Asuma y Kurenai pronto retomarían sus equipos luego de su permiso por sus nupcias, Mikoto Uchiha tenía muchos problemas con su equipo, Shino y Hinata obedecían y se esforzaban por otro lado Kiba se había recuperado satisfactoriamente pero quería demostrar que era el mejor y poco a poco se convertía en un estorbo, las últimas misiones del equipo 8 fueron un fracaso rotundo, Kiba terminaba comprometiendo la seguridad de todos y como resultado murieron 3 escoltas de un señor feudal, no pudieron atrapar a unos ladrones de caminos y Hinata terminó en el hospital por heridas menores, debido a que recibió el ataque desesperado de Kiba en una emboscada enemiga.

En la oficina del Hokage Jiraiya y Minato discutían sobre las opciones para que Naruto quiera quedarse, en los documentos del Raikage estaba escrito que la decisión del rubio se respetaría.

\- **Minato tengo una idea y si le ofrecemos el contrato de invocación, podemos enseñarle el rasengan y tu jutsu también ¿Qué te parece? –** Jiraiya sacaba su gigantesco rollo con los nombres de los invocadores.

\- **Es una excelente idea, Kushina también preparará una cena para decirle que somos sus padres y para que decida quedarse pero me preocupa el tema de sus futuras esposas, ellas son fundamentales en esta decisión. –** Minato miraba consternado al sabio de los sapos, él aún no estaba enterado de que Naruto estaba consciente de su pasado.

\- **3 futuras esposas de Kumogakure y Anko son su harem, ese chico debería dejar que lo entreviste. –** Jiraiya con su característica cara de pervertido pensaba en todas las anécdotas que le podría proporcionar el rubio.

Al amanecer en Konoha se ven a dos figuras que reciben el día entrenando.

\- **Vamos Anko Chan, falta aún los ninjutsus. –** Un Naruto sudoroso pero alegre escalaba un risco con varios sellos de gravedad, Anko estaba junto a él sudando y respirando con mucha dificultad.

\- **Eso lo dices tú que ya has entrenado de esta manera. –** Ambos habían empezado hace unas horas corriendo alrededor de Konoha unas 30 vueltas, luego ayudaron a unos leñadores cortando árboles gigantescos y luego los transportaban montaña arriba al aserradero cargando los troncos cortados; si eran demasiados grandes los cortaban más y cargaban todas las partes juntas, luego habían hecho flexiones a una mano, abdominales hasta ya no sentir el abdomen y dominadas a una sola mano colgando de un árbol gigantesco, ahora escalaban el risco de 300 metros de altitud, en la cima practicarían sus mejores jutsus pero una desagradable sorpresa los aguardaba.

\- **Bien Zero veo que tu entrenamiento es pesado pero hasta aquí llegas. –** Danzo junto a dos Anbus muy fornidos los habían estado vigilando y ahora estaban frente a frente.

\- **Me imaginaba que llegaría el día, veo que sigues con tus muchachos pero dime exactamente qué quieres. –** Zero puso a Anko detrás de él, Zero sabía perfectamente de las sucias estrategias del Halcón de guerra.

\- **Nada, tu ofensa será perdonada con tu muerte y la de ella, ¿ves que pasa cuando te juntas con quien no debes Mitarashi? –** Danzo deba la espalda a la pareja y antes de irse.

\- **Obviamente será una pena que alguien acusé a Kiri e Iwa de tu deceso, hasta nunca Naruto. –** Danzo sonriendo se escapó y dejó una batalla de vida o muerte.

\- **Anko en mi bolsillo hay dos pergaminos… -** Zero miraba atento a sus adversarios, ellos con sus rostros cubiertos por sus máscaras se mantenían quietos, Anko sacó los dos pergaminos. - … **Anko cubre el filo con sangre y los dejas en el piso. –** Anko obedeció y cuando los dejó en el piso se escuchó 2 rugidos al momento que apareció una intensa luz, una vez desvanecida se vieron las dos katanas de Zero. – **Anko no podrás levantarlas, aléjate un poco. –** Zero retrocedió un paso y un hábil movimiento pateó sus katanas a sus manos y las sostuvo por sus vainas.

\- **Bien déjenme verlos bien señores, ahora recuerdo Oso y Tortuga ustedes junto a Cuervo me encontraron llorando sobre mi madre y luego me golpearon hasta dejarme inconsciente, ajajajajajaja no sé si el mundo es tan pequeño o su jefe los quería muertos, claro ese día estaban bajo órdenes del Hokage. –** Naruto tenía una expresión demoniaca que asustó a Anko, los Anbus solo se sobresaltaron y recordaron al rubio con la prostituta.

\- **Bueno su error fue no verificar si estaba muerto… -** Naruto regresó a ver Anko pero ella casi grita viendo los ojos del rubio eran rojos muy demoniacos. - … **prefieres que estén muertos o solo lisiados de por vida. –** Anko negó con la cabeza y vio como Zero se cubrió de un manto rojo.

Los Anbus se lanzaron velozmente al ataque pero Zero se desmaterializó dejando un manchón rojo, de pronto apareció detrás de los Anbus y al hacerlo golpeó con las katanas enfundadas en las espaldas de ambos, Anko escuchó un crujido espantoso proveniente de los 2 hombres que solo dieron un grito de dolor y cayeron inconscientes.

\- **Espero que en el infierno ustedes "sean un buen polvo" malditos. –** Zero volvió a sellar sus katanas.

Minutos más tarde Anko y Naruto caminaban por el bosque cargando a los 2 hombres.

\- **Y ¿a qué te referías con eso del "buen polvo"? –** Naruto se detuvo lanzando al hombre que llevaba a espaldas.

\- **Pues verás Kaachan antes… -** Naruto y Anko siguieron conversando mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage.

\- **Es una pena para mí decir que con mi propio ojo vi como unos Anbus de Kiri y de Iwa mataron a nuestro querido huésped junto a Anko, ambos habían estado entrenando y yo… -** Danzo informaba del atentado que sufrió el rubio junto con la pelimorada, Kushina tenía unas lágrimas pensando que nunca iba a poder hacer las paces con su hijo, Minato estaba incrédulo ante las palabras del viejo shinobi, Hiruzen sabía que había algo más pero en ese instante Anko y Zero llegaron a la oficina lanzando los cuerpos de los Anbus.

\- **Bueno Hokage Sama es una pena decir que esto de la alianza no va a funcionar, no voy a decir que me traicionaron pero me tendré que ir de inmediato, una semana pasó y ya atentaron contra mi vida. –** Zero señalaba los dos cuerpos y los despojó de las máscaras de Anbus, Minato y Hiruzen los reconocieron como miembros de Raíz de inmediato pero Zero no los dejó hablar.

\- **Le pido que la licencia de salida de mi prometida esté lista para el día de mañana, por mi parte yo alistaré las maletas hoy mismo y saldré junto con Anko mañana. –** Zero abrazó a Anko y desapareció dejando solo rayos negros y blancos.

\- ¿ **Danzo que significa esto? –** Minato y Kushina enfurecidos arrinconaron a Danzo, él solo había puesto en peligro la alianza con Kumo y había destrozado la posibilidad de que Naruto acepté hablar con ellos.

\- **Yo no sé de qué me hablan, solo recuerden que él insulto a los de Raíz quizás alguna rencilla personal pero a mí no me metan. –** Danzo salió de la oficina sonriendo distraídamente.

Mientras tanto Anko y Naruto caminaban por la aldea, ellos iban a comprar cosas necesarias para su viaje en ese momento Akane corrió a saludarlos.

\- **Zero San te he estado buscando, parece que no quisieras verme. –** La pelirroja sonreía feliz mientras con la mirada fulminaba a Anko, ella ya sabía del compromiso de la kunoichi con su hermano.

\- **No es nada de eso Akane San solo que tú no madrugas y no has ido a entrenar, nos hubieras visto a mi prometida y a mí entrenando. –** Zero solo quería molestar a la pelirroja y consiguió su objetivo pues Akane estaba a un grado de alcanzar el modo sangriento de su madre.

\- **Está bien aceptaré eso, te quiero invitar a una cena en mi casa, Okaasan va a hacer sus mejores platillos. –** Akane jalando el brazo del rubio para alejarlo de Anko, Akane sonreía mientras jalaba al rubio junto a ella.

\- **Escucha yo… -** Zero lo pensó bien y vio una oportunidad única para llevar acabo su tercera misión. - … **aceptó pero con dos condiciones, la primera Anko debe ir y la segunda Danzo también, ve y dile al Hokage y a Kushina Sama mis condiciones. –** Akane no se despidió y salió corriendo a avisarles a sus padres.

Minato y Kushina salían de la oficina consternados y decididos a hablar de una vez con el rubio antes que se marche pero en ese instante.

\- **Okaasan, Otoosan, Nii San aceptó la cena pero dice que Anko y Danzo deben estar presentes. –** Minato y Kushina pasaron de la emoción a la incertidumbre, Zero era alguien extraño pero la petición era demasiado.

Mientras tanto en el departamento del rubio Anko y Naruto yacían en la cama mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

\- **No puedo creer que Danzo sea tan miserable pero ¿estás seguro? No quiero menospreciarte Naruto pero él te lleva años de ventaja. –** Anko giró sobre su costado apoyando su cabeza en su mano, Naruto repitió la acción.

\- **Ya te dije es una misión y tranquila todo va a estar bien. –** Naruto sonreía mientras empezaba una guerra de cosquillas con Anko.

En la casa Namikaze Uzumaki todo estaba listo para la cena y los invitados ya habían llegado además de Tsunade y Jiraiya todos sentados en la mesa, Zero se levantó y miró a todos con frialdad.

\- **Bien agradezco la invitación pero debo ser breve para no dañar la ocasión, Kushina Sama y Minato Sama yo conozco perfectamente mi pasado, hace algunos años supe que ustedes eran mis padres biológicos y entiendo las razones por las cuales mi vida ha seguido el rumbo que ha llevado y solo tengo algo que decir… -** Kushina y Akane se levantaron de sus asientos para abrazar al rubio mientras Minato se mantenía detrás de ellas, Anko notó como los brazos de Zero tenían un ligero temblor.

 ** _\- Su mente debe estar debatiendo entre Zero y Naruto ¿Qué hago? –_** Anko se mantenía expectante pero pronto vio como el rubio separó a las pelirrojas que lloraban y se paró frente a Minato.

\- **Yo los perdono, no les guardo rencor alguno y tampoco a la aldea en todo caso debería estar feliz pues gracias a todo lo que paso tengo una excelente vida. –** Zero se mantenía sin mostrar emociones pero sus brazos temblaban y por un segundo Anko pudo ver como los dragones descendían por los antebrazos del rubio, todos en la mesa tenían sentimientos encontrados a excepción de Danzo quien había sido obligado a ir y no le importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

\- **Hijo gracias, te prometo que lucharé todos los días para recuperar el tiempo perdido. –** Kushina llorando intentó abrazar al rubio pero este la detuvo.

\- **En verdad los perdono y todo quedó olvidado pero no me voy a quedar en la aldea y lamento decir esto pero la única familia que conocí fue Kaachan y su nombre fue Lilith. –** Anko miraba con terror lo que había pasado, Naruto se antepuso a Zero.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _- **La mente de Naruto es más inestable y sensible a las emociones, el don que tiene necesita un balance emocional y espiritual perfecto pero si se pierde… -** Yugito muy seria miraba a Anko, Fuu y Karin suspiraban en tono melancólico. - … **puede destruir todo a su alredor, incluyendo el cuerpo de Naruto. –**_

 _FIN FLASHBACK_


	19. Deus Ex Machina

**Deus Ex Machina.**

En la residencia Namikaze Uzumaki se llevaba a cabo una cena con el fin de reconciliar a la familia con su hijo Naruto, Zero por su lado había perdonado a sus padres pero no aceptaba quedarse en Konoha.

\- **Pero Nii San somos tu familia debemos estar juntos, por favor… -** Akane abrazaba con fuerza al rubio quien se mantenía de pie, Anko vio con alivio como Zero retomó el control.

\- **Akane San, si ya está enterada de todo lo que paso por favor contésteme ¿usted se quedaría? -** Zero apartó a la pelirroja. – **Lamento sí arruiné la comida para todos pero debía aclarar esto, ahora si quieren que nos retiremos… -** Zero tomando el brazo de Anko se disponía a abandonar el comedor pero Minato los detuvo.

\- **Hijo no es necesario, nos has perdonado y para nosotros es una victoria, pequeña pero un avance por favor acompáñanos. –** Minato acompañó a Zero y Anko a sus asientos pero el rubio aún no había acabado con lo que quería hacer.

\- **Agradezco la gentileza y dígame Jiraiya Sama y Tsunade Sama ¿Qué tanto han averiguado en Kumo? –** Zero mirando fijamente a ambos Sannin esperaba una respuesta, Tsunade miraba desconcertada al rubio.

\- **¿Cuándo supieron que nos infiltramos? –** La Senju solo atinaba a repasar cada paso en Kumo, los sapos no dieron ningún informe de haber sido descubiertos, las babosas tampoco pero al parecer sus transformaciones no fueron buenas.

\- **Nada pasa en Kumo que el Raikage y nosotros no sepamos, como sabrán la inteligencia y contra inteligencia son el arma de la paz. –** Zero tenía una mirada demasiado penetrante incluso Danzo se notaba preocupado.

\- **Nii San ¿me puedes entrenar? –** Akane inocentemente rompía el hielo, Zero solo la miró con más suavidad.

\- **Claro no hay problema, creo que me quedaré unos días más. –** Zero regresó a ver como Jiraiya y Minato se pusieron de pie.

\- **Perfecto! ¿Quieres aprender el Rasengan? También te podemos enseñar el Hiraishin no Jutsu y un contrato de invocación. –** Sensei y alumno dijeron las mismas palabras al mismo tiempo, Zero solo afirmó con la cabeza, Kushina y Akane empezaron a servir la cena, Zero quiso ayudar pero Anko lo obligó a sentarse y ella fue a ayudar, Zero aprovechó que se alejó para ir al baño, morder su pulgar y frotar sangre en el dragón negro que empezó a ascender por su antebrazo luego volvió a cubrir el antebrazo con su chaqueta.

\- **Anko te pido que estés tranquila y le digas a los demás lo mismo. –** Zero le susurró al oído esas palabras a Anko cuando se volvió a sentar junto a él, Danzo por su parte estaba muy incómodo pero no era la reunión lo que le molestaba era el rubio, Danzo no podía sentir el chakra de Zero como antes.

Anko lo último que pudo ver fue como un dragón negro cubrió el rostro del rubio y transformó el ojo izquierdo de Zero en uno de reptil con el iris rojo y la pupila en una línea recta.

De pronto un temblor se empezó a sentir y las luces se apagaron dejando en oscuras toda la casa, los habitantes salieron de la residencia mientras el temblor continuaba pero al salir.

\- **¿Qué es esto? –** Jiraiya miraba como una densa neblina impedía la vista y apenas podían ver los muros a su alrededor, el temblor empezó nuevamente y la neblina se hiso más espesa.

\- **¿Dónde está Danzo? Zero tampoco está. –** Tsunade buscaba a los alrededores pero no había señal del rubio ni de Danzo, todos escucharon la voz de Zero en sus cabezas.

*Zero*

\- **Caminen en línea recta. –** Todos siguieron la indicación y con cada paso se daban cuenta que Konoha estaba deshabitada no había ruido, personas, luces, nada.

\- **Escuchen todos, Zero me pidió que les diga que estén tranquilos, no sé qué pasa pero confiemos en él. –** Anko intentando calmarse habló con el grupo pero estaba aterrada.

\- **Entonces es un genjutsu muy bueno pero… -** Tsunade intentó usar el sello de liberación pero fue inútil.

\- **Okaasan ¿crees que Nii San se esté vengando? –** Akane sujetando el brazo de su madre caminaba en dirección que la voz les había indicado.

\- **Tranquila Akane Chan, estoy segura que Zero no nos haría daño. –** Kushina controlando su respiración trató de calmar a su hija.

El grupo siguió avanzando y cada vez parecía que la neblina se hacía más pesada; de pronto vieron a Danzo que estaba parado viendo algo en frente de él.

\- **Nooooo! ¿Qué es esa cosa? –** Tsunade gritó obligando al grupo a regresarla a ver, un cuerpo humano en descomposición con las piernas unidas por una capa de piel se arrastraba velozmente en dirección a ellos, la cosa cuando estuvo a pocos metros reveló que en su rostro había solo un gran agujero y tenía unas garras afiladas hechas de metal incrustadas en sus manos llenas de pus y sangre seca, Jiraiya y Minato se pusieron como escudo para proteger al grupo pero cuando el cuerpo se lanzó a atacarlos los atravesó y siguió en dirección a Danzo.

\- **Creo que Anko tiene razón por alguna razón estamos a salvo pero esto es perturbador. –** Jiraiya guardaba la compostura, Akane pegó un grito señalando a donde estaba Danzo, todos regresaron a ver y por lo menos 10 de esos cuerpos rodeaban al vendado y este se transformó en árbol cuando lo atacaron.

*Zero*

\- **Caminen a la derecha y luego la izquierda en el primer cruce –** Nuevamente la voz del rubio les indicó por donde seguir, Danzo por su parte estaba intentando liberarse del genjutsu pero era inútil.

El grupo siguió las indicaciones y llegaron a un edificio antiguo de color negro que parecía haber estado en un incendio, de pronto vieron como Danzo corría en su dirección mientras era perseguido por cuerpos caminantes que se retorcían como si tuvieran un ataque epiléptico, los cuerpos emitían un rugido aterrador y cuando estuvieron cerca pudieron ver que tenían las cuencas de los ojos vacías y un rostro emergía de sus abdómenes que era el que rugía, está imagen provocó que todos se junten protegiéndose pero nuevamente los monstruos los ignoraron y fueron a atacar a Danzo que se volvió a transformar en árbol dos veces más.

\- **No tengo idea de lo que está pasando pero por favor déjanos salir. –** Kushina gritaba desesperada, el grupo en general estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso pero la única respuesta que obtuvieron fue que la puerta del edificio se abrió violentamente, ellos sin dudar ingresaron corriendo al edificio.

Danzo se había quitado sus candados y desvendado su brazo mostrando los ojos con el sharingan pero 3 de estos estaban cerrados por usar el Izanagi intentando escapar.

*Zero*

\- **Danzo que mal que ocultes tus poderes a la aldea que tanto dices querer proteger. –** La voz del rubio retumbaba en la cabeza de Danzo.

\- **Maldito muéstrate, ven a pelear de frente. –** Danzo volvía a usar el Izanagi pero solo se convirtió en árbol y regresó al mismo sitio.

\- ¿ **Cuándo lo has hecho tú? Mataste a Shisui emboscándolo y ordenaste a Itachi que termine con su propio clan, tú no fuiste a atacar a los Uchihas y te llevaste un gran premio. –** La voz de Zero se desvaneció y Danzo corrió en dirección del edificio pues podía escuchar pisadas muy pesadas acercándose a él.

Dentro del edificio las paredes estaban manchadas de sangre y se desmoronaban al contacto, el grupo caminaba por pasillos vacíos pero se escuchaban voces fantasmagóricas de niños y sus pasos corriendo se acercaban al grupo.

\- **Este debe ser el genjutsu definitivo tanto así que mi cuerpo siente dolor real. –** Tsunade mordía su dedo provocando que sangrara e intentó hacer una invocación pero fue inútil.

*Zero*

\- **Estén unidos y quietos. –** La voz del rubio se escuchaba esta vez cerca, todos vieron a Danzo caminar por el mismo pasillo pero fue atrapado por un cuerpo que gritaba desesperado pareciendo en agonía, Danzo se transformó 2 veces en árbol librándose de su captor, el grupo veía con terror la escena y de pronto las voces de los niños se escucharon cerca y parecían correr en estampida.

Danzo vio con terror a un monstruo gigantesco con brazos largos que los usaba para caminar, el monstruo tenía 5 rostros infantiles distribuidos a lo largo de su estructura, Akane se desmayó por la impresión cuando la cosa empezó a hablar.

\- **TÚ… LO…. HICISTE… -** El monstruo gritaba mientras con una de sus manos señalaba a Danzo, detrás de él nuevamente los cuerpos sin ojos se acercaban tambaleándose pero esta vez armados con cuchillos, Danzo fue atrapado por el monstruo gigantesco y no tuvo más opción que volver a usar el Izanagi 3 veces más hasta que pudo zafarse y correr de sus perseguidores.

*Zero*

\- **Avancen sigan a Danzo. –** La voz del rubio parecía estar frente a ellos, el grupo temeroso y con Akane caminando mareada luego de despertar de su desmayo obedeció al rubio.

Danzo entró a un cuarto y lo cerró desde dentro, el grupo atravesó los muros ingresando a un cuarto oscuro con una única luz central, las paredes se extendían tanto que no se podía ver el techo.

Todos vieron como apareció un bebé rubio muy delgado, desnudo y con lesiones en la piel, el bebé estaba sentado sin moverse ni tampoco emitía ruido alguno, solo sabían que estaba vivo por el movimiento acelerado de su pecho al respirar.

\- **Ese es Naruto, Minato es Naruto de bebé, este debe ser el orfanato. –** Kushina se separó del grupo e intentó abrazar al niño pero solo lo atravesó, Minato la trajo de vuelta y Danzo intentó acercarse al bebé pero este empezó a llorar y gritar de una manera aterradora su llanto no era de un bebé parecía ser un demonio gritando, Danzo fue atravesado por unas espinas negras que salieron de la espalda del bebé y nuevamente se convirtió en árbol para librarse.

*Voz en pasillo*

\- **Ooasksadnflkjnubeuañjsbdjkabhsdy. –** Una voz se escuchó en la puerta pero no tenía ningún sentido lo que decía, una masa amorfa entró a la habitación y lanzó un plato y un jarro a donde estaba el bebé. – **Come monstruo. –** La masa amorfa cerró la puerta y se alejó emitiendo un ruido baboso al arrastrarse.

Todos se dieron cuenta que estaban viendo la infancia del rubio, Danzo solo miraba al bebé que trataba de comer el pan duro y mohoso que le habían entregado, el brazo derecho de Danzo tenía los diez ojos cerrados ya solo tenía una oportunidad para escapar pero eso sería un gran sacrificio.

\- **Salgan –** El bebé había hablado y los miraba con los mismos ojos de Zero, Kushina se arrodilló frente al bebé.

\- **Te lo ruego por favor déjanos salir, no entendemos el punto pero… -** Kushina llorando desesperada le hablaba al bebé, Akane también se unió a su madre.

\- **Nii San por favor estoy muy asustada, te lo imploro déjanos salir. –** Todo el grupo estaba llorando frente al bebé quien movía su cabeza como si fuera un muñeco.

\- **Pronto… ahora salgan. –** El bebé cayó de espaldas transformándose en un viejo muñeco, Danzo salió de la habitación seguido del grupo, Jiraiya intentó tocar a Danzo pero lo atravesó y no podían verlo con claridad a pesar que estaban cerca, Danzo parecía solo una sombra oscura.

\- **Esto es para Danzo, nosotros solo estuvimos en el medio. –** Anko trataba de calmar su temblor provocado por su miedo.

Todos al final salieron del edificio y una vez en la calle vieron como la neblina permanecía inmutable, a lo lejos se escuchaba un sonido parecido a afilar un cuchillo con una piedra, Danzo caminaba tratando de ir en línea recta, el grupo lo seguía y ahí parado frente a ellos lo vieron.

Un ser con una especie de pirámide en su cabeza, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices y cubierto por sangre fresca, tenía un delantal largo, blanco y sucio de vieja sangre que rodeaba la cadera y las piernas del ser, este cargaba un inmenso cuchillo aserrado muy pesado.

El ser empezó a correr en dirección de Danzo, lo atravesó por el abdomen y lo levantó sobre su cabeza bañándose en su sangre, de pronto Danzo se transformó en un árbol y desapareció.

*Zero*

\- **Caminen a la derecha encontraran unos botes de basura. –** La voz vino del ser con la pirámide en la cabeza y les apuntó el camino con el gigantesco cuchillo.

Al llegar escucharon unos gemidos y berreos, Minato y Tsunade movieron los botes y vieron a Naruto de aproximadamente 4 años temblando cubierto solo por unos cartones manchados.

\- **Es Naruto pero ¿qué significa? –** Minato miraba como el pequeño seguía temblando por el frío, de pronto la neblina se esfumó y una intensa luz empezó a descender del cielo nocturno.

\- " ** _Ven pequeño, ven si no tienes casa yo te cuidaré, apuesto que no has comido no tengo mucho pero…"_ \- ** La luz que emitía una dulce voz se transformó en un hermoso ángel femenino de tés muy blanca y cabellera oscura, ella estaba cubierta por una túnica blanca, al momento de llegar al suelo tomó al niño y lo abrazó volviendo a elevarse y desaparecer. Todos sintieron una extraña paz interior, un alivio y felicidad indescriptibles.

De pronto todos volvieron a estar sentados en la mesa, la comida seguía caliente y los relojes mostraban que no había pasado ni un minuto.

Danzo no estaba ya en la casa, él había huido apenas y se dio cuenta que era libre.

\- **Maldita sea ese mocoso me costó los 10 ojos y el de Shisui me las pagaras Naruto. –** Danzo regresaba a Raíz y en el camino se había descubierto el brazo y la cara comprobando que realmente había perdido los sharingans.

\- ¿ **No se sienten extraños? –** Kushina miraba al grupo intrigada, ella se sentía muy feliz, calmada.

\- **Ahora que lo dices me siento feliz, es algo raro. –** Tsunade trataba de entender que pasaba, la situación no era normal, todos asintieron sentirse así excepto Anko quien estaba alegre pero recordaba todo y Zero que seguía con su misma expresión.

\- **Puede ser que Danzo se fue. –** Jiraiya señaló el lugar vacío y todos asintieron, la cena siguió su ritmo normal, al final Zero se despidió amablemente de los Namikaze Uzumaki quienes no pudieron hacer que se quede pero al menos tenían el perdón del rubio.

Al regresar al departamento, ambos permanecían en silencio al igual que en el camino a casa, Anko repasaba una y otra vez lo que había visto, Naruto solo esperaba que ella le pregunté para aclararle todo.

\- **¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Genjutsu? ¿Maldición? –** Anko dejó que sus emociones salgan descontroladas, empezó a gritar y llorar, golpeó a Naruto un par de veces y cuando parecía más calmada él empezó a hablar.

\- **Ninguna de ellas, por un breve lapso estuvieron en el infierno, bueno en el de Danzo. –** Naruto se sentó en la cama junto a Anko y le secó unas cuantas lágrimas que tenía.

\- **Discúlpame pero tenía que hacerlo para destruir el ojo de Shisui Uchiha ¿quieres que te borre la memoria? –** Naruto abrazaba a Anko quien un poco más calmada negó con la cabeza.

Ambos se acostaron a dormir abrazados, Anko en su sueño volvió a ver al ángel; sintió paz y tranquilidad para finalmente lograr asimilar todo y superarlo, despertó cuando aún estaba oscuro sintiendo como Naruto la abrazaba por la espalda y regresó a dormir profundamente.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Saludos!**_

 _ **Silent Hill es la luz!**_


	20. El Pacto

**El Pacto.**

En el despacho del Hokage, Zero está de pie recibiendo indicaciones de Minato para que los apoyé en una misión de rescate.

\- **Un equipo encabezado por Kushina y Mikoto Uchiha salió hace unas horas para tratar de interceptarlo, Sakura lo vio por última vez antes de que se marche. –** Minato se ponía de pie acercándose a Zero poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio. – **Sé que no es tu aldea y tampoco tu asunto pero la mayoría de Jounins salieron en misiones. –**

 **\- Hokage Sama los apoyaré, mientras esté apostado en Konoha debo regirme a su palabra. –** Minato sonrió aliviado mientras Zero se mantenía firme sin mostrar emoción.

\- **Gracias hijo. –** Minato regresó a sentarse y vio como Zero caminaba a la puerta.

\- **Hokage Sama le pido informe de mi intervención en la misión a Kumo y que estén atentos a mis reportes. –** Zero luego de ver la afirmación de Minato cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sakura estaba esperando fuera de la oficina para hablar con el rubio, Sasuke había abandonado la aldea en busca de Orochimaru y Sakura había intentado detenerlo confesando su amor pero fue inútil.

\- **Zero por favor te le pido, trae a Sasuke de regreso. –** Sakura tomó por una de sus mangas a Zero rogando que traiga a Sasuke.

\- **Sí abandona el País del Fuego será marcado como desertor y si entra al libro Bingo no te aseguró lo que traiga con vida. –** Zero se separó de Sakura y se esfumó en un vórtice de rayos blancos y negros, Sakura se dio cuenta que la solución era mucho peor que el problema.

En el bosque que rodea a Konoha Zero se detuvo a varios kilómetros de la aldea para evaluar la situación.

*Kurama*

\- **Faltan 5 kilómetros aproximadamente, te sugirió que dejes de consumir chakra con la "ráfaga elemental" pronto entraras en combate. –** Kurama estaba sentado en posición de loto tratando de rastrear al equipo o a los perseguidores.

\- **Kurama Sensei depende del informe que me des y lo que me dices me hace pensar que no me quieres prestar chakra. –** Zero empezó a saltar por los árboles

\- **Escucha atentamente, el chakra del perro y el Inuzuka está a punto de desaparecer; no falta mucho para encontrarlo, el Hyuga hasta a un kilómetro más lejos y su chakra está muy bajo, la Yamanaka está más alejada y está junto con dos chakras que tienen marca de maldición, no detectó más por el momento. –** Zero afirmó y empezó a pensar en su estrategia.

\- ¿ **Recuerdas los sellos para el kage bunshin? y ¿podemos transferir chakra para curarlos parcialmente? –** Kurama entendió el mensaje y afirmó.

\- **Bien entonces… -** Zero creó 2 clones y los cubrió con chakra de Kurama enviándolos en dirección de Neji, Kiba y Akamaru. - … **la primera parada es donde la rubia. –** Nuevamente se desmaterializó para avanzar más rápido.

Kushina, Mikoto y Akane se encontraron con Kimimaro y Kabuto quien había regresado de alejar el contenedor donde iba Sasuke para que continué solo.

\- **Ya veo con que tú fuiste el que se disfrazó de Itachi y me atacó en la noche. –** Mikoto señalaba enfurecida a Kabuto quien solo reía con arrogancia.

\- **No es mi culpa que Sasuke sea tan despistado y no se dé cuenta. –** Kabuto y Kimimaro se pusieron en posición de ataque al igual que Kushina y Mikoto.

\- **Akane confío en ti avanza y encuentra a Sasuke. –** Kushina y Mikoto asintieron al mismo tiempo para lanzarse a atacar a Kimimaro y Kabuto, Akane se alejó rápidamente para alcanzar al Uchiha.

Ino estaba muy lastimada, una pierna rota y casi todas las costillas fisuradas fue el resultado del ataque de los gemelos Sakon y Ukon.

\- **Eso pasa por poder a niñas bonitas a jugar a los shinobis ¿no crees Ukon? –**

\- **Ciertamente Sakon, Konoha tuvo suerte de que Orochimaru Sama no se decidió a atacar, ahora todos estarían muertos. –** Ino se alejaba como podía de los gemelos quienes estaban listos para matarla.

\- **Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu. –** Una poderosa llamarada golpeó a los gemelos que pudieron escapar con quemaduras de segundo grado en sus brazos.

\- **Maldito! Aparece para matarte. –** Ambos gritaban con furia entrando en la primera fase de la maldición buscando al atacante.

\- **Lo siento pero esto se acaba aquí, solo quería comprobar donde estaban las marcas de maldición. –** Zero apareció frente a Ino y miró con una sonrisa malvada a los gemelos.

\- **Espera, espera te reconozco, el idiota de Kumo que atacó la base de Orochimaru Sama, eres… -** Ukon no pudo terminar la frase pues Zero se materializó frente a ellos clavando sus katanas en ellos, mismas que empezaron a brillar en las frentes de los gemelos, ambos se quedaron estáticos temblando por tener al rubio en frente con cara de loco y a la vez impactados por el hecho de tener las katanas enterradas en sus cabezas sin sentir dolor, Ino cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

\- **Lo siento verán esto es lo que va a pasar, el de la izquierda va a perder el control sobre la marca de maldición y bueno ya veremos, el de la derecha va a perder la marca pero… -** Sakon empezó a hincharse y tomar una coloración oscura. - … **veamos qué pasa con tu gemelo. –** Zero se alejó de Sakon arrastrando a Ukon por la katana que tenía en la frente, la explosión dejó una mancha de sangre de un diámetro de 6 metros y la katana negra quedó en medio del charco de sangre.

\- **Bueno explotó que se le va a hacer, en tu caso, tu marca va a desaparecer pero la katana se materializara en tu cabeza bonito ¿verdad? así que antes contesta… ¿Dónde se llevan al Uchiha? también quiero saber ¿Dónde es la base principal de Orochimaru? –** Zero sostenía la katana dorada por la empuñadura, Ukon lo escupió en la cara mientras sonreía con alevosía.

\- **Respuesta equivocada. –** La espada de Zero brilló eliminando la marca y cuando dejo de brillar Ukon dio un grito de dolor que provocó que Ino empiece a temblar mientras mantenía sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

En ese momento Kankuro llegó y vio la escena sin saber si atacar al rubio o no, un charco de sangre, un cuerpo con un agujero en la cabeza sacudiéndose hasta que dejó de moverse, Ino temblando en el piso muy herida y el rubio guardando las katanas, no era un escenario muy agradable.

\- **Hey! Tú eres de Suna, así que dime ¿debo matarte? o ¿eres el apoyo que iban a mandar? –** Zero se acercó a Ino con el fin de protegerla.

\- **So…soy… apoyo me pidieron venir a ayudar para en algo arreglar la situación que provocamos. –** Algo temeroso Kankuro se acercó bajo la amenazante mirada del rubio, Zero se arrodilló para hablar con Ino quien seguía gimoteando y temblando.

\- **Ino mírame, mírame… -** Lentamente el rubio retiró las manos del rostro de Ino. - … **eran ellos o nosotros, si nos atacan los destruimos y eso es todo. –** Naruto hiso que Ino se acueste.

\- **Oye! Tienes equipo médico ¿verdad? –** Zero con una señal de su mano invitó a Kankuro a acercarse, él afirmó y le entregó una pequeña caja.

\- **Bien escucha, necesito que respires profundamente, voy a darte algo de chakra de bijuu para curarte un poco pero como te darás cuenta, ambos somos hombres y para guardar tu pudor debes vendarte tú misma el torso. –** Naruto cubrió su mano con un poco de chakra rojo y lo puso directo en el abdomen de la rubia quien emitió un quejido de dolor.

\- **Un equipo de ninjas médicos iba a salir de Konoha para darnos apoyo, escucha bien debes quedarte aquí a esperarlos y cuidarla… si te propasas un poco te juro que no podrás tener hijos. –** Kankuro temblando y presintiendo dolor afirmó al rubio quien se desmaterializó en un vórtice de rayos.

Kushina y Mikoto tenían una batalla a muerte contra Kabuto y Kimimaro.

\- **No hay dudas que Konoha ha decaído tanto que las más "fuertes" kunoichis no pueden dar un buen combate. –** Kabuto con la mano cubierta de chakra para usarlo a manera de bisturí empezó a atacar a ambas kunoichis mientras Kimimaro lanzaba sus falanges como proyectiles abriendo brechas en la defensa de las de Konoha.

Mientras tanto Zero saltaba por el bosque y conversaba con Kurama.

*Kurama*

\- **Bien tenemos al Nara que está junto con la rubia de Suna y un chakra con marca de maldición pero se está extinguiendo no es necesario ir, adelante el de Kushina con dos chakras y uno más que tiene una marca de maldición. –**

 **\- Bien tendremos que ir a ayudar a Kushina Sama ¿aún no localizas al Uchiha? –**

 **\- No todavía no, lo sentí ligeramente pero desapareció de mi área de percepción.-**

 **\- Demonios si Karin estuviera aquí ya lo hubiera encontrado. –**

Kushina lanzó sus cadenas en dirección de Kimimaro pero este las esquivaba, Mikoto lanzó un jutsu de fuego a Kabuto que el de lentes esquivó escondiéndose en la tierra.

\- **Maldita sea, debemos pensar en algo rápido, Mikoto prepara tu… -** Kushina no pudo terminar de hablar porque una estaca de hueso atravesó a su amiga, Kimimaro se acercaba corriendo con su columna vertebral blandiéndola como porra, Kabuto se quedó mirando con una sonrisa de satisfacción la muerte de ambas kunoichis.

\- **Suiton: Naminorigeki. –** Zero desplazándose sobre una ola de agua que creó, bloqueó el ataque de Kimimaro y logró empujarlo unos metros.

\- **Encárgate Kimimaro. –** Kabuto se alejó del campo batalla sabiendo que una pelea con el rubio sería muy peligrosa.

\- **Yo te conozco, vi una foto tuya en la base de Orochimaru… -** Zero miraba atentamente los movimientos del Kaguya. - … **Kimimaro Kaguya y tienes un kekkei genkai muy particular. –** Zero sonreía con cierta malicia, él regresó a ver a Kushina quien trataba de ayudar a Mikoto.

Kimimaro y Zero saltaron para empezar su pelea, ambos chocaban sus armas con mucha técnica, Kimimaro parecía que ejecutaba una danza con cada ataque mientras Zero desplazaba su cuerpo como si estuviera atrapado por una corriente de aire.

\- **Veo que contigo tengo que llevar las cosas al extremo. –** Kimimaro llegó a usar el nivel dos de la marca de maldición, obteniendo una cola y cuatro grandes cuernos emergieron de sus dorsales, su piel se tornó oscura y unas marca negras alrededor de sus ojos se formaron.

\- **Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru. –** Kimimaro formó una nueva espada con su columna vertebral pero está era más resistente, Zero se cubrió con el manto del kyubi.

Ambos volvieron a chocar sus armas con vehemencia, Kimimaro asestó un golpe en un brazo del rubio rompiéndolo pero Kurama lo curó rápidamente, Zero solo esquivaba los frenéticos ataques hasta que su brazo se recuperó y retomó el ataque con sus dos katanas envolviéndolas con chakra Fuuton y al momento de chocar lograron romper el arma de Kimimaro y a la vez produjeron un pequeño tornado que elevó al Kaguya quien cayó violentamente al suelo.

Kushina logró extraer la estaca de hueso de Mikoto y empezó a curarla, Kimimaro disparó sus falanges como proyectiles pero Zero logró bloquearlas.

Kimimaro empezó a toser sangre y se arrodilló en el piso tratando de recuperarse, Zero saltó en dirección hacia él pero Kimimaro lo recibió con una estocada de su humero directo en el brazo derecho del rubio.

\- **Aún no ha nacido nadie que pueda derrotarme y si es necesario daré mi vida en esta pelea. –** Kimimaro volvió a toser mientras clavaba más el puñal en el brazo de Zero.

\- **Es que aún no te has enfrentado a mí. –** Zero lanzó su katana negra cubierta en Raiton en dirección del Kaguya, quien recibió el impacto directo en el pecho cayendo desfallecido.

Zero retiró su arma y caminó en dirección de Kushina pero Kimimaro volvió a levantarse.

\- **Idiota! Te dije que daría mi vida ahora me los llevaré conmigo… Sawarabi no Mai. –** Todo el piso empezó a temblar, del suelo miles de estacas de hueso empezaron a crecer, Zero tomó en sus hombros a ambas kunoichis y saltó lo más alto que pudo.

Kimimaro cayó muerto luego de su jutsu definitivo pero Zero quedó empalado en una estaca por su pierna izquierda.

\- **Gracias hijo… -** Kushina cuando vio la pierna del rubio gritó alarmada e intentó bajarse de los hombros del rubio.

\- **Kushina Sama si se sigue moviendo se me enterrará más y si baja morirá. –** Zero veía como la sangre bajaba por la estaca blanca.

\- **Necesitas ayuda ¿eh? –** Gaara apareció flotando en una nube de arena junto a ellos.

\- **¿Por qué tardaste? Te sentí hace 10 minutos, maldito. –** Zero sonreía mientas Gaara tomaba a ambas kunoichis y luego entre todos pudieron sacar la pierna del rubio de la estaca de hueso.

\- **Parece grave pero Kurama Sensei se encargará. –** Zero sonreía aliviado mientras la herida comenzaba a cerrarse.

\- **Gracias hijo pensé que era nuestro fin. –** Kushina abrazaba al rubio quien solo le daba palmaditas en la espalda, Mikoto estaba inconsciente pero la herida fue cerrada gracias a Kushina.

\- **Zero mis hermanos están cerca y aún no encontramos al Uchiha. –** Gaara se sentó junto a Zero mientras veía como la pierna ya estaba curada.

\- **Hasta lo último que sentí se dirigían al "Valle del Fin", Sasuke tiene la marca de maldición y es muy peligroso. –** Zero se reincorporo pero la herida aún no estaba del todo curada internamente.

\- **Espera hijo yo iré, tú ya nos ayudaste. –** Kushina trató de frenar al rubio pero él negó con su cabeza.

\- **Gaara evacua a todos de regreso a Konoha y Kushina Sama usted debe regresar, todos necesitan ayuda urgente y usted es la única que sabe jutsu médico, yo parcialmente los curé pero no lo suficiente, los ninjas médicos aún deben tardar. –** Zero se reincorporó y volvió a desaparecer en un vórtice eléctrico.

Horas más tarde Naruto caminaba cargando en su espalda a Akane quien perdió la pelea con Sasuke, Zero llegó al lugar y solo la vio tendida en el piso.

Akane de a poco comenzó a despertar y se sorprendió de estar en la espalda del rubio.

\- **Onii San… perdí. –** Dejando correr unas lágrimas mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Zero.

\- **Todos perdemos alguna vez, la próxima será la tuya Akane San. –** Zero seguía caminando entrando al bosque una vez allí empezó a saltar entre las ramas de los árboles.

\- **¿Por qué me llamas Akane San? Tú y yo somos hermanos. –** Akane seguía aferrada a la espalda del rubio mientras seguía derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- **Es complicado y prefiero no tocar el tema pero quiero decirte que me agradas, eres cabeza hueca, muy impulsiva y demasiado confiada pero me agradas. –** Naruto sonrió mientras Akane hacía lo mismo.

\- **Onii San, no quieres estar en Konoha ¿verdad? –** Akane dejó de llorar pero se aferraba fuertemente al rubio.

\- **Kumo es mi hogar ahora pero Akane San eres bienvenida de ir… solo avisa antes. –** Zero miraba como de a poco se acercaba a la puerta de Konoha.

\- **¿A qué te refieres? –**

 **\- Cuando seas mayor entenderás. –** Zero ingresó a Konoha y empezó a correr en dirección del hospital.

Días más tarde Naruto se encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento mirando el anochecer, Anko había salido a la última misión como kunoichi de Konoha, Mikoto pudo recuperarse satisfactoriamente pero tenía depresión por la huida de Sasuke, Akane preparaba sus cosas para ir a entrenar con Jiraiya al Monte Myoboku para aprender el modo sabio.

\- **Yo no sé porque las kunoichis en Konoha tienen la mala costumbre de esconderse y espiar… ¿Qué quieres Ino? –** Zero bajó del árbol donde estaba y se acercó a la rubia.

\- **Yo venía a agradecerte por salvarme la vida y a darte esto. –** La rubia extendió una pequeña caja al rubio.

\- **Gracias disculpa estoy de mal humor. –** Zero un poco avergonzado aceptó el regalo.

\- **Zero escuché que en dos días regresas a Kumo ¿vas a ir con Anko Sensei? –** Ambos se sentaron en el césped apoyando sus espaldas a un árbol.

\- **Sí, por eso estoy de mal humor, ya quiero regresar a mi hogar. –** Zero abrió la caja y tenía una pequeña cadena con un dije en forma de flor. – **Gracias Ino está muy bonito lo conservaré con mucho cuidado. –** Naruto sonrió y vio como los últimos rayos del sol desaparecían dando paso a la noche.

\- **Sakura me dijo que vas a darle cacería a Sasuke ¿es cierto? –** Ino se acercó un poco al rubio quien hiso un gesto de molestia.

\- **Ino si el regalo es para que no actué contra Sasuke te lo regreso. –** Zero guardó la cadena de nuevo en la cajita pero Ino lo detuvo.

\- **Este regalo es en agradecimiento por salvarme la vida, Sasuke no me interesa y si fui a la misión fue porque Kushina Sensei me lo pidió. –** Ino se acercó un poco más al rubio.

\- **Está bien disculpa otra vez, ya decidiste tu camino ¿verdad? –** Naruto miraba a las estrellas mientras guardaba en su bolsillo la pequeña caja.

\- **Si quiero ser la mejor kunoichi de mi clan y la mejor de toda Konoha. –** Ino sonrió muy decidida.

\- **Excelente! Me alegra que tengas una meta tan ambiciosa, esfuérzate mucho Ino. –** Naruto sonreía y se recostaba para mirar las estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

\- **¿Tú tienes una meta? Creo que ya eres el más fuerte pero algo más debe existir. –** Ino ahora estaba arrimada contra el árbol y su hombro tocaba el del rubio.

\- **Ayudar a la gente que lo necesite es mi camino. –** Naruto sonreía viendo a la rubia quien se ruborizó un poco.

\- ¿ **No te parece poco y a la vez mucho ese camino? ¿Cuánta gente puede haber en el mundo que necesita ayuda? –** Ino miraba fijamente al rubio.

\- **Yo sé eso y por eso es que no dejó de entrenar y prepararme, tal vez no lo cumpla pero habré hecho algo. –** Naruto solo sonreía mientras mantenía la mirada en los ojos de la rubia.

\- ¿ **Y cómo te va con tus esposas? –** Ino dejó de verlo y enfocó su mirada en el horizonte.

 **\- Bien pero aún no son mis esposas, cuando llegué a la mayoría de edad ya podré decir que son mis esposas. –** Naruto la imitó y empezó a ver al lejano paisaje.

 **\- ¿Cuántas más vas a tener? –** Ino cambió de posición para ver directamente a Naruto.

 **\- Ino la verdad no es algo así de simple, tú debes entender lo complicado que es para una mujer hacerse a la idea de que el mismo hombre que ama y necesita también es amado y necesitado por otra y el esposo debe estar para todas, pocas aceptarían eso, también es muy complicado para el hombre no tener una "favorita" cada quien tiene gustos distintos y específicos. –** Naruto cambió de posición para ver fijamente a la rubia.

\- **¿Ustedes como hacen eso? ¿Tú cómo te divides entre ellas? –** Ino imitó al rubio y ahora se veían fijamente.

\- **Nuestro caso es distinto siempre estamos juntos, claro también tenemos ciertas "cosas" por los cuales no hay problemas entre nosotros… es complicado pero es un secreto que cuando alguna es escogida se le revela y ya hablé mucho. –** Naruto sonreía mientras Ino ponía cara de estar pensado en algo.

\- **Ino me voy, mañana llega Anko al amanecer y quiero esperarla en la puerta. –** Naruto se levantó y ayudó a ponerse en pie a la rubia.

\- **Zero ¿puede pedirte una cosa? solo una cosa y nada más. –** Ino sonrojada se acercó un poco al rubio.

\- **Claro si es algo que yo pueda hacer. –** Naruto disimuladamente retrocedió.

\- **Dame un beso, solo eso, un beso. –** Ino acortó distancia acorralando al rubio contra el árbol.

\- **No puedo hacer eso, tú eres muy bonita estoy seguro que más de un muchacho quisiera ser tu pareja, yo estoy comprometido y no puedo faltar a eso. -**

 **\- Zero solo es un beso y nada más, también acabas de decir que ya estás comprometido y es con cuatro, un beso con otra no afecta en nada. –** Ino lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo atrajo hacia ella.

\- **Es diferente muy diferente, yo no ando buscando amoríos y también tú no eres otra, no estás en plan de tener algo serio conmigo, eres aún muy joven para entender la gravedad de la situación. –** Naruto delicadamente alejó las manos de Ino de su chaqueta.

 **\- Pero si tenemos la misma edad, ¿no te gusto? –** Ino nuevamente se acercó al rubio y lo tomó el rostro del rubio.

\- **¿Por qué quieres besarme? Y si me pareces atractiva pero ya te dije no puede ser. –** Naruto se alejó de Ino pero ella volvió a acortar distancias.

\- **Me salvaste la vida, me salvaste de ser violada, me gustas y quiero que mi primer beso de verdad sea contigo y ya, no nos vamos a casar ni nada. –** Ino tenía una sonrisa traviesa mientras volvió a tomar el rostro del rubio, Naruto estaba rojo casi al nivel de un tomate.

Mientras tanto cierta ojiperla dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas y prefirió alejarse de la escena, dejando caer una pequeña caja roja con un lazo verde.

En lo más profundo de Konoha está ubicada Raíz un servicio secreto de Konoha que es comandado por Danzo.

\- **Finalmente llegas ya estabas tardando mucho y sabes que no me gusta esperar. –** Danzo estaba en una sala grande y oscura, la única luz que tenía solo lo iluminaba a él.

\- **Danzo hay que tener paciencia y tampoco veo que el otro invitado esté aquí. –** Una sombra se podía distinguir que se acercaba a donde estaba el Halcón de Guerra.

\- **Pronto llegará y dime ¿cómo llegó Sasuke a tu base? –** Danzo regresó seguía parado sin moverse mientras Orochimaru emergió de las sombras.

\- **Un poco golpeado parece que la hija del Yondaime no es una debilucha, ella peleó a un buen nivel pero Sasuke la derrotó. –** Orochimaru sonreía maliciosamente.

\- **Recuerda el trato lo entrenarás dos años y lo traerás de regreso para inmediatamente ingresarlo a la "ley de restauración de clanes" pero antes que nada ¿Por qué no mataron a Mikoto Uchiha? –** En ese momento una tercera persona se unió a la conversación.

\- **Te dije Danzo que Kabuto transformado en Itachi no iba a poder con la matriarca de los Uchihas. –** La sombra se acercaba más hasta que se reveló.

\- **Sensei me alegra que te hayas podido unir a la conversación, bueno es verdad que Kabuto falló pero el objetivo ya está cumplido, pudimos alejar a Sasuke de su madre. –** Orochimaru hiso una pequeña reverencia cuando Hiruzen Sarutobi llegó.

\- ¿ **Hiruzen has podido avanzar? –** Danzo seguía sin moverse de su sitio.

\- **Si, muchos están en su contra y no será difícil, lástima que no pude acercarme al Uzumaki pero siempre está alguien con él y sin contar que al final decidió irse lo cual nos pone en aprietos. –** El Sondaime suspiraba cansado.

\- **Por eso el plan avanzó bien, solo de imaginarse que dentro de poco tendremos un mini ejercito de Uzumakis en Kumogakure me produce ira, toda la vida esa aldea quería un kekkei genkai y ahora va a tener al clan Uzumaki, jinchurikis y bijuus están también en esa aldea ya es demasiado poder, Sasuke será el arma predilecta de Konoha, debemos llenarlo de odio, rencor y cuando esté listo haremos que tomé a cada aldeana y kunoichi para reproducirse hasta refundar un clan Uchiha que sea fiel a Konoha. –** Danzo se acercó a Hiruzen quien se veía con dudas.

\- **Minato no va a aceptar eso y mucho menos si su hija está en medio. –** Orochimaru pasaba su larga lengua por sus labios.

\- **Ahí entró yo, tranquilos pronto tendré a más clanes y todos los civiles de nuestro lado, Minato anda muy pendiente con las alianzas y en recuperar a su hijo no se dará cuenta del golpe de estado, ¿creen que esta imagen de abuelito no sirve? –** Hiruzen sonreía confiado.

\- **Bien, pero ¿qué piensan hacer exactamente con Minato? –** Orochimaru estaba serio analizando las posibilidades.

\- **Vamos a matarlo y la perfecta escusa son esas alianzas, tal vez hasta matemos al Raikage y al Tsuchikage que son los más peligrosos. –** Danzo asentía mientras miraba a Orochimaru.

\- **¿Qué pasa con Sunagakure y Kirigakure? –** Hiruzen recordó que en especial Kiri es un aliado de Kumo.

\- **El Kazekage será Baki ya me enteré de ello así que una pequeña visita nos dará ventaja, la Mizukage tendrá que someterse aún se encuentran con un poder militar bajo y cualquiera los invadiría. –** Orochimaru sonreía como un demonio.

\- **Naruto debe morir en manos de Sasuke, Orochimaru si quieres volver a la aldea bajo la protección de ambos debes cumplir, entrena a Sasuke llénalo de odio, termina con su voluntad todos sabemos que entre más odian los Uchihas mayores son sus habilidades. –** Danzo y Hiruzen abandonaron la sala, Orochimaru solo se hundió en el suelo y desapareció.

Kumogakure 3 días después.

Naruto y Anko caminaban tomados de la mano en dirección a la mansión en el "Valle del Sellado", Karin, Fuu y Yugito salieron de la casa corriendo a recibirlos

\- **Bienvenidos! –** Las tres se lanzaron sobre Naruto mientras se turnaban para besarlo apasionadamente, Anko miraba la escena con una sonrisa lujuriosa pero pronto también recibió unos suaves besos de parte de las tres.

\- **Chicas que bueno es verlas, les cuento que las tres misiones fueron completadas con éxito y les aseguró que Danzo casi ensucia sus pañales de anciano. –** Naruto provocó que todas empiecen a reír mientras llegaban a la mansión.

Naruto salió en dirección a la nueva mansión en el "Valle del Sellado" que era algo más pequeña pero no dejaba der ser imponente, las chicas se quedaron con Anko para mostrarle la casa.

\- **Anko esta va a ser tu habitación. –** Fuu abrió la puerta corrediza dejando ver una habitación gigantesca con paredes blancas, una cama King size una mesa de roble color natural y un espejo de cuerpo entero en la puerta de entrada a un "walking closet" con más espejos y muchos cajones, estantes y lugar para colgar ropa, el closet podía pasar por una habitación pequeña.

\- ¿ **Todo esto es solo para mí? Necesitaré años para llenarlos con ropa. –** Anko estaba impresionada con su nueva habitación, las chicas solo sonrieron y salieron de la habitación para seguir con el recorrido.

\- **Bien aquí es el estudio, encontraras mapas, rollos con jutsus e historias de algunos clanes, información sobre misiones pasadas y nuestra contabilidad. –** Karin dejaba entrar a Anko a la mini biblioteca llena de documentos en estantes varios, al haber demasiadas cosas que ver decidieron seguir el recorrido.

\- **La habitación de Naruto es esta y pues creo hoy vas a dormir aquí. –** Yugito abrió la puerta corrediza y se vio una habitación grande pero no tanto como la de Anko, la cama era lo único que destacaba ya que era de un tamaño descomunal.

\- **Entiendo lo de la cama pero ¿por qué no tiene más cosas? –** Las chicas salieron de la habitación y siguieron al último cuarto de la casa.

\- **Así es él, dice que no necesita más. –** Fuu solo sonreía mientras sujetaba el brazo izquierdo de Anko.

\- **¿Por qué ustedes parecen de mi misma edad? Naruto también es así no lo entiendo. –** Anko se fijaba en las chicas y era verdad, todas tenían cuerpos de catálogo, cinturas estrechas, caderas anchas, glúteos firmes y senos de un buen tamaño sin exagerar pero bien formados y firmes, todas empezaron a reír a carcajadas haciendo sentir a Anko un poco fuera de sitio.

\- **Eso hoy lo sabrás no te preocupes. –** Yugito abrió la puerta y Anko se cayó para atrás ese cuarto tenía piso blanco de cerámica que brillaba como recién pulida, paredes celestes y anaqueles de metal con montañas de dinero, oro y pergaminos con títulos de propiedades.

\- **Este es el cuarto donde guardamos el dinero de las misiones, regalos y otras cosas que hemos ido acumulando en este tiempo. –** Karin invitaba a pasar a Anko para que examiné el lugar y se familiarice con el orden de las cosas.

\- ¿ **Esto es lo que han ganado cazando criminales? –** Anko revisaba las repisas con números y fechas.

\- **Sí y cuando recibimos pagos los dejamos aquí, Anko si necesitas comprar algo o solo dinero vienes y tomas lo que necesitas. –** Karin limpiaba sus anteojos mientras sacaba un pergamino.

\- **Y escribes aquí la cantidad que tomaste, eres libre de tomar lo que quieras pero necesitamos el registro para los impuestos del señor Feudal. –** Karin le mostró el pergamino y luego de revisarlo dejaron la habitación para ir a preparar té y dangos caseros en honor a la nueva integrante.

En la mansión Uchiha, Naruto, Itachi e Izumi conversaban en la mesa de la sala.

\- **Creo que todo fue un plan maquiavélico para meter a tu hermano en un sucio juego. –** Naruto bebía el té que le habían ofrecido.

\- **Entiendo me preocupa un poco Okaasan, Naruto ¿pudiste verla? ¿Cómo está? –** Itachi mostraba preocupación en su rostro Izumi lo agarró de la mano para calmarlo un poco.

\- **Lo siento no pude verla pero Kushina Sama me dijo que estaba bien, podrías escribirle y yo mandar el mensaje a Akane San así no lo interceptaran. –** Naruto terminó el té y terminaba con el último dango que Itachi le dio.

\- **Puede ser pero será mejor esperar, déjame también averiguar con mi contacto si sabe algo de mi hermano. –** Itachi miraba con cierta duda a Izumi pero al final decidieron esperar un poco.

\- **Bien disculpen me retiro, recuerden hoy al anochecer en la laguna. –** Naruto salió en dirección a su hogar.

Entrada la noche el grupo se encontró en la laguna y se dirigieron al lugar más lejano del valle.

Todos formaron una línea detrás del rubio, frente a ellos un gran muro de roca se mostraba imponente, este era iluminado por 2 antorchas una negra y otra blanca.

\- **Bien ahora voy a convocarlo y sabremos si Anko es elegida. –** Naruto descubrió sus brazos, mordió su pulgar y esparció la sangre en ambos antebrazos; inmediatamente la sangre fue absorbida por los dragones y estos empezaron a moverse.

\- **Kuchiyose no Jutsu. –** Naruto golpeó el suelo con ambas manos, por un instante nada ocurrió al pasar un par de minutos un pequeño temblor sacudió el suelo donde estaban parados, la pared de piedra empezó a deformarse pero sin derrumbarse, un vórtice gigantesco se presentó ante ellos y de el una nube luminosa empezó a emerger para luego materializarse en un dragón rojo.

\- **_¿Cuál es el humano que osa invocarme?_ – ** La boca del dragón se mantenía abierta pero su estridente voz era escuchada en la mente de cada uno, la entidad emitía una luz semejante a una fogata pero no producía calor, todos siguieron las instrucciones de Naruto que habían sido dadas más temprano, el grupo se arrodilló apenas el dragón apareció y evitaban el contacto visual con el dragón.

\- **Ka Ryu Sama mano derecha de Tianlong Sama, yo Naruto Uzumaki quien ha sido beneficiado con las gracias de los superiores y portador de las katanas forjadas con escamas de Tianlong Sama y Kokuryu Sama, he convocado su presencia para presentar a Anko Mitarashi como candidata a ser mi prometida y por ende un pilar. –** Naruto sin moverse de su sitio ni mirar directamente al dragón espero que se le indique hablar.

\- **_Humano has de entender que la decisión es mía y si no la apruebo no volverás a tener contacto con la hembra que haces alusión, sus recuerdos serán borrados y nunca conocerá de tu existencia, si tú volvieras a buscarla con los mismos fines reproductivos tu muerte será inmediata y tus prometidas compartirán tu destino ¿has entendido?_ – ** El dragón se mantenía inmóvil, Anko empezó a sudar de los nervios ahora entendía porque el último paso era un secreto.

\- **He entendido perfectamente Ka Ryu Sama y en mi condición de simple humano es mi deber acatar los designios de las entidades superiores. –** El dragón solo afirmó con la cabeza luego de escuchar al rubio.

\- **_Humano puedes levantarte y traer a la hembra humana a mi presencia_. – ** Naruto sin decir nada se levantó evitando mirar al dragón a los ojos, Naruto cuando tomó el brazo de Anko sintió como ella temblaba le susurró al oído que esté tranquila y no mire directamente a los ojos del dragón porque lo consideraría una ofensa.

\- **Ka Ryu Sama aquí presento ante usted a Anko Mitarashi, quien he elegido para que sea mi prometida y futuro pilar. –** Naruto y Anko se arrodillaron esperando que el dragón hable.

\- **_Hembra humana ponte de pie y dime ¿Por qué quieres ser parte de la vida del macho humano de tu costado?_ – ** Anko temblando se levantó evitando ver a los ojos al dragón.

\- **Ka Ryu Sama yo amo a Naruto Uzumaki y quiero estar junto a él. –** Anko tratando de parecer tranquila seguía de pie.

\- _¿ **No han intercambiado esencias vitales?**_ **–** Anko sintió terror cuando la cabeza del dragón descendió hasta a estar a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

\- **Disculpe mi ignorancia pero no entendí la pregunta. –** El dragón se volvió a alejar de Anko.

\- _¿ **Se han apareado?**_ **–** Algo fastidiado el dragón gritó esta frase.

\- **No. –** Anko contestó segura.

\- **_Está bien ahora quédate quieta_. – ** El dragón se alejó unos metros de Anko y con una de sus garras dibujo un círculo que contenía tres triángulos y todos convergían por un vértice en el punto central del círculo. – **_Aproxímate y párate en medio del círculo, en el sitio preciso donde los triángulos se encuentran. –_** Anko obedeció y al estar en el punto una barrera de fuego morado se levantó envolviéndola, ella solo podía ver al gigantesco ser frente a ella.

\- **_El humano junto a ti es el elegido para usar el Ryu no Senjutsu y poder moverse entre este mundo y los otros planos, tú compartirás la responsabilidad de liberar el máximo potencial del Ryu no Senjutsu, tu sangre será el pago espiritual para el Senjutsu, tu chakra será igual al de él y tu cuerpo envejecerá con la misma lentitud, humana tú ya eres mayor y estás cerca de tu desarrollo máximo sin embargo tu cuerpo alcanzará todo su potencial y mantendrá esa apariencia por años, luego de aparearte por primera vez con el humano; como cuarto pilar deberás esperar a la revelación de las últimas tres para crear la llave, junto con las otras podrás convocarme a mí o a la mano de derecha de "Kokuryu Sama" solo en casos de emergencia. Llegado el momento abrirán el candado, por el momento no es necesario que conozcan que es._ – **El dragón sacó de su cuerpo una luz roja y está se transformó en una pequeña daga translucida, al llegar a la mano derecha de Anko se materializó y la pudo empuñar.

\- **_Al poder empuñar la daga forjada con mi esencia demuestras que tu conciencia es sincera y digna de confianza, ahora sella el pacto con tu sangre y te convertirás en el cuarto pilar, tú serás el "Conocimiento_ "; _corta tu muñeca izquierda y derrama la sangre en los tres triángulos._ – ** Anko realizó la acción solicitada y al terminar con el último, el circulo junto con los triángulos empezó a transformarse en miles de partículas de luz y estás empezaron a subir por sus piernas, ascendieron hasta el pecho y volvieron a formar el circulo con los triángulos para finalmente fundirse en el esternón y desaparecer.

\- **_Como creadora de vida y pilar del camino del sabio, podrás llamar a la figura de la destrucción, siempre y cuando todas estén juntas, formaras parte de la llave y adquirirás el conocimiento astral, tu estirpe será grande y longeva, conocerá el balance y será portadora de la verdad. –_** La barrera de fuego se esfumó y Anko cayó sobre sus rodillas agotada, con dificultad se puso de pie para hacer una reverencia ante el ser y retirarse a su posición inicial.

Los demás seguían inmóviles en su posición ceremonial, cuando Anko tomó su sitio escucho la voz de Naruto.

\- **Ka Ryu Sama tengo otra petición le pido que me escuche. –**

\- **_Humano tu insolencia está rebasando los límites ¿Qué quieres?_ – ** El dragón se veía más impaciente.

\- **Yo sé que su tiempo es muy valioso pero un buen amigo mío tiene una enfermedad que no tiene cura quería pedir su ayuda. –** Itachi se sintió aludido y empezó a sentirse nervioso.

\- **_Bien humano no es un problema; que el humano macho se acerqué._ – **Naruto se levantó y fue por Itachi y le susurró lo mismo que a Anko.

\- **_Ya veo un Uchiha, su desbocado poder ocular trae consigo daños irreparables en su salud._ – ** Itachi se mantenía de pie siendo observado por el dragón.

\- **_Bien te voy a ayudar pero si tienes un familiar o una hembra de tu mismo clan que tengan afinidad para el apareamiento, podrías intercambiar ojos._ – ** El dragón dio un zarpazo a Itachi que lo atravesó sin dañarlo pero él sintió un gran calor que circulaba por todo su cuerpo.

\- **_He cumplido con tus peticiones, me retiro._ – ** El dragón se esfumo entre las llamas de las antorchas que crecieron hasta los 10 metros de altura, luego se apagaron dejando una oscuridad absoluta.

Todos felicitaron a Anko quien no dejaba de temblar, Itachi luego de que el dragón se marchara notó que veía perfectamente incluso mejor que en su niñez y su pecho ya no le dolía al respirar.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu: Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Flama de Dragón

Suiton: Naminorigeki: Elemento Agua: Golpe de Surf

Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru: La Danza de la Clematis: Viña

Sawarabi no Mai: Danza del Helecho

Lamento la demora pero he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza, espero seguir publicando y darle un digno fin a esta y a las otras historias.


	21. Catalizador

_**Advertencia: El capítulo puede contener material incomodo para personas sensibles, se recomienda criterio.**_

 **Catalizador** _ **.**_

Naruto y los demás caminaban en dirección a la mansión luego de haberse despedido de los Uchihas.

Todos caminaban riendo y conversando muy animados, Anko por su parte caminaba pensativa y trataba de entender lo que hace unos minutos había escuchado, llegaron a la mansión donde residían y cada una de las chicas tomó una dirección distinta, Anko y Naruto se quedaron en la sala.

\- **Te notó pensativa Anko Chan. –** Naruto sentado en un sofá de color negro tenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha que descansaba en el respaldo del mueble.

\- **Bueno, me preguntaba ¿Qué es eso del "camino del sabio"? y ¿Por qué soy un pilar? –** Naruto sonrió y luego de darlo un beso le indicó que lo acompañé.

\- **Esencialmente nosotros somos un solo ser pero estamos dividos, tenemos una forma común, primitiva y esa forma es todo y a la vez es nada. Somos el universo y somos parte de él. –** Naruto llegó a su habitación que se encontraba en penumbras, dio paso a Anko quien sin dudar ingresó, ella vio que la cama ahora se encontraba en medio de la habitación pero sin respaldo posterior.

\- **No entiendo a qué te refieres, explícate de una forma más clara. –** Anko fue abrazada por Naruto y luego de unos cuantos besos pasionales se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle.

\- **Pronto lo entenderás. –** Anko no pudo responder pues Naruto empezó nuevamente a besar y acariciarla pero esta vez de forma más salvaje, el instinto animal se desataba en ambos, se dejó llevar hasta que sintió que la puerta de la habitación se abría.

Anko dejó de besar a Naruto y pudo ver a Yugito, Karin y Fuu completamente desnudas, cada una portaba una vela gruesa de un color diferente, Karin portaba una vela roja, ella caminó en dirección a la cama y se situó en la cabecera derecha. Fuu llevaba una vela verde, la chica se situó al lado izquierdo de la cama. Yugito tenía una vela azul y se colocó a 2 pasos más abajo de Karin.

Las chicas se mantenían en esta posición sin moverse y sin ver a la pareja, Anko las miraba extrañada y se limitó a alternar su mirada en cada una de ellas, pronto su atención nuevamente fue desviada por el rubio quien volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos para empezar a desnudarla.

Sin pudor alguno el rubio la desvistió y luego él se desprendió de toda prenda, Anko fue guiada hacía la cama y se recostó sobre su espalda, Naruto se mantuvo de pie y luego camino para colocarse en la cabecera de la cama, en ese instante las tres chicas comenzaron a hablar.

\- **Somos la existencia misma, lo que siempre fue y estuvo mora en nosotros, fuimos creados por la misma esencia que compone a cada ser en este plano y en los otros, somos naturaleza, somos todo que muere y todo que nace… -** Anko se mantuvo inmóvil, la oscuridad de la habitación era solo interrumpida por las pequeñas flamas de las velas, estas parecían bailar al ritmo del alguna percusión inaudible, la domadora de serpientes sentía que soñaba despierta viendo cada vela que era sostenida por las chicas. - **...hemos de regresar a nuestra forma primigenia cuando el tiempo físico se acabe, seremos quienes formen la llave y abra el camino hacía el _"Keter"_ ; seremos 8 pero seremos 1, seremos raíz, seremos tallo, seremos hojas y flores, seremos fruto y en la corona habitaremos, como siempre fue y como siempre será. – **Anko sintió como las chicas se acercaron y pusieron sus manos sobre una parte de su cuerpo.

Karin tenía su mano en el hombro derecho, se acercó a ella para darle un delicado beso en el hombro.

\- **Yo, la Inteligencia te abro la puerta y te doy la bienvenida Conocimiento, entra en nuestra vida y fúndete en ella, sé uno con quienes ya somos uno y somos todos, vive, mora y has de nosotros tu nicho, tu familia y para siempre echa raíces en nosotros, te pido que compartas tus frutos como yo te los ofrezco. –** Karin dejó caer la cera de su vela sobre el hombro derecho de Anko, al tocar la piel desnuda no produjo quemazón, solo una sensación tibia y agradable. – **Catalizo mi unión con quien es mi igual, mi hermana, mi amiga, mi amante y mi misma mediante la esencia misma de mí ser. –** Karin de la parte inferior de la vela sacó una pieza blanquecina que asemeja ser un colmillo curvo, cortó su muñeca y dejo caer la sangre sobre el mismo punto donde la cera había sido derramada.

Anko se estremeció al sentir el caliente líquido rojo rodar por su hombro y colarse bajo su axila, Karin regresó a su sitio y apagó su vela.

Fuu tenía su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Anko, se inclinó para besar el hombro y luego retomó su posición para empezar a hablar.

\- **Yo, la Inocencia, te abro la puerta y te pido ingreses Conocimiento, ingresa en nuestro hábitat y hazlo tuyo, convierto tu virtud en regalo y compártelo con nosotros, danos tu don para guiarnos y deja que te llevemos por el camino en ascenso, sé parte de nosotros y déjanos ser parte de ti, viviremos por y para ti, seremos uno y seremos todos. Hoy te ofrezco mi don para recibirte con júbilo. –** Fuu dejó caer la cera en la piel de Anko. – **Catalizo mi unión con quien es mi igual, mi hermana, mi amiga, mi amante y mi misma mediante la esencia de mí ser. –** Fuu sacó otro pequeño colmillo curvo y cortó su muñeca dejando caer su sangre sobre Anko, ella apagó su vela y retomó su lugar.

Yugito mantenía su mano en la boca del estómago de Anko, ella se inclinó para dar un delicado beso en el abdomen.

\- **Yo, la Paciencia, te abro la puerta y pido tomes mi mano para entrar juntas Conocimiento, ingresemos a donde perteneces, te pido me acompañes a donde ya residimos y desde este momento hagas tu hogar nuestro hogar, encuentra tu nido que es cálido y protector en nosotros, funde tu existencia a la nuestra y comparte tu eternidad con nosotros, formemos uno y a la vez seremos todos, comparte tu regalo ya que el mío es ahora presentado. –** Yugito dejó caer cera sobre la zona del diafragma, la domadora de serpientes sintió cosquillas al sentir el tibio contacto en su abdomen. – **Catalizo mi unión con quien es mi igual, mi hermana, mi amiga, mi amante y mi misma mediante la esencia de mí ser. –** Yugito sacó otro pequeño colmillo blanco, cortó su muñeca y esparció su líquido vital en el abdomen de Anko, posteriormente apagó su vela y retomó su posición.

Naruto quien se había mantenido al margen de las acciones colocó sus manos sobre la frente de Anko, las palmas descansaban en la frente mientras los dedos cubrían los ojos.

\- **Yo, la Bondad abro la puerta que reside oculta en ti Conocimiento, deja que entremos y libérate de las ataduras que te han impuesto, nos volveremos uno e infinito, la eternidad será compartida por quienes somos uno y a la vez somos todos, te hemos abierto la puerta de nuestro vinculo, de nosotros y ahora debes abrir la puerta, hazlo y contáctanos… -** Anko sintió un ligero mareo, su nuca empezó a molestarle, sentía palpitaciones en la base del cuello pero se detuvieron en el momento preciso que un hormigueo empezó en el punto central de su frente, poco a poco se transformaba en una sensación agradable y muy placentera. **\- …hoy ponemos sobre la mesa todos nuestros dones y te los ofrecemos, queremos que habites en nosotros y nosotros queremos habitar en ti. –** Naruto retiró sus manos de la frente de Anko revelando que de ella una tenue luz violeta se concentraba en el punto central de su frente.

\- **Conocimiento te ofrezco mi esencia vital como catalizador de nuestra unión. –** Naruto se mordió ambos pulgares y los puso en el punto exacto donde la luz se concentraba, dos riachuelos de sangre bajaban por la frente de Anko, los mismos que se estancaron en sus cejas.

Las chicas se retiraron para ponerse al pie de la cama, ellas se agacharon y sacaron de debajo 3 velas; una era blanca, la otra negra y la última de color violeta.

Yugito encendió la vela negra y la colocó en la parte inferior izquierda de la cama, Karin encendió la vela blanca y la colocó del lado derecho, Fuu estaba en la parte central de la base de la cama y se dirigió a Anko.

\- **Conocimiento enciende la vela que nos guiará como faro en nuestro camino. –** Anko sintió como su cuerpo se movió de manera automática, formó el sello del tigre y exhaló fuego para encender la vela.

Fuu la dejó en medio de las otras velas y junto con las demás chicas abandonaron la habitación.

Naruto se acercó a Anko que otra vez se había recostado sobre la cama, él subió a la cama y se colocó a la altura de los pies de ella.

Naruto empezó a besar y lamer los pies de Anko empezando a subir centímetro a centímetro por las piernas de ella, Anko gemía débilmente mientras su cuerpo se retorcía en repuesta a las caricias.

Anko entreabrió los ojos pudiendo ver la cabeza del rubio sobre su pubis, las manos de Naruto se abrieron paso delicadamente entre las piernas de Anko para empezar a acariciar su vagina, ella empezó a resoplar por el contacto de los dedos de él sobre sus labios mayores; cuando sintió el pulgar acariciar su clítoris su espalda guiada por la cabeza se arqueó y abrió las piernas lo más que pudo para que el rubio pueda colar su cuerpo entre ellas.

Naruto empezó a lamer el clítoris de Anko con intensidad rayando casi en lo frenético, Anko respondió emitiendo fuertes gemidos y apretando con sus manos la cabeza del rubio contra se entrepierna buscando el mayor placer posible.

La habitación que apenas era iluminada por la tenue flama de las tres velas, estas pequeñas llamas danzaban agiles y livianas en sincronía con una melodía inaudible pero presente, misma sonata se sincronizaba con ambos amantes quienes en el lecho dejaban que su instinto los dominé.

Naruto estaba sobre Anko besándola, las lenguas se acariciaban, se atacaban y tocaban lo más profundo que podían, las manos de ella sujetaban el pene de él y lo estimulaban con un movimiento lento pero firme, Naruto acariciaba el clítoris con lentitud mientras sus dedos índice y corazón se desplazaban entre los labios y orificio vaginal

La humedad de Anko empezaba a llenar el ambiente de un exquisito olor de desenfreno e instinto primitivo, ambos cuerpos sudorosos se colocaron en posición para dar paso a la penetración, Naruto tomó las piernas de ella separándolas y con su mano izquierda guio su pene hacía la vagina de Anko, un resoplido proveniente de ella dio paso a un gemido que fue silenciado al momento que Anko sostuvo la respiración para sentir como un ariete perforaba muy profundo entre sus entrañas; la sensación no fue dolorosa las paredes vaginales apretaban al invasor pero no dolían, el himen se había roto y salía de ella en un pequeño hilo de sangre que se deslizaba por el tronco del pene.

Pronto las estocadas fueron más rápidas y profundas, los olores se entremezclaban, los sonidos se fundían entre silencios, gemidos precedidos de resoplidos y continuaban gritos de éxtasis mientras ambos amantes eran consumidos por la lujuria.

Yugito estaba recostada en su cama, su habitación también estaba en total oscuridad salvo por la vela que encendida proyectaba una débil flama que apenas e iluminaba la pequeña mesa donde estaba, la rubia masajeaba sus pechos mientras ejercía presión en sus muslos para estimular su clítoris, su mano derecha bajó en dirección a su vulva y empezó a frotarla con decisión mientras su boca cerrada evitaba los gemidos placenteros que terminaban siendo sonidos guturales de placer, ella se quedó inmóvil y sonrió.

\- **Sí! Naruto, rómpeme, me alegra haber sido la primera. –** Naruto penetraba salvajemente el cuerpo de Anko, ella empezó a gritar sin vergüenza alguna mientras frotaba su clítoris salvajemente.

\- **Yugito Chan… -** Naruto se acercó a la oreja de "Anko" para susurrarle y empezar a besarla.

Anko abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que "ya no era ella"; ya no estaba en la habitación con el rubio, ahora estaba sola, su piel era mucho más blanca y sus cabellos rubios, sus manos frotaban su entrepierna mientras su orgasmo se acercaba, el placer era tan intenso que no le preocupó nada y dejó que su cuerpo alcancé el clímax, su orgasmo no tardó en llegar, sus gritos se pudieron escuchar en toda la casa, su cadera se movía sin control mientras un escalofrío como corrientazo viaja a través de su espina dorsal, cayó rendida mientras miraba "su mano" cubierta de fluidos.

\- **Nos vemos mi amor. – "** Anko" le dio un beso a Naruto y cerró los ojos para nuevamente abrirlos y con una sonrisa lujuriosa tomó la cabeza del rubio para besarlo con fervor.

\- **Creo Yugito Chan ya estuvo aquí, ahora quiero probar que siente este cuerpo, dame con todo Naruto. – "** Anko" sonrió mientras el rubio tomaba ambas piernas y las levantaba dejando que las pantorrillas descansen sobre sus hombros.

\- **Tan impaciente como siempre, Karin Chan. –** El rubio sonrío lujurioso mientras aceleraba el ritmo de penetración, ella sentía como el miembro del rubio se hundía muy profundo en ella.

"Karin" abrió los ojos y ahora podía ver unos lentes iluminados tenuemente por la luz de la vela roja, su cuerpo estaba en posición de "4", sintió algo enterrado en su vagina, al moverse notó un mechón rojo frente a ella, su mano hiso encuentro con el objeto y cuando lo tocó solo pudo ahogar un grito enterrando su cabeza en la almohada, de manera inconsciente su cuerpo se estimulaba con el artilugio.

Otro orgasmo se le avecinaba, su vista se nublaba, las sensaciones se duplicaban y el deseo también, empezó a introducir el objeto de manera frenética, su boca se mantenía abierta mientras por la comisura de sus labios se estiraban a su máxima capacidad.

Anko tuvo una fuerte oleada de placer mientras sentía como escurría fuera de ella una humedad agradable, su corazón latía enloquecido y cayó rendida en la cama tratando de recoger el cabello rojo que se había pegado a su frente sudorosa.

\- **Haz disfrutar a Fuu Chan. –** Naruto escuchó esta frase en su oído para volver a ver como Anko cerraba los ojos para volver a abrirlos.

"Anko" sonreía con lujuria mientras tumbaba al rubio en la cama, tomó con decisión el miembro palpitante Naruto para introducirlo en su boca, el rubio aceleraba el ritmo de la felación ejerciendo presión en la cabeza de su amante.

"Anko" sacó el miembro de su boca para subirse sobre el rubio y con decisión introducirlo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre su pelvis.

\- **El cuerpo de Anko Chan se siente tan bien… -** "Anko" le susurró a Naruto al oído para luego poner su espalda rígida extendiendo su cuerpo sobre el del rubio, empezó un delicioso bamboleo con sus caderas mientras ambas manos acariciaban sus pechos, sus dedos pellizcaban los pezones erectos, su boca se abrió dejando salir gemidos de placer y palabras inelegibles por la falta de aliento.

Anko nuevamente abrió los ojos repentinamente, reconoció de inmediato el cuerpo donde ahora "habitaba" el moreno y escultural cuerpo de Fuu, ella se retorcía ante cada caricia que Anko propiciaba, cerró los ojos, dejo que su instinto la dominé nuevamente pues el orgasmo estaba próximo.

"Anko" aumentó con salvaje decisión el ritmo de la penetración, saltaba sobre la pelvis del rubio mientras este estrujaba sus pechos, algunas marcas rojas de mordidas se podían ver en ellos, de pronto ella se tensó víctima del orgasmo que se avecinaba, se acostó sobre el pecho del rubio para morder el hombro derecho de este acallando el grito de éxtasis.

Naruto penetraba de manera acelerada a "Anko" mientras ella se estremecía del placer sobre él, pronto sintió una creciente humedad sobre su pene y "Anko" dejaba de ejercer fuerza con su mandíbula y se recostaba sobre el pecho del rubio.

 **\- Anko debe regresar. –** "Anko" dio un beso al rubio para volver a cerrar los ojos.

Anko abrió los ojos nuevamente para ver a Naruto sobre ella sonriendo alegre, ella tomó el rostro del rubio para acercarlo al de ella y poder besarlo con loca pasión.

Naruto pronto se puso sobre ella y la penetró nuevamente, empezó con un movimiento lento y calmo para luego empezar con un vaivén descontrolado al igual que el beso que compartían.

Ambos amantes se separaron viéndose a los ojos, el ritmo era ya desenfrenado, los pechos de Anko chocaban fuertemente victimas del vaivén de la penetración, ella coló su antebrazo debajo de ellos para frenarlos un poco y estar más cómoda.

\- **Estoy volviéndome loca, no creo poder con un orgasmo más… -** La mirada de Anko estaba perdida, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor se sentía sensible, cada centímetro de piel respondía fervientemente a cada caricia del rubio, pronto la penetración se aceleró aún más seña del que rubio pronto llegaría a su clímax.

Anko solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar nuevamente, su cuerpo se estremecía, su vagina latía como tratando de atrapar al invasor que entraba y salía de ella, el orgasmo del rubio no se hiso esperar, una fuerte estocada seguida de una caliente sensación dentro de ella desencadenó un nuevo orgasmo que la dejó al borde del desmayo.

El corazón le palpitaba desbocado, su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y resbaloso, su entrepierna era una mezcla de fluidos que emanaban un delicioso olor a éxtasis absoluto.

\- **Te amo Anko, ahora eres una de nosotros. –** Naruto acomodó Anko para poder abrazarla por la espalda mientras propinaba caricias delicadas al agotado cuerpo de la peli morada.

Anko solo sonrió y empezó a caer dormida, su cuerpo le suplicaba por descanso y más ahora que se sentía segura y amada al ser rodeada por los brazos de su amante; su mente se apagaba, para otro momento serán las preguntas, ahora solo quería dormir abrazada por el rubio.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

Hasta aquí la primera temporada de este Fanfic, pronto empezaré a subir nuevamente con regularidad.


End file.
